Is It Wrong To Want To Conquer The World During My Isekai Adventure?
by Codename-ShadowFox
Summary: Defeated by his own monologuing Menma is torn from his own world and tossed into the endless abyss that is the Twisting Nether only for our villain to not only survive in the maddening chaos of the Nether but thrive! How will the fate of Azeroth change with the interference of a morally bankrupt and pragmatically sociopathic shinobi who suddenly gained magical powers? (AU)
1. Blood Pact

**Chapter 1: Blood Pact**

Menma grit his teeth as he caught Naruto's Sage enhanced punch by the wrist. He didn't want to do this.

He really didn't want to have to do this! Not against Him, not against this Faker!

He refused. He refused the very idea that he could lose to this pathetic excuse for a ninja with zero style. I mean honestly, an orange jumpsuit? And yet here he was being forced to go this far?

"Fucking hell. I'll never let myself live this down." During his whole inner monologue Menma was gathering energy. The widening of the Faker's eyes told him that the purple aura had appeared. "Surprise motherfucker!"

Naruto, struck-dumb at the sudden reveal was unable to block the sudden palm to the solar plexus that robbed him of all air followed by the brutal kick to his temple. Dazed and confused didn't even begin to describe his state of being before pain exploded from all points of his body.

Menma laughed maniacally as he drove his rasenringu into Naruto's chest. "Time to die, Faker!" He then angled his arm down and tossed Naruto down the mechanized training ground they were fighting in.

Blood and spittle flew from Naruto's mouth as the orb of darkness mercilessly shred apart his chest, his Sunjutsu enhanced physic being the only thing keeping him for being instantly torn apart by the technique. _So that's what it feels like to be on the receiving end of a rasengan..._

It was only on his way down that Naruto noticed his body feeling sluggish and his chakra being unresponsive. "Wha...?"

Then suddenly a spike protruded from his chest having pierced clear through his back, his body slowly sliding further down the bloody spike. Naruto knew he should have been panicking and trying to get himself out of this predicament but he just felt so tired.

His arms wouldn't respond... he couldn't feel his legs... and his eyes. Naruto blinked desperately but they just wouldn't stay open. Menma landed on the spike across from him with a triumphant laugh.

"So this is what was making me so uneasy." Menma muttered to himself as a bubbling cloud of red chakra leaked out of Naruto attempting to close the wound. "Kurama, will that work?"

**"_Technically it is a Yang half. Not necessarily MY yang half but A Kyuubi's yang half. So theoretically... yes._"**

"Works for me!" Menma prepared to absorb the false Kyuubi's chakra before remembering the scroll. Quickly rummaging through Naruto's pockets Menma found his prize with a grin. "Ah! Perrrrrfect."

**"_Be quick. He's coming._"**

_Settle down Kurama, just focus on absorbing the chakra, I'm reading as fast as I can!_ Menma mentally answered as he pored over the scroll. It was fascinating and explained a bit about his mysterious chakra but until Kurama was complete he couldn't actually put it into use.

_I'm ready Kurama. You finish up, I'll deal with the masked asshole._

"_**Got it.**_"

"Well done Menma." A deep voice called out from behind him.

"Madara." Menma replied with a nod. "I hope you don't mind, I helped myself to the feast before me." He indicated at the chakra being siphoned away from the dead Naruto.

"Of course not, that was the point of bringing Naruto here in the first place."

_How much longer?_

_**"A few minutes. Keep talking."**_

"So this made for some good reading." Menma said as he held up the scroll. "Have you read it?"

"No I haven't." Menma tossed over the scroll upon Tobi's admission. The man studied the wooden scroll for a moment before opening it. It was the tale of the two brothers only in this world Hamura stayed on earth not Hagoromo.

The twins also were never born, only Hamura's daughter Yaksha who apparently suffered from dual-personality and was known to be sweet and inoffensive some days then dark and murderous on others.

Her heirs were known for being able to draw in the power of the cosmos, radiating in a deep purple aura as a form of cosmic senjutsu. It also held absolutely no knowledge on how to break the genjutsu so it was effectively worthless aside from a small history lesson. "As interesting as that was, I believe it is time for me to claim my prize as well."

Tobi was not unaware that Menma had just finished absorbing the rest of the Kyuubi's chakra which was fine by him to be honest. Hypnotizing one larger Kyuubi would be easier than trying to entrance two smaller ones at the same time.

"Yeah, see, here's the thing. Fuck you and your whore of a mother." No longer bothering to hold back Menma instantly entered Cosmic mode and launched a senjutsu enhanced rasenringu at Tobi who disregarded the attack completely as pointless while in his intangible form and allowed it to pass through him.

Big mistake.

Obito was flung back, chest being shredded apart as the cosmic enhanced jutsu tore at his flesh. He was almost thankful when his body hit the wall and the jutsu detonated. The Zetsu parts of him slowly melted away as the jutsu somehow disrupted the chakra holding him together.

Menma laughed mockingly as he floated over to the dying Uchiha. "You stupid arrogant prick, did you honestly believe I would just lay down and die for you? Tsk. tsk."

Obito growled as he focused on the purple aura completely covering the Uzumaki. Somehow it allowed the boy to fly or at least float somehow. "H-How?"

"How?" Menma tilted his head in mock confusion "Oh! You mean how did I hit you? Oh, well that's easy. Not even your fancy little sharingan techniques can stop cosmic energy, trust me I've tested them on Sasuke."

"Co- Cosmic?" Obito coughed out, feeling the blood splatter inside of his mask. Without the Zetsu parts his body was failing rapidly and for whatever reason he couldn't teleport out or end the jutsu. "Wait..."

"Ah, yes! Cosmic energy, marvelous stuff, works like nature energy according to what I've learned about nature senjutsu. Only instead of trying to fight off the world's malice you need to survive entirely ridiculous levels of radiation. Honestly if I wasn't both a descendant of Yaksha and a Jinchuuriki, I likely would have died just attempting to enter Cosmic mode." Menma obliged. He always wanted to do an evil villain monologue after securing the win, so far it's pretty fun.

Menma's face became mischievous as he reached into his tool bag. "Just between me and you though, I had a cheat code going into it." From within the bag he pulled out something round covered in a black cloth. "See when I was a kid, I went on a mission. I was supposed to help some people or something, I dunno, not important. What is important was when I laid eyes on this."

Obito watched as Menma unfurled the cloth and sitting in his palm was a purplish glowing rock. "This baby is a meteorite that landed on Elementia some 200 odd years ago. Those greedy bastards in the Hidden Star Village meditated around my baby and simulated senjutsu by drawing cosmic power from it. Anyway as soon as I entered the village I was drawn to it and when I first saw this magnificent specimen I knew I had to have it."

"So... you stole it?" Obito wondered, this time he was the one stalling for time.

Menma laughed "Stole it? Heavens no! I waited until the guy trying to steal it showed up, see he did most of the dirty work for me and got rid of most of the jounins left. So later after I killed his ass, I waited until the remaining Hoshi-ninwere asleep, finished them off and took it for myself."

Obito was starting to fade in and out of consciousness but he knew that Menma had gotten closer. "Now getting to how all of this relates to you. Cosmic energy has this really neat side-effect of essentially poisoning you. The foreign chakra-radiation turns even the best chakra control to shit the first couple of times you're exposed to it and you sir, just got a Rasenringu full of the stuff."

Obito's lone sharingan eye glared balefully that the blurry purple object, no longer even clearly hearing his killer's words. "-but best of all!" He knew he was dead, it was only a matter of seconds now but he felt it. The majority of the radiation melted away with Zetsu's body parts.

"Y-you..." Menma stopped mid-way of his closing speech when he heard Obito's voice.

"Eh!? Speak up there buddy, I couldn't hear ya!" He mocked, leaning in close with his hand cupped to his ear.

"You... talk... too much." Just then Obito's eye activated and he let himself slump forward, tapping Menma with his forehead. That was enough to activate his Kamui with his dying breath and send them both somewhere, anywhere, as long as it would kill them both.

**000**

Menma drifted along in the all-encompassing darkness that was the Twisting Nether. His body remained unconscious, the only thing keeping him alive was Kurama keeping the Cosmic cloak active around him by channeling the chakra himself.

From within his purple cocoon Menma began stirring after some time. He blinked blearily to find out just where the hell he was. Unknown to him the powers of the void had seeped into his body, eagerly entering the willing host that was constantly drawing it in.

Seeing that he was stuck floating in a black abyss Menma tried calling his only friend. "Yo Kurama, what's the deal? Where the hell are we?" He gave it a few moments before frowning. Kurama never ignored him so something was definitely up.

Closing his eyes Menma entered into a deep meditation, now more actively drawing in the powers of the void which still remained unknown to him. Menma was unsure if he had failed to enter his sealscape when nothing changed except for the fact that he was now standing on solid ground.

"Well that's progress I guess." He made his way through the abyss, heading towards the nearest source of colossal chakra that somehow felt a bit darker than usual but maybe Kurama was just feeling extra hateful today? Menma sure as hell was.

**000**

"What in the holy hell happened to you?" Menma deadpanned upon seeing his oldest friend.

The giant shadowy fox opened a baleful eye which now glowed with a blueish hue. **"I've kept you alive, that's what happened to me dumbass. I've had to keep your senjutsu cloak active for the last... couple of years until your lazy ass could finally wake up and do it yourself."**

"Years? How long have we been floating in space?" Menma demanded in a shocked tone.

**"Not sure, time works differently out here. It's felt like a millenia some days and only a few hours others. It's... disconcerting."**

"And the whole translucent thing you've got doing on?"

**"Drawing in the pure and unfiltered power of the Void for so long will do that to you."** Kurama drawled. **"It fused with my chakra after a while and I permanently gained this shadow form."**

Menma hummed in thought. "Interesting. Any changes?"

**"I have an overwhelming desire to devour the weak."** Kurama replied.

"...So no then?" Menma deadpanned. "Anything other than that?"

**"Not that I could tell."** Kurama answered with a shrug of his massive shoulders. **"It has gotten easier to control the powers of the Void ever since the merge however."**

"Huh, well anything I should know before taking over?"

**"It will try to corrupt you. Don't let it."** Was all Kurama offered before stopping his meditation and laying down, "Also find a way to get us out of here before you starve to death, feeding off chakra will only sustain us for so long." With that the massive fox fell asleep instantly.

Menma sweat-dropped. "Alright then..."

**000**

And so Menma sat, for who knows how long, simply meditating and bringing himself back up to full-strength while contemplating the images and thoughts that entered his mind. The Void spoke of many things, creatures and beings that inhabited it, its eternal battle against the Light, and its duty to imprison the Great Old Ones.

Then one day the Void whispered to him of its power, it promised a great many things but only a few truths came through. Once more, images of portals and black energy swirled through his mind.

Within his sealscape Menma embraced the new power, even the malicious feeling of the Void did little to bother him as he was used to being full of hatred and malice anytime he and Kurama worked together. So he merely wrote off the whispers of rampant murder and debauchery as his own passing thoughts to instead focus on the power the Void was willingly offering him.

"Shadow Bolt!" A massive ball of black energy zoomed from his arm through the sewer in his sealscape and blasted a hole in the wall. "Fucking shit!" He yelped in pain, apparently that hurt him... good to know.

Curious Menma peeked through the hole and was able to see the mental representations of his chakra. Red pipes for Kurama, Blue pipes for his own chakra and purplish pipes for Cosmic energy.

With little else to do while drifting in the vast empty space, he decided to train even if it was only within his sealscape. He learned and practiced everything he could from the Void for what felt like centuries and yet also only felt like a few days at the same time. Like Kurama said this was a strange phenomenon that the Twisting Nether had on Time and Space, twisting and turning it within the maelström of battling energies.

He once even tried absorbing the Light but it rejected him outright as it claimed that Menma's heart was full of darkness and became a willing servant to the Void. Well first off Light, Menma served no one but himself and secondly, fuck you with a cactus. So naturally Menma decided to antagonize the Light and its followers from then on simply out of spite.

Many of the abilities he could learn from the Void were rather bland as they simply tortured his target to death but others seemed incredibly useful. Shadowform which he had recently mastered not only empowered his Void abilities but he could also use it in fashion similar to Jiraiya's old camouflage technique, allowing him to literally fade into the shadows.

Likewise portals were of great interest to him and were likely his ticket out of the Twisting Nether. He had the knowledge of the demonic techniques of the Void creatures and even knowledge of how to summon a few but nowhere to actually practice as they didn't work within his sealscape.

When he awoke the first thing he noticed was his sore body, aching from disuse. "Damn." Menma grunted as he stretched to get the feeling back in his body. A dark purple/bluish aura surrounded him accompanied by his shadowy wings that signified his activated Cosmic mode. "Might as well make myself some room."

He was happy to see his earth-style wall technique work in the Nether to form a solid ground with plenty of room for him to move around in. Menma debated on what to practice first but ultimately decided to summon the weakest demon he knew how.

Taking out a kunai he began carefully carving the summoning circle that was required for calling a certain demon for the first time. The Void guided his hand into carving the Imp summoning circle. After he was done he charged the large rune with his chakra much like he would a seal and was pleased when it lit up and hummed with power.

Next he began chanting in a guttural and alien language, his hands beginning to glow a bright incandescent purple as he literally willed himself to rip open a hole in space-time to bring a minor demon through. It took a few moments to find his intended target before a tiny being joyfully leapt through the portal.

"Galtak Ered'nash!" The glowing green imp shouted as he jumped through only to suddenly grind to a halt and step back in fear once he spotted Menma, quickly holding up its hand in defense. "Raknah! Raknah! Ich tor veni! Shaza, shaza!"

"...What?" Menma scratched his head as he looked at the tiny creature that was cowering in fear of him while speaking what he could only guess was demonic. Or maybe impish? He wasn't sure.

"No- No kill! Beg, no kill great one!" The little imp pleaded desperately.

"I'm not going to kill you imp. I'm the one who summoned you." Menma told the frightened little guy before it had a heart attack. If demons even had hearts... does Kurama have a heart? Doubtful.

"Great one... summon Kar'Zekul?" The imp blinked and finally lowered his hands before staring wide-eyed at the newly minted warlock. "G-Great one make contract with Kar'Zekul?"

"Is that your name? Kar'Zekul?" Menma asked, figuring he should at least know the name of the imp before moving on to the 'great one' thing. Then again considering he summoned it he technically was the imp's master now so maybe that's just what it decided to call him? He wasn't sure.

Menma decided he wasn't sure about a lot of things lately. Then again being tossed into what is essentially space-hell would probably do that to someone.

"Y-Yes! This one is Kar'Zekul!" The imp answered quickly. "Kar'Zekul heeded call of great demon... is... master, great demon?"

Menma nodded slowly "Well technically I'm human but I suppose I'm also part demon... in a way."

The imp nodded enthusiastically before biting one of its claws, drawing a sickly green liquid from it. "Kar'Zekul is ready to serve master!"

"Oh right, the blood pact." Menma copied the imp's action and bit his own thumb hard enough to draw blood which he touched to the imp's bloodied claw. "With this, I call upon a blood pact, formed between us both."

"Kar'Zekul accepts and serves master... umm... master-?"

"Menma. Uzumaki Menma."

"Master Menma!" Fel energies entwined the two of them in the shape of fiery green chains before dissipating, Menma now able to feel a clear connection with his new servant.

"So, I have a few questions." Menma told the imp who nodded, happy to aid its new master in whatever he needed. "Are you male or female? Or do imps not have a gender?"

The imp recoiled as if he had been struck "I-I'm male! Can't you tell from my manliness!?"

"Right, of course, how silly of me." Menma tried to placate the imp. "Next is, how come you can suddenly speak my language when you were struggling with it before?"

"Ah, that's an easy one boss! Us imps are used as scouts by the Legion so naturally we're able to quickly adapt to that world's languages and cultures and other such things. When we make a contract with a Warlock though, a lot of stuff transfers over. Like language." The imp answered. "It works both ways since you should know some of the stuff that I know now too!"

Menma didn't really notice any new information but years of passively ignoring influxes of memories from shadow clones probably had a hand in that. He would have to meditate on this. "Alright, fair enough. Next question, is there a special reason why you're green? The Void really only mentioned grayish looking imps."

Kar'Zekul scoffed and crossed his arms "Of course ! I'm a Fel Imp, Boss! A pure-blood imp born at the heart of the Legion! I'm way stronger than that trash those baby warlocks summon!"

"Right." Menma nodded once more. "Ok, last question, are you any good with portals?"

"Portals? Hmm... well us imps do use them for scouting worlds but we usually have coordinates to work from. I'm not really great at just making random portals but I can look up some info for you if you like? Some of the other demons are bound to know something, if not I could always check Argus." The imp shrugged, letting his new master decide the best course of action.

"Argus?" Menma asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"The Legion home world." The imp stated casually.

"Right." The Legion. A literal legion of demons, hell-bent on setting worlds on fire. He almost forgot about that. "I think that'll be all for now Kar'Zekul. See if you can find any information of making portals, specifically small personal ones to hopefully nearby habitable worlds."

The imp gave a small salute "You got it Boss!" Before letting himself fade back in the Nether.

"Well that was strange but I guess that me being in the center of the Twisting Nether allowed me to call up one of the stronger imp races." Menma was almost tempted into calling for a Voidwalker and seeing what popped out but decided against it. There was time for that later.

* * *

**AN - **The story begins in the year 12 ADP (after dark portal) two years after the end of the Second War and pretty much goes AU right off the bat due to Menma's sudden interference. The dates for certain events aren't specifically stated so I will play with the timeline a bit to suit my needs but for the most part I will be following the Warcraft timeline of events meaning that the story will start at 12 ADP and end roughly around 27~28 ADP.

Pairing wise Menma will have many partners but only three primary consorts that I've already decided on, the first being fairly obvious given the next few chapters. I plan on updating every second Monday with varying chapter lengths. Before I used to try and force myself to write about 3k words before putting something out but I've decided that if a chapter feels done and ends well I'll put it out regardless if it's 2k or 10k words.


	2. Portals - For Fun and Profit!

**Chapter 2: Portals - For Fun and Profit!**

**12 ADP (After Dark Portal)**

"Ah! Shit! Fuck! Ass! Mother. Fucking. Son. Of. A-" Menma cursed as he rolled down a hill occasionally hitting a few trees on the way down before his back slammed into a large boulder that finally stopped his rapid descent and violent cursing. "...Bitch."

He let out a sigh of annoyance more than pain before pulling himself out of the dip his back made into the stone. A casual look around told him he definitely wasn't anywhere recognizable. "Shit."

Looking up at the sky he was even further annoyed to see his entry-point had vanished. "Double shit." He took another look around. It seemed to be a heavily wooded area but his keen hearing was able to pick up the bustle of a city not too far away. "Some outlying woods then."

He rubbed his back, face scrunching up as his mood soured even more. "I swear to Kami, Menma, how the fuck do you get yourself into these messes? First some cock-gobbler in a stupid mask tries to play you and then some freaky orange wearing fuck sharing your face shows up outta nowhere with a somehow even more annoying version of Sakura and then that previously mentioned cock-gobbler sent me to the fucking Twisting Nether of all places for shit knows how long until I finally escape only to end up tumbling down a hill like an asshole!"

Menma grumbled as he dusted himself off "And worst of all, I didn't even get to have angry break-up sex with Hinata before I got sent away! Ain't that a bitch?" He lamented to himself, feeling slightly better after venting out his frustrations to the lonely woods.

The Uzumaki figured he might as well set off to find that nearby city and get his bearing before looking for a way back to the Elemental Nations. Hopefully it was a civilian city and it wouldn't be crawling with shinobi looking for wanted murderers.

Because if it was then he might just have to drop a giant Rasenringu on some sorry sons of bitches for the misfortune of being in his line of sight while he was pissed off. Thousands, maybe even tens of thousands would die if that were the case. "I dare you fate, fucking try me, the moment I see a headband I'm nuking the place."

As he crested over a hill Menma could make out the tip of some fancy spire in the distance, it served as a suitable landmark and he quickly made for it after leaping into the trees.

He allowed his mind to wander as he traveled through the trees by pure instinct alone, his thoughts returned to just a few hours past when his imp Kar'Zekul returned from his task...

_**~ Between 6 hours and 97 years earlier ~**_

"I'm hungry..." Menma was once more mindlessly floating in the eternal emptiness of space with his Cosmic Cloak ironically acting as a light source against the darkness. He briefly considered attempting to summon that Voidwalker again but was distracted by the sudden tear in reality.

Kar'Zekul leap through his personal portal holding a bundle of items in a sack. He smiled a fang filled grin at his master and presented his bounty "I got whatcha' wanted!"

Menma raised an eyebrow "That was quick, you weren't even gone longer than a few minutes."

"It's actually been like five months, bro." Kar'Zekul corrected "It took some time and a bit of sneaking to get some of this stuff."

"Huh," Menma considered adding something to that but decided against it. The Nether was doing that time-fuckery thing again and it seemed that Kar'Zekul also understood that well.

He decided to drop it and instead reached for the sack. There were a few books inside, three scrolls and a few engraved rocks that looked like demonic runes. "Not bad."

Then a thought occurred to him "How are you not dead right now? I mean we are in the vacuum of space with zero oxygen." He was only alive thanks to his Cosmic Sage cloak covering him completely.

Kar'Zekul blinked in confusion "Because I'm a demon? We're kind of made from the Nether, wouldn't make sense if we couldn't survive in it right?"

Menma nodded, that did indeed make sense after all. "How are you talking though, there's no air?"

"Magic." Kar'Zekul answered glibly.

"Right, of course." Again, that also made sense in a weird sort of way. Even if it did take him some time before he accepted that magic was real and that was only after he started firing shadow bolts. "So what should I read first?"

"OH! That one." Kar'Zekul pointed at a black tome with glowing green letters on the front.

"Personal Portals for Pu'raka... Pu'raka? What's that?" Menma asked.

"Demon slang, it basically translates into 'dumb-fucks'." Kar'Zekul informed him. "It's a joke that this book could even teach idiots how to conjure portals." The imp added helpfully.

Menma just glared at it "Yeah, I got that, thanks."

Then he thought about what he just learned. "So does Pu mean fuck or Raka?" Menma was always happy to learn new ways to curse, in this case it might even be literal if he could turn it into a spell chant.

"Raka." Kar'Zekul answered gleefully. "Never mind that for now though bro, get to reading! I know just the world we can portal to, got the coordinates and everything."

"Is that right?" Menma responded idly as he cracked the book open. He could somewhat make out the demonic writing with only a few phrases and words needing further translation. Kar'Zekul seemed more than content to just float about and act as his translator as he read through the book.

It didn't take very long, or at least didn't _feel _very long until he finished the book, then again it could have been ten-thousand years since he started and he would be none the wiser. "It was a little too dry for the my tastes but at least it did explain in-depth how to create personal portals for yourself and others well enough for me to understand."

"So, we ready to head out now then?" The imp asked excitedly.

Menma thought about it before shaking his head "No, I'd like to complete my contracts first. Seeing as we're essentially in the demon realm I want to see if I can't summon up stronger version of normal warlock summons, if those are even a thing?"

Kar'Zekul nodded his head, his long ears flapping about as he did so. "Yeah, usually they stick to a few races. Imps; voidwalkers, succubi, and felhunters. The stronger and more experienced warlocks can also summon felguards, doomguards and infernals as well!"

"Interesting. Might as well go with the usual four then." Menma proclaimed as he floated his way back towards the still floating Earth Wall that had his summoning rune engraved in. "If I recall correctly adjusting this rune slightly and adding this one will... yep that looks about right."

He spoke to himself in concentration as he finished cutting in the new modifications to the rune scheme and powering it. "Alright KZ, you ready?"

"KZ?" The imp asked in confusion.

"Don't like it?"

KZ thought about it for a second before shrugging "I'm cool with it bro."

"Alright, I'm starting the ritual then!" Once more the tainted energy of the twisting nether encased his hands in the violet color, bright and luminous as he muttered guttural words in demonic while holding one of the soul shards KZ had brought him as a sacrifice.

After a few moments he felt something come through. "**I am the cleanser... of the void**..."

KZ's already normally wide eyes expanded even further in disbelief while paling rapidly "Y-Y-Y-You- You summoned one of _THEM_!?" Menma could understand the imp's fear as he stared up at the truly fucking _massive_ voidwalker covered in armored plating.

The large shadow demon looked down at the two beings before him, towering almost three times more than the taller one. It inspected the human, it believed they were called, and sensed the power and great darkness within it. A literal mass of shadows that he had only ever sensed around his fellow lords. "**What... is your name... summoner?**"

Menma looked up at the demon wearily. Needless to say he was expecting his voidwalker to be somewhat... smaller. "Uzumaki Menma." Still he managed to answer confidently.

The Voidlord pondered on the name before bowing it's massive body slightly "**You may call me Sha... do not summon me for trifling matters.**" Sha said slowly before thrusting his hand out towards Menma who made to dodge only for his arm to yank up suddenly with a shadowy tendril shooting out of it.

The Voidlord met it with his own and suddenly Menma could feel a connection form in his mind. _**Your enemies will not escape my fury... **_He heard the disembodied voice of Sha echo in his mind before the titanic voidwalker faded from view.

Menma was still tense a few moments after before the connection with Sha faded into the back of his mind. With a sigh he left his shoulders slump from their readied position "Well, that was a thing."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU JUST SUMMONED!?" The imp cried hysterically.

"Sha from the sounds of it." Menma answered with a shrug before glaring at the imp "Oh, and don't fucking yell at me."

"That big bastard's name isn't Sha, it's Shabbith!" The imp corrected frantically.

"Okay? Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Menma replied shortly.

"Shabbith is one of the original nine Voidlords, more commonly known as Shabbith the Disintegrator... because he _Disintegrates!"_

Well that was an interesting title. "Disintegrates what?"

"Everything!" The imp nearly shouted once more.

"Alright, we'll just keep Sha in reserves then." Menma honestly didn't think it was that big of a deal, I mean sure Sha was fucking massive but Kurama was like three times bigger than even him especially now that he was complete. "I think I'll wait on summoning the others as well, Kami knows what the fuck else I'll summon instead of a normal demon if I try that again."

"Right," KZ nodded shakily before taking a calming breath. "Sorry bro, kinda lost my cool there."

"Whatever." Menma groused before picking up one of the scrolls. "Let's just get back to the main mission, Operation: Get me the hell out of the Void."

"Hell Yeah!"

So they sat down and read quietly with Menma only asking KZ for clarification on a few words he still didn't know. "Hey so KZ, what's this world you want to take us to? Tell me about it."

"OH it's great! Never been myself, but from what I hear it's one of the most magically rich planets in the entire universe! The Legion tried to invade it a couple thousand years ago but were pushed back but if it's just us sneaking in under the radar? Easy. Damn I'm getting hungry just thinking about it!" Kar'Zekul mumbled at the end, globs of neon green drool spilling from its jaws.

Menma nodded slightly as he continued reading the scroll "You demons feed off of magic right?"

"Not just feed off of it, we become more powerful the more we eat! Why do you think demons bind themselves to warlocks? So we can feast while on their world. Most demons kick up a fuss about being summoned but usually go along with it anyway for a tasty meal every once in a while." KZ explained. "Then there's the lucky bastards who become a warlock's favorite and essentially stay permanently summoned to their side... it's usually those sluts or the felguards though."

Menma looked up from his last scroll with a raised eyebrow "Sluts?"

"Succubi." KZ spat out, "They whore themselves out to their warlock in exchange for staying on their world."

"Huh." Menma shrugged "Guess I'll have to break mine in when I get her."

"Seriously bro? I thought we were cool and you wanna ditch me for some skank?" KZ complained "What ever happened to bros before hoes?"

"Apparently demon pussy." Menma said with a chuckle.

"Nah bro, you don't want none of that, those bitches get around. Most of them have more diseases than a plague-world."

"What in the fresh hell is a plague-world?"

"The plague-worlds were used to test the Plague, with a capital P, in these worlds the Scourge Undead fully populate the planet and let me tell you the smell of a million walking corpses is vomit inducing."

"Ugh." Menma suddenly shivered in revulsion. "Fuck that."

"Seriously." KZ nodded emphatically.

"Well I finished the last scroll that went in-depth into proper coordinate specifications, good call on that one by the way. I'd rather not end up underground or in the middle of an ocean." Menma said before sitting up, taking a glance down at his useful if somewhat annoying companion. "Alright how do we start?"

"Well first get a soul shard out." KZ suggested "Then kinda... imagine... where you want to go."

"But I don't know where I'm supposed to be going." Menma deadpanned.

"Yeah, magic is weird like that, just think 'I want to go to Azeroth' concentrate on making a hole that ends up there and click your heels three times. Easy right?" KZ explained in his own odd way.

Menma huffed at the particularly unhelpful answer. "Fine. Here goes nothing." He gripped the soul stone tightly as he imagined a world called Azeroth in his mind and much to his surprise after a few minutes of concentrating he felt a slight pull.

It was almost like fishing. Essentially his magic or 'bait' resonated with that of the world's and it took a bite but now he had to drag that line back to him and tear open the hole in reality that would allow him access to Azeroth.

Menma started sweating as the forces of the Nether fought against him, the shadows didn't want him to go and were actively working against him. "Dammit!"

With a roar Menma flooded his body with Kurama's chakra and used it as extra leverage to reel the line in. Finally after nearly giving his imp a heart-attack from the explosive demonic aura that suddenly surrounded him a greenish portal with a solid black center coalesced before him but was failing rapidly.

"Quick, get in!" KZ yelled before pushing Menma into the portal "Summon me on the other-"

The imp's words were cut short as the portal suddenly collapsed. Kar'Zekul grimaced "-Side. I really hope my first warlock didn't die trying to reverse-summon himself. The other imps would never let me live it down..."

_**~ Present Time ~**_

As Menma jumped through the trees down the hill he suddenly remembered something and stopped on the next branch. "Wait, why the hell am I running?" This time when Menma kicked off the branch he didn't come back down and instead soared through the sky.

"I was floating for so long I actually forgot I could fly since it felt like I was always flying." Shaking his head in annoyance Menma sped up as he could see the city at he bottom of the hill growing larger.

"Well look at these fancy schmucks." Fancy was really the best way he could describe it. It looked like a crap ton of giant purple candles sticking out of the ground with little blue lights everywhere. From what he could see of in the distance there also seemed to be houses outside of the city, likely for the civilian population that tended the farms he could see nearby.

Seeing a lake in front of him he decided to drop by and freshen up for a bit before entering the city. Without a care he dive bombed right for the lake, with a tap of his coat it was sealed into his arm-guards followed by his pants, shoes and underwear.

Now stark naked he let out a whoop of excitement and let himself plunge into the crystal clear water. The water was cold in what he could only assume was the early morning and it was certainly bracing but Menma enjoyed it nonetheless.

Opening his eyes underwater he was able to spot a school of fish not too far and figured he could go for some grilled fish after not having eaten for... well for however long he was in the Nether. Turning around he made towards the shore only to stop as a pair of surprised bright blue eyes similar to his stared back at him in shock.

Menma raised an eyebrow in surprise before looking down and yep, she was just as he naked as he was. _Not bad. _Menma thought, she wasn't as busty as Hinata but then again there weren't many fully grown women with bodies like Hinata's and especially not teenagers.

The girl saw where he was looking and covered herself up in indignation before swimming up to the surface. Menma rolled his eyes, seriously what's a little skin? Some people. Still he figured he should at least say something before she likely starts freaking out.

Menma surfaced with a gasp of air, quickly swiping the water from his face. Just as he was about to say something the girl started yelling. "Ohw era uoy!?"

Menma blinked in confusion before scowling. "What did you just call me?"

Then it was the girl's turn to blink in confusion before also turning angry "Tahw era ouy gniod ereh? Rewsna em!"

"Hey fuck you, I'll have you know that my mother is... a decent person I suppose!" Naturally he had no idea what this chick was saying but it'd been so long since he saw another human that he was willing to just keep shouting nonsense at this girl for a while until she figured out that he had no idea what the hell she was saying. "And for your information, no, my dick is usually a good bit larger it's just really fucking cold this morning!"

A frustrated look came upon the girl's face as they now just floated in the water in silence, one of her arms still covering her milky white breasts as her golden hair cascaded around her soft face. _Well looks like she's past the shouting phase at least, maybe I should introduce myself now._

Making a show of clearing his throat he gestured to himself. "I'm Menma." He said before repeating his name once more in an unnecessarily assholish tone "Mennnmaaaaaaa."

The girl's eye twitched in annoyance but it seemed she got the idea. With a sigh she gestured to herself with her free hand. "_Jaina._" Before repeating it in a condescending voice. "_Jaiiiinaaaaaa."_

* * *

**AN - **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next update will be on the 24th.


	3. And Thus The Conquest Begins Anew

**AN - **I'll be busy all day tomorrow so I decided to just update the story today instead of Tuesday. Next update will be July 8th.

* * *

**Chapter 3: And Thus The Conquest Begins Anew**

"Well Jaina, it seems as though we have a bit of a conundrum." Menma said with a grin. Jaina huffed and turned away, intent on getting out of the water.

Menma just shrugged. "Whatever." He had better things to do anyway, like washing himself off now that he was finally out of the vacuum of the Void.

Of course that didn't mean that he didn't discretely watch Jaina walk out of the lake. While not as fit as some of the girls back home she was actually more slender and soft looking but damn if she didn't have a nice ass.

Menma focused back on his hygiene while the girl dressed herself behind the boulder she set her clothing on. He slipped off his armguards and let them float while he activated one of the storage seals that contained his traveling kit. "Ah, soap, come to me dear friend."

Menma was also fully aware that Jaina was doing much the same. After slipping on her undergarments the apprentice sorceress sent none too subtle glances at him before blushing and going back to clothing herself.

Menma smirked to himself shamelessly, more than happy to put on a show just to tease her. He made sure to exaggerate any movements that would accentuate his toned muscles and from Jaina's progressively reddening face it was working.

Figuring he was done teasing the girl he resealed his soap and cleaned the suds off before slipping the armguards back on. "Alright, I'm done Jaina." He called out before walking towards the shore.

The grin on his face seemed innocent enough but he knew full well that he was still butt ass naked and that the water line was going lower and lower. She made some pathetic token effort to cover her eyes and face but he could clearly see an eye peaking between her fingers.

Jaina swallowed as she watched the older boy rise out of the water, his torso looking as if it were chiseled from granite, droplets sliding down the contours of his arms and toned chest. It was almost too much for the fifteen year old girl and yet she couldn't look away.

That roguish grin on his face that stretched his whisker-like marks had her flustered, his dark blue eyes shining amidst the pitch black hair threatened to entrance her lest she look away. Vaguely the logical part of her mind reminded her that it was improper to look at another man in this way as she was already engaged to Prince Arthas.

For once Jaina ignored the logical part of her brain.

"Like what you see?" Menma winked as he strode past her and into the woods so he could dress. More for Jaina's benefit than his as he could walk around stark naked in public all-day and not give the singlest of fucks.

Jaina had no idea what he had just said but almost instinctively knew he was teasing her so she predictively exploded in indignation. "Have you no shame?!" She yelled at his retreating form, face still red-hot from both anger and embarrassment.

Reminding herself that they spoke different languages she huffed once more and crossed her arms in annoyance as she watched him walking behind a bush. It was absolutely not to look at his rear end, not even in the slightest.

Menma laughed off her cries and began unsealing his clothes. Having had his fun Menma quickly dressed himself in his usual attire before stepping out from behind the bush. "So... I haven't eaten in a long time. Know where I could get some _food _around here?" He asked while charading his question.

Jaina looked puzzled for a moment before realization struck her. She looked down at her hands and concentrated for a moment as her magic began coalescing and suddenly a piece of dark brown bread appeared in her hand. She smirked before offering it to him.

Memma was naturally rather apprehensive about bread that suddenly appeared out of fucking nowhere. Sealed food he could understand but magically appearing food? He hadn't dealt with that before.

"Fuck it." Menma muttered to himself and accepted the bread. I mean worst case was that it was tampered with and he could just let his passive healing deal with it after he slit her throat.

Taking a bite he noticed that it kinda tasted like really sugary pumpernickel. "A little sweet for my tastes but it's better than nothing. Thanks." He made sure to gesture his gratitude at the end.

Having had time to calm down she smiled in response and gestured for him to follow her. Seeing as she was heading towards the city that he was going towards anyway he decided having some cute company to get him through customs would be nice. Especially since he couldn't speak the language.

"This language barrier is starting to become a problem." Jaina groused, "I'm sure my teacher will know a spell to help us out though! Master Antonidas is the greatest Archmage seen in ages and will surely aid us if I ask."

Again Menma had no bloody clue what this girl was on about but she seemed excited so he was holding out hope that she wouldn't sell him out to the guards as soon as they reach the town.

It would be a pain in the ass to have kill everyone _and then _bombard the city. Honestly being a villain was just far too inconvenient sometimes. _I mean I'd do it just on principle of 'they started it' but it would still be an inconvenience._

Menma zoned back in when he heard the blonde start blubbering on again. "-love Dalaran, it's amazing! I remember the first time I arrived in Dalaran, it was -ahem- ...magical." She blushed slightly in embarrassment at her own choice of words.

Menma just gave her a blank look of apathy which reminded her that he likely had no clue what she was saying. That really brought her mood down once more. "Right... different language." She sighed and trudged on. "Sorry, it's just that there aren't many people my age in Dalaran, only the exceptional are allowed entry and by the time most people reach that level of control they're well into their twenties."

"I've always been told that I am a genius among prodigies." She let out a mirthless chuckle "No one ever told me exactly what that meant. I think that's why Master accepted me as his apprentice... he understood." Jaina wasn't sure why she was even telling him this especially when Menma clearly couldn't understand her but right now she just needed someone to listen and he was being oddly quiet which she appreciated.

She looked down with a sad smile "Before I officially began learning in Dalaran Master told me 'Those who stand on mountains live the life of a hermit.' it didn't take me very long to understand what he meant. I was the youngest by far, the other students refused to even talk to me either because of my age, my apprenticeship to Master Antonidas or their own damned wounded pride that someone who they viewed as a little girl bested them at magic!"

Menma didn't know what the fuck was going or why Jaina was going through an emotional whirlpool but hot angry women were at least familiar territory to him, Hinata made sure of that. She clearly was in the middle of a rant for whatever reason and if his Ex taught him anything it was to just let it ride out until she tired herself out and then give her a good ol' fashioned dicking.

Then again Jaina might not be up for that...? Or maybe it was _exactly _what she needed? _Hmmmmm... let's put that idea in the maybe pile._

"-sometimes they just make me so- so, ANGRY!" As she shouted the word her palm shot out and a blast of fire struck a tree. Menma nodded in appreciation, the poor thing was instantly incinerated and turned to charcoal in less than three seconds.

She didn't seem to have noticed however since Jaina just kept stomping down the dirt path. _Normally I would state Konoha code: 13-C about the haphazard use of fireballs in heavily wooded areas but I doubt she would understand the irony in me being the one to say that or even be mildly amused if she could understand me in the first place._

Still it was somewhat entertaining watching her rave about in a hormone induced tizzy that teenagers were wont to do. More importantly however he was almost entirely sure she was cussing up a storm and he didn't even have the pleasure of knowing which of those words were the curses!

*Blink*

"Wait... curse?" His eyes widened. "Of-fucking-course!"

Seeming that Jaina was still swearing like a sailor and ignoring him completely Menma tried to recall the exact curse he needed. "Ah! Bingo." He took a breath to center himself as shadows began to coalesce around his hands which were in the rat seal "Curse of Tongues!"

Suddenly he could understand most of was Jaina was saying. "-imbeciles, I swear they re'katta know their ass from their chu'kra if they sat on it!" Menma blinked. Chu'kra? The fuck was that?

Maybe his still basic understanding of Demonic still needed some work. "Right, quick fix then." He re-cast the spell only on himself this time. "Jaina?"

"And another thing-"

"Jaina." He said a bit more forcefully.

"-why the hell can only men become wizards? I should become one just to spite those bastards!"

"JAINA!" He shouted this time.

"WHAT?" She shouted back.

"We should be able to understand each other now." Menma continued at her astonished look "I used a spell that will allow us to communicate."

"Wait, you're a wizard?" She asked in confusion and slight apprehension.

"...No?" He was pretty sure that KZ called his kind of magic users warlocks. "I don't think so. I mean I can use magic but I've never been called a wizard before."

"Ah!" She suddenly nodded with a smile "A sorcerer then? I'm a sorceress as well."

"Yeah... I'm not one of those either." Menma was almost entirely certain that him being a warlock would not be as well received as could be hoped. From what he could infer during his interactions with KZ, demons were kind-of the assholes of the universe.

Jaina huffed and crossed her arms "Well then what are you?"

"I am many things but let's just leave it at... shadow user for now. No wait, that makes me sound like a Nara, let's go with void user instead. Yeah, let's go with that."

"Void user?" Jaina wasn't even sure what that meant. "So you... use shadow magic then?"

"Right." Ok good, she wasn't screaming and calling him a heretic just yet. Progress. "Technically speaking the spell I used on us is called Curse of Tongues. You may not have noticed it but we're speaking demonic."

"WHAT!?" Ah, there it is.

"Relax, the curse normally only lasts about half a minute. The only reason we can still talk is because I empowered it even further but it should run out in about another two or so minutes so if you don't want me to recast it on you then that's fine." Menma assured her.

"It- It wont hurt me will it?" Jaina asked hesitantly.

"I mean Eredun in kind of a guttural language so you might have a slightly sore throat later but that's about it." Menma replied with a shrug. To his knowledge the curse of tongues only slowed casting since people generally weren't used to speaking in demonic and it messed up the timing of spells.

She stilled her knee-jerk reaction after she calmed her mind and remembered an important fact. She was a mage-in-training, she could dispel curses. "Hold on a second, let me test something."

She snapped her fingers and arcane energy flowed through her tearing apart the curse that held to her body. "Can you still understand me?" Jaina tested.

Menma shook his head. "Az."

"Well the curse dispel works at least so that minimizes the risk significantly." Jaina said to herself before gesturing towards Menma's hands and then her throat. "Go ahead."

He nodded in understanding and recast the curse. "So... we good?"

She smiled slightly as she understood his words once more. "Yes, I was simply testing if I could remove the curse should I not wish it upon me."

"Right - excellent - so I have to ask, is the food around here normally that sweet?" Menma questioned with a grimace. "Because if it is I might just move on to the next settlement."

Jaina couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped before she covered her mouth in embarrassment but not before let out a few more giggles at his unimpressed look. "S-Sorry it's just that out of everything that happened in the last hour _that _is what you chose to mention first?"

"Alright fine how about this instead? Hi I'm Menma, nice tits." He responded acerbically.

Jaina instantly blushed hotly and covered her bust. "Must you be so crass?" She squeaked in embarrassment.

Menma grinned widely and leaned in towards her, "Sorry, it's an unfortunate habit of mine to tease cute girls."

"C-Cute? I-I've never- Ah!" Caught off-guard by Menma suddenly invading her personal space Jaina hastily stepped back only to trip on a rock, she closed her eyes awaiting the rough tumble she would soon experience only to instead feel a tug on her arm.

A pair of strong arms enveloped her as she was pulled into Menma's firm chest. With her eyes closed she could easily pick up the faint scent of his soap on his body. Opening her eyes she looked up into his smirking face, something that both irritated and excited her. "Would you have preferred I call you beautiful instead?"

Jaina swallowed tightly as she could feel her face heating up once again for what felt like the hundredth time since meeting Menma. "Beautiful...?" She breathed out in a questioning voice.

_Bingo. _Menma mentally cheered as he found this girl's weakness. Apparently Jaina was either weak to compliments or forwardness, he could definitely work with that.

"Like that eh?" His smirk morphed into a full grin that gave him a very fox-like appearance as his eyes closed. "Right then, I'll be sure to call you Beautiful from now on. Honestly I'm surprised demons even have a word for it."

Jaina, a girl only just transitioning into a woman, who had very limited interactions with males of her age didn't really know how to deal with the situation emotionally so she allowed her rational mind to take over. Almost as if a switch had been flipped Jaina's face went blank and her reddened cheeks returned to their normal color. "Menma, would you kindlyrelease me, please."

Blinking at the sudden change all he could do was open his arms and allow the girl to take a few measured steps back. She cleared her throat lightly. "Thank you for keeping me from falling, as - endearing - as this all is, it will be dark in a few hours and I would prefer if we made it to Dalaran soon as I believe I will need time to explain the situation to master Antonidas."

"Uh... right." Needless to say Menma was caught flat-footed. "I guess you'll need to know a bit about me then?" _Guess playtime's over. Didn't know she could ice herself like that... then again it might be fun to tease this more serious Jaina too. Kinda like a hot strict librarian type._

"If you would be so kind." Jaina answered as they walked in step down the dirt road.

"Ok let me just..." He recast the curse on them both and then told her a the bare minimum of information about himself before getting to the important bit. "Oh and I'm technically from another world but don't tell anybody that or I'll have to kill you." He was taking a gamble on releasing this information but he was almost entirely positive it would pay off.

She halted mid-step and almost tripped before catching herself. "I'm sorry would you mind repeating that?"

"I'm from another world, Elementia." He explained. "You're aware of other worlds right? Like Argus and... damn what was that other one? Draenor?"

Jaina blinked before nodding, she had briefly forgotten that other worlds did indeed house sentient beings as proven due to the orc invasion from Outland through the dark portal. "Yes, of course, apologies I simply was not expecting that."

"Anyway I was in the middle of finishing off this asshole in a mask when he suddenly pulls a fast one on me and drops us both into the Twisting Nether. I was thankfully able to get out and landed up in that mountain over there-" Menma pointed at a tree filled mountain range some distance away. "-and decided to scout out my new surrounding before finding that lake and then you."

Jaina nodded slightly "And this... Elementia has other magic users?"

Menma scratched at his whiskered cheek and made a so-so gesture "Not exactly. What I and my people are called is Shinobi. We use an internal power known as chakra which is a combination of both physical and mental energy."

"Fascinating." Jaina breathed with a slightly wide-eyed look. "That sounds incredibly similar to what mages do with magic."

"Foreign to this world remember? You'll have to explain these titles to me." Menma pointed out to which she gave a faint smile, thankful to move on to a more familiar topic for her.

"Well there are many types of magic users on Azeroth - that's what this world is called by the way - obviously people have a need to label everything and thus created the class system. In Dalaran you will for the most part only meet three kinds of magic users. Wizards who have mastered the arcane arts by channeling knowledge of otherworldly forces through certain foci like wands or staves. Similar to your own 'mental' energy. Currently only men are recognized as wizards." She ended with a bitter tone. Menma remembered Jaina going off about Wizards earlier and how she would become one just to piss some people off, a noble pursuit in his book.

"Well then, you'll just have to become the best god-damn wizard there is just to show those stuck up pricks then won't you?" He asked with an encouraging grin.

Jaina smiled beside herself "I suppose I will." She cleared her throat to compose herself and continued where she left off. "Sorcerers and sorceresses like myself are more like the 'physical' energy you spoke of in that we draw in magic through our skin and we use our own body as the foci. Because of this sorcery is much more prevalent and accessible than wizardry though at the same time far more dangerous as mischanneling a fireball while it's still inside of you... well, nothing good happens I assure you."

"Oh trust me, I know. Many a foolish Uchiha have burned themselves from the inside out by trying the fireball jutsuearlier than they should." He chuckled drawing a curious look from her and he decided to elaborate. "The Uchiha are a shinobi clan, their rite of passage into adulthood is performing a successful fireball jutsu. Many foolish children got it into their heads that trying it early to become recognized as an adult was a good idea. Very few survived the explosion."

Jaina grimaced. "Yes... much the same happens to us." She shook her head lightly before continuing on. "Lastly are the mages, those who have mastered both sorcery and wizardry by combining both mental and physical prowess to reach new levels of magical mastery. My goal is to become an Archmage much like my master Antonidas."

"I'm guessing an archmage is like a super mage?" He asked with a raised eyebrow earning an amused chuckle from the girl.

"Quite." She answered "To become an archmage is to reach the pinnacle of magical power and someday I'll reach that summit despite what all my detractors say."

Menma grinned impishly. "Well I've always had a saying that's kept me going throughout the years, care to hear it?" He asked getting a curious look from the girl. Menma recast the curses on them before making a show of clearing his throat "Fuck the haters, I do what I want."

Jaina paused. "Pfft." Her stone-cold visage broke for a moment, like a dam with a leak before a slew of giggles followed. Menma's grin widened as he managed to fully break her shell this time. "Are you incapable of being serious?" She asked in jest judging by the smile on her face.

"Not incapable, just unwilling most of the time. What's life without a little... FUN!" He said before suddenly lifting the girl in his arms and twirling her around.

Jaina laughed heartily as she lightly thumped on his arm. "Ah! Put me -haha- down you brute!"

"Sorry, no can do Beautiful." He laughed along as he continued twirling her lightly before setting her down gently so she wouldn't fall.

Jaina huffed and blew a stray bang out of her sight, her face beginning to ache from smiling so much. "Honestly." She said with a mock glare "You think you're so charming don't you, you silver-tongued rogue!"

"I dunno," He leaned in close once more, "Is it working?"

Jaina blushed and looked away. "Of course not."

Menma laughed "Naturally. After all a noble lady must be courted properly." He said before offering his arm with a slight bow. "M'lady?"

She smiled at his silliness once more before taking his arm. "Good to know that even a scoundrel such as yourself can show some modicum of manners." Feeling a need to get revenge for all the teasing she made sure to hold his arm between her breasts.

This unfortunately backfired as he simply smirked back at her with a raised eyebrow while she blushed hotly at her mistake as his toned arm rubbed lightly against her breasts as they walked. "My my Jaina, I didn't know you could be so forward. Were I a more assuming man, I may have feared for my purity."

Jaina snorted a very unladylike snort. "Right, I'm sure you're about as pure as a port wench." She huffed out in a very distinct accent before blushing at her words. "I- I mean-"

Menma broke out into laugh at hearing her comeback. "_Jaina! _Quite the mouth you've got on you." He said before turning to her with a suggestive smile "Can you do anything else with it?"

A devilish idea cropped up into her head as she leaned in to him this time. "Yeah." She breathed into his ear. "Frost Nova."

"Wha-" Suddenly a wave of frost exploded out from Jaina covering him and freezing him in place. He could hear her musical laugh as she ran from him. "O-Oh s-so tha-that's how it i-i-is!" He shivered in place while trying to break free.

"Try to keep up!" Jaina called out with a laugh as she jogged even further away.

"O-Oh d-don't worry B-Beautiful, I'm coming for ya!" He finally broke free of the ice and ran after Jaina. Said girl yelped seeing him quickly catching up and blinked away just as he was about to touch her.

"Two can play that game Jaina!" He called out before using the shunshin to appear directly in front of her.

"Huh?" Menma smirked at her surprised look before catching her in his arms and quickly maneuvering her into a princess carry.

"Best hold on tight, Beautiful." Was all he said before speeding towards the trees and launching himself into the air at top speed.

"MENMAAAAAAAAAA!" Jaina screamed as she held on to him for dear life while they soared through the air.

* * *

**AN - **Yes I'm fully aware that casting Curse of Tongues doesn't actually allow you to understand demonic, only speak it. No, I don't care. I'll be taking certain liberties from time to time either with spells, timelined events or characters for either convenience or story's sake.


	4. You're A Sorcerer Menma

**Chapter 4: You're A Sorcerer Menma**

**12 ADP, Second Day of the Third Moon**

Antonidas hummed thoughtfully as he stroked his bearded chin. He reached for his morning tea and took a calming sip. "I see."

Jaina had just finished recalling the past hour's events as well as a bit of Menma's own background that they discussed could be revealed.

Needless to say when the Archmage saw his apprentice flying through the air in the arms of some mysterious teenager he was more than a little curious and was willing to listen to Jaina's tale as soon as they landed on his balcony.

Nodding sagely Antonidas set his cup down and turned towards the black-haired youth who he had cast a basic translation charm on. "Well Menma, I believe I can in fact help you with your language barrier on a temporary basis while you accustom yourself to our language. One moment please."

Standing up he pulled out his wand and aimed it towards the doorway that led down into his tower with a slight flick upwards the master mage summoned up a glowing crystal along with some type of greenish metal ingot.

Setting the items on the table he gave his wand a twirl before pointing it at the metal ingot and watched it melt before their very eyes only to slowly reform into a chain-link necklace of sorts which he offered to Menma "Is the design to your liking or would you prefer something different?"

"Uhh... its fine?" Menma said not really too sure why this mage made some jewelry though.

"Excellent." Was all Antonidas said before aiming his wand at the necklace which soon glowed with a hint of power as it absorbed the crystal's essence before settling down. "Here you are." He said without much preamble before tossing the simple piece of jewelry at Menma.

"Okay?" The nuke-nin didn't really know what was going on but he figured that the mage wanted him to put the thing on. Thankfully he had a hidden clone watching from across the way on another rooftop ready to switch with him at the first sign of foul play.

Menma slipped the necklace on, the metal feeling cool on his bare chest but otherwise not unpleasant. "What next?"

"Nothing." Antonidas said, now returning to his morning tea after magically warming it back up. "I enchanted that necklace with the translation charm. Every word you speak or hear will be translated for you much like the spell I used on you earlier did."

"Oh. Alright then, I was just expecting a little... more." Menma admitted before shrugging, not really caring in the end.

"While the arcane arts are enchanting and mysterious they are also - at times - incredibly convenient." Antonidas responded with a sagely nod. "Now then, the only thing left to decide is what to do with you?"

Menma narrowed his eyes "What do you mean?"

"I sense dark magic in you boy," The Archmage stated before rubbing his bearded chin "While not outlawed here in Dalaran, I must caution against the use of the Dark Arts. They have a way of corrupting the mind and soul both."

"Well, when I start rambling and whispering to myself kindly do me a favor and put me down. Until then however I think I'll keep exploring my Shadow magic." Menma replied rudely.

Antonidas sighed tiredly as if he'd heard this response too many times before. "Impudence and impetuousness has been the fall of many a young scholar but I shall say no more. Dalaran is a place of learning and if your studies lean toward a darker spectrum then that is your choice young Menma."

Menma blinked in surprise. Usually when old foggies like this tried to lure people away from certain things they tried a little harder than that? Maybe this Antonidas guy was alright. Maybe.

"Right, thanks." Menma nodded after his thoughts. "So, I have to ask, is there anything that needs doing around here? I kinda find myself strapped for cash for supplies and living arrangements."

The archmage scratched at his beard once more. "Now that I think of it we have been in need of a courier for some time now, our last one was unfortunately eaten by a Wendigo on his trek back through Alterac. Considering your ability to fly, it should be easy enough for you."

Menma grunted. "Courier huh?" Not exactly a high-paying extermination mission but he wasn't exactly a stranger to them either. Plus this could benefit him in the long run, allowing him to meet important people on the job as well as exploring the world at his own pace with no one questioning why he would need detailed maps of the world. Plus the places he would visit would likely have problems of their own that he could quickly eliminate for some extra cash. "Alright, I suppose I could do that."

Antonidas smiled underneath his thick beard. "Excellent! The council has been bothering me for some time to find a replacement and you've thankfully solved a dilemma for us both. I will call the council tomorrow to announce your new appointment and show you to your office which coincidentally enough has a live-in suite."

"Coincidentally... right." Menma's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. Could this be this old bastard's way of keeping an eye on him? Probably... then again free bed.

"Master... what about the other requirement?" Jaina finally spoke up.

"Ah yes, _that._"

Menma raised an eyebrow "_That_? Would you kindly tell me what _that _is?"

"As I've mentioned before Dalaran is a place of learning with a steep entrance requirement. Only the most exceptional magic users may study or work here. Even most shop keepers are highly skilled Arcanists in their own rights." The Archmage explained, "While Shadow magic is studied here it is not regularly practiced since the fall of Natalie Seline a few years past."

"Some kind of dark mage I take it?" Menma questioned.

"No actually, Seline was a bishop. During the First War she studied the orc necrolytes and their shadow arts. She delved deeper and deeper into the shadow magics until they consumed her and she began preaching heretical teaching to the towns she would visit during the Second War. We of the Kirin Tor kept an eye on her at the behest of the Archbishop of Stormwind and after her followers turned on her we sealed away her teachings within the Vault." The aged mage informed him.

"I'm actually surprised you told me all of that considering my leaning, one would think you would try to hide that kind of information from me." Menma mused.

"Traditionally speaking the Kirin Tor does not like sealing away knowledge. We are of the belief that knowledge is to be known and being well-informed leads to good decision-making." The head of the Kirin Tor told the boy who nodded along.

"So you telling me that this lady going crazy from staring too deep into the dark and being murdered for it is your way of warning me about doing the same then eh?" Menma chuckled "Fair enough I suppose."

Antonidas' eyes crinkled in a smile "It is quite refreshing to meet such a quick-witted youth. Sadly most students around here are highly intelligent while at the same time possessing the common sense of a gnoll."

"So getting back on track, what was _that_, again?" Menma asked, bringing them back to their starting point before they went off on another tangent.

"Ah, yes, of course! Apologies, the old mind tends to stray sometimes... what we we're referring to was the Entree Exam. Normally to even enter Dalaran one must pass a rigorous exam... in your case you flew right in, an oversight that I will be bringing up during your interview before the council."

"Alright... and what exactly does this exam entail?" Menma questioned.

"It varies depending on your magic study of choice but once again returning to our tangent, not many practice Shadow magic anymore with the only notable exceptions being Kel'thuzad and his few apprentices so I was thinking of simply asking him to give you the express course during your interview with the council tomorrow, as long as a majority vote is reached in your favor we will allow you to remain within Dalaran to work or study at your leisure." Antonidas finally told him.

"Hmm, well that doesn't sound too bad. Just so I'm clear though, I am allowed to study and use Shadow magic within Dalaran if I'm permitted to stay... right?" Menma asked to which he received a so-so gesture from the wizard.

"Within reason of course, no demon summoning or actual necromantic rituals are allowed within Dalaran. Studying the enemy is fine but once you start using their own tactics, that is when it becomes frowned upon." Antonidas corrected him though Menma made note that the old Mage only mentioned of it being frowned upon inside of Dalaran itself.

"Alright seems simple enough to follow, and this is going to be tomorrow morning right? I guess I should go see if that inn we passed earlier has any vacancy." Menma spoke, more to himself than the others.

"Yes, however I will unfortunately have to ask you to leave Dalaran for tonight seeing as you officially have no right to be here. If you wouldn't mind returning - and using the front gate - tomorrow morning at nine, I'll have the council assembled for your interview then."

"...Can I at least fly out?"

"I would prefer if you didn't."

"But we're at the top of the tallest tower."

"We have stairs for a reason."

"Lame."

**000**

After being led out of the city by Jaina at Antonidas' request he returned to the lake and unsealed his camping gear before setting out a clone patrol for the night. "Keep an eye out for me boys, I have some frowned upon activities to do."

"Whatever." One of the clones replied dismissively before a kunai caught it in the eye. The second clone snorted seeing his comrade die for his lip. "Heh, dumbass."

Menma ventured deep into the woods and found a nice clearing he could use. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to sink into the Void, "_**Servant, bound in blood, heed my call. I summon thee, Kar'Zekul!**_" The shadow user chanted in demonic, hands glowing a sickly violet before finishing the chant and allowing a small rift of open.

"Bro!" The imp called as he jumped through the rift in space. "I was getting kinda worried there after the first week of nothing."

"Nether-time." Was all Menma said to that which the imp nodded to "More importantly KZ, we're here, Azeroth."

"Oh I _know, _the moment I stepped through I could literally taste the magic in the air. Hell just a bit that way is a massive fountain of it!" The imp exclaimed excitedly.

"That's Dalaran." Menma stated, seeing what the imp was pointing towards. "I'll be living there for the foreseeable future."

"Great-"

"Sadly demons aren't allowed in Dalaran so I doubt they'd let you in." Menma said with a fake apologetic smile.

"That racist." KZ spat in disgust.

"Moving right along... I have a mission for you. I need you to learn as much as possible about this world, who runs it, and how I can best de-stabilize it. Start with the capital city of Lordaeron to the north." Menma ordered, his more relaxed tone now all but gone which KZ had picked up on.

"Right, business as usual then. Scout out the world, learn what I can, figure out how to conquer it. Got it Boss, you can count of me!" KZ announced with a salute.

"Good. Get to it, I'll be keeping the connection open so just send me anything interesting you discover telepathically. Go." With that the imp scampered away, it's form flickering away as it partially phased into the Nether.

After that Menma returned to his camp and bedded down for the night. Come morning he took a quick bath in the freezing lake to wake himself up and flew back Dalaran only this time landing near the main gate where he spotted Jaina.

Said girl also began walking towards him, having caught sight of the shinobi in the sky. "I bid you a good morrow Menma."

Menma smiled roguishly "Morning beautiful, did you miss me so much that you felt the need to wait out here for me?"

Jaina flushed brightly at his words before smacking his arm "Must you be so shameless this early in the morning?"

"Only if gets me a smile from a pretty girl." Despite herself Jaina did just that as she looked down but not without the corners of her lips curling slightly. "You really are unused to flirting aren't you? You must not have been kidding about that age disparity thing."

Jaina turned around, sticking her chin up high "E-Enough tomfoolery! We must report to the council tower at once."

Menma laughed. "Lead the way Beautiful." As if storming away Jaina set a quick path towards the other end of the city, entirely unaware that her quick and jerky movements were giving the shinobi a pleasant view as her bubbly butt bounced with each step of her heels.

He did however take glances at his surroundings noting the streets they took and the stalls that were opening up. Menma took note that they passed what look like a trade center with a weapons shop that he'd like to visit some time later if possible.

"By the way-" Jaina had been telling him bits and pieces of information about the streets and the quarters as they walked towards the large tower she pointed at earlier as being their destination. She stopped by a two-story building and gestured to it, "Should you be granted the courier position this will be your office. Master asked that I show you it on our way to the Violet Citadel."

"Good to know." He responded in a slightly bored tone.

Seeing that Menma was rather indifferent on the matter Jaina continued walking, making sure to keep her face stone cold after his teasing this morning. _Honestly, that man is far too talented at lowering my guard and I've known him less than a full day!_

"We're approaching the citadel now." Jaina spoke up after a few more minutes of walking though the giant tower was still a few streets away. "Master asked that I lead you to the Chamber of Air and sit in on your interview."

"That's fine with me..." Menma said before thinking about it for a moment "You're not going to tell them about my habitual flirting will you?"

Jaina allowed a small smile to flit across her lips, "Perhaps I could be convinced to not speak against your lecherous nature."

Menma's face scrunched up into a foxy grin after hearing her rebuttal "Oh? And what can I and my lecherous nature do to you - I mean for you - pardon my slip of the tongue. Unless of course you would prefer me doing a bit of slipping of the tongue?" He asked, whispering that last part into her ear before giving her lobe a light flick with said tongue.

If he wasn't sure that Jaina would react badly Menma would have laughed uproariously at her entire face turning five shades of red to the tips of her ears and her movements becoming somewhat shaken, he would have feared her knees would buckle under her own weight if she wasn't held up by the staff in her hands that he hadn't seen yesterday.

Speaking of ears and things he hadn't seen yesterday. "Hey Jaina... what's up with the people with glowing eyes and long ears?" He asked catching the eye of a particular elf that was accompanied by her young daughter that looked to be around twelve.

Oddly enough it was the little girl who caught his interest because if you squinted at just the right angle she almost resembled Jaina in a way. Only she had black hair and glowing blue eyes and carried a wooden sword strapped across her back.

Odd indeed. Dalaran was definitely a strange place.

Jaina, thankful for a reprieve from his insufferable teasing, turned and caught sight of the backs of the two elves that had caught Menma's attention. "They are high-elves of Quel-thalas, ruled by their High-King Anasterian Sunstrider. Dalaran has been in alliance with the elves of Silvermoon city for over two-thousand years and as I'm sure you've noticed, quite a few of them live, study and work here."

"Elves huh..." _If I recall correctly the elves were the ones that pushed the Legion back during their last invasion. _"Guess I'll need to read up on the world's races while i'm here."

"_If _you're allowed to stay here." Jaina corrected as they began walking up the stairs of the Violet Citadel.

They were shown to the portal that led to the Chamber of Air where he was suspended in mid-air while Jaina was magically pulled towards her Master. Menma almost laughed at the attempt to unsettle him by suspending him hundreds of feet above Dalaran. "Neat trick, shame I can fly so floating doesn't really bother me." He demonstrated by doing a few lazy flips in the air before moving towards the edge of the platform.

Antonidas chuckled "As I mentioned before young Menma would be wholly unimpressed by the chamber."

His voice and the fact that Jaina was stood next to him was the only thing that told him that this was Antonidas as the robes he wore completely obscured his face. Taking a look around he noticed that the other six members also had their faces obscured but two of them had holes cut into their hood to allow their ears to poke through and the last person stood out in dark robes with what looked like a bull skull on his head. _Two elves seemingly male, two women and two men from what I can tell._

Antonidas took off his hood given that Menma already knew his identity. "I believe we should start with introductions? As you know I am the Grand Magus of Dalaran, Antonidas and these are my colleagues the Council of Six and my old friend Kel'Thuzad who will be conducting your test." He began before motioning for Menma to go next.

Menma gave an annoyed grunt but figured it couldn't hurt since he came from an entirely different planet anyway. "Menma Uzumaki, mercenary."

"You brought us a mercenary?" An older female voice asked incredulously.

"More like he just... dropped in." Antonidas responded mischievously.

"I assume this is our aerial visitor from yesterday then?" A deep voice came from one of the elves. "Not many magic users outside of dragons and druids ever get to experience true flight."

"It's alright." Menma said with a shrug before decided to change topics. "So I'm here to take some sort of magic test right?"

"Yes," The man to Antonidas' right answered, he looked about the same age as Antonidas with an equally large grey beard to match.

He took a few measured steps forward and peered deeply into Menma's eyes before nodding. "My name is Kel'thuzad. Antonidas here told tale of a young Shadow user that suddenly appeared in the city in need of a Trial and asked that I test you myself."

"Ok see I could practically hear the punctuation in Trial so I'm guessing this is less show and tell and more..." His hands began glowing a dark sickly purple "_practical._"

Kel'thuzad smiled thinly "He also mentioned you were quick on the uptake. Good." The mage's hand suddenly show forward and black bolt of darkness shot towards the teen.

Menma spun in place, guiding the Shadowbolt along his hand, enhancing it even further until it became pitch-black before finishing his turn and sending the Voidbolt back at Kel'thuzad.

The aged Archmage's eyes lit up in surprise before his iron discipline kicked in and he summoned a black barrier before him. "Shadow Ward." He intoned deeply to invoke the most powerful shadow ward he knew.

Even then the Voidbolt slammed into the magical barrier and nearly destroyed it judging from the cracks forming along the shadowy barrier. "Impressive." Kel'Thuzad said with a respectful nod at the young Shadow wielder. "Most impressive. Shall we continue?"

"My turn then?" Menma asked with a bit of edge to his voice, tendrils of black smoke beginning to rise from his shoulders which wrapped around the Shinobi until he was fully enveloped in the dark mist. "**Shadowform****.**"

Kel'Thuzad's mouth gaped slightly at the pure power he could feel radiating from the boy. He stared for a moment longer before letting out a raspy chuckle "To think one so young has reached this level... truly astounding. Perhaps it is I that shall be learning something today? **Shadowform****.**"

"**I'm surprised you have access to this form as well. From what I learned, you have to accept the Void and what it truly means for it to aid you to this degree."** For Menma this came naturally, having already had access to his Cosmic Cloak and then being literally plunged into the Void itself but for someone so far from the Twisting Nether to unlock it? This guy must be either more powerful than he first thought or he had more darkness in his heart than a goth Uchiha after their cat dies.

Kel'thuzad chuckled once more, his voice coming out echoed and eerie much like Menma's. "**The surprised one is I, Menma. Simply seeing you activate that cloak would be enough for me to admit that your mastery of the Shadow arts is far beyond a mere student's dabbling. I must admit though... I feel a certain excitement in these old bones.**"

The old man grinned in a way that sent shivers down the other Councilor's spines, the Archmage's eyes were filled with nothing but madness and glee as he faced the shinobi.

Menma's eyes narrowed and he allowed a matching grin to settled on his lips, his teeth gleaming a fluorescent white among the otherwise shadowy mist. **"Then let's give them a show... ****SHADOW CRASH****! ****Pain****!" **The massive bolt of shadow energy coalesced above Menma, instantly forgotten about as he instead locked eyes with Kel'thuzad and sent a mental command to the aged wizard's pain receptors to flare uncontrollably.

"**Ghuh-**" Kel'thuzad grunted in pain but fought past it and sent back his own salvo of spells. **"****Mind Spike****!" **Taking advantage of their already locked eyes the older mage sent back his own mental assault which made the boy flinch opening up for a follow-up "**Mind Blast!**"

Much to his surprise however the boy suddenly disappeared in a puff of black smoke. His first thought was that Menma had used Dispersion but that proved false as all traces of the young man were gone. Aside from the sudden yelp of pain from a corner of the chamber.

"**Shadowfury!**"All eyes turned towards a shadowy figure crouched in the rafters holding his head. "**Note to self, much like memories, mental pain is also transferred by Shadow Clones. Holy hell...**"

Kel'thuzad found himself slammed to the floor by the surprise attack followed by the shadow crash exploding beside him launching the archmage a few feet away. He grunted in pain after his body stopped rolling and slowly rose to his feet "**When did you have time to replace yourself with a clone?**" Kel'thuzad questioned, holding his clearly broken arm but the malicious blood-stained grin on his face let the others know that he didn't even remotely care.

Menma smirked faintly, jumping down to join Kel'thuzad on the platform once more. **"Everyone was so focused on me twirling around like a little ballerina when I re-directed your shadowbolt that no one noticed I formed a clone and switched myself the moment you flinched from my ****Pain****. Shall we continue?****"**

"**If the last two wars have taught me anything, young man, it's to know when to back down and live to fight another day**." Kel'thuzad allowed the shadows that had enveloped his body to disperse and gave Menma a nod of respect. "As much as I would like to continue our little bout I could feel myself getting a little too excited, the spirit is willing but alas the body is old and broken."

Menma returned the nod and dispelled his own Shadowform. "Fair enough, in all honesty if we had kept going I likely would have started using more lethal spells in my own... excitement." He said, sharing a knowing look with the old wizard. Madness had a way of ramping up and going out of control very quickly and every second you spent in the Void's embrace was like a ticking time-bomb.

Returning to his post Kel'thuzad gave his report to the council. "I, Archmage Kel'thuzad, former member of the Six find Menma Uzumaki at not only an acceptable level to study in Dalaran but in my professional opinion someone of exceptional skill in the Shadow Arts and do hereby endorse his entree in to Dalaran as a full sorcerer."

"Then we shall put it a vote, I say aye." Antonidas said with a smile towards the shinobi.

"I second." A surprisingly young voice came from the woman on the left.

"Aye." The elf that originally spoke up gave the third positive vote followed by the other elf next to him giving him a majority vote already.

"Aye." The older woman voiced from the right.

The last two hooded members shared a look before one shrugged passively "Aye." He said, mimicked by the last one a moment later.

Antonidas clapped his hands excitedly "Excellent! Congratulations Menma, welcome to Dalaran." He paused allowing the council to give a round of light clapping.

"Menma here has agreed to take up the position of Official Courier to Dalaran, as was pointed out Menma has the ability of flight and with it, should make his job easier and allow for messages to be received sooner." Antonidas announces after the claps ended.

Krasus, the elf that mentioned it decided to pull off his hood "Yes, the power of flight does make travel convenient does it not?" The elf had platinum blonde hair and glowing sea-green eyes. "Krasus, by the way, a pleasure."

Menma gave the elf an odd look before nodding slowly "Yeah, greetings and all that."

"Flight you say?" The second elf asked, intrigued. "I've always dreamt of flying on my own power, perhaps we could trade knowledge at another time?"

"My method is directly tied to my Shadow abilities but I can still tell you how I manage it if you want..." Menma leaned forward questioningly.

The elf looked confused for a moment before smiling in embarrassment and sliding off his hood. "A thousand pardons, It seems I have forgotten my manners during my stay away from court. Kael'Thas Sunstrider of Quel'Thalas, at your service." He finished with a slight bow.

Menma raised an eyebrow "Sunstrider?" He turned towards Jaina "Didn't you say the ruler of elves was something Sunstrider?"

"High-King Anasterian Sunstrider, yes." Krasus answered for her. "Our dear prince here sometimes forgets his station while slumming it with us commoners." The elf joked good-naturedly.

Kael'thas huffed in annoyance while the rest of the council smiled at the age-old ribbing. "As I've stated before, I simply enjoy being able to interact with my fellow mages and converse about magic without the needless posturing my title brings."

"Huh," A noble that wasn't a piece of shit. That was rare. "Well I can respect that. We can talk later if that's cool with you? Is that all?" Menma asked Antonidas.

Kael'thas gave the newcomer a grateful nod as he forced a change of topics from the jesting at his expense. Dalaran's leader shook his head "There is one more item. Our new courier has brought to my attention a glaring issue in our defenses."

One of the men that hadn't spoken before snorted in amusement "You mean how he could just fly right into the city unopposed?"

Antonidas nodded "That's it exactly. We have been fortunate in that the orcs have not reached this far west but should they bring their dragons then we will be defenseless against an aerial assault aside from our own individual spells and even then that is dependent on us actually being able to hit them at a reasonable distance before they circle the city."

"What do you suggest?" The older woman questioned. "I suppose we could build automated guard towers using High-elven technowizardry but even then we would require funding we don't have to spare?"

"Why not just set up a barrier in the meantime?" Menma questioned, thinking back on the old sensory dome that covered Konoha and most of its surrounding area and air space. "Like some giant magic dome, ya'll got plenty of magic to go around, right?"

One of the previously silent mages gave the newcomer a considering look beneath the cover of his hood before stroking his chin "The idea... has merit. It is not infeasible."

"Would such a thing really work?" The younger woman asked.

"I don't see why not." The man responded as he pondered how he would go about planning such a thing. "It would require a complex rune matrix inscribed in the four cardinal directions as well as above and below while anchored to the center most point where all runic strings would converge. Needless to say we would need a large foci that could handle the strain of keeping up the barrier for who knows how long while being able to keep its integrity even after multiple re-chargings by any number of people."

He stopped to take a breath, pulling out a small notepad from within his robe with a self-inking quill and began jotting down notes as he spoke. "It would be overall cheaper and easier to set-up than the logistical nightmare of setting up guard towers in the middle of the city, automated or not."

"Yes, well, we shall discuss the finer details in private. For now, Menma welcome once more to Dalaran. Jaina would you be so kind as to lead our new courier to his office?" Antonidas stopped the man from going any further.

"Of course, Master." Jaina said before leading Menma back to the building they passed earlier. "Well here we are Menma, I'm glad you were permitted entry into Dalaran. I hope we can speak again soon?" She said asked with a shy smile.

Menma grinned slyly, he didn't think it would be this easy to entrance Jaina but it seems like her own circumstances are making this particular conquest an easy one. "Of course Jaina, drop by anytime."

"Maybe I will." She said, attempting to be coy before leaving the post office.

Menma chuckled as sat down in his slightly dusty chair. "I think I'm going to like this place."

**000**

**12 ADP, Fourth Day of the Third Moon**

Menma had spent most of the day exploring Dalaran after leaving a pair of clones to clean up the office. Jaina hadn't dropped by but he was sure she was busy with her studies and whatnot so he took the chance to see what the city had to offer.

He was just about to bed down for the night before a knock came from the door.

Menma grumbled and threw his coat back on before heading downstairs. He was honestly surprised that no one asked why he walked around shirtless aside from his coat but figured no one actually cared or were bothered enough to ask, hell even Jaina didn't seem to see a problem with it.

"Can't you see the sign? We closed at six!" He called out in annoyance before opening the door.

Much to his surprise he saw one of the elves from the council who smiled grimly at him. "My apologies for bothering you at this time. May I come in?"

Menma sighed and stepped aside. "Is this an official visit or unofficial?"

Krasus sat at the chair in front of Menma's desk. "Unofficial." Menma sat down next and simply raised in eyebrow in question. "A few days ago I sent one of my agents on a priority mission, unfortunately due to prior mishaps and the nature of the mission itself I could only ask him to undertake the quest."

"And?" Menma asked, his patience already beginning to thin.

"I recall you introducing yourself as a mercenary. Are you still available for such work?"

Menma sat back, interested now. "...What's the job?"

"Officially, I will be dropping by tomorrow morning to ask that you deliver a message to one of my apprentices currently investigating an area for me. Unofficially I would like to hire your services in aiding my agent during his mission."

"What's the pay and the mission parameters?" Menma asked, now dropping into full shinobi mode.

Krasus led with "The pay is two-thousand gold, up front."

That caught Menma's attention. He nodded at the unusually buff elf to continue.

"The mission is to rescue the Dragon Queen Alexstrasza." Krasus said solemnly.

Menma grinned. It was dark and full of malice, not at all like his public persona. "Sounds dangerous... I'm in."

* * *

**AN - **Back when I made my outline for this story, before even chapter 1 I knew I wanted to change the magic system to make it more fluid. I never really liked the idea of using WoWs hard-classing as it felt far too restrictive considering that lore-wise multi-classing was pretty wide-spread considering Tyrande was both priest and huntress, Thrall was both a warrior and a shaman and hell even Illidan was a mage and a demonslayer. So I felt that Warcraft's way of handling magic felt more realistic in a world setting than mages only using frost, fire and arcane and that's why I've decided to go down this route.

TL; DR: Expect multi-classing.

Next update will be July 22nd.


	5. Gryphons and Dragons, and Sexy Elves

**Chapter V: Gryphons; and Dragons, and Sexy Elves, Oh My!**

**12 ADP, Fifth Day of the Third Moon**

Rhonin wasn't particularly fond of elves, or much of anyone really. And this elf in particular was already starting to get on his nerves.

Vereesa didn't say much, keeping their conversations to simple relaying of information. Beautiful even by high-elven standards with flowing silver hair and eyes gleaming like a sapphire in the morning sun. With a tongue as sharp as her sword.

The trip so far had been mostly uneventful other than his own tardiness due to having had to stop to buy reagents for any spells he may need during his mission. With a sigh he re-adjusted on his saddle.

It was going to be a long trip.

**000**

Menma was up first thing in the morning, ready to set off after after he and Krasus did their little act for the public. His gold was already sitting pretty in a scroll and he was geared up and ready to go. Just as he was leaving however a nervous looking man entered the post office.

Menma made sure to restrain his annoyance. "Can I help you?"

"Ah! Ahem- yes, apologies I-" The apprentice began quickly before losing steam. Now Menma allowed his annoyance to shine through in a frown which the boy caught on to. "A-Apologies sir, I am Joseph an apprentice, I worked here as the assistant to Gregory our former Courier. I normally handled the day to day running of the office while Greg handled the deliveries."

Menma gave the guy and odd look before smiling. "Well that's great, I'm Menma, your new boss I'm guessing. I was wondering how I was supposed to run the office while out on deliveries so that makes sense, just keep doing what you were doing before I suppose. I'm actually heading out on a special delivery for a council member so we'll have to talk after I get back."

"R-Right, of course, sir!" Joseph nodded enthusiastically before moving behind the counter to begin sorting out the front desk.

With that Menma headed out for the front gates. _Well that's useful, I get to fuck around and explore while someone basically does my job for me. Everything's coming up Menma._

As soon as he exited the city gates Menma immediately lifted himself into the air and began his flight east. He made sure to memorize everything he could about the map of Azeroth which seemed to be the name of both the world and the eastern continent with Kalimdor being the western one.

He brought one of the spare maps with him in a storage scroll just in case but the map was simple enough to follow. If he just kept going east he would eventually reach Hasic in the Hinterlands at the far east shores of Lordaeron where he would need to track down Rhonin and his elven guide.

From there they would venture into the Dragonmaw clan's territory where Alexstrasza was hidden deep within Grim Batol.

Truth be told it was a rather boring few hours as he flew over the snowy peaks of Alterac and the wooded lands of the Hinterlands which occasionally had what looked like stone towers built into the mountains. He had to dodge a few gryphons who took him for a free meal and he was pretty sure that last one had an armored midget on it who threw a fucking hammer at him.

Later that day the Wildhammer dwarves would find the burning carcass of a Rider and his Gryphon.

The sun began to set as he spotted more and more of those towers built into the mountains, touching down just outside of a settlement he saw that they were under attack by some greenskinned guys and their dragons. They were being held off by more of those tiny armored guys who honestly just looked like fat bearded children.

If that book he picked up on races was to be trusted though then these were the Dragonmaw clan orcs that infested the region and the Wildhammer Dwarves of Aerie Peak.

If he helped them then he could probably earn himself a bed for the night and hopefully some information... plus getting to kill someone or lots of someones in this case was a reward in and of itself.

Decision made he pulled out a kunai and flew above the treeline towards the back of the orc invading force where one of the greenskins in a hooded robe rode atop a drake while barking out orders. "Oh this is going to be fun," Menma chuckled to himself as he counted no less than a hundred of these big burly bastards and their dragon whelplings with only the one larger drake under the hooded orc.

After he was directly above the orc he nosedived and let himself fall, reinforcing his limbs with chakra before essentially crushing the orc he landed on. Menma only took a moment to slit the orc's throat just in case and throwing him off before grabbing the panicking dragon's reins and directing it towards a pair of orc that could only look on in dumbfound confusion before they were incinerated in a burst of dragonfire.

Grinning savagely Menma rode his new mount and forced his will upon it, using his own shadow magics to overpower the brainwashed loyalty to the orcs. With a roar the red drake accepted her new master and began clawing and burning its former masters with gusto.

While this was happening Menma was not idle as he launched spells and jutsu from atop his newly acquired dragon, cackling in glee all the while. "Who's the disappointment now dad!? Look at me now you fucking cuck, I'm riding a goddamn dragon! Whooooo~"

The orc numbers counted for nothing as the combined might of the dragon's raw power and his deadly spells broke through their defenses, effortlessly slaughtering the greenskins before moving on to the next victim. Even the few shamans they had along proved little worth as his wind and water jutsu could counter their lightning and fire spells.

The dwarves seeing the human tearing through the orcs renewed their vigor and began fighting back in earnest, sandwiching the orcish horde between dwarven steel and relentless draconian fury.

It wasn't much longer before the Dragonmaw and their whelps were slain to the last, the only dragon left alive being Menma's own. Said teenager dismounted his drake and approached the dwarves, heedless of the blood dripping off their hammers or armor.

The lead dwarf was squat and burly covered in either tribal tattoos or warpaint, approached with a wide smile hidden only by his thick beard. "By the Light laddie, I've never seen anyone do that afore! I dinna even know you could wrestle control of the dragons from those blasted pigfaced bastards!"

_Ah shit, he's one of those Light followers. Well there goes my good mood. _"Name's Menma, looking for a place to stay for the night and maybe some food and information?"

The lead dwarf laughed heartily, "Not much of a talker, eh? And yeh looked like ye were having so much fun atop that ruddy great beast o' yers. Ah, no matter laddie, you saved me an me boy's hides. A bed and some grub is the least we can do fer yeh!"

Menma glanced over at the now docile dragon having been given a mental command to stop and lay down. "And my new... mount?"

"Plenty ah dead orc to feast on, no?" Menma glanced around before shrugging his acceptance. Turning to his dragon which he figured he should name, his smile turned both nostalgic and highly amused.

After all, what else could he call a female spitfire who was liable to kill him and everyone else in the immediate vicinity in a sudden burst of rage that he would be mounting regularly? "Hinata, if you're hungry, feel free to eat the orcs. Find a place to nest for the night afterwards and I'll call for you in the morning."

The drake gave a cry of acceptance before chowing down on the nearest orc after giving it a nice sear of course. The lead dwarf chuckled, "After seein' the dragons feast on so many o' me brethren it's nice to see the damn orcs get a taste of their own medicine."

"I don't believe I caught your name?" Menma questioned as he began following the dwarves back to their hold.

"Gah! Where ah me manners? Me mum would give me a right beatin if she were here! Falstad Dragonreaver, of the Wildhammer clan at yer service." Falstad said with a light bow before continuing on towards the dwarven settlement. "Ah, right, ye said ye needed some information?"

"Yes, starting with where I am at the moment, if you don't mind." Menma replied calmly, not at all bothered by the fully armed and armored battalion at his back. To his knowledge these dwarves were allied with the humans of this world so he should be fine as long as he keeps his penchant for insulting and murdering to a minimum.

"Well thas an easy one at least, welcome to Aerie Peak, ancestral home o' the Wildhammer clan and the last dwarven stronghold on yer way north." Falstad explained cheerfully though he could tell it was rather strained. "As you can see we've been gettin hit hard by those damn Dragonmaw for days now. Today's been the first battle wherein we haven't suffered casualties so I'd be happy to answer any questions I can fer yer help today."

Menma gave a curt nod at that. "I hear the alliance has a hidden dock on the eastern shore, would you happen to know its location?"

"Aye, iffen ye got a map I can mark if fer yeh." The dwarf supplied readily just as they approached the gates of the stronghold where the guards snapped a salute and let them through. "So iffen ya mind meh askin, what brings ye to these lonely hills?"

"Protection detail. I have a contract to protect someone and their guide on their way south." Menma replied, Falstad taking note that he kept the details light and decided not to press instead huffing in amusement.

"Ah well, nonnuv my business I spose. Just a bit more and we'll make it to the inn, there we can get ye a room and some food." Falstad said with Menma offering a polite thanks in return. Best not to make enemies when not needed, especially when they too can fly.

He spent the evening getting whatever information he could from Falstad and a few of his soldiers that had joined them at the inn, joining them in a few drinks and what he was told was beer battered gryphon meat, a bit gamy but overall not too bad.

In the morning he said his goodbyes to the dwarves, thanking them for their hospitality before making his way out of the dwarven stronghold and whistling loudly. Not a minute later he heard a screech followed by Hinata landing in front of him. Smirking at his own inside joke he patted the drake on the side of her maw.

"Hey girl, did you sleep alright?" The drake gave a few screeching cries in return before kneeling down. "Heh, just like the old Hinata, on her knees at a moment's notice."

Mounting the drake he told her to lift off and directed her eastward. Falstad had marked his map the night before and if he just kept going east he would eventually see a body of water that he could follow towards the eastern shore and lead him to Hasic. From there he would simply have to actually track down his target and complete the mission.

"Hey Hinata, what are the odds that our new friends are over there?" He deadpanned to the dragon who gave a shrill cry in response. Not too far away he could see a fire in a heavily wooded area with a dragon raining down its breath in a pattern as if following someone. "Well we might as well check it out, full speed!"

The drake roared in acceptance and began flapping her wings heavily, quickly closing the distance to the other drake. Suddenly the drake's head snapped in the other direction and it gave what Menma could only assume was an annoyed screech before diving the other way, flame breath igniting the ground where it struck.

"Hinata fly above it, I'm going to jump on the orc." The female drake roared a challenge drawing the other drake's attention immediately, just as Menma leapt from her back.

**000**

On the ground Vereesa had been cursing her luck as she had foolishly drawn the dragon's attention from the damned wizard only for a second dragon to then come barreling towards them at full speed. "Another one!?" She despaired for a moment only for the second dragon to roar, distracting the first dragon.

Her keen eyesight was able to see the second dragon soar above the first only for a figure, decidedly not orc in nature to jump off of it and land on the first dragon's back. "What in the bloody hell?" She heard Rhonin mutter behind her, muddy and sweaty, arcane energies covering his hand as if preparing a spell but having stopped half-way. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Better in fact." Vereesa replied sardonically, her elven eyes having caught the human landing on the dragon's back before quickly dispatching the orc with a kick that sent the greenskin plummeting only to then begin wrestling the dragon for control and ultimately getting him to land. "Human."

"What?" Rhonin asked, still in awe.

"Not you, I meant that the one who tamed the dragon... is human." Vereesa corrected, despite her better judgement she made her way down towards the clearing where he had landed the dragon. Rhonin only following woodenly moments later.

Menma saw their approach and smiled appreciatively upon seeing the beautiful elf. "Hey there, sorry for interrupting but it looked like you could use the help." He stretched out a hand "Menma Uzumaki, a pleasure."

"Vereesa Windrunner," She said clasping his arm with her own in thanks "Your aid is appreciated, I greatly prefer not being burned alive." She replied easily enough, this dark haired blue eyed man had a different kind of appeal to him than Rhonin and so far she already liked him more than the arrogant wizard.

Rhonin joined them a moment later as he cleared the woods. The young man looked amused at the wizard's appearance before approaching him. "Rhonin I presume?"

Said wizard narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Yes, and you might be?"

"Menma Uzumaki, Dalaran's new courier and I've a letter for you." He said before parting his coat and reaching into one of the many pockets inside. This allowed Vereesa to confirm what she thought she saw when this Menma leapt on to the dragon's back, the wind kicking his coat open revealing that the young man was in fact shirtless. And quite fit as well, she noted, though the giant rune-tattoo drawn upon his abdomen drew her attention more before the coat covered it once more.

Finding the letter he handed it to the confused Rhonin who accepted it and quickly cracked the seal on the postage. It didn't take very long to read the letter before glancing at the boy incredulously. "Is this true?"

"You'll have to be a little more specific, I don't actually know what's in the letter." Menma replied with a bored tone.

"You're my back up? A boy no older than twenty?" Rhonin asked in disbelief.

The sixteen year old raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, who was it that just leapt onto the back of a dragon, killed its rider and calmed down said dragon before it roasted you both?"

Rhonin raised a finger to speak before lowering it a moment later. "A fair point, though I had the situation well in hand... I had a spell prepared to deal with the dragon."

"And then what? Run into the burning woods?" Menma asked slowly, as if talking to a child, while waving his hand at the still burning trees. "Because from what I saw the dragon was blocking your way forward."

"...Yes."

At that Vereesa also looked at Rhonin like he was an idiot before returning her sight to the young man. "I believe your aid will be much appreciated." At least one of these humans wasn't a fool, and held a much better sense of timing in her opinion.

"Right then, onward and upward, we've got places to go and orcs to kill." Menma said cheerfully before letting out a sharp whistle that made Vereesa's ear twitch in irritation from the high-pitched sound.

The first male dragon approached cautiously, as if it were a wolf that knew it was in the presence of its alpha. While in the sky a loud screech came from the second dragon that she could tell was female.

The second dragon landed happily in front of her master, letting out tiny cries in pleasure as Menma patted her slender neck. "You did good Hinata, now come on we've got places to be."

He mounted the drake before extending his arm towards the beautiful elf "Lady Vereesa, may I offer you a ride?" Vereesa thought about it for a moment, the only other options being trudging through the forest on foot or riding the other dragon with Rhonin.

With a light smile she accepted the young man's hand, joining him on the female dragon's saddle. "Rhonin you ride the other-"

"No way in hell am I getting on that thing." The wizard halted the boy mid-sentence before shaking his head at the other dragon who was leering at him.

"Oh come on, stop being a baby, it's no different than riding a gryphon. You know, aside from the whole firebreathing thing." He responded drawing an airy chuckle from the elf behind him who had done her best to muffle the sound.

"I don't trust that thing." Rhonin stated as he eyes the dragon that also killed them not five minutes ago with suspicion.

"Alright well first off his name is Frank and secondly you're going to get on the dragon or I'll just have to complete the mission without you. I don't know about you or miss Windrunner here but I don't feel like walking for the rest of the trip. Plus riding the dragons will allow us to sneak right into Grim Batol. A quick few illusion charms to make us look like orcs and we'll fly right in." Menma reasoned.

Vereesa quickly agreed to the plan, "You have to agree Rhonin, that plan is far better thought out than run through a burning forest and try for Hasic. If we can simply fly south directly into Grim Batol we will surely be able to complete your quest in a simpler and faster manner."

Rhonin grumbled a bit before approaching the male dragon cautiously. "Alright... Frank," Menma smirked hearing the fear in the man's voice. "I'm going to get on you now..."

Frank, so named more for Menma's own amusement at the ridiculousness of it than any true meaning unlike Hinata's, snorted out a plume of smoke in the Wizard's face just as he approached but knelt down all the same at Menma's command.

Who knew that the red dragons were so eager to escape the Dragonmaw clan that they would willingly turn on them as soon as their curses were broken. Turning back with a playful grin he said, "Hold on tight." With that the two dragons lifted off and moved back west towards Aerie Peak.

"Why are we going west!?" Rhonin shouted over the wind.

"Aerie Peak. I figured you two need to resupply, I saw Frank eating a horse when Hinata and I were approaching!" Menma shouted back.

"That's right, your dragon ate my horse!" Vereesa said with a light glare, though there wasn't any real heat to it.

Menma laughed and turned his head back just enough to look at her "Frank wasn't mine at the time so I can't be held responsible for that but maybe a nice dinner... and perhaps a new bow will do?" He added after seeing the quiver on her back yet bereft of bow.

Vereesa gave him an odd look before smiling playfully "I suppose that will have to do."

Rhonin couldn't hear them over the wind drag but he certainly saw the looks shared between the two, not that he really cared. Beautiful she might be but in the few days he had known her Rhonin already knew that the she-elf didn't like him nor did he particularly enjoy her company either. If the boy could keep her off his back then all the power to him, the only thing that mattered was the mission and being reinstated as a member of the Kirin Tor, flirting with some elf didn't even come close to his priorities.

It wasn't too much longer before they could see Aerie Peaks and their Gryphon riders circling about. Menma made sure to slow down and keep them low to the ground so the approaching Dwarves could see that they weren't orcs.

Soon enough they were surrounded by riders and Menma simply kept them floating there. "My name is Menma Uzumaki I helped the Wildhammer clan with the Dragonmaw clan's attack yesterday, Falstad himself declared me friend to the clan!"

"Aye," One of the riders shouted to his brethren, taking off his helmet "I was there during the battle yesterday. The Dragonrider speaks true and from the looks of it he has stolen yet another dragon from those bloody orcs!"

A more decorated dwarf turned towards the rider, "Is that so?" He inspected the black haired human before nodding. "Aye he does match the description, very well come with us."

The dwarf that Menma assumed was the captain of this unit led them down to the outskirts of the dwarven stronghold. "Dragonrider, I'll have to ask that you leave your dragons outside of the stronghold, for both of our sakes."

"Dragonrider?" Vereesa asked with an amused look accepting his hand to help her down even though she could have easily dismounted herself, the niceties were appreciated.

"Fitting don't you think?" Menma replied with a grin, "I guess that's what they call me, after all I really only introduced myself to Falstad himself. I kind of like it."

"There are certainly worse titles to be known for, for sure." She conceded following after the man followed soon after by Rhonin. By the time they walked up path Falstad was awaiting them outside of the gates.

"Menma!" He exclaimed joyfully, reaching up to clasp his arm with the boy, "What brings ye back so soon laddie? Not that I mind of course."

"Re-supply actually," Menma said, easily accepting the dwarves greeting. "These are my companions Vereesa Windrunner and Rhonin."

"Ah yes, you did vaguely mentioned being hired to escort some folks, it is sincerely my pleasure to meet you Lady Windrunner and well met to you Rhonin**.**" Falstad greeted them both with a stoic nod.

Vereesa greeted the Wildhammer dwarf that her people held good relations with and Rhonin bid the barest of greetings before they were shown into the dwarven fortress. The Wizard excused himself to find a room at the inn while Menma and Vereesa walked about with Falstad for a time until his duties called him away but not before sending a wry grin Menma's way as he left.

"So, _dragonrider, _I believe you mentioned something about a new bow?" The she-elf asked teasingly.

Menma smiled "I believe I also mentioned something about dinner?"

"Ah, yes, tis a shame we cannot share a candlelit dinner by the Sunsail Anchorage. We'll just have to make do with roasted gryphon in a dirty pub I suppose." She smiled back.

"You say that but I tried the beer battered gryphon yesterday, it's surprisingly delicious." He replied honestly. If nothing else, the dwarves know alcohol and how to cook with it.

Vereesa let out a chuckle, "I'll have to take your word for it."

The two continued walking along the streets of the underground bazaar in companionable silence only interrupted by occasionally pointing something or other out to their companion. It didn't take very long before they reached the weapon stands, hammers, axes, and rifles a plenty but not a single bow in sight.

"Well that's a disappointment." Menma huffed in annoyance.

"Indeed." While not overly surprised as dwarves did not commonly use bows she was somewhat disheartened. Though it only took a moment later to perk up as she turned to the charming rogue beside her "Hopefully dinner will prove much more favorable."

"While I'm sure the food will be edible," He offered his arm to the elf with a boyish grin. "I'm positive the company will be better."

Vereesa bit her lip lightly, sending him a wink "I'll try not to disappoint."

**000**

Meanwhile Rhonin was inside of his rented room finishing his spell that would allow him to communicate with his benefactor. "Lord Krasus?"

"Rhonin, I hope the mission is going well?" The disembodied voice of the Archmage replied sounding oddly tired to the wizard.

"There were a few hiccups but we're back on track with the aid your hired man." He then went on to relay the events that happened over the last couple of days since receiving his quest until now.

"He... released the dragons from their slavery you say?" Krasus asked incredulously.

"Seems like it, the Wildhammer dwarves have even started calling him Dragonrider apparently."

"Hmm..." Krasus said nothing for a while "There may be hope yet. If Menma is able to continue swaying the red dragonflight to your cause then it could make your mission infinitely easier. At the same time I would suggest caution when dealing with Uzumaki himself."

"Why's that? While being able to tame the dragons is impressive, I haven't seen much from the boy other than that."

"Do not let his age blind you Rhonin, Uzumaki is skilled in both combat and misdirection. During his Trial he impressed Lord Kel'Thuzad by facing him using only shadow magic to the point that Kel'Thuzad immediately offered his full support after being defeated during the duel."

"I see." Rhonin said distastefully. Much like himself the dark mages under Kel'Thuzad were pariahs but in general he was still seen as below even those that would plunge their souls into darkness. "Very well, anything else?"

"No that will be all, the plan to fly directly into Grim Batol is sound and you will make progress much faster on dragon-back than on foot or boat. And remember, you must find the demon soul by any means necessary."

"Understood."

"Good luck." With that Krasus ended the connection and the stone his voice had been coming from lay inert once more.

**000**

Krasus sat down after ending the magical call. Looking over at the flower petals littered over his flooring. A once beautiful Eon Flower he had saved to gift to his beloved queen upon freeing her, now ruined after his failed attempt to sway the Time Lord to his cause.

After taking a few moments to think it over he knew that the spell required to enter Nozdormu's realm had not failed and he had in-fact been forcefully ejected due to the Lord of Time simply rewinding time and likely sending one of his many agents to destroy the flower.

As his mental faculties returned to him, Krasus remembered the Aspect's parting words. 'I have seen everything that ever was and ever will be... until recently. A single timeline has shifted in ways I have never seen before... this anomaly takes precedence over your precious queen...'

"What could possibly have happened that caused the Timeless one to be so wary?"

**000**

"Ranger-captain, eh? Impressive." Menma said with a sly smile, taking a drink from his mug but keeping his appraising eyes on the gorgeous elf. "Especially considering that I'm a glorified delivery boy."

Vereesa's stoic mask cracked for a moment as a very unladylike snort came from her mouth before she quickly covered herself with a napkin to catch any of her gryphon that may have spilled out. Menma laughed at her glare but let his friend compose herself before continuing. "So what made you want to be a ranger?"

A reminiscent smile crossed the 'relatively' young elven woman's lips. "My elder sister, Sylvie *cough* I mean Sylvanas. I've always wanted to be just like Sylvanas, a once-in-a-lifetime talent they call her, despite being a mere twenty years older than me Sylvanas is already the Ranger-General of Quel'thalas."

"A mere twenty years?" Menma chuckled, "I heard you elves live a long time, must be nice."

Vereesa crossed her arms in disagreement, "Oh sure... after the first sixty years. Tell me, how does twenty years in childhood and another forty enduring puberty sound?"

Menma blinked before shivering a moment "Horrifying."

"Exactly." She nodded in agreement, stabbing her gryphon with the fork before taking a bite. "You said you were from Dalaran correct? Does that mean you are a wizard?"

"Sorcerer technically, wizards use staves and arcane magic." He corrected, taking a drink from his mug to give himself a moment to think "Ok so you've told me about Sylvie, any other siblings?"

Vereesa's good mood soured a bit as her smile turned a bitter frown. She took a long draw from her glass before answering, "My eldest sister Alleria who ran away from her duties after... after my little bother Lirath and my mother Lireesa died during the Second War."

He reached over and held her hand, gently running his thumb over the top of her knuckles "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

She smiled wanly but didn't pull away from his comforting hold much to her own surprise, "You didn't know." Determined to return to the relaxed atmosphere from before she returned the question "What about you?"

Menma tilted his head, "No, surprisingly enough."

"Why do you say that?" She questioned, taking another sip from her wine.

"I'm pretty sure my father considered me a disappointment. Wanted me to follow in his footsteps, I... well I suppose you could say I did the exact opposite." Menma ended with a laugh, "My mother defended me to a fault every time I rebelled but even she reached her limit after I abandoned my village to do my own thing."

Vereesa smirked "The rebellious type? You? Color me surprised."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Menma groused before joining her in a chuckle "Yeah, I was a little shit growing up, still am actually."

"My turn?" She questioned, not at all bothered by the fact that he was still gently caressing her hand. Usually she took exception to anyone being that forward with her but Menma... something about him intrigued her.

"Well technically you already asked me a question but sure, go ahead." Vereesa finished the last of the wine in her glass before ordering another round for them. This went on for another half-hour, Vereesa's finding herself really enjoying his company after being stuck with Rhonin the past few days.

"Do you have any dreams or major goals you want to achieve?" She questioned, wondering just what exactly drove Menma.

"Yeah, I want to rule the world." He responded with complete honesty. She stared at him for a moment, not entirely sure what to make of that before bursting out in a fit of giggles.

"Wh-What?" She asked between laughs.

"Ok, I may have phrased that incorrectly. I want to conquer the world." Menma told her, the serious look never leaving his face.

The elf gave him an odd look. "Wait... your serious?"

Menma grinned, "When am I not?"

Vereesa blinked in confusion before realizing she'd been had, "Menma!" She cried out a laugh, giving him a playful shove as they'd moved closer to each other in the booth throughout the night.

"Of course, Emperor Uzumaki has a certain ring to it doesn't it?" Menma said playfully. "Or do you think I can't do it?"

Having finally settled she smiled at him "Whether you are capable or not I cannot say but I'm willing to believe that _you _think you can." She rested her chin on her hand, smiling softly at the human. How long had it been since she'd taken the time to simply relax and unwind with some good company? Too long she figured.

"Well as long as you believe in me I think I'll go pretty far." He responded, turning towards her fully, her face showing a light blush either from his words or her wine.

"That was awful!" She said with a short laugh but the smile didn't leave her face. "Definitely one of the worst lines I've ever heard." Despite her words she still drew closer to him.

"Yeah, it wasn't one of my better ones," He agreed, closing the distance between them as well. "Maybe the next one will land?"

"Maybe," She whispered on his lips, eyes closed. He tasted of beer and meat she vaguely registered, not wholly unpleasant but not ideal either.

Pulling back Menma allowed a small smile to flit across his lips. "You're drunk." He whispered, eyes still closed.

"Am not." She replied softly yet indignantly.

Menma pulled back fully now, able to see the look of longing in her eyes. _Perfect. _"Come on, let's get you to your room."

Vereesa had taken the bait, now it was simply a matter of patience. A night of lust tonight could have her regretting it in the morning, a slow burning sexual tension between them during the length of the mission proved much more promising in the long run.

"I'm not drunk." She restated but still allowed herself to be pulled up.

"I know." He replied through a tight smile. "We've got an early day tomorrow so let's get you to bed."

"Will you be joining me?" She whispered seductively in his ear.

God fucking damn him, did he want to. _No! Patience Menma... all good things come with time. _"Perhaps next time, preferably when you can walk under your own power." Menma answered, practically dragging the elf by this point.

"I told you... I'm not drunk." She protested, handing him the key she was given for the door to her room.

"So you've said." Menma sighed, plopping her down on the bed while using some pillows to keep her on her side. Something he learned from having to keep Sasuke from choking on his own vomit after a night of drinking.

A twinge of curiosity hit him and he felt compelled to stroke her long ear, drawing a cute mewl of pleasure from the woman. _Note to self: Elven women's ears are most likely an erogenous zone. _

"Menma..." She gasped, need clear in her throaty moan.

"Shuuush~" He hushed her gently, directly over her ear. "Don't be mistaken my lady, it's not hesitance that stops me."

His whispered words drew a shiver from the elf "A beautiful woman like you is like a fine wine... you must be savored and enjoyed to the fullest. Not guzzled down like some cheap mead."

Vereesa's eyes opened lazily to meet his, the alcohol induced haze fading slightly. Her lips parted in unsaid words as he led her into a passionate kiss that left the elf wanting for more. "Good night."

Sleep had overtaken the ranger captain just as her bedroom door closed behind the shadow user. With a sigh Menma sat on his inn's bed, glaring down at his crotch. "You're not going to let me sleep are you?"

He briefly considered finding some woman down at the bar, at least until he remembered where he was. Dwarven women - ugh. Then he looked back down at his crotch "Oh... well that worked."

* * *

**AN - Next update with be August 5th.**


	6. Here Be Dragons

**Chapter VI: Here Be Dragons**

**12 ADP, Sixth Day of the Third Moon**

The team of three made their way out of the stronghold after bidding the dwarves farewell, they walked in silence until Menma let out a sharp whistle that once more made Vereesa's ears twinge in slight pain.

Moments later two drakes let out a pair of shrieks as they flew over to their new master. The three began loading up their supplies on the dragon's saddles. "Lady Elf, I believe this is where we part ways. You were hired to see me safe to Hasic but that is now irrelevant, with Menma here I believe we will be able to complete the mission successfully. I thank you for your aid to this point and will be giving the Kirin Tor a favorable review on your performance throughout the mission." Rhonin spoke for the first time this morning.

"I gave an oath to see you safe to Hasic, true, but with the drakes aiding us I see no reason not to help you simply complete the mission. Surely three people would be better odds than two?" Vereesa protested.

"You do not know the dangers of-" He glanced at Menma "-our true mission."

Menma remained quiet throughout the conversation, inwardly he was annoyed at this pissant of a mage potentially ruining his chances with Vereesa by sending her away but this was also a job. He was hired as back-up not to steal the mission away from the red-haired fuckwad.

"Danger is not unknown to me." The woman replied, crossing her arms defiantly which also pushed her breasts up deliciously.

"Regardless, the plan is to sneak in while illusioned as orcs. I can only maintain an illusion upon myself, Menma you're a shadow wielder are you able to hold two illusions at once?" Rhonin asked.

Menma simply shook his head, "Unfortunately no, however a disguise might not be needed for Vereesa."

"What do you mean?" The she-elf turned to her friend? Potential lover? After last night she wasn't sure.

There was a slight awkwardness there from her side as she recalled her actions from last night but Menma remained the same as always, simply saying that drink had a way of loosening tongues but would be more than happy to celebrate more intimately after they successfully completed the mission.

Menma grinned lasciviously "Well what orc wouldn't want to take such a beautiful elf for himself? A little bit of loosely tied rope and you'll be a very fetching capture."

Rhonin looked uncertain but another pair of eyes couldn't hurt he supposed. "Fine, very well, I'll go disguised as the other orc. I'll explore the top-end of Grim Batol while you explore the bottom half where they likely keep any captured enemies."

"Got it." Menma said with a nod. "I know what I'm looking for but can I inform Vereesa?"

Rhonin grunted, "If she's to aid in searching then you may as well. If you find the Demon Soul then come and find me, likewise if I discover it then I will go and look for you two. After that we'll need to free the Queen and hopefully she will aid us in escaping the stronghold." With that the red-haired mage mounted Frank with much more confidence than the day before. They lifted off into the air and set off at a slow pace.

"Understood." With that Menma pulled out some rope from the supplies they finished loading on the dragons and began to lightly bind Vereesa's arms. "So we'll be looking for a golden disk called the Demon Soul. One of the orcs, probably the leader or one of Alexstrasza's handlers likely has it on their person. How's your movement?"

"I believe I can escape the binding easily should I need to." Vereesa answered after testing out how much slack she had.

"Alright, I'll carry your sword in my hand so if a fight breaks out I'll toss it to you." He said, parting her cloak and reaching for the woman's sword belt.

"You know..." Vereesa had a tinge of red to her cheeks as Menma's fingers fiddled with her belt, perhaps brushing against the skin of her exposed midriff more than necessary. "When I asked you to undo my belt last night, I don't think this is what I meant."

Menma laughed, "Keep at it my Lady and I may just take you as my slave for real."

The woman's eyes turned sultry as she leaned her bound form against him "Whatever will I do? Captured by such a brute, I can already see the dark plans in your eyes."

"Dark plans indeed." He grinned, "I plan on doing unspeakable things to you my dear elven lady."

With that he hauled her into his arms and bounded onto Hinata with a single jump, who promptly took off into the skies. Vereesa was embarrassed at first when Menma sat her on his lap but she quickly turned that against him as she ground herself against his hardening mast.

At first it started with subtle repositioning, played off as normal jostling from the ride. Then it was the occasional twist of her hips which finally got a reaction from him until it turned into her fully grinding herself on his cock.

Menma was not idle either as he began with gently caressing her thighs and back, slowly sliding his hands inward as she worked herself on him. The feeling of his hands upon her chest was what sent Vereesa into a frenzy as she no longer cared about subtlety and began to fully ride him over his clothes seeking her first sexual release in however many years it had been since the last.

His masterful hands that played with her body eventually slipped under her leather breeches and Vereesa moaned wantonly as he played her most sacred place like a bard would a lute. The elf was thankful that the wind drowned out her cry of ecstasy as he finally pressed down on her button, making her scream in release before sagging into his arms.

Menma slid his fingers out of her drenched pussy and tasted them. The ranger watched as he savored her juices before offering them to her which she took without hesitation. Seeing the dazed expression on the she-elf's face Menma leaned forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss that took her breath away.

After they pulled away, panting breathlessly Menma couldn't help but chuckle at her flushed face. "Gotta say, this is the first time I've ever been intimate with someone on the back of a dragon."

Vereesa followed in his laugh with one of her own, finding the situation just as amusing as he did. "That makes two of us." Her crystal blue eyes shining with mirth as she said this.

"Unfortunately I think we'll have to wait for the after party to pick this up again, Frank's telling me that we're about an hour out from Grim Batol and I need to get into disguise." Menma said with a very real tone of disappointment in his voice.

"A shame that," She responded, leaning up just enough to capture his lips once more. "Patience is a virtue I suppose."

"I've telling myself that this whole time and I'm about ready to just say to hell with virtue and take you right now." He said lustfully but seamlessly henged into the first Orc he'd killed. "But we'll have plenty of time for that later."

**000**

Lord Prestor grit his teeth in anger after the attention of the High-Kings moved away from him. That damn mage was making his move and all of his perfectly laid plans had gone awry due to some random sorcerer appearing on the back of a drake of all things!

And now they were on their way to Grim Batol while he was stuck here in the middle of the very meeting he himself had called through Terenas Menethil. His puppet was to announce Prestor's candidacy as the new King of Alterac, meanwhile his more important goal of slaying the Ruby Queen was slowly slipping from his fingers!

Needless to say Lord Prestor, more commonly known as Deathwing was not happy.

Not happy indeed.

**000**

Krasus had run out of time in attempting to sway the other Aspects to his cause, the time for action was now and he had a queen to save. It had been a long time since he last went out in his true form but none would stop him in his endeavor. Too long had Alexstrasza suffered under those damnable orcs and now it was time for retribution!

He suspected that Deathwing would attempt to stop them or ambush them sometime during the mission but surprisingly thanks to Uzumaki's interference and competency the mission was expedited significantly and now even he was falling behind, flapping his wings as hard as he could in an attempt to catch up to his hired champions.

They would need all of the help they could get extracting his queen and if need be he would distract the whole of the stronghold himself and bait the entire army in order to give the mortals a chance to rescue his queen before Deathwing caught wind of what was happening.

He only hoped that he would arrive before the dreaded Black One did.

**000**

Frank and Hinata neared the cave that housed the rest of the drakes that were flight ready and a new plan suddenly formed in Menma's head. He used a spell that formed a mental-link between his two teammates. _**I have an idea.**_

_Menma? _Rhonin replied in sudden shock before schooling his orcish face. _What is it? I thought we were sticking to the plan?_

_**New plan. The orcs still suspect nothing or else we'd have been swarmed by now. **_Menma said as their dragons landed and they slowly made their way to the handler. _**You take Vereesa to the lower sections where they most likely have the Queen kept and have her help you look for the Demon Soul, meanwhile I'll stay up here freeing the dragons and causing general chaos. You have an hour before I sick the dragons on the orcs.**_

They had to think quickly as the handler approached. "Gorrik, Ragenail, I see you've returned victorious. Skullcrusher will be pleased."

_We'll do it. _Vereesa decided for the mage.

Menma dismounted first and picked up the elf captain before placing her in front of Rhonin "You take the elf to the cells." He said, tossing her blade over to the mage.

"Ok." Rhonin replied simply, as unlike Menma he wasn't able to disguise his voice like the shadow user could. The orc-look-alike grabbed Vereesa by the shoulder and pushed her forward. "Go."

Vereesa made a show of struggling slightly but didn't halt her gait, quickly leaving the dragon pen. She took a moment to glance back at Menma and could help but leave a parting message. _Be careful._

_**No promises.**_

The handler leered at the elf lustfully "A pretty one you caught, she'll be screaming by the end of the night."

Menma smirked, inwardly agreeing with the orc's assessment "Oh she'll be screaming alright." Without another word he crept up behind the orc who was still looking at Vereesa's tight ass up until his neck was snapped with a sickening crack. "But I'll be the only one experiencing that particular pleasure."

Menma henged into the orc handler and picked up the dead body before tossing it into the drake pen where the dragons happily chowed down on the fresh meat feasting on their former master. He took his time breaking the brainwashing on every drake, mentally explaining the situation to each of them.

All of them were eager to free their Queenmother and agreed to wait until his signal before unleashing hell upon their captors. "Hinata." He called drawing his original dragon's attention.

_Yes Master? _She replied through their mental bond.

"You'll be leading the assault after I send you the signal. I'm going down to the hatchery to try and free the hatchlings but I doubt many of them have mentally progressed enough to understand what will happen so just try to avoid killing them I guess." He said with a shrug, not entirely sure what to do about the dragon babies.

_Understood master._

Menma made a clone and had it henge into the handler while he returned to looking like Gorrik. As he made his way through the stronghold he made sure to assassinate any lone orcs or patrols before replacing them with clones and sealing the bodies away.

It wasn't much longer until he reached the spawning pits. The walls were lined with dragon eggs and several cages held swarms of whelplings. Hooded orcs chanted their dark spells into the whelplings, entirely unaware of their impending deaths.

Orc-Menma grinned cruelly, the jagged teeth of the orc showing the true malice hidden underneath the surface. Kneeling down he pulled out a special scroll he'd had stashed away for quite some time.

With a puff of smoke a massive blade, just shy of the orc's height appeared on top of the scroll. It resembled a butcher's blade more than any sword and yet this blade had more blood spilled on it than any cooking utensil ever will. He was not at all ashamed to say he went back after the fight on the bridge and looted the sword for himself.

Menma picked up the Seversword with glee, brandishing it easily as he borrowed the orc's legendary strength. In a flash of speed the Orc warlocks never even had a chance evade the massive form of Kubikiribocho cutting the heads off of two before the blade was sent flying into the third.

Menma walked over to the downed warlock, Zabuza's former blade sticking straight out of her chest like a morbid mockery of Excalibur. Menma allowed Kubikiribocho to remain in the warlock, letting her feast on the orc's felblood.

It didn't take the Vampireblade long to suck the warlock dry, her edge gaining a light green sheen. "I heard that the orcs had demon blood, the warlocks especially. Did you enjoy your meal Kubi-chan?"

Unlike Same-chan Kubikiribocho wasn't sentient enough to growl her approval and instead sent a pleasant vibration through her handle to answer him. "Want to eat the other two?" Another vibration.

"Alright, hold your horses you greedy girl." He stacked the first two orc's bodies atop each other and impaled them like some sort of orc club sandwich, allowing Kubi-chan to happily feast on their blood.

Meanwhile he looked over the whelplings, much like he thought their minds were still far too underdeveloped to properly understand that they're little more slaves, simply doing as their told. That made things both easier and harder.

It would be easily to take control of the whelps but just as easy to lose their loyalty. He only hoped that they would see the drakes fighting the orcs and respond in kind after seeing what their elders were doing.

The next part was the eggs, his eyes gleamed with greed. He already had Hinata and Frank but what if he could have an entire fleet of dragons? Seconds later he shook his head, convincing himself otherwise. He had nowhere to hatch the eggs and no one to look after him even if he did make clones.

Drawing the ire of the Red Dragonflight was also ill-advised if their mission proved successful. Best to return the eggs to their Queen and hopefully form some sort of alliance with the Aspect of Life, that would prove more beneficial in the end.

He frowned in annoyance as he began carefully sealing the giant eggs away. Sometimes doing the pragmatic thing was annoying, if only he knew the power level of a True Dragon like the Aspects and how he stacked up against them he would be more inclined to just take the evil route and make his own dragon army.

"Fuck it, whatever, maybe the Queen will let me keep a few for saving them for her? I dunno..." He briefly wondered how his teammates were doing as they were nearing the hour time limit before he set the dragons loose.

He allowed his mind to sink into the void, his body reflecting this as shadows slowly enveloped him until his Shadowform was fully formed. He'd never tried using Mind Control on more than one target but seeing as their minds were about as simply as first-grade math he assumed it would be alright. "**Mass Mind Control!**"

His mind poured into each and every one of them, Menma found it was similar experience to when multiple shadow clones died at once. So familiar to the feeling of suddenly having a hundred perspectives at once Menma was able to easily control all of the whelps at once.

He led the the swarm out of the spawning pits after busting open their cages and mentally ordered them to fly outside and up to the roost. They complied easily enough to his orders and he let the mind control spell drop with a sigh.

Normally it wasn't such a mana or mentally exhaustive spell but when multiplied by a hundred it did give him a mild headache though he recovered quickly.

Pulling up Kubikiribocho with a squick he fastened her on his back by cutting the warlock's robes into strips. "Come on Kubi-chan, we've got work to do."

The blade on his back which now had a more pronounced green tinge once more shook in excitement.

**000**

Meanwhile Rhonin and Vereesa were searching the lower floors after slaying the orcs guarding the cells. "This place is like a bloody maze." Rhonin groused as they took another turn into the endless corridor of the fortress.

"Don't you have some sort of magic sensing spell you can cast to look for this Demon Soul?" Vereesa questioned, just as exasperated with their fruitless searching.

"Of course I don... wait." Rhonin paused, pulled out his spell book and promptly face-palmed. "I do..."

"I've yet to decide if you are simply absent-minded or truly incompetent." Vereesa looked at him as one would the village idiot. Honestly she was starting to regret being separated from Menma as she was reminded why exactly this mage annoyed her.

"Thank you for your charming words of encouragement." He said with a tight smile. "Detect Magic." Rhonin cast on himself. There was no magic being cast in the immediate vicinity or any magical artifacts nearby but he could faintly sense a strong magical presence above him which he assumed was Menma and a truly massive magical signature below them. "I believe our Dragon Queen in further down."

"And the Demon Soul?"

"Unfortunately her raw magical presence is either drowning it out or... she's right next to it." Rhonin answered.

Vereesa's lips quirked in a frown. "Then?"

Rhonin briefly glanced upward, "I believe Menma will be fine on his own... he seems the capable sorts in a fight so we should push on."

"Right."

**000**

Krasus or Korialstrasz as he's in his dragon form finally reached Grim Batol and the orcs that spotted him quickly raised the alarm just before the giant dragon began raining fire upon them.

Menma also heard the alarm rushed back to the Roost where all hell had already broken loose. The orcs that saw the escaped Whelps tried to rein them back only to be assaulted by the drakes to who began fighting on their own volition.

Menma chuckled at the destruction. "Well fuck it, this was the end game anyway." With a roar Menma tore the blade from its makeshift strap and began cleaving through the unsuspecting orcs.

"Traitor!" One of the orcs yelled before the Seversword sang through the air and found purchase in the orc's chest, cutting clear through his rusted armor.

"Ha! Traitor?" Menma allowed his henge to drop, his hands already forming seals for his next jutsu "I was never one of you filthy animals to begin with!"

"Wind Style: Cyclone Jutsu!" The relatively simple c-rank jutsu cast a powerful cyclone on the target point and quickly swirled the air around it at high speeds. Normally it didn't do much unless someone was caught on the walls of the jutsu like two unfortunate green bastards were but the more important feature was that it quickly circulated air.

More air quickly moving around the already burning roost? Menma laughed maniacally at the firestorm he had produced, already aware that the dragons would be perfectly fine but the orcs?

The screams told their own tale.

"HINATA!" He shouted into the firestorm.

_Master?_

"BEGIN THE MISSION, BLAST OPEN THE DOORS AND STORM THE STRONGHOLD! KILL THEM ALL!"

Hinata screeched the command in the Draconian and the other dragons roared in agreements before flying out of the roost in a fleet of red death. Menma didn't know who the fuck the giant red was but Hinata headed right for him, screeching the plan and he roared much like the drakes before heading for the Stronghold's front gates which was the only entrance large enough to fit the dragon fleet.

Meanwhile Menma reapplied his henge and stormed out of the roost to join his clones which were already causing mayhem inside of the barracks. He was about to run in full-tilt before he felt a pull on his body leading him up higher not lower.

Menma was confused before he noticed the inky black tendril coming from his body, pointing in the direction it pulled him. The void was telling him to head that way... but why? Normally he would ignore attempts to control him but this time he would go along with it.

He understood the Void and it understood him. If the Void was telling him to go somewhere then it was for a damn good reason.

It wasn't much longer after following the tendril at full-speed did he find what the Void was leading him to. There in a peg-legged orc's hands was a golden oval that practically radiated power while he attempted to stall the flood of dragons with its power.

He and the Void shared a similar greed. They wanted it. They would have it.

With a battle-cry Menma flung Kubikiribocho as hard as he could while still staying on target. The Seversword sang through the air, whistling a tune of death as she did her namesake's deed and further crippled the orc by severing both of the orc's thick arms like a hot knife goes through butter.

"ARGHHH!" The orc cried in pain as it fell to the ground, looking horrified at its new stumps.

Menma stalked over to the orc, dropping his henge and grinning down at the bleeding orc. "Well hi there."

"Human!" The orc growled painfully. "Wh-What have you done!?"

"Chopped your fucking arms off from the looks of things." The shinobi said with a casual smile. "You had your filthy hands on something I wanted, it's only right that you lose them in recompense."

"Damn Yo- UGH!" The orc choked on his words as Menma stomped down on its thick neck.

"Ok first off, shut your fucking face when you're talking to me. And secondly, this is going to hurt-" Menma's eyes closed as he grinned, giving him a demonic fox-like visage much like the Kyuubi's own. "A lot."

"Mind Sear~" Menma chanted happily, causing the orc to let out a garbled scream through his crushed windpipe as its mind felt like it was being set inside of a furnace and left to melt.

Sadly the spell never lasted very long so Menma switched to his other favorite "Mind... Blast!" After a short cast Menma blasted the orc's mind with a force of pure shadow that left the creature on the brink of death and a stuttering mess after Menma blasted the fuck out of its mind.

"Embrace the Void. **Death.**" The shadow words were less spells and more invocations of the Void itself, opening a window into the Void through the vocal incantation of the Word. This one caused instant-death to those already close and sent their immortal souls to the Void.

He could feel a twinge of satisfaction in the darkest part of his mind where the Void resided, happily devouring the newest soul to enter its realm. Walking over to where the Demon Soul laid he smirked, this stupid looking golden disk was what bound even an Aspect under its power.

And now it was his.

Looking around he noticed he was alone now in the mansion that this orc likely claimed for himself where he was attempting to take control over the giant red dragon. It looked like the dragon was down for the count after fighting back but at least the drakes were still doing their part.

He pulled Kubi-chan out of the wall where she was stuck and resealed her before opening another scroll. This time a blue, scaled 'sword' laid on a scroll, this was Same-chan or Samehada the Shark Skin the only other Mist Sword he owned, having taken it from Kisame's dead body only a few weeks before being sent to the Void.

Samehada moved her 'head' about, sniffing at the air before locking on to him and jumping on her master much like a dog would after their owner came home. "Alright, alright, I missed you too Same-chan, now down girl, I've got a treat for you."

The sword barked, her tongue lolling out as it panted in wait for her master to give her a treat. Menma held up the Demon Soul "See this girl? Think you can break it down and meld with it?"

Samehada tilted 'her' head and sniffed at the disk before barking excitedly and opening her maw wide. Menma promptly tossed the object in her mouth and watched at his sword chewed on the disk before the sword blew up to enormous proportions becoming more engorged with energy than she ever had before.

Samehada whimpered painfully before letting out a belch that launched a beam of rainbow colored energy out of her mouth that blasted clear through the mountain and leaving a giant hole that let the sunlight in.

After that Samehada went through what Menma could only guess was a transformation as she adapted to the new energies in her body. This was why Samehada was considered the most dangerous of the Seven Swords. Her scales began to change colors, the blues shining a bright neon blue while some turned red or green or yellow.

After that Samehada shrunk down in size and curled up into a ball before immediately going to sleep, probably having tuckered herself out after such a big meal. Menma pet the sword with a wide grin on his face, "Well done Same-chan."

**000**

Rhonin and Vereesa had finally made it to the depths of Grim Batol where they came upon the massive figure of the Ruby Queen herself. Alexstrasza could only look up tiredly as she spotted two of her mortal children entering the cavern that jailed her.

"**Wait... the trap...**" Was the only warning she could give before the mass of boulders nearby coalesced into a burning figure of rage and hatred. Rhonin's eyes could only widen in both shock and despair, easily recognizing the creature for what it was.

"Infernal..." He gasped.

"What?" Vereesa questioned as the thing noticed them and let out a bellowing roar in challenge.

"INFERNAL!" Rhonin repeated, turning tail and running back out of the room but not before turning the she-elf and practically dragging her with him. It was just as well that he did as the infernal launched a bolt of flame that turned the stone they were just standing on to molten slag.

After retreating from the room Rhonin noticed that the demon returned to its former state. Whatever warlocks bound the powerful demon likely did so to keep the binding from always being strained, an inactive demon was easier to control than an active one after all.

"Hold." Rhonin said as he took a few minutes to scan the area for whatever bounded field the warlocks had laid that would trigger the trap. "Found it." Just as he was about to begin disabling the magical trap the two heard the commotion coming from above them.

Vereesa smirked, "You have to admit, he keeps to his word. The orcs will likely be too busy dealing with whatever Menma is doing up there to bother coming down here."

Rhonin nodded tersely but said nothing. He wasn't envious of the boy, not in the slightest. Krasus clearly knew he was hiring a professional when he sent Uzumaki and even warned Rhonin not to underestimate the young sorcerer.

It didn't take Rhonin long to break down the magical trap and the next time they entered the room the Infernal did not wake this time. They approached the dragon queen cautiously.

Alexstrasza stood as much as she was able with the chains still holding her down. The pressure the Demon Soul kept on her mind was ebbing away with every passing moment disappearing completely. While still weakened she was at least able to greet her would-be rescuers. "**You have... my thanks...**"

With a tired grunt she yanked at her chains, the bolts that held them to the stone flooring struggled against her efforts but held strong. Rhonin saw the problem and knew that he needed to help with her problem.

"Vereesa, stand back." She did as he bid and Rhonin began glowing with pure arcane power that caused the High-elf to halt her instinct to feast on the pure energies. To her senses he had become a font of power not unlike the Sunwell, radiating such magic that it was visible even to the naked eye.

Lightning crackled across the mage's skin as he prepared a one of his more powerful spells, an Arcane spell that sent out and explosive blast of pure magic followed by another two that increased in damage and ended with a swarm of magical missiles that finally shattered the stone around the binding that held one of the chains.

Rhonin huffed in exhaustion as that was a powerful wizard combo that dealt massive damage but cost just as much from the user. Breathing in deeply, Rhonin's eyes glowed silver as the arcane energies that lingered after his combo swirled and were pulled back into his body. "Evocation!"

Vereesa watched as for the first time since the mission began she saw Rhonin actually do something worthy of praise. Having seen what he had done Alexstrasza struggled harder, able to pull more as one of her chains was one useless. The stone flooring cracked further where the other chains were bolted but the Ranger-Captain could see that they were slack now and significantly weakened.

"Queen Alexstrasza, I can at most help with another two chains with the help of a potion but will be well and truly exhausted afterwards." Rhonin said to the massive dragon after finishing his evocation.

The Ruby Queen nodded at the human. "**I will take care of the rest, you have my thanks my child."**

Once more arcane energies crackled around Rhonin's hands "Arcane Blast!" The Dragon Queen helped as she pulled against the chain he was aiming at and with the second blast that one too came undone, quickly followed by a third before the mage fell to his knees as he was dangerously low on mana at this point.

Vereesa was at her charge's side in time to catch him before he fell forward. "Rhonin?"

"P-Potion... mana potion... satchel." He begged, eyes bloodshot and hands trembling. Being a High-elf Vereesa knew all too well what magical exhaustion looked like, having seen it whenever she patrolled the slums of Quel'thalas where the poor and unfortunate were starved of magical power.

"Right!" Vereesa quickly searched the satchel at his hip and found the dull blue potion, popping the cork with her teeth she carefully fed it to the mage, making sure he got every drop.

With a sigh he sat back down on his heels. "Thank you." He thanks his companion as he felt strength return to his body. One of the unfortunate side-effects of having magic was that one was born with it, it coursed through the body much like the blood in his veins and if it ever fell below a certain level then it crippled a magic user much in the same way someone bleeding out would slowly die.

Alexstrasza roared in triumph as she finally freed herself from the last of her binding before tearing the collar around her neck off like one would tear a piece of paper. Power slowly returned to her body as she could feel the Demon Soul be completely destroyed and its hold over her disappearing.

Looking down at her two children she cradled them in her paw. "**I believe it is time to be gone of this accursed place.**" Rearing back Alexstrasza let out a roaring bellow followed by an explosive jet of fire that blasted the stone walls as if they were nothing.

The Queen quickly made her way to where her Primary Consort was still held, intent to free him as well before they escaped. Upon seeing the weak form of the ancient dragon she cradled the dying dragon's head gently. "**My love, it is time to go.**"

Tyranastrasz glanced up weakly at his queen and managed to stand with some trouble. "**Of course my Queen... just give this old dragon a moment if you will.**"

Alexstrasza set down the mortals and made quick work of the adamantine chains that held her Primary Consort. "**Come now Tyran, time is of the essence.**"

The Ruby Queen took her children in her paw once more before blasting a hole clear through the ceiling, her breath strong enough to reach the upper levels of the city-stronghold. With a powerful flap of her wings the two massive dragons flew up where they could see her children making quick work of the orcs.

A screech caught their attention as a pair of drakes flew towards them. One of her girls was carrying a human and... Korialstrasz? Had he not perished? Her girl stopped before her before as the human looked up at her. "Dragonqueen Alexstrasza I hope?" He called out.

"**That is I, my child.**" The dragonqueen answered, curious as to who this boy was, she could feel the power hidden deep within, so steeped in darkness that it almost made her destroy him on instinct and yet she held herself.

"Perfect, hey you haven't seen a human mage and an elven ranger around anywhere have you?" Menma really hoped that at least Vereesa was still alive.

The Ruby Queen tilted her head before her paw opened to reveal the disheveled pair of mortals, shaken as they were from riding in the massive dragon's hand. "**I have indeed.**"

"Frank go pick em up, we need to leave." Frank gave a cry of acceptance and flew near his mother's open palm, allowing the two mortals to mount him. "Your err Majesty, we need to go. My summon warned me that it felt something off in Lordaeron and after investigating it came to the conclusion that a dragon was masquerading as a human noble. KZ just sent me a message that he recognized the description of the dragon Deathwing flying over Lordamere lake and heading this way."

Part of his threat assessment Menma made clones to find out about the major powers in this world, Dalaran thankfully being a font of knowledge that his clones soaked up. Many books detailed the world's greatest threats and one of the highest tiered threats was the Aspect of Death, Deathwing.

Rhonin's eyes widened at Menma's word. If death itself was coming for them then he wasn't sure that even the Life-Binder herself could hold him off, especially weakened as she was. "I concur Queen Alexstrasza, we need to make haste."

Tyranastrasz noticed the elven-dragon and smiled slightly, glad that the boy was still alive. Korialstrasz was likely the one making all of that racket earlier, always eager to please that one. As long as Kor and his Queen remained then their Dragonflight was safe. "**I shall stall the Destroyer my Queen.**"

She turned to him rapidly, ready to protest. "**Tyran-**"

"**Please my love... I am old and my body fails me with every passing day. Allow this humble servant to serve his Queen one last time.**" The massive dragon let out a rumble that sound like a chuckle "**You kept me around for my wisdom, so please listen to it this one last time. Take young Korialstrasz and leave this place, I shall act as the rear-guard.**"

Making a decision Menma had Hinata fly him over to the other titanic dragon. He hopped on the dragon's snout who looked more amused than angered. "Care for some help? Fleeing is nice and all but I unfortunately have this self-destructive need to measure myself against the most powerful beings I meet." He said cockily.

The dragon gave a snort "**If you are so eager to fly towards your death then there is no sooner way than in Neltharion's direction. I must ask what makes you so confidant however?**"

"This." Menma unsealed Samehada, "My sword here... well it ate the demon soul, I think it should prove useful against a dragon."

Focusing on the odd 'sword' Tyranastrasz could indeed feel the powers of the four Aspects hidden within the sword's scales. "**I daresay, you may be correct. Very well, may I have the name of my battle partner?**"

"Menma Uzumaki, professional badass." He answered with a grin.

The dragon chuckled once more, reminded why he came to like the plucky mortal races once more. "**Very well then Menma Uzumaki, I am Tyranastrasz, it will be my honor to slay the Black One at your side.**"

"Damn straight."

Alexstrasza still looked uncertain, "**Are... are you sure of this my love?**"

Tyran allowed the human to settle himself atop his head before swiveling to his Queen. "**Absolutely. You must lead our children to safety, worry not about me my Queen, I have a reliable partner to aid me.**"

Menma blinked and he considered that he may in fact die during this fight "Shit that reminds me." Menma flung his new magically expanded hip pouch at Vereesa who deftly caught it. "I sealed the eggs inside of those scrolls, just set them on the ground and pulse some magic through them."

Alexstrasza glanced at the human atop Tyran, who's heart was as black as night. Who saved her brood and clutch, asking for nothing in return as he prepared himself to fight the Worldbreaker to allow them a chance to escape.

"**Menma Uzumaki**..." The Ruby Queen began, before her senses flared as she could feel _him _quickly approaching. "**Go then, my love and... my champion. May the fates smile upon you.**"

Vereesa in a bout of impulsiveness called over Hinata and asked the dragon to fly her up to Menma, jumping off only to be caught in his arms. Their lips met in a searing kiss, broken only by the rage filled roar of the approaching Deathwing. "Menma..."

He gave her one of those cocky grins of his "Don't worry about me, I'm too handsome to die."

She let out a teary chuckle and slapped him chest playfully. "Be careful."

"I thought I told you?" He began, taking her in his arms and launching her into the air as Hinata dove to catch her. "No promises!" The shinobi called out before patting the massive dragon he rode on, letting it know he was ready.

No further words were necessary as the duo flew out of the main entrance and quickly approached Deathwing to waylay him. "**It seems like an excellent day to die.**"

"Speak for yourself, I intend to go down in history as the man who slayed Deathwing!" Menma shouted back over the wind-drag as they quickly met the fucking monstrosity that was Deathwing. "...Or die horribly. Both seem possible now that I think about it."

"**Tyranastrasz!**" Deathwing bellowed "**Have you come to meet your end at long last?**"

"**Neltharion, as arrogant and presumptuous as ever it seems.**" Tyran returned.

Deathwing growled in anger, "**Move aside you old fool.**"

"**I would sooner die than allow you passage.**" Tyran roared his challenge, no longer feeling a need for words.

"**That can be arranged.**" The Destroyed then roared himself and the two titanic dragons met in a clash of claws and fangs. Menma who had been hidden behind one of Tyran's horns took the chance to jump on Deathwing's back.

Menma could see the many openings in Deathwing's skin and hoped that plunging Samehada directly into the dragon's skin would prove useful. Samehada had woken up after smelling the power coming off of Deathwing, she was practically salivating at tasting a dragon she had yet eat.

"Take this you big fuck!" Thrusting Samehada directly into one of Deathwing's cracks he waited for his sword to bite down begin 'eating' the dragon's magic.

Deathwing roared in pain as it felt like the other four Aspects all breathed into the exact same spot on his back. Tyran took his moment to clamp down on Deathwing's throat and tear away the plates held there but Deathwing responded with a slash of his claws that rent one of the ancient dragon's eyes.

Tyran bellowed in pain, multiplied when Deathwing let out a blast of Dark Flame in the Red's face.

Meanwhile Menma was using his chakra to hold on to the dragon as it thrashed about while Same-chan feasted on the dragon, some of her still blue scales darkening into a midnight black as she integrated the Black Dragon's power into herself.

Pulling Samehada away tore at the flesh where she had latched herself on to while simultaneously tearing at the flesh that touched her sides. Deathwing roared in agony once more but Menma paid it no mind as he readied Samehada once more and swung the sword back into a crack before running down the length of the dragon's back.

Tyranastrasz took advantage of Deathwing's suffering and tacked the dragon to the ground, being mindful to have them land on their side so as not to crush his partner. He used his full weight to pin the Black One down while Menma tore at the dragon, his dragon sword easily shredding through skin, scale, and adamantine as the human ripped a bloody furrow down the Worldbreaker's spine.

Feeling particularly vengeful Tyran dug his own claws into the wound and peeled the skin away. Deathwing howled in pain as every passing moment he felt weaker and weaker as if the very power was sucked out of his body.

With a powerful swing of his tail he tossed Tyranastrasz off of him and landed on the dragon before breathing a stream of black flames on to the old dragon until he could feel him struggle no more.

It was all Deathwing could to do take his focus off the pain on his back and his rapidly weakening body. With a powerful flap of his wings he spun in the air attempting to dislodge the annoyance but it did little good as the pain persisted.

His next attempt was to slam himself against the many hills of Khaz Modan in an attempt to crush the insect biting at him and yet nothing worked. He glanced at the horizon where the Red Dragonflight was making their escape, his eyes drooped as exhaustion racked his body.

Menma held on tight as Deathwing finally passed out and was rapidly falling from the sky. The shinobi let the chakra on his feet go and allowed himself to float in the air as the massive black dragon crashed into the forests below.

Smirking Menma took a moment to meditate, the Void understood his intentions as Menma entered his Cosmic Mode before flooding his body with with its dark energies. As the shinobi opened his eyes, they glowed an eerie blue as his body felt more powerful than ever before enveloped in shadows so dark they literally sucked in the light around them.

He looked at his hands. This wasn't shadow form, nor was it his cosmic cloak.

_**Voidform**_

His own voice echoed in his head. So that's what this was... the Void had allowed him to ascend by giving a part of itself to him. He was now well and truly one with the Void.

Lifting his free hand up he began forming his most powerful jutsu. A miniature black hole with white rings formed in his hand.

First came the Rasenringu, created when he unlocked the powers of the stars and gravity.

Then came the Dai Rasenringu, the jutsu he had created specifically to destroy the Hidden Villages.

And now... deep within the bowels of his soul a massive blue eye shot open as Menma drew upon it's power to create his ultimate technique.

"**Kyūkyoku ****Rasenringu.**" It fell out of it hands, slowly falling towards the dragon. Neither light, nor sound could escape the singularity as it floating towards its target.

The world felt the moment the jutsu met its target. There no longer existed a Deathwing, the dragon of cataclysm vanished with the darkness and what was once the Wetlands of northern Khaz Modan was from that day onward known as Nightfall.

An accursed land where the dark was all encompassing and nothing but madness awaited those foolish enough to enter.

* * *

**AN - **Next update will be 8/19


	7. The Beast Awaketh

**Chapter VII: The Beast Awaketh**

A shining blue eye opened before narrowing in confusion. The person pushed themselves to a sitting position and took a look at their surroundings. "**Annoying.**"

There was nothing. Menma's body grabbed a clump of the dirt he was sat on. "**I can feel the power of the Void infused into the very soil...**"

Standing up the possessed Menma looked around once more, he was at the bottom of a massive circular crater with the walls going up almost as far as he could see. "**Damn. How did the kid fly again?**"

Focusing on remembering how his jailer defied the laws of gravity, Kurama eventually figured it out and jerkily floated in the air. "**Ugh, how Menma can stand being off the ground I'll never know.**"

The Kyuubi now in control of Menma's body flew out of the crater to the best of his ability. He would make sure to keep the fact he slammed Menma's body into the ground and walls a few times a secret. "**Stupid boy. I told him last time that he wasn't ready to combine my power with his cosmic cloak yet. Now look what you've done.**"

As Kurama kept flying past he noticed that it was still dark, everywhere, and it was only thanks to the his body being mutated by the Void that he could see in this darkness. "**Foolish boy probably tried to use the Void as a catalyst to fuse our two powers using our shared connection to it and did this. Sometimes he truly is an idiot.**"

Kurama decided to fly upwards instead hoping to escape the darkness. Clearly they were no longer stuck in the Void as he awoke on solid ground but that didn't mean they were somewhere safe. If Menma used something like this then it was likely for a good reason.

Kurama flew through what felt like clouds if they were smothered in smoke while only now noticing that everything felt just the slightest bit _off_. Like this darkness wasn't a natural part of this world.

Finally breaking through the last of the clouds Kurama hissed as the light of the sun hit him square in the face for the first time in centuries. "**Right. Light... that was a thing.**"

Now that he was out of the oppressive darkness could he really _feel _again. The world around him was bathed in negative emotions. Corruption, hatred, despair. It loomed as far as he could sense but _here._

Kurama realized that the Void infested lands muted his negative emotion sensing abilities. Maybe it was because negative emotion was the standard there that it was simply background noise but out here where there was also virtue, love, and hope did the negative emotions stand out to him.

"**Seriously kid... what the hell happened here?**"

**000**

Alexstrasza felt the moment her Love died, only to be overshadowed when she felt a piece of the world itself die. The Dragonqueen shrieked in pain and roughly crashed to the ground, thrashing in agony as she could feel the black patch of corruption upon the World's Soul.

It took several minutes before Alexstrasza, simply laid there panting in exhaustion. "**He's... he's gone.**"

Vereesa who had Hinata fly her down couldn't help but ask, trepidation coloring her voice. "Who? Who's gone?"

"**The Black One... swallowed whole by a greater darkness... Deathwing is no more.**" Was all she could say before the Dragonqueen closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

Vereesa's eyes widened as hope flourished in her heart. "Hinata, can you take me back to Grim Batol?" She asked, already mounting the drake who didn't even hesitate before flying back to where her master had stayed.

Rhonin tisked and set Krasus or the dragon known as Korialstrasz on the ground before remounting his own drake "Frank follow them! I need to know if Menma yet lives." Frank barked out a compliance before following after his sister.

He turned back momentarily where the Ruby Queen laid, surrounded as she was by her dragonflight and figured his quest was complete. The Dragon Queen was rescued and the Demon Soul destroyed, Krasus can figure out how to deal with Alexstrasza when they both wake. At this moment he needed to be sure his companion who had proven a great help during his mission was still alive and had not died needlessly like his team before him.

**000**

Kurama flew north as where he could feel the emotions of lifeforms but they weren't anything like humans. "**Fat bearded children?**" The bijuu decided to move on as he was unsure if these beings were unfriendly or not and decided to continue northwards.

The rolling hills of Arathi were vast and green and yet it did not distract Kurama as he could see something quite large in the distance. A wall, a very large one. "**Humans love their walls, if there are any humans here they will be there.**"

Having gotten the hang of flying Kurama pushed the body further and sped up considerably. He has sensed plenty of emotions and life in a castle he passed by a few hours ago but castles meant security, best to find a small village or town.

It wasn't too much longer before Kurama reached the massive wall, only bothering to raise his altitude to fly higher. He went well into the cloud level so he could more easily find what he was looking for and lo and behold. "**A fishing village?**"

It was actually pretty close so Kurama lowered Menma's body until he landed in the woods just outside of the settlement, quickly dealing with an overly large spider that tried to pounce on him before he set it ablaze with a mere wave of his hand.

Kurama would have continued walking had a childish voice of amazement not stopped him. "Whoa..." The bijuu turned to see a human child, a blonde girl looking at the burning body with rapt attention.

_**I think I just birth a pyromaniac. I'm ok with this. **_Studying the girl intently he could sense a strong element of fire within her, one that matched her emotional temperament if his senses were correct. "Enjoy that did you?"

Her blue eyes lit up with glee as she turned to the man who burned the Creeper to death in an instant. "Yes! I'm Sally Paletress. What's your name?"

Kurama paused at her sunny disposition, even though his senses were telling him that this girl held the capacity for burning rage and searing hatred within her. "**Menma**." He finally answered. "**How old are you Sally?**"

"I'm twelve!" The little girl answered before asking "Umm what's wrong with your voice mister?"

"**Never mind that child.**" Kurama waved off. _**Twelve huh? That's around the time most kids graduate from their little shinobi school. **_The Kyuubi thought as he looked at the girl ponderously.

_**Well I've got nothing better to do until Menma wakes up and explains the situation. **_"**Tell you what kid, I'll show you how to set things on fire if you bring me some food and water. Sound good?**"

Sally's eyes widened before nodding furiously. "Ok! What do you want to eat mister Menma? My mum makes lots of good food!"

"**Anything with meat is fine. Go on then kid, fetch me some lunch and I'll show you how to do **_**this**_**.**" Menma's right hand suddenly burst into an eerie purple flame. A bit dramatic but impressionable kids need to be impressed first.

"OK!" Without so much as a goodbye the little girl sprinted off as if her life depended on it.

_**Huh... she reminds me of Menma when he was a little brat. Always wanting to set things on fire. **_The Kyuubi chuckled before laying back against a tree. "**Might as well enjoy the freedom while I have it.**"

**000**

Vereesa could only gasp in horror as they neared the mountainous range that was once Grim Batol, from the outside it looked as if the light had simply been turned off. A dome of perpetual darkness nearly four miles wide stood where Grim Batol once was.

"I... don't like the looks of that." Rhonin said unhelpfully as he and Frank joined them. Hinata seemed to be mourning her master with a round of pitiful cries.

"We- We have to be sure." Vereesa replied tearfully "If Menma's in there we need to get him out."

"I know that Menma was a good friend of yours but see reason. My magic is telling me that whatever _that-"_ He pointed at the dome "Is, it's nothing good and holds only certain death within."

The Ranger-Captain knew he was right, of course she did. As an elf, a High-Elf at that, she was naturally attuned to the magic of the world. Azeroth herself was telling her that only death awaited inside. Only Madness. "But... we can't..."

"Vereesa." He said this time, the sternness in his voice catching her off-guard. "I know. I can't pretend to say I knew Menma well but one thing that stuck out to me was that he was a fighter. A fearless one at that, and if he survived the fight against Deathwing then you know damn well that he'll crawl his ass out of that darkness and just give us that stupidly cocky grin of his."

The elf let a watery chuckle escape her but nodded all the same. "Yes... yes you're right. Menma is a shadow user after all, if anyone can survive in that darkness. It will be him."

Rhonin nodded, "I need to make my report to the Kirin Tor. If you would like, I will petition Lord Antonidas to allow you a temporary guest pass so that you may stay within the city a few days at least. Hopefully Menma will show up by then."

Vereesa smiled at the Wizard for the first time since they met, something that took his breath away. "Thank you Rhonin." With that she guided Hinata to head towards the city-state of Dalaran.

Rhonin gazed at the elf's back in the setting sun before having Frank follow them. In that moment Rhonin saw Vereesa's true beauty and almost cursed Menma's fortune in gaining her attentions. He took a last glance at the oppressive darkness that covered the mountain range. "May the light guide you, Menma."

**000**

"Why do I feel like punching someone?" Menma asked into the endless expanse that was his mind. Well except for the little grassed filled island that contained a massive black Tori gate. "And why am I in the seal? Kurama?" He asked around, pulling himself into a sitting position.

_**Menma?**_

"Kurama! What the hell happened? Why am I in the seal, and where are you?" Menma called out, rising to his feet in an instant.

_**Holy shit kid, you're finally awake!**_

"Finally... what do you mean finally?"

_**Menma it's been six months since I woke up. I've been waiting for you to wake your ass up AGAIN after you did some stupid shit and forced me to take over to keep your dumbass alive!**_

"Six months?" Menma blinked, letting out a low breath "What the fuck!?"

_**Settle down kid.**_

"Don't you fucking tell me to settle down!" Menma shouted back before taking a few calming breaths. "Sorry... I lost my cool there for a moment. So what have you been up to while I've been out?"

_**I've learned a few things while corrupting the youth of this world. Sally and your pet demon have been pretty helpful in that regard.**_

_Sally? _He mouthed to himself in confusion "Who the fuck is Sally?"

_**Some little girl I've moochd off. Oh I've also been teaching her fire manipulation or magic I guess is the correct term. **_There was a pause. _**I think you'll like her, she's a lot like you when you were a little snot-nosed brat.**_

"In what way?"

_**You'll just have to find out.**_

Menma blinked as he was suddenly stunned by the light of the sun. "Ugh. Dammit." He took a moment to recover before registering the voice that called out to him. "What?"

"I asked if you were alright, Master." The little girl asked with a hint of concern. "Your eyes aren't glowing no more and your voice is different."

_Master?_

_**I think she's a sub.**_

_She's a kid._

_**Never too early to train em. Plus she's twelve, that's when you technically became an adult isn't it?**_

_Well yeah -technically- but I'm not a kiddie fiddler. I prefer women, grown women... with tits, not flat as a board little girls that I would have to groom until they grow a pair. Same reason I don't go for lolis._

_**But what if one of them does have those flesh-sacks you like so much?**_

_Metaphorical big-tittied lolis aside, I have better things to do than train some little girl._

_**Well that's your choice but I've already done most of the hard work. Girl's a pyromaniac and seems to get off on burning things, live things, so naturally I taught her fire magic. She already trusts you explicitly and already knows not to tell anyone what you two are up to. But hey, if you want to leave the kid then whatever.**_

Menma rubbed his forehead to stop the already forming headache. "Master... are you unwell? We can stop today if you aren't feeling good." That only added to the headache.

"Listen kid... Sally. I need to go." He told her in no uncertain terms. "I've been away for a long time and need to get back to Dalaran so this will be our last lesson."

"Wh-What?" She asked, heartbroken, if her watery blue eyes were any sign. "D-Did I do something wrong Master? Please tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it Master I- I'll do better I promise!"

"Oh Kami damn it." He grumbled, "Like I said, I need to return to my post in Dalaran but if you're ever in trouble or need anything come find me ok? Dalaran isn't too far off after all."

"O-Ok..." She was saddened but understood that her Master was likely a busy man and he'd stayed to train her for as long as he could. "Th-Then what will I be learning today?" Sally asked, wiping away her tears.

_What have you taught her?_

_**Basic fire manipulation, some minor jutsu, not much really.**_

_Any shadow magic?_

_**Not yet, no. I did show her the Shadowflame initially to get her interest in learning fire magic however.**_

"Alright Sally, remember this?" He lit his hand in a sickly purple flame.

"Yes!" Her bright blue eyes lit up in recognition.

"Want to learn it?" He asked, already knowing she would say yes. Her nod and cheered 'Yes!' was unnecessary. "I'll teach it to you then... but know that this power comes with a cost."

"A... cost?" Sally asked questioningly but not untrusting.

"Yes. The Shadowflame combines the schools of Fire and Shadow to, well obviously make Shadowflame. Like with all magic however every different type affects you in a different way. Shadowflame being one of the most dangerous, Fire makes one impulsive and angry, Shadow makes one ruthless and chaotic. Combining those two is generally considered a horrible idea." Sally nodded, listening with rapt attention as he spoke about the darker side of magic and why the masses considered magic wielders dangerously unstable individuals.

"I'm willing to teach you the Shadowflame spell but you will have to promise me to only use it if your life is truly in danger. This isn't something that should be used carelessly and many in Dalaran would consider you a danger for simply knowing it, understand."

"I understand Master." She answered solemnly, Menma could practically see the conviction in her eyes and loyalty in her voice.

"Very well..." _If she keeps her promise then that'll be fine and if not... heh well then it won't be my problem at that point._

_**Ever the agent of chaos.**_

**000**

**12 ADP, 25th Day of the Ninth Moon**

Menma touched down in front of Dalaran's main gates, having seen the massive dome now in place. "Well that's new." He walked towards the Kirin Tor members currently manning the gates.

"Morning." He began, flashing them the badge of his station. "Menma Uzumaki back from a delivery."

The first guard was confused as he looked at the badge before turning to his partner who looked over the man before quickly looking to the side of the booth. "Sir, you've been gone for six months. We considered you KIA." She said handing over the note tacked next to a drawing of him. "We were told that if you ever did show you were to head to the Citadel immediately."

Menma took the note with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm. Alright, I'll drop off my stuff at the office then head over."

Menma made his way through the city with ease since to him it felt like he'd only been gone for a night. "I hope this isn't a recurring thing."

_**Then next time don't do something as stupid as combining your Cosmic Cloak with my Chakra and infusing both with the Void. Your feeble, squishy human body can't handle something like that yet. Maybe after you've grown more used to combining our powers in small doses you'll be able to succeed but whatever stupidity you did knocked you out for six months.**_

_In my defense I was fighting the Aspect of Death known as Deathwing. I needed to destroy all of it at once and I... might have infused a Ransenringu with your chakra and my Voidform._

_**Voidform?**_

_You know how you're permanently in shadowform from having to gather power in the Void for so long?_

_**Yes.**_

_Kind of like that, only my version is temporary. You're always in Shadowform while I can partially enter that state of power by combining Shadowform and my Cosmic Cloak into the Voidform._

_**Hmm. Best be careful not to lose yourself, you already know the Void's nature.**_

_I know Kurama but this was a necessary learning experience. Now I know the cost of Ultra Voidform is still out of my reach._

_**Ultra... really? That's what you're going with?**_

_Could be worse, I could have called it something stupid like Kitsune Black Shroud or something super cringe like that._

_**How is Ultra Voidform not cringy?**_

_It's pretty self-explanatory. Ultra is synonymous with extreme and mastering this power will be one of my penultimate achievements. I've barely learned Voidform but when I try to add your chakra it will knock my ass out for half a year so Ultra Voidform is now something only to be used in extreme situations or until I master it, likely a few years from now._

_**How was any of that self-explanatory?**_

_Oh fuck off._

Menma reached the post office and opened the door, seeing Joseph inside. "Ah, Jeremy, just the man I wanted to see."

"It's Joseph." The apprentice looked up from what he was doing before blinking a few times, mouth agape "S-Sir?"

"Close your mouth Jimmy. Now, has anyone taken my job while I've been gone?" Menma asked the apprentice who could only nod mutely as he stared at the deadman.

"We- I mean, the council believe you dead. A replacement was hired a few months back." Joseph answered. "And my name is Jose-"

"And my shit?" Menma asked quickly, cutting the man off before he could finish.

"Umm Jaina Proudmoore accepted it on your behalf as she said you were a friend." Joseph recalled.

Menma nodded "Cool, I'll go hit her up later, I need to go talk to the council now but keep up the good work Jose."

"I-It's Joseph sir." The door closed before he could correct his former boss of all of one day.

Making his way down the street towards the massive tower Menma had an annoyed look on his face. There went his cozy job where he could meet powerful people and try to manipulate them behind the scenes.

And his chance with Vereesa was probably shot too. "Fucking hell."

Menma stomped up the stairs in growing anger, only to have some impudent little shit run into him and knock themselves down. "Watch where you're fu-" He stopped mid-sentence as he looked at who he had just run into him.

"Ow." The girl grunted and rubbed her bottom before looking up at the brute, ready to give him a piece of her mind only to lock eyes with the very person she had been distracted thinking of. "M-Menma?"

"Jaina?" Menma didn't recognize her at first but apparently in those six months the girl did a bit of growing and a bit of _growing._ "Sorry about that, I was kind of pissed off about something and was distracted." He said, quickly helping her up.

Jaina's eyes began tearing up as she took the moment to hug him tightly "Menma, it's you! It's really you!"

"Yeah... sorry for worrying you Beautiful." He whispered into her ear.

She gasped hearing his old nickname for her before letting out a choked chortle. "You're back." Jaina breathed out in relief hugging him tighter, making sure he was real.

"So the guards were not mistaken." An elderly man's voice came from within the tower followed by the form of Antonidas. "Welcome home Menma, we had feared the worst after Rhonin's report."

"Well I'm here in the flesh and out of a job I've heard." Menma groused. "Not that I don't understand, it's just kind of annoying to wake up six-months later and having to restart again."

"Hmm." Antonidas nodded in sympathy. "Well unfortunately our current courier is unable to fly and afraid of gryphons so he has to do all of his deliveries via portal and then walk back. However having someone powerful that can defend himself while delivering sensitive documentation between the kingdoms in a fast manner is actually needed at the moment."

"Oh?" Menma asked having shifted Jaina's head slightly so he could see the old man. The woman (because she most certainly was not a girl now) was like a damn leech with how tightly she was wrapped around him. Not that he was complaining of course given her now bountiful mounds pressed against him.

"Yes, ever since the disappearance of Lord Prestor the in-fighting between the Kingdoms of the Alliance has resumed. It may sound like a pain but I believe in the coming months we of Dalaran may need to prove mediators between the Kingdoms and having a neutral carrier for the official documentation may be for the best." Antonidas explained.

"Is that so?" Menma tried his damnedest not to break out into a grin at that. "Well then I'll keep my schedule open if you need me to fill that role."

The Archmage smiled in relief. "Thank you Menma. Worry not, Dalaran will be paying you a retainer fee and we'll let you know when your services are needed."

"Gotcha."

"Oh and before I forget, would you mind stopping by tomorrow at your earliest convenience? I believe we have much to talk about concerning the last several months. The Kirin Tor have cordoned off the area around Grim Batol after a group of dwarves from the Explorer's League were lost inside raving about some great treasure hidden deep within the darkness. After that I ordered an information black-out but the kingdoms are getting antsy and we'll need to put out a statement soon." Antonidas said with a grim tone as he looked at Menma meaningfully.

Menma was rather surprised that they'd even waited this long before doing something. "Understood." At least they were willing to hear him out first before sending him to the wolves. Just for that Old Man, your death will be painless at least. "Will after lunch be acceptable."

"Yes, that will be fine. Now-" He gave an exasperated sigh at his apprentice who had still not let go of the young man. "I believe you and my dear apprentice have some talking to do before she decides that becoming a lamprey is a suitable life choice."

Considering that Jaina was in fact still clinging to him he nodded. "Where is her apartment?"

"I doubt Jaina will be much use in guiding you there so..." He paused for a moment before snapping his fingers and a portal appeared between them. "Please be kind to the poor girl. She's been most... distraught with your absence." After saying his peace the old mage went back into the depths of the tower.

Sighing Menma pulled on the woman's thighs which instantly wrapped around his waist. His book on portals had mentioned that the trick was to first plant one foot firmly on the other side and then follow with the rest of your body.

Doing so while carrying someone literally wrapped around your upper body was a little trickier but Menma still made it to the other side without tripping. He tried turning the knob on the door. Closed, naturally. "Jaina? Your key?"

"Back right pocket." She whispered in what Menma was almost sure was her 'attempt' at sultry. Or maybe she just needed some water for her sore throat? Could be either or.

"Hmm." He replied back, not even bothering with a word, letting the vibrations of his low tone do the work for him. Menma grinned at her gasp of surprise from his chest rumbling against hers. "Back right huh?" The shinobi said in a low ponderous tone, practically breathing into her ear.

"Y-Yes."

Menma allowed his hands to slide up from her thighs, gently caressing her ass. "Ah yes, there it is." He placed one hand on her back to keep her steady while the other slid down her pocket, groping at the supple flesh around the key for a few moments before fishing it out. "Sorry, it kept falling out of my hand.

"Th-That's fine." She squeaked out.

_Heh. Looks like Seductress Jaina still needs some on-the-job training. _Menma growled hungrily and trapped her body between his and the door, his free hand roaming her body while the other made quick work of the door.

Once they were inside of the apartment Menma strolled in after kicking the door closed behind him and pulled the young woman off, tossing her on the bed in the corner of the room. She yelped in surprise only for that surprise to magnify as she looked upon the bare chest of the man she had spent the last few months thinking of.

At first it was in grief at the thought of a lost friend only for her mind to think back on the few memories involving Menma, which much to her shame mostly involved a very naked and dripping Menma walking out of Lordamere lake.

Menma had quickly tossed off his cloak and was left standing in only his pants and gloves after kicking off his sandals. "See something you like?" He asked, making sure to flex a little.

The young sorceress turned red but nodded all the same. He approached her slowly and pulled her hair behind one ear, leaving his hand there to caress her cheek. So innocent, so beautiful. Menma couldn't wait to corrupt her.

"Jaina~" He breathed out playfully, using his hand to pull Jaina's chin to the side leaving her neck open to his kisses.

She breathed out heavily at the feel of his lips upon her neck. "Menma, I've missed you~"

"I can see that," He said each word in between peppered kisses, going down to her throat before switching to the other side. "I'm surprised."

"Wh-Why?" She asked breathily.

"We only knew each other for a few days before my mission." He pushed himself up, so he could look down at his lovely sorceress. "I didn't think I left this much of an impression on you."

Jaina reached up a hand to caress his cheek much like he had her own earlier. "I don't have many friends Menma, I've grown to cherish those few I do have so when master approached me and told me you had likely died during your mission... I didn't believe him... I felt, no I knew that you were tougher than that but then... you never returned. Each day became just a little bit longer as my thoughts turned to you more and more, hoping that one day you would appear with that stupid grin of yours and tell me that you got lost on your way home or something equally silly."

Menma had an unreadable look on his face as he processed this. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

Jaina shook her head, wiping away a few stray tears. The smile on her face radiant as she faced him once more, "Don't mind me, I'm just happy that you're alive and that you're back."

In a burst of courage the young sorceress pulled him into a kiss and wrapped her legs around him tightly. It was awkward and she used a bit too much tongue but Menma just let her be for now, there was plenty of time to correct her form later but for now he'd settle for inexperienced enthusiasm.

It was several minutes later when Menma pulled away from a panting and red-faced Jaina who looked more than a little out of it. He leaned back down, taking a moment to nibble on her ear. "How far do you want to go?"

"I- umm I..." Menma could only pull back in amusement as the innocent maid tripped over her words as she tried to speak. The rapid-fire response was mostly a jumble of words and sounds that reminded him of his mother when she was flustered but he did catch something interesting.

"Hold on, backtrack a bit there Beautiful. I'm pretty sure I just heard the word dream somewhere in that word vomit." Jaina looked up at him, mortified. His grin widened. "Oh my, innocent little Jaina has used _me _as fap material? While I was declared KIA no less? You've been a naughty girl Jaina, and naughty girls get punished."

"N-No I- didn't mean like that!" She protested but could only squeak in surprise when Menma flipped her over. "M-Menmaaahn~~"

The shinobi smiled lecherously at her moan. "It looks like someone," *smack* "Is a _really _naughty girl." He rubbed the cheek he had just slapped lovingly before giving it another soft slap.

"Ahn~" Jaina moaned out much to her own horror. "W-Wait please- NNNHH~" She bit down on her lip this time as his hand came down on her bottom.

Menma rubbed and kneaded the woman's assflesh. Pulling down her silken pants to reveal her panty clad cheeks, showing signs of redness from his punishment. "I don't remember you having this amazing ass six-months ago Jaina." He leaned down just enough to kiss her punished cheeks before giving the left one another smack.

"I-I've grown a bit..." She admitted, holding in her moans as best she could.

_Well that's no fun. _His eyes narrowed in sadistic glee, pulling up the vulnerable woman only to thrust her on to his lap. "Menma!?" She asked with a hint of both panic and arousal.

"You've been a bad girl Jaina so I'm going to make you count as your punishment." He said all the while softly caressing her still exposed ass cheeks.

"C-Count? AH~" The first one caught her by surprise.

"Every time you forget to count we'll have to start over. I think nine will do." Menma didn't even bother hiding his glee as he rained down another sharp slap upon her body.

"O-One!" She gasped out.

Jaina instinctively closed her eyes as his hand came down "T-Two!"

"Th-Three~" Jaina breathed out.

"Fo-ur..." Menma noticed goosebumps littered her body.

He came down on her once more with a harsher slap this time. "FIVE!" She gasped in sudden pain.

Menma made sure to rub her cheek after that one before switching to the other, giving a lighter strike this time. "Six~" She moaned out in relief.

Not to give her too much time to rest the seventh crack came suddenly upon the same cheek as a flush overtook Jaina's body. "Seven!'

"Eight~" Jaina practically squirmed after that hit, her whole body gaining a flushed tint to it.

He rubbed her battered cheeks, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his hand. His middle finger snuck between the crook of her bottom and rubbed at the wet spot staining her black thong.

"Ohhh~ Menma~" Jaina groaned out wantonly. "Right.. there..."

Narrowing his eyes, Menma smirked. "Right here? Got it." *SMACK* His hand landed right in the middle of her cheeks catching them both harshly.

"NINE~!" Jaina screamed, her body going rigid with both pain and pleasure as she came. Menma laid back on the bed and let his panting sorceress rest on his chest.

Jaina sighed in relief as she snuggled into Menma's side, making sure to kick off her pants first so she could wrap one of her legs around his. He smiled and caressed her shapely thigh. "You've definitely done some growing since I last saw you."

Jaina smiled contently as she rested her head on his chest, proud of her more shapely Kul'Tiran body compared to some of the toothpick girls she'd seen around. Her fingers idly traced his toned muscles and the impressive rune-tattoo upon his abdomen.

"And don't think I haven't noticed these." Menma said as he cupped Jaina's breast. From feel alone he could tell she had grown to around 85 cm. something he could absolutely appreciate.

"M-Menma!" She cried out in surprise but her voice turned into a low moan and he pinched her nipple through the soft silk of the robe. "Please~" She gasped, trying to mask the pleasure he was giving her.

"Oh fine, ruin my fun." He suddenly stopped. Catching her breath Jaina felt both thankful and disappointed at the loss of his touch.

"I just..." She laid back down on his chest and wrapped herself around him. "I wanted to make sure you were... real."

Menma looked down at her and snorted a bit, "You have an interesting way of showing that. Not that I'm complaining mind you."

"N-Now that I've been punished, does that mean I'm a good girl again?" Jaina asked, her cheeks flush with embarrassment at her own words but the glint in her eye told him a different story.

Menma smirked as he ran his hand through her golden locks, petting her gently like one would their favorite pet. "Of course, and good girls get rewards."

He could easily pick up on the increase in her breathing "I-Is that so?"

"Mmm." He nodded, continuing to pet her absentmindedly. His head laid back on her pillow, eyes closed in relaxation. "But only if you tell me about these dreams of yours."

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me." He pulled her on top of him and held her there by her butt, subconsciously playing with the supple flesh. "What did you dream about?"

Jaina was still red-faced but decided that the only way out of this was to confess. "Y-You are the only man I have seen... like _that_." She began.

"Oh you mean butt-ass naked."

"Y-Yes." She stuttered out an affirmative. "You are also... attractive. Objectively speaking of course."

He grinned back "Of course."

"And that night I... dreamt... of you." She confessed. "I know it's wrong to think of one of my friends in such a way but I..." Jaina remained quiet this time, simply allowing her words to trail off as she looked away in embarrassment.

Menma could only snort in amusement before waving her off, "It's no big deal Jaina, feel free to rub your nub at the thought of my wet toned body when you want, but right now-" He turned her face to look at him "You've got the real deal in your bed. So what are you gonna do about it?"

Jaina swallowed nervously before stuttering out a reply, "I- I can't."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You can't?"

She nodded sadly. "My... with the recent troubles with the Alliance over the past few years my father offered my hand to Prince Arthas to keep our two nations allied through the bonds of marriage."

"Soooo - you're engaged to the Prince of Lordaeron then?" At her nod he asked another question "Don't princes usually marry princesses though?"

Jaina rubbed the back of her head and looked away uncomfortably, "Technically speaking, I am the crown-princess of Kul'Tiras. After my older brother Derek died during the war my father named me the heir. Only we don't really keep to standard monarchy and are instead a military dictatorship with our 'king' being the Lord Admiral."

Menma nodded slowly. "I still don't see the problem?"

Jaina blinked a few times in confusion. "Because I shouldn't be having such intimate moments with a man besides my future husband."

"Alright well first off that's a load of bullshit and secondly marriage don't mean shit, trust me, given enough of a push most people will cheat on their spouse." Kami knows he'd fucked enough housewives to back up his reasoning. "And finally, I don't see Prince Cuckboy here, do you? What he doesn't know wont hurt him."

"But Menma-" He narrowed his eyes, annoyance beginning to cloud his mind as he flipped them so he hovered over the sorceress.

"Don't worry Jaina, I get it." Menma said, sliding his hands along her arms before pinning them above her head. "You can't bring yourself to betray your family or stain your own honor by betraying the trust of your fiance."

Menma easily held both wrists with one hand while the other tightened around her neck. There was a flash of panic in her eyes when his fingers wrapped around her throat but it was largely overshadowed by the flush of her cheeks and the growing dampness between her legs. "Which is why I'm not going to give you the option. You are mine now, understand?"

He rewarded her stunned silence with a mild slap, the tone in his voice deepening into almost menacing growl, "I asked you a question. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes." Her eyes widened from the sting of the slap and yet she could not help the hammering of her heart against her chest.

He slapped her once more, this time with a bit more bite to it. "Yes what?"

"Yes...?" She looked confused and worried.

"Yes sir." He growled to which she nodded submissively.

"You like this don't you, you little whore." Menma asked darkly before tightening his fingers around her throat. "This is what get you off doesn't it?"

Jaina had noted much to her own shame how much she had enjoyed Menma striking her bottom but this? This was beyond the pale.

She was the Princess of Tides, the gifted apprentice to Archmage Antonidas himself... so then why, why did the thought of being treated as little more than some back-alley port-wench excite her so. "Y-es s-sir." She gasped, face turning a bit purple from his hold.

"That's what I thought." He said, the malevolent sheen fading from his eyes as he regained control of his emotions. "I believe I promised you a reward for being a good girl. Do you want your reward?" The hand that had been slowly suffocating the sorceress had left its spot and took to gently thumbing her bruised cheeks.

She nodded meekly, the complete shift in character having thrown her off completely. "Good." He smiled kindly and leaned down to take her lips in an almost loving kiss that caught completely off-guard.

So focused on the kiss was she that Jaina didn't even register the hand that slipped into her panties until his fingers caressed her folds. "AHN~" She moaned out in surprise.

Menma began sucking on her neck while his fingers worked over his little sorceress. It actually didn't take him very long to bring the inexperienced woman close to orgasm, no he found much more enjoyment in keeping her on the brink before backing off.

"M-Menma~ Please!" Jaina cried out his name pleadingly, eyes watery as she squirmed on the bed that was thoroughly soaked in her sweat and pussyjuice.

Menma simply gave her a smile, eyes half-lidded with amusement. "Who do you belong to?" He breathed an even tone into her ear.

"YOU~" She moaned as he palmed her nub again.

Menma's eyes tightened in pleasure. "Good girl." With that he pulled out of her slit and gave her clit a sharp twist which brought her to a screaming orgasm. The silencing seal on her wall being the only thing that likely kept the city guard from busting down the door with how... vocal his little sorceress was.

The dazed and breathless look on her face made him smile darkly, Jaina had gotten a taste of both the stick and the carrot. Her emotions were in a whirlwind and everything she experienced tonight would be associated with those emotions.

Her feelings of loss and grief would equate to abandonment and lead her to being more dependent on him. Her feelings of joy and lust would be linked to those of being dominated and punished or rewarded.

Menma's plans for Jaina were much different originally but now that he had discovered this side of Jaina he was more than happy to oblige her.

He'd been playing the charismatic and dashing rogue for the majority of his stay in Azeroth and the Sadistic Manipulator within him had wanted to come out to play. Menma left the bed and pulled on his cloak, being deliberately slow to give Jaina a chance to recover.

Looking as his drenched hand with an amused look he took a few experimental licks before decided that he quite enjoyed her taste. "Jaina." He finally said after wiping his hand off on his cloak.

"Yes?" She turned to him, asking in a dazed voice.

"Thanks for keeping my stuff safe, I'll come pick it up after I find a place." Menma said, returning to his normal tone of voice as he took a seat on the bed. He put on his best look of concern as he gently touched her neck that was still red from his finger marks. "Sorry. I - don't know what came over me."

"N-No..." She stammered out, looking down in embarrassment as she took his hand and held it to her cheek with one of her own. "I..." Jaina took a moment to calm herself as her fingers entwined with his. Her face bloomed into a shy smile as she looked at him, "I look forward to you stopping by again... Sir."

Menma stared at her with a blank expression for a moment before a crooked smile crept across his lips.

_Perfect._

* * *

**Next update will be on 9/2, see ya'll in Classic. Naturally I'll be on Thiccmane.**


	8. Rift

**Chapter VIII: Rift**

**12 ADP, 26th Day of the Ninth Moon.**

Menma yawned as he made his way out of the inn room, one of the serving girls having scurried out an hour earlier with a slight limp to begin her shift. She was a pretty enough thing but was definitely no Jaina and while he would have loved nothing more than to take his sorceress last night, however her training had only just begun and he didn't want to scare her off before she was fully devoted to him.

Not to mention the serious case of blue balls he'd been having lately trying to seduce both Jaina and Vereesa, especially since the Vereesa front was likely a lost cause by now since he had no idea where his elven lady was.

Thankfully the little slip of a girl who served him drinks last night had taken to his flirting and compliments positively and he'd finally gotten some release.

Now though, another, potentially even more important desire hung heavily upon him. "I smell bacon..."

The shinobi accepted his breakfast and coffee with glee before sitting at an empty table, just about to dig in when some jackass sat down, uninvited, across from him. Just as he was about to give the shitbag a piece of his mind he paused seeing a familiar head of red-hair and an entirely too punch-able face. "Ugh."

The man chuckled "Is that any way to greet an old friend? And here I mourned you... briefly, at least half a day. Maybe less if I'm being honest."

Menma narrowed his eyes "I may have to join you in mourning because you just killed my appetite." He said, eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "What do you want Rhonin?"

"Many things though I'll settle with breakfast for now," He let out a whistle to draw the attention of one of the serving girls, funnily enough it was the one he had thoroughly fucked last night. "A breakfast platter if you please and some honeyed mead."

The girl nodded before catching sight of Menma and blushing slightly before moving away to fulfill the order. Rhonin raised an eyebrow having caught that before turning to his sort-of friend. "Really? You've even got the serving girls after you?"

Menma just shrugged, going back to his food. "As happy as I am to see you Rhonin and trust me I'm fucking ecstatic, could you please get to the bloody point."

Rhonin snorted, "Right. Lord Antonidas sent me a message last night informing me of your arrival back in town, I hope you don't mind if I join you at the debriefing? While we did not know each other long I still consider you a friend of sorts... perhaps in the loosest of terms but a battle companion at the very least and I would care to learn where you've been."

"Long story short, I've been unconscious. I woke up yesterday and flew my happy ass on over here only to learn it's been six fucking months." Menma replied, it looked like Rhonin went to speak only to be cut off by the shinobi, "And before you ask, it was something Deathwing did. I was about to launch my last spell at the fucker only for the bastard to try to breathe on me, when our two spells met they exploded and became whatever the fuck that dark zone was."

"Nightfall Valley, they've taken to calling it." Rhonin told him, "The Kirin Tor that is. It's said that even the High-King Anasterian of Quel'thalas felt when the world shook. The Kirin Tor have Nightfall on lockdown and under constant patrol while they study it and our mission was never released publicly. No one outside of the Six and those involved in the mission know of _it's _demise."

Menma grunted in acknowledgement. While part of him was annoyed that the world wasn't aware of his greatness, another part of him was glad that the world at large was still unaware of the power he could bring to bare. Even then he could downplay his own strength and blame the catastrophe mostly on Deathwing, the stupid mages would rationalize that no human could eradicate Deathwing and instead agree that it was a simple spell reaction gone horribly awry. "Fine, whatever, I don't really care."

Rhonin nodded his thanks to the serving girl who brought him his food before turning back to the former courier. "Another question springs to mind."

"Is this going to be a thing?" Menma asked irritably as he set down his fork once more, "Because you're making me want to stab you in the eye with this fork."

"Alright, alright!" Rhonin put up his hands in defense "Apologies, I was unaware I caught you in such a bad mood."

Menma sighed, "What do you want Rhonin? I'm trying to enjoy my breakfast and you're really starting to piss me off now."

"I simply wondered how none of the Kirin Tor patrols saw you leave the Valley?" Rhonin asked carefully, fully aware that angering someone who confidently stood against Deathwing would likely not end well.

"They don't look up. I flew right out and no one was the wiser." Menma lied smoothly.

"I'm sorry, you flew?" The red-haired mage asked in confusion.

Menma gave the man an odd look before laughing. "Did no one tell you I can fly?"

"...No?" Rhonin asked with an incredulous look on his face as if someone just told him it was raining fish.

"Well I can, now if that'll be all, I have more important matters to attend to than answering your questions." Menma said, swiftly piercing a piece of bacon. "Mainly involving this bacon and me eating it."

The man held his stunned look for a moment later before snorting. "Fine, I get the hint. Enjoy your breakfast Menma, good to have you back." He picked up his platter and made to stand.

Menma waved the man off before a thought suddenly came to him, "Rhonin." The mage looked back at the shadow sorcerer "Vereesa... do you know where she might be?"

Rhonin nodded, "She spent a week here after the mission awaiting your return before her guest pass expired and then she mentioned returning to Quel'Danil Lodge in the Hinterlands taking those dragons of yours with her."

Menma hummed before nodding back, "Thanks. I'll see you at the debriefing."

"Got it." With that Rhonin took his breakfast platter and moved to another empty table before Menma decides to make good on that promise to stab him with a fork. Knowing the crazy bastard he may just do it.

Menma watched leave over the rim of his cup. "Hopefully he gets the hint not to talk to me before breakfast, don't be coming at me all cheery like before I've even had my morning coffee. Some fuckin' people, I swear."

**000**

"So you're like a full-fledged mage right?" Menma asked his companion as they walked down the street. There was still a few hours before noon so he'd joined Rhonin on his rounds after breakfast.

During which he explained his irritable mood. Rhonin had understood completely as most magicals weren't morning people and generally slept in if they had nothing to do that day.

"That's right, got my certificate a few years ago." Rhonin answered. "Why? Are you planning for mage?"

"Thinking about it." Menma admitted, "Have to become a wizard first though, learn all that fancy wand waving and shit."

Rhonin nodded "It's actually not very hard. Generally apprentices graduate to full-wizards with the standard seven-year course but it's not uncommon for the especially gifted even among those prodigies to graduate early."

"Oh?" This was the first he'd heard that they even had a standard course.

"Take your friend Proudmore for example. Last I heard she's half-way through the wizard course and will likely graduate within a year or two under the tutelage of Lord Antonidas." Rhonin told him, "Lucky brat." He scoffed jokingly.

"So what exactly does the course entail?" Menma asked, so far Rhonin has been a font of information even if it was commonly known things like this.

"The standard course focuses on Abjuration, Conjuration, Evocation, Transmutation and Illusion. Though there are elective courses like Divination, Enchantment and Necromancy or Demonology. Those last two being more studies of the subjects to better understand and combat them than for producing Necromancers or Warlocks." Rhonin listed off. "Truthfully speaking however there are potentially hundreds of magical disciplines you could learn here given the endless library the Kirin Tor have amassed over the centuries."

"What are abjuration and evocation? The others sound self-explanatory but I don't understand those two terms." Menma questioned as they entered a small café to take a short break after their tour around the city.

They took a few moments to look over the menu before ordering and sitting down at a nearby booth where Rhonin answered Menma's question. "Well quite simply abjuration is the study of defensive magic while evocation is the study of offensive magic. Both deal with the same schools of magic, just used in opposite ways. Take frost for example, normally an evoker would send out a frostbolt or frost orb to deal with their enemies. An abjurer however would freeze them solid with a frost nova or a ring of frost."

"Frost nova... let me guess sends out a wave of frost from your body and creates a _very _hard and _very _cold surface on whatever it hits?" Menma deadpanned to which Rhonin gave him an amused look.

"Ran afoul a frost mage?" The red-haired mage asked with a mocking smile.

"I'm pretty sure Jaina is a still classified as a sorceress but yeah, it was rather unpleasant." Menma replied before chuckling to himself. "I thought wizardry was about using foci though? She just used it by saying the words."

Rhonin shrugged, "As I said before Lady Proudmore is exceptional even among the talented. Her frost magic is peerless among the apprentices and even some of the veteran mages but then again considering her homeland and Lord Daelin being the most skilled Hydromancer seen in recent years I'm not surprised she was born with a predisposition towards water-based magic."

"Regarding your question however, it's actually a common misconception that wizarding magic requires a foci, when it in fact does not. The Wizarding tenets are those of control and precision, a foci helps with that immensely but any sorcerer can still use wizarding magic and in doing so is what makes a mage." Rhonin told him. "The misconception spanning from the sheer difficulty of it however as sorcery and wizardry are essentially opposite ways of doing magic. One is control and precision while the other is subjugation and power. A wizard guides magic, a sorcerer commands it."

Menma nodded in understanding. "So being a mage is about finding a balance between the two? Like trying to look left and right at the same time."

The mage scratched at his chin in thought before nodding "A suitable enough analogy I suppose. In trying to look left and right, the balance is to simply look forward. The answer being obvious to those able to figure it out."

Menma huffed "You know, magic was easier when I just sent shadows out my hands to hurt things. I don't particularly care for all of these... classifications."

Rhonin laughed heartily, "Ah, yes, to be young and fresh eyed to the world of magic. I remember those days, they'll not last. You think bureaucrats are bad? Try magical ones, bastards suck the wonder out of magic and obsessively categorize everything until it's all down to set of wand waves and equations."

"Ya'll have bureaucrats?" Menma asked in a tone that one would use when being asked to describe a latrine.

"Unfortunately. You see Dalaran is a technically one of the kingdoms of the alliance but instead of a king we have a magocracy with the council of Six ruling over the independent city-state of Dalaran." Rhonin finished just as the waitress brought them their order. Taking a refreshing sip from the tea he continued a moment later, "And with all governments we also have our share of bureaucrats... more commonly known as the Kirin Tor."

"I thought the Kirin Tor were just the magic police?" Menma asked in confusion.

Rhonin snorted and had to dab away some of the tea that spilled from his mouth with a napkin. After swallowing the liquid he chuckled, "Sort of, the Kirin Tor is basically just the cloud name for the government workers. Guards, researchers, catalogers, basically anyone hired to work directly for Dalaran under the Six becomes a member of the Kirin Tor regardless of what sect they join."

"Huh," Was all Menma said before taking a drink from his melon juice. The sat in silence for a few minutes more just observing the passersby until the old clock tower in the central square began chiming. "Guess it's time."

**000**

"Your... sword? Ate the demonsoul?" Modera asked incredulously. Now that they weren't doing their little cloak and dagger routine Menma could see the faces of the council members. There was obviously Antonidas and Kael'thas from before but now he'd also met a few more.

Archmage Modera was an older woman in her early forties he had to guess given she was one of the more senior members of the council and how her golden hair was starting to gray slightly.

Next to her was Archmage Drenden, who's served on the council for nearly as long. He still kept a strong look to him even in his advancing age.

Across from him was apparently the young woman who had first spoken in his favor during his trial and damn if she wasn't a sight. Blonde, blue-eyed and with tits out to here. Likely no older than her mid-twenties and practically already fucking him with her eyes. Oh miss Angela Dosantos was going to be fun, he could tell.

Then on her right was the last member, Ansirem Runeweaver. The one who had initially considered his idea for the Dalaran Dome as it is now called and designed the bloody thing himself. Menma wasn't even mad he took the idea, he was more impressed they got it set up so quickly.

With Krasus gone Antonidas had assumed the role of the Sixth until they could find an official member to replace him so the old man could return to being the Governor that the Council advised.

"Pretty much." Menma responded with a shrug. There was no need to hide that information considering Rhonin, Vereesa and more than likely the Dragonqueen already knew. "You see, Samehada is a special sword in that it likes to eat new and special energies. After devouring the demonsoul however, it looked like my sword gained a taste for dragon... and only dragon unfortunately."

"Could I, we, see your sword?" Angela corrected herself mid-sentence but the tone of her voice told him she wasn't talking about Samehada. Given Modera's eye-roll is was obvious to the older woman as well.

Menma flashed the woman a smile. "Of course." He then reached into his pack and rummaged around a bit before pausing and looking up at Antonidas. "You said that some dwarves got lost trying to find treasure inside of Nightfall Valley right?"

"Yes?" Antonidas answered questioningly before coming to a realization, "Your sword is at the center isn't it?"

"More than likely." Menma sighed. _Thanks for picking up Same-chan Kurama._

_**How was I supposed to know? I only woke up some time after you passed out.**_

_Fair enough. _"Alright well I'm going to go and retrieve that as soon as possible but to continue with the report, Samehada, like I said devours energy - be this magical spells, spiritual energy or simply raw mana, it doesn't matter as long as it enjoys the taste. All I had to do was let Samehada start draining Deathwing dry essentially, I'm sure the power of the Demonsoul infused with the energies of the four other Aspects also had something to do with helping the process along especially after Samehada had attuned herself to Deathwing's power. Essentially my sword became the Demonsoul and is now made pretty much exclusively for slaying dragons."

"Fascinating." Angela breathed out, "Would you be amenable in allowing me to study this Samehada? You see I'm the Head of MAD or the Kirin Tor's Magical Artifacts Division and I would love to study such a powerful weapon."

Menma hummed in thought, "I don't mind but on one condition. I need to be there when you look at Samehada, she's a rather temperamental sword and has been known to bite."

A confused look spread across her delicate features. "Bite?"

He chuckled "You'll understand when you see her."

"You keep referring to the sword as if it were female." Kael'thas wondered.

"Well as I'm sure is obvious by now Samehada is a sentient blade, she can't speak or anything like that but I get distinct feminine vibes from her through our bond." Menma answered.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Angela pitched in, "There are many powerful artifacts that have gained varying amounts of sentience over the years. Some, like Menma's Samehada even have a gender leaning."

"As wondrous as all this is, can we continue with the report?" Drenden said, sending a sharp glare at the youngest member of the group who pouted slightly but nodded in agreement.

"Right, where was I? Oh right so Deathwing started thrashing about trying to get me off his back pretty much until he fell right out of the sky in exhaustion. After that I was setting up my ultimate spell to finish him off once and for all when the big bastard suddenly turns and fire a last-ditch effort Shadowflame that collided with my spell and well... the Nightfall Valley happened." Menma finished with a shrug.

"And what spell was this?" Runeweaver questioned, "The dome of shadow energy that permeates the valley is suffocating to the extreme and even being near it has caused many of our agents form the Violet Eye to fall sick."

Menma wondered how he should play this. He'd already set up that Deathwing held partial responsibility of the magical catastrophe but now he needed to spin a nice believable tale. "Prince Kael'thas," He began, drawing the elven lord's interest. "You once asked me how I could fly correct?"

"Just Kael'thas and yes, I had become quite saddened to learn of your possible demise and that of the secret you took with you." The elf responded.

"Well to put it simply, I can control my own gravitational field." Menma said as he began rising into the air under his own power with holding out his right hand. "The spell I used takes that to the extreme."

Suddenly the council room darkened as the light was literally bending and being pulling into a miniature black hole and the only light coming from the glowing white planetary-like rings surrounding it. "I call it the Rasenringu."

"Stars above." The elf breathed in amazement, being one of the few in the room to truly grasp what Menma held in his hand. Much like their night elven cousins, the high-elves also worshiped celestial bodies only not the moon but the Sun and the far-away stars.

Kael'thas himself was an avid astronomer and astrologer and loved gazing at the stars and divining their mysteries. There was absolutely no chance that he would mistake the very thing in Menma's hand, "A singularity. You've created a sustained and miniaturized singularity. How?"

Menma studied the elf momentarily and inwardly grinned at the ravenous look on the prince's face. It seemed as though getting the elven prince on his side would be easier than he thought. "I would be more than glad to tell you as soon as I retrieve my sword." He said as the Rasenringu faded away.

"One more question." Kael'thas suddenly spoke once more. "It has long been believe that singularities could act as... gateways to other places far off in the universe. Do you think that when your spell hit Deathwing's Shadowflame it created a window into the Twisting Nether itself and that is what created the Nightfall Valley?"

Menma actually had to give that some thought, "I suppose it's possible, honestly that sounds pretty logical when you think about it. I'll let you know what I find when I go back there."

"And how do you plan on surviving the dome?" Runeweaver questioned.

Menma snorted "Where do you think I've been this whole time? I reckon I'll be just fine." He gazed up at Antonidas who nodded and clapped his hands loudly.

"Alright, I believe that's all we'll need from you for now mister Uzumaki. Before you leave however I would like to speak with you in private for a few minutes about your employment going forward." The archmage said, dismissing the council who all began to leave in their own fantastical ways.

Rhonin who had been quietly listening during the report simply clapped him on the shoulder and slinked off with a 'good to have you back.'

And If Angela had winked at him before teleporting out in a wave of fire and ice Menma hadn't reacted to it. "You said you had something lined up for me?" The Ex-shinobi asked as he walked with the older man up the stairs to his private chambers.

"Yes, regarding your situation I have set up an interview for you with an old friend of mine. Report to the Violet Hold tomorrow at midday and ask for Cedric." Antonidas said while gesturing Menma to have a seat at the balcony. "One other thing..."

The ninja watched as the mage rummaged around his desk for something before walking back over with a letter in hand. "This is for you. Krasus dropped it off after declaring his notice of absence while he attends to the Dragonqueen."

Menma gave a letter a raised eyebrow before turning it over and seeing a dragon symbol pressed into the wax. "I see." He placed the letter in one of his coat pockets for safe-keeping before turning his attention back on the older man. "So what exactly does this new job entail."

Antonidas smiled mysteriously. "Rhonin's report made great mentions on your abilities in both infiltration, information gathering and all-around resourcefulness. This had led me to believe that your talents were being wasted as a simple courier and instead I believe your new position would be much more to your liking."

"And that is?"

"A secret." The old man said with a smug look on his face.

"Of course it is." Menma sighed dramatically while also accepting the cup of tea that came floating at him from somewhere. "So... was there a bounty of Deathwing I should know about? I'll be ok for a while with the money Krasus paid me but I'm kind of homeless again and I'd really like to fix that."

"I'm sure you'll be pleased to know then that King Terenas has indeed gathered a nice reward for the defeat of Deathwing. We have long been suspicious of a young noble that suddenly appeared in Lordaeron by the name of Daval Prestor, after the events of your mission he had suddenly vanished and we grew suspicious as he had made large political moves and had almost wed himself to the king's daughter." Antonidas took a moment to drink from his tea before continuing. "We had secretly investigated his manor and found many powerful wards and defenses that nearly killed one of our members but with Krasus' aid upon his return we were able to crack open the defenses and found evidence that Lord Prestor and Deathwing were the very same."

"..." Menma was silent as he took in what the man had just said. "You're telling me that Deathwing, that big ass motherfucker was playing human political games? Why?"

"That... is a very good question and one we unfortunately could not discover. Needless to say however we brought our findings to the King and found that he had been under-spell for some time. After regaining his senses King Terenas ordered the manor seized and the Prestor assets to be claimed by the crown. I took the liberty of having a copy of Rhonin's report delivered to the king so you may be in luck on the reward front considering there's a manor just sitting there unused now." After his long-winded story Antonidas sighed and took a pull from his tea.

Menma hummed in thought, "Well Lordaeron is only across the lake so living there may not be a bad choice. Guess I'll go visit the capitol tomorrow."

Antonidas simply raised his cup in acceptance but said nothing else. "Well if it's all the same to you I have an exceptionally dangerous and somewhat temperamental sword waiting for me to pick her up."

"Best of luck to you then young Menma." The aged mage said with a nod.

"Right, take care old man." With that Menma vaulted over the balcony's guard rail and let himself enjoy the feeling of the wind in the air as he plummeted to his doom. He chuckled seeing a few people stop to look up and point. Feeling his inner showman kick in Menma did a few flips before swooping down and flying past the gawkers.

With a wide grin be flipped himself forward and went boots down into a run that took his past the bewildered guards. As soon as he had cleared the gate he took off into the air once more and flew back to Nightfall Valley. _**KZ.**_

_Yeah boss?_

_**I need you to check out Deathwing's old mansion. He went under the name of Daval Prestor. Look around if you can if not then just scope the place out.**_

_Got it boss, anything else?_

_**Look into the prince for me. Apparently he's betrothed to one of my toys, we may have to deal with him soon.**_

_Gotcha bro!_

Orders given Menma sped off into the afternoon sun towards Dun Morogh.

**000**

"Keep your voice down, Helcular. strangers abound..."

"So can you teach me this... this..." A nervous young mage spoke as he followed his senior.

"Necromancy. It is called necromancy. And yes, I have it within my power to bless you with this gift." The older mage responded.

" And the Kirin Tor? What have they to say of this necromancy?"

"That is none of your concern, Helcular, as you are neither Kirin Tor nor a necromancer." The man said before a sneer set upon his face "But to be perfectly frank, I do not give a damn what the Kirin Tor think! They are fools, set in their archaic ways."

"Then teach me, Kel'Thuzad. Teach me everything you know..." The young wizard pleaded.

Kel'thuzad nodded. "In due time, Helcular... All in due time..."

"May I ask where we are headed?" The younger man questioned as they followed the dirt path.

"Some months past an anomaly appeared where Grim Batol once stood, a dome, not unlike Dalaran's own only composed entirely of shadows. Our aim for this journey is to discover its secrets." The Archmage answered in a low tone.

As they walked along they passed a peculiar set of children who were playing make-believe as they battled a critter. It was only when Kel'thuzad gazed into the little girl's eyes did he see the madness in them, not quite fully formed but it was a budding thing much like herself.

Were he so inclined he may have taken the girl on as an apprentice in time and perhaps molded her into a fine mage for his cause. Sadly, more important matters abound.

The little girl tilted her head oddly at them before catching back up with her friend. A strange understanding seemed to have shone in her eyes. "How odd."

His companion grunted, "Don't like kids, never have."

"We were all children once, playing pretend, it is that very imagination that has created the most powerful of magics." Kel'thuzad chided. "Let us tarry no longer, it is a day or so till our destination."

"Right of cour-" Helcular paused mid-sentence as something flew overhead at a blistering speed. "What in the name of Azeroth was that!?" He exclaimed.

Kel'thuzad studied the quickly departing figure intently before a small smile crossed his face. "That was someone I had feared lost to this world far too soon. A young man gifted in the dark arts like none I had seen before, younger than you and more skilled than I."

The man gaped in disbelief "Truly?"

Kel'thuzad chuckled, "Do you not believe me? Perhaps in time I may be able to sway young Menma to our cause, perhaps then you will see the truth in my words."

**000**

It was several hours later when Menma finally landed near Nightfall when we spotted the Kirin Tor patrollers he had been told about. They approached him cautiously but sternly "Apologies sir but this area is currently under investigation by the Kirin Tor, I'll have to ask you to move along please."

Menma clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Settle down," He pulled out his old Kirin Tor badge that Antonidas had first gifted him upon working as the courier. "Uzumaki Menma, Shadowmancer and special agent to the Kirin Tor."

Shadowmancer was apparently one of the fancier ways to say shadow user, sounded better too. He'll have to thank Rhonin for their talk earlier today, he'd picked up a lot of good info.

The patroller on the left made a face upon hearing shadowmancer but the one on the right remained neutral having taken the time to inspect the badge. "It's real. May I ask why you are here Special Agent? Have the Violet Eye come to investigate?"

Wait special agents were a real thing? He was just bullshiting... "Yes, Lord Antonidas has tasked me with discovering the great treasure lying deep within Nightfall Valley. My experience in the dark arts will help shield me against the valley's corrupting influence."

The one on the right nodded before handing him back the sigil. "Better you than me. Best of luck Agent."

The one on the left spat at the ground but said nothing, Menma just gave him a look. "Someone shit in your porridge this morning didn't they?" Without waiting for a response Menma shoved past the man and towards the dome.

Theatrics done, Menma activated his Shadowform after entering the abyssal dome. Looking around he noticed that there was a whole lot of... nothing. How boring. Lifting up in flight he flew towards the center crater only to suddenly stop. "Kurama... did you hear that?"

_**The skittering?**_

_Yeah..._

_**No I don't.**_

_Asshat. _Menma unsealed a pair of kunai and flew towards the center somewhat more carefully now. Looking around every once in a while when he could the skitter of feet across the dirt. "Seriously, what the fuck?"

He paused and fully searched his surroundings. Nothing. _Don't tell me I'm actually starting to go insane now._

_**No I hear them too. A lot of them.**_

Menma narrowed his eyes and then suddenly flew to the right just as something leapt at him from underground. His instincts kicked in and he brought a kunai up to stop a mandible before using the other to stab into the soft underbelly of the thing that had attacked him.

He didn't have time to inspect the creature before another came at him, then another and another. "Holy fuck, they just don't end!" Menma shouted in annoyance as they began swarming him, propelling themselves to his height with powerful leaps.

"Alright, I've had just about enough of this shit!" Floating up higher he summoned the power of the void surrounding him into five massive shadow crashes and formed around him. "DIE!"

The explosion knocked the creatures around a bit... only for them to get back up again and seemingly begin to slowly regenerate. "Son of the bitch... son of the biggest bitch!"

_**Fire. Most things die when they're burned alive.**_

_Worth a try! _Stashing away his kunai Menma flashed through the handseals and shouted "**Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!**" A massive wall of fire exploded from his mouth and engulfed the insect like creatures. Their screeches of pain multiplied by thousands nearly broke his concentration.

After nearly thirty seconds of continuous fire he finally let the jutsu go. "I don't hear anything."

_**There are more underground.**_

_Alright well fuck that, I'm just going to get the sword and get out. _He made a clone and had it inspect the corpses for later while he hurried off to the crater. "What the actual fuck is that!?"

_**You're asking me?**_

_No! I'm asking in general because this is some fucked up shit! _There where Kurama had woken up was no longer a barren crater but now a gaping sinkhole into the dwarven city below where he could see hundreds if not thousands of those fucking bugs skittering about.

There were different kinds but the most prominent one stood in the middle. It was large, maybe fifteen feet tall on what looked like six-webbed feet, a vertical body with a large bulbous head and two arms sticking above its head. "Alright, I officially don't like this."

_**I vote we leave and find more humans who know how to throw fire.**_

_Yeah... I don't think we should stick around too long. I could probably nuke this whole fucking place but I don't want to risk passing out only to be swarmed by the remnants moments later. Yeah fuck this place, I'm out. _Decided discretion was the better part of valor Menma bid a hasty retreat but promised to come back for Same-chan one day.

He met up with a clone and took the scroll it had sealed the corpses into before letting it dispel. Exiting the dome he quickly found the two Kirin Tor. "You two, make sure nobody goes in there. I need to report what I saw to the Kirin Tor immediately."

"What... what did you see?" The one on the left questioned. "We... heard... things. Faint things."

"As if a thousand nails were ran across a chalk board a mile away." The more agreeable one said. "Agent... what's in there?"

"Nothing good." Was all Menma said before speeding off again. "Nothing fucking good..."

**000**

It was the middle of the night when Menma stormed into the Violet Citadel. "Sir, you can't-"

"Fuck off!" He flipped the guards off and flew straight up the tower towards Antonidas' private chambers. Reaching the door he began banging on it, "Oi! Wake your old ass up, we've got a problem!"

When Menma could finally hear shuffling coming from inside he stopped banging on the door and stepped back. "Menma, my boy, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No and I don't care. Nightfall Valley is infested with some weird ass fucking bugs and they likely have Samehada, a sword infused with all five dragon aspects mind you, down there." He kneeled down and unsealed the corpses for the Archmage to inspect. "Are these familiar to you?"

The aged wizard rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "They share a striking resemblance to the Silithid of southern Kalimdor. Insectoid creatures who were rumored to have been descended from the Aqiri a race created by the Old Gods to serve the Black Empire." Taking another look he pointed out a few things that didn't match up with what he knew of the insectoid race "These are not the usual Silithid however, perhaps a new type? Or Evolution?"

"How large of a threat are they? There were at least a couple hundred of these damn things in a sinkhole that led into the underground of Grim Batol and that's just counting what I saw, who knows how deeply they've infested that place." Menma questioned seriously. He needed to know if trying to go for his sword was a suicide mission or not.

"Just the Silithid alone prove a decent threat, they are intelligent but not sentient. Their numbers will always prove costly to deal with but without a Qiraji to control them I doubt they would be too big of an issue." The tired mage replied, rubbing at his eyes wearily before going back to inspecting the burnt up insect husks. "Fire is effective I see."

"Very." Menma nodded. "What's a Qiraji by the way?"

"The Qiraji are the sentient race who command the Silithid. Large insect-like creatures with the capability of speech."

"Large.. insects. So if I say that there was a roughly fifteen foot tall six-legged insect at the center of them... that wouldn't be good right?" Menma dared to ask.

Antonidas slowly looked up from the carcasses before looking at Menma worriedly "No, not good at all. The Qiraji are only a minor threat because the majority of them and their Silithid army are locked behind the gates of Ahn'Qiraj... if they've somehow gotten free and ended up in the Nightfall Valley, then I fear we have a very large problem on our hands."

"Well... shit."

**000**

The sound of chittering and skittering filled the halls as the Brood Queen presided over her subjects. She knew not where they had suddenly been transported to but she was aware that they were in a new planet and had been allowed to entrench themselves for several cycles now.

She knew not where they were but it mattered little, they would soon claim this world for the Queen.

* * *

**AN - **I would like to apologize for the late update. I had the majority of this chapter written well in advance and then Classic dropped and I had completely forgotten about everything else. Fortunately though some European assholes are DDoSing the servers and with little else to do most of yesterday and today I decided to finish the chapter.

I hadn't anticipated just how much time I would sink into Classic practically to the detriment of all else so I think I'll move to a monthly update from now on instead of a bi-monthly one because I really don't want to keep releasing chapters a week late.

**Next Chapter will be out 10/9**


	9. LFM Grim Batol

**Chapter IX: LFM Grim Batol**

**12 ADP, 27th Day of the Ninth Moon.**

Menma and Antonidas both had decided to shelve their conversation the previous night until they could hold an emergency council meeting first thing this morning. Needless to say Menma was used to waking up this early due to his previous lifestyle as a shinobi but that didn't mean he had to like it.

As he finished his breakfast he was surprised to see Jaina step into the inn. She looked around for a bit before spotting him and walking over with a smile. "Good morrow to you Menma."

"Morning Beautiful." Menma replied as he offered a seat across from him. "Have you already eaten?"

"I have, thank you. Master asked that I accompany you to an emergency meeting?" Jaina asked questioningly as her master had not told her anything past 'Go retrieve Menma for an emergency council meeting.'

Menma nodded and stood up "Right. Let's get moving then, I'll give you the basic run-down on our way there."

As they walked down the street Menma decided to give her some basic context on the situation. "The reason I went missing was because a mission I had went on for a councilor had gone south. I can't go into details in public but my spell and that of another powerful being collided and created a rift in space that possibly let some of the Void seep into our world."

Jaina gasped "The Nightfall Valley."

"Got it in one." Menma confirmed, "When I returned to give my report and the reasoning behind my absence I came to realize that I had left my sword at the Valley. When I returned to retrieve it however... well something had moved in. Insects, giant ones, the old man says they resemble the Silithid and I spotted what may have been a Qiraji leading them."

"But they're all supposed to be locked behind the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj!" Jaina exclaimed in fright.

"Quiet!" Menma hushed her, "We can let this leak out to the public or the sheep will start panicking."

Clamping her mouth shut Jaina could only nod in understanding. "Sorry..." She whispered, embarrassed.

"It's fine... you probably would have learned all of this regardless anyway." Menma stated as they continued back down the street.

"What do you mean?"

"Why else would Antonidas want you at the meeting? You'll likely be a part of the raid, most likely to get you some practical experience." Menma reasoned. "We actually stand a pretty good chance now that I think about it. Bugs have two main weaknesses, extreme heat which I've already confirmed and extreme cold. As one of the premier frost users in Dalaran you'll probably be coming along."

Jaina blushed lightly at his unintentional praise of her skill but said nothing as they continued on. Menma glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "You know I've heard a lot of people talk up your abilities, I hope you'll put on a good show for us." He teased, the devious smirk on his face making that obvious to her.

Rather than anger however she simply smirked back and grazed a hand across his arm, "Oh I'll give you a good show alright, you can watch my behind for me while I'm busy exterminating some pests."

Menma stopped and grinned "Don't you mean watch your back?"

"I meant what I said." Jaina sent him a hungry look over her shoulder before sauntering ahead, with an extra sway as her hips glided one over the other.

Menma could only tilt his head in amusement. "She's getting better at this." With a chuckle he caught up to her. Looks like his little pet was finally expressing her desires. Good, he didn't want some mindless drone after all.

**000**

As Menma and Jaina entered the Violet Citadel they could easily see a flurry of activity going about the place. They spotted Antonidas speaking to three people and made their way over. Antonidas smiled seeing their arrival and beckoned them over. "Cedric this is the young man I spoke to you about." The magical Lord said as he waved towards Menma.

Cedric studied the young man intently. His steps were measured and balanced to the extreme, sure of foot this one. His gaze seemed lax to the lesser eye but Cedric could tell that this man was taking in everything around him at all times. Even the slight slouch he had going on was calculated and helped hide the hidden dagger on his person.

This boy was an assassin at one point, perhaps a rogue who received formal training from one of the Houses? Given their site Ravenholdt would be the most likely place... one of Jorach's spies perhaps?

Cedric concealed his thoughts as the pair reached them. He stepped forward and held out his hand to Menma, "Greetings Menma Uzumaki. I had anticipated meeting you today, just not under such... circumstances. I am the Cedric of the Violet Eye."

Menma raised an eyebrow as he shook the man's hand "The Violet Eye?"

Cedric's smile remained the same but inwardly his thoughts were racing. _Menma's confusion appears genuine? Could he really not know about the Violet Eye? Jorach would have made sure that any spy he sent would know of us ahead of time... perhaps he is unaffiliated? _"Indeed. To put it plainly we of the Violet Eye keep an eye on some of the more subtle threats to our world."

A gleam of understanding shown in the boy's eyes before he smirked. "Ah, got it. Looks like the Old Man knows me better than I thought he did."

"Hohoho." Antonidas chuckles, "I simply guessed at your previous line of work and figured something similar within our city would be to your liking?"

The grin on Menma's face hid his inner annoyance at being discovered so easily. Clearly he underestimated the mage's intelligence and perceptiveness, he'd have to tread more carefully from now on. "Been a while since I last did some wet-work but I don't mind it." He said to Cedric who simply nodded in return.

"Then let me be the first to welcome you into our Order. Now let me introduce you to some of your colleagues, behind me is my second-in-command Archmage Alturus and my apprentice Leryda." Cedric introduced the two people behind him.

"Greetings." Alturus said with a nod of his head.

"Welcome to the Order." Leryda said with a smile as she greeted him more warmly.

"Nice to meet your both." Menma replied before turning back to Antonidas. "I'm guessing Dalaran 'intelligence' wants in on this mission?"

The Archmage nodded "You along with Alturus here will be acting in an official capacity as members of the Violet Eye."

Cedric cut in this time "I've read the reports on your mission and that of your return. Most impressive, as the one with the most experience within the Valley I believe we should give you command over this mission."

"That's fine with me." Menma replied easily "Do we know who else is coming and what size group we'll be sending?"

"Due to the nature of the Valley I've gone ahead and sent a message to Stratholme asking for aid from the Archbishop and the Silver Hand both." Antonidas told Menma who did his best to hold back the frown from hearing that he would likely have to party up with a bunch of kiddy-touching Light-praying shitbags.

Cedric however did catch the tightening in Menma's jaw. _Not a fan of the Holy Orders? Not unusual for our kind. _"Well I believe we'll be taking our leave now, we have much to prepare for and I'll be rallying the majority of the Violet Eye to quarantine the Valley during the mission and to remain on standby in case of emergency."

Alturus nodded at the black-haired sorcerer. "I will go prepare for the mission, Raid Leader. Until then." Menma nodded back and with that the Dalaran spies left the Citadel.

"As for your second question I believe a small group of ten will be enough to complete this mission." Antonidas continued moments later. "I believe two paladins and two priests will be enough to hold back the darkness enough for a group that size."

"And the other four spots?" Menma questioned before looking over at Jaina. "Pardon, three spots."

"Two actually." The husky voice of another familiar blonde spoke. Approaching from further in was none other than Angela Dosantos. She smiled prettily at Menma before speaking, "That is if you'll have me."

_Oh I'll be having you alright. _Menma thought while outwardly smiling back, "I'm sure we'll be lucky to have you Archmage Dosantos."

"Oh _please, _call me Angela." The Archmage said in a flirty tone which made Jaina scowl slightly.

"Are you sure you have time to join a raid _Archmage_, don't you have some fancy stick to drool over?" Jaina spoke up with a distinct bite to her tone.

"_Jaina_." Antonidas warned but the girl pointedly ignored him in favor of glaring at the older woman.

Angela frowned for a moment before turning to Jaina with a smile. "Jaina! Dear, it's so lovely to see you again! How go your studies? I hear you've become quite the prominent cryomancer, perhaps not as proficient as I but I'm sure you will get there in time."

Menma glanced between the two women before turning to Antonidas with a questioning look. The old man simply palmed his face. _I guess this isn't the first time this has happened?_

"Well by the time I'm your age I'm sure I'll have mastered half the library." Jaina agreed. Menma noticed Angela's left eye twitch slightly at the dig to her age but she kept the smile up.

"Ah! To be young and naive." Angela returned in a condescending tone. "Don't worry dear _girl_, you'll grow out of such foolishness eventually."

Jaina was about to retort before a firm "Enough!" from Antonidas stopped her. "If you are both to go about this mission then I don't believe I need to remind you both to remain professional! We'll be grouping with the Church whom already have a low opinion of us mages and we need to show a united front to them, is that understood?"

"Of course Governor."

"Yes, Master."

"Good." Menma was mildly impressed with how thoroughly the Old Man had taken control of the conversation again. "Now I will leave the last to slots to your discretion. I asked that should the Church be willing to offer support then we shall meet them in Lordaeron. If you have no further business here we should depart before day's end and that should give us a chance to meet with the King and introduce you as well as inquire about that mansion."

Menma raised an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders with an amused look "Sounds like a plan." He then turned to the other two "Right then, ladies, do you need any more time to prepare?"

"I'm ready, though I would like to pick up some reagents during our stay in Lordaeron just in case." Angela replied as she reached into the small pack at her side and withdrew a long staff from within. It looked like a giant metal torch with a circular head that held in the blue flames at the end of the staff.

"Same with me." Jaina answered seeing as she already had staff in hand.

"Excellent!" Antonidas exclaimed before clapping his hands once and suddenly a portal appeared before them where they could see people mingling about the courtyard of what he assumed to be some castle.

The two women stepped through first followed by Menma and finally Antonidas. "Welcome young Menma to Lordaeron." Menma looked around seeing all the hapless sheep milling about. Unlike the magicals of Dalaran common folk were a lot easier to manipulate.

"How..." Menma couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips that forced his eyes into thin lines."lovely."

**000**

Arthas wiped the sweat off his brow as he finished another spar with his mentor the dwarf Muradin Bronzebeard. "What? Tired already laddie? No lass'll take you with that shit stamina ya got boy."

Arthas' cheeks colored slightly but he laughed at the good-natured jab nonetheless. "Best work on it then, I'd hate to disappoint Lady Jaina."

"Ha!" Muradin chortled "Still hung up on the sea lass, eh?"

"I knew of our betrothal but only truly met her in person last year..." He snorted. "I dare say I've never seen a fairer maiden in my life."

"Nor a colder one." Muradin replied with a grin. "I heard the young less was like ice, with a tongue like biting winter."

"She didn't seem as pleased with the betrothal, no." Arthas grinned. "That just means I'll have to try my damnedest to change her mind."

"Thas' the spirit laddie! Now, blade UP!" Muradin shouted before charging his young apprentice. The two traded swings, Muradin having kept to only his axe while Arthas did an admirable job keeping up with his training sword.

Arthas went for an overhead slash which Muradin lazily parried away before kicking out the boy's stumbling leg. "Ooof!" The young prince grunted as his armored form hit the dirt, hard. "Dammit Muradin."

"Next time don't leave yourself open like that boy." The dwarf said dismissively before turning towards the messenger that he noticed enter their private training ground. "What is it then?"

Arthas turned over with a groan and pushed himself to his knees, only just now spotting the messenger. "Apologies milords." The boy bowed instantly. "A message from his Majesty. Prince Arthas is requested at the throne-room to greet some important guests."

"Ugh." The prince grunted for a different matter this time. "Does father truly need me there to entertain some stuffy noble, or worse yet their daughter?"

"His..." The boy seemed uncertain for a moment before continuing. "His Majesty anticipated you saying that. He said that a Lady Jaina was to be arriving today."

Arthas raised himself to his feet so fast he nearly tripped over once again which made Muradin laugh heartily. The young prince blushed slightly before coughing to regain his dignity. "Please tell father that I will be there as soon as I can."

"I'm surprised you haven't already taken off running lad."

"Shut it Muradin."

Another laugh followed the prince's retort.

**000**

_**KZ. How goes the mission?**_

_Real good, Boss! There were some basic discouragement charms to ward people away from the mansion but I phased through them easily enough! This place is great it has a bunch of rooms, a library, furnishings, a lab, a dungeon and even a sacrificial chamber!_

Menma raised an eyebrow. _**Is that right?**_

_Yuuuup! You've got to get this place bro, it'll make the perfect evil lair for you Boss!_

_**Well that's the plan at least. Keep up the recon, I'll message you if I need anything.**_

_Got it!_

It only took the party of four a few minutes to reach the palace where upon noticing Antonidas at the head of the group the guards immediately bowed and opened the doors for them. It didn't seem as thought court was in session today as the throne room was empty but one the guards immediately left the throne room likely to fetch their king.

"So what... no chairs or refreshments? What kind of greeting is this?" Menma complained only to be elbowed by Jaina who sent him a reproachful look. "Don't be violent Jaina, it's unbecoming of a noble lady."

"Shut. Up." She hissed before looking forward once again.

Menma sighed. _As Shika would say... maaaan dis sum buuuuullsheeet. God I miss that illiterate fuck, he was an endless source of entertainment._

It wasn't much longer after that, that an aging man with a regal bearing joined them followed by a few guards before taking a seat at the throne. "Greetings mages of Dalaran and welcome to Lordaeron, if you wouldn't mind waiting a few more moments my son should be joining us here soon."

"Your Majesty." The magic users aside from Menma all bowed while he only looked bored. Jaina sent him another glare which he rolled his eyes at. He was Uzumaki fucking Menma and he bowed to no man, especially not some decrepit old shit with a crown.

The he realized that same decrepit old shit was the one that would have likely given him the mansion. Shit. _Dammit Menma, you've gone and fucked it up again you stupid fuck._

_**What a fucking idiot.**_

_I know right?_

Ah well, ya win some ya lose some but his own narcissistic sense of self-importance would never allow him to bow to another over something as stupid as a house. Curse his sinful pride.

Still he put on his best smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, sorry about that your... Majesty. I have this really bad crick in my back from fighting Deathwing, can't really bend over anymore."

The king simply gave him an unimpressed look.

Just then the doors opened once more and the still sweaty Arthas entered with Muradin in tow. "Arthas, Muradin, thank you for joining us. I received your letter this morning Antonidas, is it truly as you say?"

"I can not say personally but I did bring with me the only witness to the events." Antonidas said as he stepped aside and waved his hand towards the other male. "This is Menma Uzumaki."

"The one from the reports." The king stated with narrowed eyes. "Well then?"

Menma almost flipped the bastard off then and there. He turned to Antonidas with a questioning look. "Please tell King Terenas what you saw at the Valley."

"Alright." Menma said with a casual nod. "So when I went back to Nightfall Valley yesterday to retrieve something I came across some bugs. Big ones, mean too. Then I found a sinkhole where my item used to be and saw the underground city of Grim Batol was positively swarming with these things with a big bug in the middle, probably the brood mother."

"Now wait a second there laddie... did you just say you made it into the Valley and back out. Twice?" Muradin spoke up with a doubtful look. "A group of dwarven explorers tried for that accursed valley not two months past and we've heard naught from them!"

Menma gave a careless shrug. "Almost certainly dead, probably eaten too. They like to burrow and then ambush in swarms. I nearly got overrun myself before using a fire-spell to kill them all at once."

Muradin grit his teeth at the damn mage's words. Like he could expect anything more than apathy from Light-forsaken bastards like those staff-swingers.

"Your letter mentioned requesting aid from Stratholme." The king spoke, taking control of the conversation once more. "How many do you plan on taking with you?"

"Preferably a raid team of ten with Menma here at the helm. He has experience with both leading missions in high-stress environments and is the only person to successfully enter and leave the Valley." Antonidas answered. "I requested two paladins and two priests for this mission. I believe that should be enough to protect the raid from the oppressive atmosphere of the Valley."

"Who all will be going on this expedition?" The kind demanded.

"As I mentioned before Young Menma here will be leading a group composed of Archmage Alturus, the two women beside me Archmage Angela and my apprentice Jaina. I left the last two spots to Menma's discretion." Antonidas answered.

Hearing that his betrothed was headed to such a foul place Arthas immediately stepped forward. "Father! I request permission to go on this mission."

"And as a member of the explorers league and Arthas' acting minder I'd also like to join this raid." Muradin pitched in seconds later.

"And why should I invite you?" Menma asked before the king even had time to answer. "What I need is firepower not warriors. It's bad enough I'll have to spare four slots for those clerics. The bugs are weak to fire and most likely cold, bladed weapons just bounced off their dense exoskeleton. You would be useless to me."

Arthas glared at the man who was likely no more than a year older than himself. "Do not underestimate-"

"And you shouldn't _over_estimate yourself, _prince_. These things are fast and they attack without warning, your bulky armor and heavy weapons will only slow you down and make you prime targets and the last thing I need is Lordaeron after my head for getting their beloved prince killed."

Arthas grit his teeth before turning to the throne "Father-"

"Enough." Terenas silenced his son with but a word. "The rude one has a point, you are my only son and next in line for the crown. I will not risk your life sending you into that deathtrap nor could I make them accept you even if I desired it so. Dalaran is an independent nation and this is their mission, if they do not wish to take you then I cannot force them."

Muradin too looked equally put out at being denied a chance to avenge his brothers. Menma didn't care anymore, he figured he had already fucked himself out of a mansion and quite frankly he didn't like these fucking royals. "Besides I already have the last two spots reserved. I'm thinking of getting the old team back together. Six months ago me, Vereesa Windrunner and Rhonin Redhair stormed Grim Batol, I figured they would be up for round two."

"Then it seems them matter is settled." Terenas said with finality as he looked at his son. Said boy simply grit his teeth, glanced at Jaina and then turned away in defeat.

Menma caught the prince's look, the corner of his lips raising up in a tiny smirk. _Not today you little cuckling. She's mine now._

Antonidas sighed hoping Menma would not be his normally charming self today. Clearly he had hoped for too much. "Your Majesty if you wouldn't mind I would also like to discuss the second part of my letter with you and Menma here."

Terenas narrowed his eyes at the impudent brat once more. "Very well, come with me."

"Angela, Jaina we'll catch up with you both after a time at the Blue Bell Inn on the western side of the city." Antonidas told the two women who accepted his order given and said their goodbyes before following after the king. The old mage gave Menma a weary smile before whispering. "We may still have a chance... try not to ruin it again."

Menma grunted and followed after the old man. "No promises."

**000**

"So you're the one who did battle with the Black One." Terenas spoke solemnly as he gazed at Menma critically. "Forgive me if I seem... doubtful."

"Doubt me all you want, the fact that I looked Death in the eye and spat in it still stands. If you need proof then ask the Red Queen herself, she's the one that saw myself and Tyranastrasz off." Menma replied defiantly. "Unlike warriors like your son whom has yet to grow into their strength, age means nothing in the face of magic."

Terenas frowned deeply at the boy's disrespect but could not deny his claim as it was confirmed by multiple sources that the lad did indeed battle the Destroyer and won. "Hmph. You'd do well to temper that arrogance boy, it has gotten many a man killed before their time."

Menma just sent him an amused look. "Do I really seem like someone who fears death?" He smirked widely "On the contrary, I embraced my mortality long ago. As for arrogance? I'd say it's well placed and it'll stay in place until I meet the existence that finally puts me down for good."

Antonidas sighed. Of course Menma wouldn't be able to contain himself. "Your Grace, despite Menma's... prickly disposition he did dispose of Deathwing and has claim to the bounty."

The King scoffed but sat down at his desk and retrieved a few documents. "These are the deed to the Prestor estate and holdings and the other is the bounty on Deathwing itself contributed to by the Kingdoms of the Alliance equaling seven million gold."

"They all placed forward a million?" Antonidas questioned to which the king shook his head.

"Gilneas and Stromgarde only placed half a million each. The Dwarves of Ironforge meanwhile donated two million as the lands most affected by the dragons were their own and now they've begun expeditions to retake northern KhazModan. As you know Dalaran placed forth a million followed by Lordaeron, Kul Tiras and Quel'Thalas." The King explained thoroughly.

Menma gave Antonidas a look but said nothing, though catching the look the Old Mage simply sent him a smile. "It was actually Cedric's idea, after our previous failure to put down Deathwing he began raising money to hire Adventurers to hunt the weakened Aspect down. After we received Rhonin's report he proposed donating the million he had raised towards the bounty."

"As irksome as it is for me to say, these rewards are yours by right. Simply sign at the bottom to accept them officially." The old King said with a grunt in displeasure.

"Got it." Menma read over the two documents before taking the quill next to the papers and signed for the bounty but left the other paper blank. "Thanks."

"Are you not accepting the Prestor estate?" The King stated rather than asked, already knowing full well why the boy didn't sign. He was rather surprised that the boy had enough insight to avoid that particular trap.

"And bind myself to Lordaeron and you by extension? Hard pass." Menma scoffed. "You didn't honestly think that would work did you?"

"Initial impression told me yes, clearly I underestimated your foresight even if your mouth appears to have a mind of its own." The king replied back casually, storing the deed away. "Very well, the gold can be shipped to Dalaran directly if you desire or you can simply claim it all right now and do with it as you wish."

"I'll just take it with me, I have very convenient storage solutions." Menma answered to which the king nodded.

"Simply show that writ to the bankers and they will know to prepare your reward for you." The king said dismissively. "I believe that is all we need to discuss today?"

"It is, thank you for your time, your Majesty." Antonidas responded with a slight bow. "Come Menma, best we find lodging for the night and secure your bounty before the banks close."

With that the two magicals left the King's office. Sat still at his chair he pulled out the deed to the Prestor estate and another paper from with a drawer. The daughter of the once enigmatic noble had gone missing ever since the raid on Deathwing's compound.

In his hand he held the sketch of an exceptionally beautiful black-haired woman no older than seventeen. Unfortunately this was also all they had on the missing noble Lady Katrana Prestor, whom his spies speculated being either a half-dragon or a full dragon like her father Deathwing.

He could only guess at the problems that girl/dragon could cause in the future but at the moment it was no longer his problem and hopefully she'll be too busy focusing on the smug bastard who slayed her father.

**000**

"It seems as though your search for a home continues." Antonidas joked as they exited the palace.

Menma grunted in annoyance before chuckling. "Yeah but at least I've got the money to buy a house anywhere I want now."

"A fair point." The aged mage conceded. "Anywhere in mind?"

"I was thinking of buying Alterac." Menma answered. That answer made the Archmage pause in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry but perhaps I misheard you?"

"I want to buy Alterac." Menma repeated. "It's a ruin at the moment so hopefully I can pick up on the cheap."

Antonidas could only blink dumbly as his jaw hung loosely before composing himself. "I... see. I have no doubt that the other Kingdoms would appreciate having the money back in their coffers but... what would you even do with a ruin?"

"Rebuild, hire some peasants to fix up the place, work the farms. I think I could manage it." Menma answered confidently. "While being a member of Dalaran and the Violet Eye will benefit me, I need to begin thinking long-term. Besides the rebuilding of Alterac will be a project spanning multiple years and that's even if the Alliance approves my bid do buy it."

Another risky gamble telling Antonidas parts of his plan but the Old Bastard was already on to him. Hell the son of a bitch stuck him in Dalaran's spy division, most likely so they could keep an eye on him.

Best he tell the shitty bastard part of his plans now so it wouldn't catch him off-guard later and make him even more suspicious. But if he knew now well-before Menma even started then it would give the Archmage time to get used to the idea and start seeing him as a king-candidate.

The first stop had been the Royal Bank of Lordaeron to claim his bounty and give them plenty of time to gather the funds. While they did that he walked around the markets buying a few odds and ends that he might need during the mission or that just caught his eye along with a refreshing of his mission supplies which were all promptly sealed away much to the Archmage's and everyone else's amazement.

"Ah the Blue Bell Inn, I rather enjoy this place. Good pie." Antonidas said as the clapped the boy's shoulder and led him to the inn where they could rest from their shopping. "So, you have hopes of reuniting your initial assault group?"

"I don't know if Rhonin will join us but I'll ask, more importantly I'd like to check up on Vereesa and let her know that I'm still alive." Menma replied before adding, "That and she still has my dragons."

Antonidas chortled merrily. "To think that the Red Queen willingly parted with two of her brood, you must have truly made an impression on her."

"Well hopefully the dragon queen wasn't the only one I left an impression on." The shinobi responded with a wry grin. If Vereesa did join then that would mean she, Jaina and most likely Angela would all be vying for his attention. Normally a situation to be avoided at all costs but perhaps there was an opportunity there... Angela was certainly interested but would the competition scare her away?

Vereesa was still up in the air as six months was next to nothing in elven time but the chance she had already moved on was still there.

As for Jaina... well his little pet was most certainly the jealous type. Not to mention as the only 'girl' of the three women she would undoubtedly feel threatened and perhaps act hastily. Something he could shift in his favor.

Naturally while the desired outcome was for all three of them to become his, the realistic outcome was for him to continue on with Jaina in secret with a bit of Angela on the side.

_Man, reality fucking sucks. _Menma set his thoughts to the side as the two entered a rather large building on a corner street. Once inside they reunited with their fellow magi and relaxed for a while to pass the time.

Two hours later a runner had brought him a message that his money was ready and the bankers stood in awe as he sealed away crate after crate and chest after chest of solid gold coins until his full reward was safely stored away in a multi-storage scroll labelled 'Empire Funds'.

Apparently Antonidas found that amusing. Menma wondered if he'd be half as amused if he knew that the lad had plans to take over the rest of the kingdoms as well. Probably not.

Still this was an important first step, one he hadn't anticipated reaching so quickly. The original plan was to make a name for himself, create his own kingdom and legitimize himself as someone important and then finally begin the hostile takeover of the other kingdoms.

It seems as though he glossed over step one and was potentially at the door of step two. While beneficial in some regards without a proper reputation he or his kingdom could be viewed as weak and ripe for the taking, especially considering that he would have to clear Alterac of squatters and then rebuild the damn thing.

Antonidas seemed to have a permanent room within the castle so Menma just rented a room at the inn while they were there. Angela and Jaina both decided to also stay at the inn. Apparently Jaina didn't feel like dealing with the prince.

After locking the door and placing a silencing seal on the walls he summoned his faithful imp to his side. "You called Boss?"

"Prestor Manor is a bust ownership wise so I'm changing your mission. I need you to head to Alterac and check on the situation there. I'm going to attempt to buy the land and I'll need to know who needs to die in order to get my kingdom up and running." Menma ordered.

"Go scout around and make a kill list, got it. Anything else, Boss?"

"Just one thing, go into Prestor Manor and try to find any books or information he may have on the Silithid or the Qiraji if any. It seems as though a nest has formed at Nightfall Valley and I have a mission to go exterminate it."

"Right, look for any tips on bug extermination." KZ gave a mock salute before shimmering and becoming translucent "Catch ya later bro."

Menma watched as the little imp quickly faded from view before sitting down at the bed. He wasn't particularly tired but he was exhausted. So many plans, so many schemes.

_**You know, you'd be terrifying if you weren't your own worst enemy. Wants a manor and the money it comes with, decides to mouth off to the king that was going to give it to him. Way to go fucktard.**_

_Yeah yeah, shaddup. Do you think I don't already know that? This could have been an amazing prospect for me if played correctly... and then I fucked it all up because my damn pride decides to be a cunt._

Menma let out a long, drawn-out sigh as he fell on to the bed. "God dammit." He muttered out tiredly before passing out. Honestly being the bad guy was just was too troublesome.

* * *

So begins the 'Infestation of Grim Batol' Arc which will span 2-3 chapters including this one that will essentially lead into our first time skip towards the initial events of Warcraft 3. I hope you all are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it.

Next update will be on 10/21


	10. Full Party

**AN - Short chapter mostly to set-up the next one and to provide a bit more world building and how certain factions see each other. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter X: Full Party**

**12 ADP, 30th Day of the Ninth Moon**

Menma groaned as the morning light streamed into the room. "God dammit, I hate mornings." With a grunt he sat up and went to freshen up.

Two days past a message arrived that Stratholme would be sending the requested clerics for their mission. It kind of pissed him off to be honest, he had hoped the 'faith' would keep up their magic loathing ways and just told them to piss off.

But noooo, now he would have to deal with not one or two but four of those sanctimonious, holier than thou fuckshits.

"Fucking perfect, now I'm mad." He growled, scrubbing angrily at his skin with his soap. Kami knows he wouldn't use the shit they stocked here, he'd start breaking out in hives.

It didn't take him very long to finish up before dressing and heading downstairs. Oh good, it looked like Jaina and Angela were at each other's throats again. That's nice... not. Shit got annoying yesterday.

"Getting your insults in early today huh?" Menma groused as he sat down beside Jaina. "What's got you two fighting now?"

"Menma!" Jaina exclaimed before coughing and lowering her voice, "Good morrow."

Menma just gave her a blank stare before turning to Angela who only looked mildly amused as she waved him off. "Nothing to concern yourself with Menma, simply a minor disagreement."

"Minor or not it stops today." Menma commanded, "Remember what the Old Man said, we need to show a united front when dealing with those Church assholes. They're supposed to be arriving near midday so whatever other problems you two have deal with them now because starting tomorrow you two are best friends, got it?"

Angela gave him a coy smile, "My my, so authoritative - though I can't say I dislike that about you. Very well Raid Leader, I shall shelve my disputes with young Jaina for now."

"Umm... right, sorry Menma." Jaina agreed, red-faced before turning to Angela. "Until we next see Dalaran."

Angela turned that coy smile towards Jaina. "Of course, dear."

"Good." Menma nodded with a sigh, "You two eaten yet?"

"Nay, we were actually waiting for you to join us." Angela answered him, that sly grin sliding across her face once more. "Poor Jaina here was absolutely starving however and wanted to simply go upstairs and wake you. I disagreed and figured your would prefer to wake when you were ready."

Menma nodded as he flagged down a waitress. "Thanks for that, I hate being woken up early." Being turned again he didn't catch the smug look Angela sent Jaina nor the returned glare from the girl.

After the three put in their orders Menma spoke up again "Are you two all set for the mission, got everything you needed?"

"Yeah, I picked up some reagents the day after we arrived and a few emergency rations yesterday." Jaina chirped.

"I as well am prepared." Angela answered as she patted her enchanted satchel, "I doubt we'll be down there for longer than a full day but I packed enough rations for three days just in case."

"I thought you could just conjure up food though?" Menma questions.

"Well, yes, but that requires mana obviously. The more mana we can save in case of an ambush the better." The Archmage of the group said from experience. "I'd rather eat a hardtack and keep the mana for a fireblast than end up bug food."

"Sensible." Menma shrugged. "Guess I just never had to bother with things like that."

Jaina gave him an odd look, "What do you mean?"

"I have a stupidly massive ch- mana pool." Menma answered, quickly catching himself before making a rookie mistake. "Not to mention that I can directly pull mana from the Void in exchange for a bit of lifeforce so in the unlikely event that I'm ever low I can just siphon from the Nether."

"Tch." Jaina clicked her tongue, "I'm pretty sure that's cheating."

Angela giggled mockingly, "Such is the way of magic my dear."

A few minutes later a waitress came with their food and drinks. Jaina mostly picked at her food while Angela took a few dainty bites before decided to start a conversation. "Do we know who exactly the Church sent or simply that there would be four of them?"

Menma chewed thoughtfully, thinking back on what the reply letter said. "If I remember correctly they were sending the paladins Gavinrad the Dire and Buzan the Fearless, they sound like pretentious assholes with those titles but never mind that. For the priests I believe they were called Liadrin and Eris."

**000**

Rhonin covered his eyes from the sun with his free hand as he spotted two large figures soaring through the sky. A smile crossed his lips at the chance to see his friend once again. "So then it's true." A voice stated beside him.

"Aye." Rhonin confirmed "Frank and Hinata, a pair of red drakes that bound themselves to Menma and have stayed with Vereesa with the Red Queen's permission."

"They will undoubtedly be of great aid." Alturus spoke his thoughts as they watched the drakes descend. "Shall we?"

"Let's." Rhonin agreed and they began walking towards the clearing where Vereesa atop Frank landed with Hinata right beside them.

Vereesa dismounted, a magnificent white bow slung across her back while dresses in brown leathers with her green Farstrider cloak flowing behind her. A smile graced her delicate features as she approached the two mages. "Rhonin, it's good to see you once again."

"The pleasure is all mine Vereesa." He replied with a ready grin. "Allow me to introduce Archmage Alturus, he'll be representing the Violet Eye during this mission alongside Menma."

Her smile faltered slightly before widening once more "Well met, Archmage." She said cordially, offering her hand in greeting.

"I look forward to working with you Lady Windrunner." Alturus responded respectfully, clasping her hand and giving it a firm shake.

She gave him a nod before turning to Rhonin with an uncertain look. "And... Menma?"

Rhonin tried not to let his minor jealousy show. Even now she waits for him, a wasted effort in his opinion given that Menma had wasted no time cozying up to Proudmoore or Archmage Dosantos. "As much as Menma seems to despise the Church, Lord Antonidas ordered him to stay in Lordaeron to personally greet their group as the raid leader before they make their way down here to pick us up on the morrow."

"I see." Disappointment colored her face but her tone remained neutral. "Then... I suppose I should find lodging for the night?"

Rhonin handed her a key. "Menma told me he rented room twelve at the Wizard's Rest for a few months and asked that I offer you his room for the night seeing as he had no need for it."

"Menma was here?" She questioned.

"Briefly, the day after his group departed for Lordaeron he flew across the lake and came to ask me to join him on this silly venture (naturally I said yes) and to compose the letter he sent you." The mage answered as they made their way towards the city with the two drakes following close behind at a sedate pace. "He also paid one of the stable hands extra to care for Frank and Hinata."

Vereesa chuckled "Sounds like he was quite certain I would show."

"Seems that way." Rhonin replied wryly as he sent her a look. With all the elven grace she possessed Vereesa turned away from the look, absolutely not blushing and convincing herself that the pink covering the tips of her ears was just her natural coloring.

The elven woman coughed into a gloved fist to regain her composure before turning to Rhonin once more after seeing one of the stable boys who seemed rather fearless lead the two drakes away. "Regardless, I am here and seeing as we have the day, would you care to join me for lunch? I would like to catch up if that is agreeable with you?" She asked only then remembering her manners "You are free to join us as well if you please Archmage Alturus."

The man simply shook his head in the negative. "I would rather not intrude. I will return to my quarters for now, it was a pleasure meeting with you Lady Windrunner. Rhonin." Alturus bid his leave in his own formal speech but the two friends paid it no mind.

"Very well, take care of yourself Alturus." Rhonin said with a wave.

"On the morrow." Vereesa said with a small smile which the man nodded at before departing. "He reminds me of my elder sister, Sylvanas. Polite yet curt and far too stiff for their own good." She added with a light giggle.

Rhonin chuckled "I'll have to take your word for it Vereesa."

"Come then, let us catch up."

**000**

Liadrin turned to her fellow priest who was practically vibrating in her saddle. They were nearing the gates of Lordaeron now and the poor girl was likely seconds away from hyperventilating. "Eris, calm."

The young woman turned to her friend with a sheepishly smile before calming down slightly. "Sorry I am just... excited. To think, that we'll be venturing into the Nightfall Valley!"

"Most people would be shaking in fear, not excitement." Buzan called back with a grin, "Glad I'm not the only fearless one here."

Gavinrad scowled, "Is it any surprise? Havenfire is one of that Witch's followers."

"She was not a witch!" Eris retorted angrily, "Just because you willingly blind yourself to the truth does not mean others should not strive for it."

Liadrin rolled her eyes. _Here we go..._

For the next few minutes the Priest and Paladin descended into what was essentially a shouting match with a few insults to boot. Buzan turned towards the other priest with a chuckle "Think they'll calm down before we reach the gates?"

"Doubtful." Eris groaned. "Gavinrad just had to go and set her off, we'll be lucky if she stops by the midday."

"Wonderful..."

**000**

Menma, Jaina and Angela were all gathered on the battlements, Antonidas having returned to Dalaran after the first night. He smirked as they watched a priest and paladin argue while two others followed behind. "Well, looks like the Church sheep have their own little infighting problem."

Angela frowned slightly at the sight of the clerics. "Hmph, sheep indeed. Imagine working your entire life to learn the higher mysteries of this world and destroying your body to control them... then some commoner kneels down, prays and just _believes _they can control such powers and then they can."

Even Jaina crossed her arms in an annoyed gesture. "While I have no problem with the Faithful, being a follower of the light myself, it is more than a little irksome."

"And then the sanctimonious pricks have the nerve to call us abominations! Honestly, the fucking gall of those people." In a rare show of unladylike manners the Archmage spit over the wall in the coming group's direction. "I swear if one of those bloody priests tries to convert me I'll show them _my _righteous fire."

Menma couldn't help but let out a sharp laugh. In the short time they had been away from Dalaran, Angela had let more of her true personality through. While the flirty and bubbly Angela wasn't entirely an illusion, the vindictive and callous woman hidden within had started coming out more and more.

Apparently it was one of the main reasons why Jaina disliked the woman. _"She's a bitch who hides behind a smile and will stab you in the back if it suits her. That being said... she did earn her place among the council, her ability to control Frostfire is unmatched."_

Menma didn't hate it, especially after Angela caught on to his own distaste for the Church and began to freely express her own. He hadn't gotten around to getting the story out of her yet but he'd definitely aim to find out.

"Well then ladies, let's go meet the holier-than-thou assholes that'd been forced upon us." Menma said with a suffering sigh. "I can already feel the headache forming."

The two women followed Menma as they left the battlements and crossed the courtyard just as the Church party entered. With a confidant gait he strolled up to the paladin at the front. "Gavinrad I assume?"

The paladin turned from his argument with the witch's disciple to look upon another heretic with disgust. "Are you the mage, Menma?"

"Yeah." Menma grunted showing his own distaste at the sight of the gleaming golden plate or the fancy white cloths adorning the armor. What a pretentious prick. "Come, Lord Antonidas reserved you all a room for the night, tomorrow we ride for Dalaran."

He led them to the stable before guiding the group of four to their inn while being flanked by the two female magi. After telling Gavinrad their room numbers he handed them the keys and headed back down to the inn's bar.

"Get me something strong, I fear I'll need it." He told the barmaid who gave him a sympathetic smile before nodding.

"Umm, excuse me?" Menma inclined his head towards the voice. It was one of the priestesses, the blonde one. She smiled sheepishly at him and gestured to the empty seat beside him. "May I?"

"Go ahead." Menma responded casually before offering his hand. "Menma Uzumaki, Shadowmancer."

"Eris Havenfire, Priestess of Balance." She smiled a bit more surely now as she took his hand in a gentle shake before sitting down. "I hope I'm not intruding?"

"Nah, was just planning on having a drink. Care for one?" He offered politely. Menma was never one to miss a chance to speak with a beauty but the fact she was a follower of the Light dimmed his view of her somewhat.

She waved her hand in denial. "Oh thank you but I don't drink."

"I see." He nodded accepting his drink from the barmaid. "Then why come down to the bar?" Clearly she seeked him out for something but was taking her time in saying it.

"Ah, well, I was hoping to speak with you?" Her nervousness returned. "It's not often one finds another that practices the Shadow arts."

Menma blinked setting down the glass before slowly turned to her once more. "I'm sorry, what?"

She smiled again. "I am a priestess of balance. I do not believe solely in the Light but in the Shadow as well. I firmly believe that a harmony between the two energies will lead to true enlightenment."

Menma didn't even know what to say to that. "I didn't think that was possible? When I accepted the Shadow the Light rejected me entirely."

Eris nodded. "Most likely because you never truly believed in the Light in the first place. I have a strong faith in both but neither surpassing the other, a balance."

"Huh." Was his intelligent reply. "How can you follow the tenets of both? They're diametrically opposed."

Eris giggled, "Well it's certainly not easy, let me tell you that much."

Menma grunted in annoyance at the non-answer. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"It's not something easily put into words. How does one uphold Order and yet revel in Chaos? Save a life only to turn and destroy another? It's definitely a learning process... lean too heavily to one side and the other abandons you." Eris told him with a frown. "That is what happened to Lady Seline."

"I've heard that name a few times, never got a straight answer though." Menma drawled. "Tell me about her."

Eris nodded with a pleased look. "Lady Seline was a bishop of Stormwind during the First War. After the war ended she began studying the Orc Neophytes and their Shadow magics to better understand and combat them."

The barmaid came over with a glass of water which Eris smile at before thanking the woman. "As Lady Seline began diving deeper and deeper into the mysteries of the Void she began spreading her message of balance between the Light and the Dark."

"I heard she was assassinated for her beliefs." Menma cut in and she gave a thoughtful hum.

"It's certainly a theory, yes, but no one knows for sure. Some say she went mad and killed herself in her madness, others say her own followers turned on her while some believed that the Church itself had her killed for her beliefs." Eris shrugged "No one really knows for sure."

"Are you a follower of her work?"

"I was still a child of ten at the time when she came to my village but I still remember her words to this day. Regardless of whether the Church disapproves of my methods or my faith in the Void, I shall continue on my path to reach the balance between light and shadow." She replied confidently as one of her hands was bathed in warm light while the other in cold shadows.

"Hmm." He took a drink before turning to the woman once more. "You know Eris..."

"Yes?" She asked, a slight tilt to her head.

"I don't think I hate you." He chuckled hearing her sputtering noises of confusion. "I despise the Church and the followers of the Light simply on principle... but you? Hmph, maybe I can give you a chance."

"I... I see." She said slowly before a smile came upon her face one more. "Then would you mind terribly if I asked about your own faith in the Void?"

Menma rubbed his chin in thought. "I wouldn't go so far as to call it 'faith' more like... an agreement. If you can commune with both the light and the dark then I'm sure you know full well that both sides are objectively horrible.

The Light is like a tyrant, it has no concept of extremes so demanding absolute obedience does not seem wrong to it. The Light simply wishes to bathe the universe in itself, not truly understanding that it would burn away all it touches.

While the Shadow wishes for little else than chaos, in any form, even in spite of itself sometimes. The Void itself does not wish to subjugate or even control you, it simply wants you to explore every possibility at once, yet our minds cannot comprehend such a thing and are thus driven mad by the infinite choice of the Void." He paused thoughtfully, taking a sip from his drink.

"Each cosmic power keeps the other in check lest they destroy the very universe they created, an absolute balance that if ever tipped will spell the end for all of us."

"Yes! Yes, I understand completely, that is the very thing I have said for so long!" Eris agreed wholeheartedly.

"I stand with the shadows for I will never bow to the tyrannical Light. Yet - here you are, someone who's seen both sides." Menma spoke more quietly this time as he examined the priestess. "So tell me Eris... what makes you so special?"

"I... I don't know?" She hesitated. "I've always wondered that myself."

Menma hummed in thought, finishing the last of his drink. "When you find the answer, tell me, I'm sure it'll be an interesting discovery." With that he stood up and left for his room.

He had a feeling that Eris Havenfire may be more important to his future goals than he first believed.

**000**

Kel'thuzad frowned deeply as he and his associate watched the shadowy dome of the Nightfall Valley, the moonless night and the light sucking properties of the dome itself doing well to hide them. "This is... an unforeseen annoyance."

"Did- Did the Kirin Tor catch word of our plans?" Helcular asked nervously.

"No. Look." The Archmage answered after studying the Violet Eye patrols. "They aren't keeping an eye out for intruders... they're preparing for something to escape."

Helcular watched them as well before coming to the same realization. The Kirin Tor members were mainly focusing inward during their patrols. "What should we do?"

"Wait for the guard shift and then enter the Valley. It has been a long trip, take the first watch. Wake me if anything happens." The Shadow mage commanded before resting against the nearest tree.

Helcular wanted to say something but decided not to. Looks like he was in for a rough night.

**000**

**12 ADP, 1st Day of the Tenth Moon**

After a stilted breakfast the raid team quickly made their way to the stables and picked up their mounts. Antonidas had one of the stable-hands deliver them from Dalaran the day before but Menma had declined the offer to borrow a horse seeing as he'd rather float about than endure saddle sores.

Angela swiftly mounted her black steed, it seemed combat ready with metal plates strategically placed along its body. Meanwhile Menma watched Jaina mount her own horse, a large white destrier plated in gilded steel with aquamarine cloth covers.

It was a beautiful creature that Jaina had named Surewind and apparently visited at the stables every weekend to comb and braid her mane and tail.

The lead paladin gave him an odd look. "And where is your mount mage? Surely you do not plan on riding side-saddle behind one of your companions."

"Clever one aren't you? Figured out I don't have my mount with me all by yourself?" Menma snarked back before rising into the air and floating before the group. "Don't worry about me, I'll be perfectly fine."

Without another word Menma took off towards Silverpine forest with the rest of the group trailing behind. It was a rather boring trip taking only an hour to go around the Lake's edge before nearing Dalaran.

He hung back a bit letting his companions catch up. "Angela I'll be flying ahead to pick up the rest of the crew, lead them to Dalaran and we'll meet you there."

"Understood Raid Leader." The woman responded professionally receiving a nod in return before the Shadowmancer took off at top speed, weaving through the dense trees as if they weren't even there.

It only took Menma a few minutes to reach the outer dome of Dalaran, quickly spotting the forms of his dragons in the stables. He smiled when they caught his scent and cried out to him, quickly taking off into the air to join him in flight.

Menma chuckled as Hinata butted her head against his chest affectionately. "Yes, yes, I've missed you too girl and you as well Frank." The male drake gave a pleased bark in acknowledgement.

"Have you two been taking good care of Vereesa while I've been gone?" His ears heard screeches but in his head he could hear their words of affirmation. "Good, I'm glad. Now come on let's go pick up the rest of the team."

The two drakes happily followed him to the ground where Menma had spotted his three other companions for this mission. Touching down with a grin he approached a hesitant Vereesa. "What? No hello for an old friend?"

The proud elf wiped a stray tear that fell from her eye before rushing over to him and hugging him tightly. "Shut up... just-" She let out a strangled laugh "Just shut up."

He hugged the woman "...I'm back."

"Mmm." Vereesa nodded into his neck which was starting to feel more than a little wet. "Welcome home." She whispered back.

They had some time so he simply allowed the elf to cling to him, taking the time to nod at the two mages across from him. "Rhonin, Alturus."

"Raid Leader." The Archmage replied with a curt nod.

Rhonin meanwhile spotted the horses in the distance. "Might want to wrap it up there Vereesa, the rest of the raid is approaching."

Hearing his words Vereesa took a step back but not leaving his presence only taking a moment to clear her eyes before smiling up at Menma. "It's good to see you again Menma."

He grinned down at her "Likewise. I wish it were under better circumstances but that's life right?"

"Indeed." She said with a lowered voice that only he could hear, her eyes turning lustful "You better not go missing on me again, I believe I was promised a continuation of our dragonback activities?"

Menma smirked back at her "Oh trust me, I haven't forgotten." He glanced over at the rapidly approaching group. "So it seems as though Frank has accepted you as his rider."

She grinned up at him "He has, I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all." He waved her off, "It's not like I can ride two dragons at once."

Turning to the other two "Gather your horses, introductions will be short."

The two nodded and walked the short distance back to the stable where their horses were already saddled and ready for the trip.

Walking over to Hinata he inspected her new black leather saddle. "Fancy. When did you get these?" He asked Vereesa who had already mounted Frank.

"They were a gift from the Red Queen." Vereesa replied. "It seems as though some of her forces have begun hunting down the last of the black dragonflight now that Deathwing is dead. The saddles were made from the hides of two powerful lieutenants."

Menma raised an eyebrow. "Damn, that's pretty hardcore. That's like me skinning another human and wearing them."

Vereesa grimaced at the thought as she glanced at the beautiful saddles once more before shaking her head "Best not to think on it any further."

"Fair enough." With a shrug Menma mounted Hinata and waited for the rest of the raid to catch up. "Alright quick introductions, the one on the other dragon is Vereesa Windrunner. The two over there are Archmage Alturus on the grey horse and Rhonin Redhair on the palomino."

Buzan led his mount forward in amazement. "And here I thought I was fearless, never would I ever think to mount a dragon however." He said with a laugh. "I'm Buzan, my fellow paladin is Gavinrad and those two lovely ladies are Eris Havenfire and High-Priestess Liadrin."

"Good, now we're all introduced and caught up, let's go. We've a two-day ride down to the Valley and we're already at midday as it is." Having spoken his peace Menma turned Hinata around and had her follow the road down to Hillsbrad.

**000**

A young woman made her way through the crowd, being sure to keep her hood up. It had been a hard trip south but she had to endure it as she couldn't afford to let herself be found.

As she drew closer to her aim she sneered in contempt at the building. The now rebuilt Keep where her future pawn asked her to meet. It was a dangerous gamble for sure but she was banking of the slow rate of information throughout the kingdoms to be her safeguard for now.

She showed the guards her letter of passage and was allowed through easily enough. She walked up the gentle slow of the Keep until she reached the a circular room where she spotted her target speaking with someone else she knew well.

As she approached them she drew their attention and pulled back her hood with a smirk. "Well isn't this a nice reunion. It's good to see you again boys."

The one of the left snorted and gave a jestful bow. "It's been years since you last graced us with your presence my Lady."

The one on the right, a tall and handsome young man with a wild mane of hair laughed as he approached his other childhood friend with open arms. "It's been far too long Kat."

The woman, a black-haired beauty with angular features and striking yellow eyes accepted the embrace, "Indeed it has Varian. indeed it has."

**000**

**12 ADP, 3rd Day of the Tenth Moon**

Kel'Thuzad frowned deeply as he finished off another wave of those creatures. With a huff he leaned against one of the old stronghold's walls, desperately searching his pack for another potion.

He quickly downed the red one followed by the blue. His injuries were healing and he could feel the mana thrumming through his body once more but he couldn't help but think this venture was a fool's errand.

Helcular had been driven insane less than an hour into their venture and when the first swarm attack he had proven himself as little more than bait while the Archmage escaped. The only thing keeping him from a similar fate was his Shadowform providing him a buffer from the maddening whispers of the voidspace.

There was no great secret of the void here, only certain death. And in his own stupidity to escape he had only ran further inwards. His gaze turned sharply to the left. "Dammit, they're here again."

With a burst of light his hands were engulfed in flames as he called forth a Flamestrike, burning the creatures while they were still underground, not even giving them the chance to ambush him.

Truly, this was a fool's errand.

* * *

**AN - **I'm going to attempt to fit the whole raid into the next chapter with the following chapter being a set-up going over the major events during the time skip to WarCraft 3 which begins in 20 ADP eight years later.

**Next chapter will hopefully be released on 11/25**


	11. Infestation

**AN - **Apologies about not updating this yesterday, got caught up with some holiday shopping bullshit and completely forgot.

* * *

**Chapter XI: Infestation**

Menma groaned as he dismounted Hinata just outside of Southshore. Given that they had ridden out at noon from Dalaran the group decided that spending the first night in a cozy inn was a good idea. The two dragons flew off as they pulled into the stable just outside of town.

He stretched his back after the ride, already hating the fact that mounting was a thing in this world. He could have flown here faster, hell he could have fucking _ran _here faster. And more comfortably.

The head-shitbag snorted at him getting a sneer in return. "Something funny Paladin?"

Gavinrad returned the scornful look "What's the matter mage? A little saddle sore won't do you in will it?"

"Considering I can fly under my own power unlike you, I do admit that it's a new sensation to me." Menma bit back. "Perhaps next time you will have the consideration of being _faster _so I won't have to hold back just so you can keep up old-man."

The paladin glared at him balefully and tried to shoulder-check him on his way past only to promptly find out that Menma had the very same idea and found himself on his ass with a small dent in his pauldron where the mage had struck him.

Menma smirked down at the Paladin, "What's wrong Paladin? Don't tell me that in your old age you can't even knock over a mage? Perhaps you should turn back now, I'd rather not have to tell the Silver Hand you died because you fell over and broke your hip mid-fight."

Flustered, embarrassed and thoroughly enraged Gavinrad quickly scrambled to his feet and made for the inn with a furious expression without even a word. The rest of group only looked out with varying degrees of amusement, stoicism or exasperation. "What?"

Angela was the first to answer with a charming smile walked over and taking his arm, "Come stud, I'm pretty sure I owe you a drink after that show."

Jaina blinked as her mind finally caught up after whatever the hell all of that was - only to see that conniving bitch walking away with her man. "H-Hey! Wait for me!" She suddenly called out, running after the pair.

Alturus had kept quiet throughout the affair and simply followed his fellow mages into the tavern.

Turning to Rhonin, Vereesa could only send him a questioning look. "Mages and the Faith generally don't get along." He whispered back only to get another look from her. "Ah, _that, _it seems as though Angela and Jaina are both interested in our mutual friend."

With a shrug Rhonin followed the others inside, eager for a warm meal, an ale and nice bed before they plunged headlong into a deathtrap... again.

"This isn't going to be a problem is it?" Buzan asked the High-Elf who was left standing there.

Vereesa could only sigh in return. "Menma's disposition certainly takes some getting used to and I have no hopes of those two becoming best friends but I would trust no one else to see us through that accursed valley alive."

"Oh?" Eris perked up "You seem quite sure of that."

Vereesa nodded "It's not the first time Rhonin, Menma and I have been in Grim Batol only the first time it was infested with Dragonmaw Orcs not... giant insects."

Buzan laughed heartily "A fine tale no doubt, I'd care to hear it if you are willing to share?"

Vereesa held her empty stomach in thought "Buy me dinner and a drink and I'll be happy to."

"But of course milady, it would be my honor." He replied with a charming grin.

And it might have worked on most women but Vereesa wasn't really interested in more than filling her belly at the moment. "Lead the way then Sir Knight."

Liadrin rolled her eyes and pulled her friend along. "Come on Eris let's go get checking in before they take all the good rooms."

**000**

"Wait so you two already know each other?" Eris asked in confusion as she sat at a table with Vereesa, Liadrin and Buzan.

Vereesa nodded "Lady Liadrin and I are childhood friends as we are a mere eight years apart."

"Is it really that surprising? Unlike our night elven cousins the majority of the High-Elven population lives in Quel'thalas." Liadrin added "Compared to most races there aren't very many of us so we are a relatively close-knit people especially among the nobility as we are taught from a young age to socialize with our peers."

Vereesa scoffed "Never did like the whole social aspect of being a Windrunner, don't get me wrong I'm all for socializing but those stiff 'proper' parties of theirs always rubbed me the wrong way."

Liadrin sent the younger elf a wry grin "From what I remember your sisters were much the same. Alleria, ever the rebel protested every party meanwhile dear Sylvanas secluded herself to a corner with a scowl on her face and yet still managed to be the prettiest elf in the room."

Vereesa couldn't help the smile that fluttered across her lips "I love my sister dearly but she can stand to smile a bit more, then again should she ever start smiling I fear for our race as all our men would be too busy smitten with her to find others."

Liadrin playfully scoffed. "Light forbid."

"You speak of this Lady Sylvanas' beauty in the same way I've heard some of our lasses speak of elven women." Buzan mused.

The two elves shared a look before Vereesa spoke up. "My sister, Sylvanas is widely regarded as the most beautiful elf in all of Quel'Thalas. A mysterious beauty with peerless skill and a prodigious mind for tactics, at least half the allure is due to her unapproachable nature I'm sure. Then again Sylvanas knows full-well that she's gorgeous and is actually very conscious of her appearance despite her cold personality... she's actually pretty vain, but don't tell her I said that."

"Ah yes, how did Prince Kael'Thas put it? 'Golden hair that flowed like water and near translucent in the light of sun.' a shame she rejected his advances, they might have made a good couple." Liadrin spoke as she recalled an old memory from when they were teenagers at one of the parties and the Prince had made a grand gesture towards Sylvanas only to be heartlessly shot down without a second thought.

Vereesa snickered "Poor Kael, he was heartbroken for years."

Liadrin hummed as she looked over at the other table that held their raid leader along with his two mages who seemed to be arguing over something. "Word says that our dear Prince had moved his affections towards someone a tad younger." She subtly pointed at Jaina who had one of Menma's arms between her bosom while the other woman held the other. "Looks like he's in for another heartbreak. Shame."

Vereesa looked over and caught eyes with Menma who's reigned in annoyance seemed to be flagging as she could catch the twitch in his left eye as he mouthed 'Save me.' She smiled back, "I'll speak with you all later, I have to go rescue our Leader from a pair of harpies."

"It was nice getting to know you Vereesa!" Eris responded with a bright smile "I hope we can do this again soon."

Vereesa returned her kind smile and said her goodbyes before walking over to the table where Menma was sat. The two arguing mages suddenly stopped as she reached her table. "Sorry for interrupting but may I borrow Menma for a while? There are a few things I wished to speak with him about in private."

"Ah right, I did promise that we could talk later didn't I?" Menma quickly caught on, glad that she had come through for him. His will to live was slowly being drained out him as these two were at it once again. "Sorry ladies but this is pretty important, we'll chat tomorrow."

Menma stood up out of their embraces, "Lead the way Vereesa."

She gladly led him upstairs to her private room, gleefully ignoring the two magical's protests. Only after they entered the room did she turn a disapproving look towards him. "Well?"

"One moment." He replied and layered a simple seal matrix over the door that blocked all sounds from escaping before turning back around with a boyish grin. "It's good to see you again Vereesa."

"I thought you dead and that's the best you can offer me?" She asked, crossing her arms to drive home her displeasure with him.

"What do you want from me Vereesa? I've been back for a week - one week - and in that week I've been pretty damn busy planning this whole raid. I sent you a letter as soon as I could didn't I? Literally the next morning after I arrived in Dalaran I sent it before being told I was to lead this expedition of ours." Menma retorted. "To you it's been six months but to me it's still only been a week since our last journey into Grim Batol... I'm sorry if you expected something more from me Vereesa but I'm still trying to adjust to all of this myself."

Her scowl softened somewhat before she let out a tired sigh. Crossing the short distance between them Vereesa took him into her arms and laid her head on his shoulder. "No, I'm sorry." She replied softly. "I know this is probably just as hard on you but it's just... I was... everyday I waited and everyday seemed to draw on just a little longer..."

"I know." He said, drawing her in close. He knew that with the right push he could claim her heart for good.

Menma drew back just enough so that their eyes could meet, they were shimmering with unshed tears threatening to fall. So vulnerable, so open... so _willing_. "I believe I promised you something last time we held each other." He whispered into her lips.

"Mnm." She made a noise of acknowledgement before closing her own lips with his. It started slow and loving before a heat and want that had been repressed for the last several months quickly burned within her core once more.

One her hands drew around his neck and fisted a handful of his raven locks as their kiss become more and more heated. Tongues danced and battled all the same as her fantasies became reality since their last time together.

Thinking of that time as they soared through the skies while he toyed with her body so expertly only made her lust explode into a feverish pitch, already feeling her underclothes becoming damp with her juices.

Pulling back from their kiss Vereesa pinned him with a look of burning lust and desire. "Take me."

"Gladly."

**000**

Menma opened his eyes only mildly cursing the morning sun before snuggling back into Vereesa's bountiful chest. Such soft and supple flesh practically demanded his attention and he was more than willing to give it.

It was a few minutes later of playing with her breasts that the she-elf awoke with a giggle. "Stop that, it tickles..." She demanded sleepily.

Menma's response was the pop the nipple he was suckling on out of his mouth and lightly blow on it drawing a shiver from the woman whose skin goosebumped from his actions. "Menma~" She moaned.

He chuckled playfully "It's time to get up, I have a clone acting as my stand-in downstairs but if we want a morning quickie we'll have to be extra quick."

"Nnnn." She groaned pitifully and gently pushed him away, "The spirit is willing but the body is sore... so very deliciously sore."

Menma grunted in annoyance as he looked down at his morning wood. "Well shit."

Looking over Vereesa could only give him a rueful smile, "Should I be impressed or intimidated that you can still harden even after the night we had?"

"Never underestimate an Uzumaki's stamina we can fight and fuck for days on end, trust me." Kami only knows how he eventually escaped that nympho Karin who used to work for Orochimaru.

Twelve days they were down in her sex dungeon... twelve days straight. The only reason they didn't die of dehydration was because her minions kept bringing them food and water.

Vereesa's eyes widened "There's more of you?"

He chuckled "Well not exactly, the Uzumaki were a dying family to begin with and technically speaking I'm the only Uzumaki left alive on this planet."

She found his wording a bit strange before recalling her own sister had also recently gone off-world to fight the orc menace on their own home world. Nodding in understanding she stood gingerly, taking a moment to balance herself on the bedside table.

Menma raised an eyebrow at her "You gonna be alright? We're going to be riding hard through Arathi until we reach the Thandol Span."

She waved away his concerns "It will pass, It... has simply been a long time. Though I could do without this uncomfortable stickiness." Reaching down she pulled her hand away with a grimace. "Did you truly need to spill your seed into me every time?"

His response was a casual shrug. "Ugh. Were it not for my race's low-fertility rates I fear you'd gotten me pregnant last night."

"Didn't hear you complaining." He replied mildly.

She sent him an amused look. "Be a dear and have the staff send up hot water for a bath would you?"

"Why would I do that?"

Vereesa squinted her eyes at him, "So I can take _a bath_."

"No I mean why would I ask them? You do know I'm a sorcerer right, I can just conjure you up some water and heat it myself." He said with an amused drawl.

"I-" She came up short "Well yes, I suppose that would be simpler."

He chuckled and stood from the bed, equally as uncaring of his own nudity. "Don't worry, I got you covered." Walking over to the empty tub he used a simple household water making jutsu followed by a basic heating jutsu to bring the water up to a comfortable simmer. "After you milady."

Taking his invitation Vereesa sunk into the tub with a sigh of contentment. After a few moments she turned her gaze to him. "Will you not join me?" She asked with an inviting smile.

Menma bit his lip. "Much as I'd love to, I shouldn't. Now that I think about it we should probably keep it professional for the rest of the mission, we'll leave the celebrations for after."

"The last time you spoke those words to me you went missing for six months. Please don't vanish on us again." Her playfulness gone in exchange for a serious tone as she took one of his hands in her own. "I do however... agree. There will be plenty of time for fraternizing after we complete our mission."

_Good. I haven't conditioned Jaina to the idea of me having multiple women yet and if she were to ever catch us then that would end badly. As for Angela I somehow doubt she would truly care, much more adventurous and indulgent that one._

With a nod he laid a soft kiss on her knuckles before moving around the room to collect his clothing. He was about to leave before her voice drew him back. "Menma."

He turned her way. "Welcome back." Was all she said before resuming her bath.

"Heh, glad to be back." He took a moment to de-activate the silencing seal before heading to his own room across the hall.

**000**

The shadow clone that was speaking with the priestesses downstairs suddenly blinked as a rush of memories hit him. He gave it a few minutes for the conversation to reach a lull before standing up "I'll be back in a few, I'm going to gear up before we make for Arathi."

Walking upstairs he entered the room and promptly vanished in a puff of smoke. Menma closed his eyes to help assimilate the memories before nodding and pulling himself out of his own bath.

He rolled out a small scroll across the bed and unsealed the contents one at a time. He first slipped on the pants, a simple charcoal gray that were purposely made to look baggier to hide the protective padding inside. He tapped off his right leg and strapped his old kunai holster to it followed by his two utility pouches he belted on behind his back.

Walking over to the door he pulled on his shinobi boots and tightened the dark red straps over them.

The skintight top still fit snugly, the shoulders being cut off to reveal the ANBU tattoo on his left arm. The sleeve-like gloves and straps he wore on his arms came on next only this time he clasped the ANBU regulation armguards over them.

Next he zipped up his old flak jacket, the comfortable weight reminding him of some good memories from the Leaf with his old team. Bunch of bloodthirsty psychopaths... and he loved them all. He made sure that their deaths were quick and painless.

The last items sat near the end of the bed. He picked up the mask denoting the four-eyed fox, a custom mask from the Old Lady herself. She had said that while the Kyuubi would always be a part of him they saw the world through separate eyes as two different entities.

He guessed that was her way of showing support? It's a shame that she never considered that he might end up like Kurama simply because he enjoyed being evil. _Oh well, I'm sure the ruin that is Konoha tipped her off about it._

He decided to seal the mask back up as he really had no need for it at the moment and stashed the scroll into a back pouch. Which only left a sheathed tanto on the bed. Truthfully he'd never been a fan of the short-sword, but it was chakra receptive like all ANBU blades and with enough wind-chakra they could cut through damn near anything.

Hopefully that included super-dense exoskeleton.

He strapped the blade over his right shoulder and made his way towards the door where his cloak was hung, slipping it on he tied the bow at the front and walked out just in time to catch Vereesa exiting her room.

Looking up and down he could only whistle in appreciation. Tight forest green leather pants hid away her toned legs and shapely ass with an equally tight corset made to match that seemed only barely able to keep her juicy tits from spilling out. The classic Farstrider's hooded green cloak was clipped around her shoulders with her intricate shoulder pads over that and a quiver slung across her back.

She smirked back at him "Like what you see?" Vereesa asked impishly as she leaned against her new dragon-bone bow.

"Oh you know I do." He replied with a grin. "Come on let's get some breakfast before they eat it all."

She chuckled lightly "Truly a marvelous idea." Following him downstairs she was able to see the rest of the team already up and breaking their fast.

He led them to the table with the rest of the Dalaran host and sat down, the Faithful being well within earshot. "Alright listen up, after breakfast we'll be riding through Arathi and past the Thandol Span. There is a dwarven stronghold just past it and hopefully we'll be able to rent a room there, if not then we'll just camp out in the drier parts of the swamp."

There were sounds and grumbles of agreement and that was good enough for him. He called over a waitress to take his and Vereesa's orders, taking the time to enjoy a nice breakfast with his companions before he would have to mount Hinata again...

You would think flight would make the ride easier, it didn't.

Within the hour the were all making their way out of Southshore when Menma spotted a familiar little girl who had also locked eyes with him but knowingly kept her distance. It seems even now, despite the look in her eye saying that she wished to approach him, she remembers to keep their acquaintance a secret.

_Hmm. You know what Kurama?_

_**What?**_

_I think you were right about the girl, she's a sharp one._

_**Of course. I taught her myself.**_

_Hm._

Making a snap decision when his raid were all busy mounting he made a shadow clone that instantly turned itself into a kunai which he flung into the woods. Looking back at the girl he jerked his head towards it and could see the understanding in her eyes before she ran over to where he had thrown the knife.

Perhaps having an apprentice wouldn't be too bad.

**000**

The girl ran into the clearing where she saw the knife fly into and gasped seeing her Master stood there. "Master? But... how?"

"I'm not the real Menma kid." The clone said. "I am what we call a shadow clones, a magical construct. I've been given enough ch- magic to last the next three days, I'll be using these three days to further instruct you on the ways of magic."

Her bright blue eyes glittered in excitement and with her increasing excitement he swore he could see a hint of red seeping into her eyes.

_Kurama... you didn't infect her with your chakra did you?_

_**Of course I did, how else do you think I gained such total control over the girl? It was only a touch however, while her body is still young enough to be accepting of my chakra any more than I had already given would have killed the kid.**_

_For fucks sakes. Fine, whatever._

Looking over at his new psuedo-jinchuuriki apprentice he could somewhat see what Kurama meant before about her reminding Kurama of the boss. She had a hunger to learn and a thirst to destroy.

He smirked. "Alright, let's get started, have you kept up your training?"

"Yes master!" She instantly responded and ran over to a nearby tree where she picked a fallen leaf off the ground. Sally cupped it in her hands and concentrated deeply before opening them twenty seconds later with only a small pile of ash in her left hand.

_Fucking hell, even with clones it took the boss nearly a week to be able to that with instruction from an Uchiha and she gets in the same amount of time by herself!? What the actual fuck?_

The clone didn't allow his mental annoyance to show however as he instead smiled at the girl. "Well done Sally, this means we can move on to the next stage."

She said nothing, preferring to simply give him her full attention. Well at least she won't be an annoying little gnat asking questions about every little thing. "There are mines nearby right?"

She nodded emphatically, "Yes, papa works at the silver mine outside of town."

"Silver huh?" He thought about it for a moment before nodding "That'll work fine. Do you know where the silver mine is?"

"Yeah! I can take you there master, mum and I sometimes go there to take papa his lunch so I know the way real good!"

"Well." He corrected absentminded, "You know the way real well... alright lead the way then Sally."

With a nod she began walking off in the opposite direction. "Master? Can I ask why we're going to the silver mine?"

"We need a chunk of silver. The next step in fire manipulation is to melt a hunk of raw iron by channeling fire magic alone but seeing as we don't have any iron silver will have to do, we'll just need to add a third step since the melting point of silver is a little more than half of iron's." Menma answered as they walked down the road, with him keeping an eye out of any wandering eyes that might spot him. He'd already caught sight of the dragons taking off and figured he was in the clear on that front.

It took about twenty minutes to reach the mine where Menma answered some of Sally's questions that were worth an answer. They were stood in the treeline just outside of the mine. "Sally."

"Yes master?" She asked, tilting her head to look at him.

"Stay here and be quiet, I'm going to go get you a silver ore." He commanded before stepping out of the treeline and quickly making his way up a small hill that crested over the mine. He jumped on the roof and flipped himself so he would land feet down on the roof of the mine while using chakra to stick to the wall and stealthily crawling over to one of the carts, loading up on a few chunks of silver before using his body flicker to re-appear next to Sally.

"Alright, I got a few if you mess up the first couple." Menma told the girl before leading her off deeper into the woods. He smashed a nearby boulder with a chakra enhanced punch before finding a decently large piece and using a Rasengan to grind the stone down into a rough bowl shape.

He placed one of the silver ores in the bowl and beckoned the girl over. "Alright Sally you need to do the same thing you did for the leaf only this time you need to melt this piece of silver completely without directly touching it, understand?"

"Yes master!" She answered with as serious an expression as a twelve-year-old girl could make. Without another word she immediately stepped up to the bowl and hovered her hands over the bowl that held the chunk of silver before channeling her inner fire once more.

Menma studied the girl carefully before feeling a change in the air, a slight quickening in the particles as heat began radiating from the girl. Her face scrunched in concentration and eyes closed in determination.

Seeing as this would likely take a while before she tired herself out he took a seat nearby at a tree. Figuring he had the time he decided to check in on his imp for the boss to see if he had any info for them.

_**KZ?**_

_Uhhh... Boss? Is that you?_

_**Yes, I'm a clone of the real Menma but I am still A Menma.**_

_Oh... alright then? Did ya need something bro?_

_**I wanted to know if you've made any progress on your missions.**_

_Hmm, I couldn't find a lot on the Silithid boss. Just an old book that described the War of the Shifting Sands which is when the Gate of Ahn'Qiraj was closed. Like you've already found out though they're weak to magical attacks._

_**So we've learned nothing, great. What about your newest mission?**_

_That's actually where I am now Boss. It's a little chilly up here but nowhere close to space-cold. I've looked around and this place is kind of a dump bro, there are still people living here but there seems to be a local problem you'll need to deal with._

_**What's that?**_

_A gang seems to have recently popped up called the Syndicate. From what I've gathered they first showed up about a year ago and they're growing pretty fast considering they already have a separate cell operating in Arathi._

_**While annoying that doesn't seem like much of an issue.**_

_It's who runs the Syndicate that's the problem boss. The people in charge are all the exiled nobles from Alterac. The Crown Prince Aliden Perenolde is in Arathi while the Princess Beve Perenolde has control over the cell in the nearby town of Strahnbrad._

_**So the royal children still live huh? Go to Strahnbrad and find the Princess then relay all of this information to the real me, he should be flying over Arathi right now and I think he'll want to take a look.**_

_How do I contact the real you?_

_**Focus on the stronger bond, you should only feel a weak tether to me, connect to the main one.**_

_Oh right, gotcha, talk to you later bro!_

Menma sighed, if he wasn't so useful he'd have friend the little imp by now. Looking over at the girl who by now had turned red in the face from holding her breath in concentration he sighed once more. It was likely going to be a long day for him.

**000**

Menma remained impassive as he finished his conversation with KZ. It definitely raised some interesting possibilities. Just as they flew over a patch of trees he quickly made a group of three groups of shadow clones who landed in the trees out of sight of the others.

Sending them off with the simple mission of finding and infiltrating the Syndicate, he brought his mind back to the current mission. They were only just approaching the Wall now and from then on it would be straight through Arathi till the Pass.

The next few hours were mostly quiet, from their perch on the dragons he and Vereesa were able to spot any troll ambushes. Luckily the lands were mostly rolling plains and they could see from miles atop their mounts.

In their boredom he and Vereesa had even made a game of seeing who could take out more trolls before the group got to the ambush site. He was up 38 to 34. "Hey Vereesa?" Menma shouted over at her.

"Yes?" She called back.

"You wouldn't happen to know how far out we are now would you? It's almost midday now, maybe we should take a short break?"

"We're about half-way there." She called back, thinking on his other question for a moment. "I think a break will do good, it'll give a chance to have lunch and feed the horses!"

"Good enough for me!" He answered and swooped down until he landed just a bit in front of the horses. "This looks like a decent enough place to take a break for lunch and to feed the animals. We'll be back on the road in an hour."

"Oh thank the light, I've needed to take a piss for the last hour." Buzan gratefully announced and practically leapt off his horse to run to the nearest bush.

"Thank you for sharing Buzan." Eris said with a somewhat disturbed look.

Rhonin dismounted next and took a moment to stretch. "Gotta say, I wouldn't mind a break. I could feel my legs starting to go numb."

Menma dismounted just as Vereesa joined them. "Hinata, Frank go hunt down some of the nearby raptors and bring them here."

The two dragons let out barks of acknowledgement and took off. "While the drakes are off fetching lunch let's feed the mounts and discuss our game-plan."

Liadrin raised an eyebrow "You have a plan? From what I've gathered I figured your plan was to rush in there and just kill our way through."

Menma stared at her for a moment before shrugging "I mean that's not the worst plan? They're just bugs after all, not even intelligent ones at that. Our real target is the queen, kill the brain and the rest is clean-up."

"Oh good, so the plan was just rush in and kill everything." Buzan said gleefully as he rejoined the group. "That's a plan I can get behind."

"Well that's part of the plan at least, you lot will be providing the distraction while Vereesa and I hunt down the queen at the center of the nest. With Hinata and Frank we'll be able to fly right into the heart of the nest, they'll cut off the rest of the nest off with their fires while Vereesa and I kill the queen." Menma corrected him, picking up a nearby twig and roughly drawing his plan in the dirt. "The plan is for you eight to go in first, draw the attention of the nest to the outer reaches of the dome while Vereesa and I will be floating overhead, half an hour after you enter we'll begin our own assault."

Gavinrad grumbled, rubbing at his stubble. "Not a terrible plan, how will you even reach the heart of the nest though?"

"There's actually a massive sinkhole right above the ruins, that's how I first spotted the queen. After you guys draw their attention to your position we'll swoop on in and kill the head." Menma said, now drawing a rough outline of what he saw of the hold. "Fair warning though it's absolutely pitch fucking black in there so I hope some of you either carry or can make a light source."

The four magicals flicked their hands and bright glowing orbs flew out of them. "Magelight, one the very first spells we learn. It's even effective within magically induced darkness which I believe the dome is." Jaina answered for the group.

Liadrin then spoke up next "We can also cast radiance which has much the same effect, only it originates from our body not an orb."

"That seems... mildly irritating." Rhonin quipped.

Buzan nodded in agreement, "Yeah it's not the best, makes it a real pain to look at whoever has it going."

"Good against dark spells though." Gavinrad's gruff voice perked up, "Might be a good idea to keep it going."

Menma then looked over at his elven lover "Vereesa?"

"I have an enchanted bottle said to drive away even the darkest nights." Vereesa answered as she took a bundled cloth from her pack and laid it open to show a glowing bottle. "It was a gift from my mother upon my joining the Farstriders."

Angela's eyes lit up in glee upon seeing the enchanted item, "May I?" She asked holding her hands out to the bottle.

"Uh... sure, I guess." Vereesa said uncertainly as she handed over the bottle. It was spelled to be unbreakable so she didn't really see the harm in it.

"Ah yes... marvelous... oh my, what's this?" Dosantos muttered to herself as her eyes picked apart every enchantment with practiced ease. "A fascinating item. It takes a few Highbourne runes such as Imperturbability and Illumination while combining them with newer High-elven runes for Control, Clarity and Radiance."

Vereesa blinked. "And that means?"

"Why my dear it means that it can do this-" She dimmed the light until it was nearly gone "Or the opposite, making a light so grand it could replicate the effect of a Spellflash, blinding something near instantly. The Radiance rune grants an affinity against dark magics while the Imperturbability rune grants a calming effect." Angela said as she set the light to its default state.

"Truly a simple yet remarkable item, thank you." She finished, returning the bottle to the elven ranger.

"Thanks..." Was all Vereesa could say before glancing at the cloth in her hand she kept the bottle wrapped up in. "Say could you teach me how to do that?"

"Why of course! It would be my pleasure." The two walked off a bit away where Angela excitedly told Vereesa how to work the bottle.

"Well I'm glad they're hitting it off at least." Rhonin said with a smirk before turning to his semi-friend. "So that's pretty much the plan right? We're the bait while you two swoop in for the kill?"

"It seems the simplest plan with the highest chance of success that I could think of." Menma replied. "You'll have two paladins to tank the waves, four mages to blast them down from any given side and two priests to keep you alive. Sounds like plenty good odds to me."

"Can't complain." Buzan said with a grin. "Just point the way and I'll start slashing."

Liadrin rolled her eyes. "That attitude will get you killed one of these days."

"Then it's a good thing I have you to watch my ass then eh?" He said while waggling his brows suggestively.

Only to be punched in the arm by an irritated Gavinrad. "Mind your manners boy!"

Menma snorted in the old paladin's direction but didn't give voice to his thoughts on the hypocrisy of that statement given the man's own attitude towards him. "Now let's talk geography, there isn't one. It's mostly planed ground, part of the Grim Batol gates were destroyed during the event and besides that there is the sinkhole that I mentioned earlier which for obvious reasons I want you to keep away from as that will be our entry point."

"So then where will we be attacking from?" Gavinrad questioned.

"From the gates from Grim Batol of course, the bugs like to burrow. They can easily launch ambushes from the dirt ground of the surrounding flatland but solid dwarven stonework? That'll take them some doing and even then you'll hear them coming." Menma answered as he drew a rough shape of the gates. "Like I said, the edge of the dome barely hit the gates but I am concerned about the structural integrity of them so you'll have to at least venture into the hallway that leads into the city so you don't have to fear the room caving in on your heads."

"A hallway you say..." Gavinrad muttered "May not be a bad idea, dwarven archways are made of even stronger material than usual so that should help protect our flanks while Buzan and I can make a choke point using the archway itself..."

"Sounds like a plan?" Buzan mused with an eager smile.

"Fine." The old paladin groused. "We shall go with this plan then Black Mage, will you be able to complete your mission with just you two however?"

Menma snorted "You forget Paladin, it's not just me and Vereesa." He thumbed over to where his two drakes had just come back with a few raptors hanging from their mouths and talons. "It's us _and _two dragons."

Looking over at the great ruddy beasts he could only snort at that statement. "Hmph."

Two of the highland raptors were given to the drakes while the other two were processed and cooked. Any other personal needs were handled and they were back on the road with a few pounds of leftover raptor steak to have for dinner.

The hours dragged on until Menma was finally able to spot the Thandol Span in the distance. "Oh thank fucking Kami!"

Vereesa laughed at his exclamation. "Nearly there!"

Then he considered something. "Vereesa! I think you, Frank and Hinata should go on land from now on! I doubt the dwarves'll take too kindly to seeing a pair of red dragons in the sky!"

"Right, good idea!" With that the two directed their dragons to land and run along the caravan.

"I'll be flying ahead by myself and introduce us to the dwarves manning the bridge, it seems to be about an hour out so I should have time to talk to whoever's in charge." Menma stated as he leapt from Hinata's harness and began flying under his own power. "I'll see you all at the bridge!"

Without waiting for a response Menma took off at a decent speed and reached the bridge in under ten minutes, making sure to slow down when he spotted the dwarves aiming their rifles his way. "Hold your fire!" He called out, landing a few hundred meters away. "I'm human! Myself and my raid are just passing through on our way to the Nightfall Valley under Alliance order!"

"Aye? And you got any papers on ye laddie?" One of the dwarves called out, slowly lowering his musket.

Menma approached, hands raised up. "I have the official quest documentation in my pack."

"Give it here iffen yeh don' mind." The same dwarf said, stowing his weapon while the other kept his aim trained on Menma. "King Magni ordered a shut down on the bridge while our forces drive back the orcs still lingering on our lands."

Finally reaching the orcs he pulled out the official writ he was given and passed it to the dwarf who read it and inspected the stamp of Dalaran and Lordaeron. "Hmph. It's the real deal, alright lad, I'll let you and yer group through. Where are they?"

"Still about an hour out, I flew on ahead to make sure we could secure passage. Oh and to explain the dragons." Menma added that last bit as an afterthought.

"...Dragons?"

"Yeah, I stole a pair of dragons from the orcs in Grim Batol a few months past. I've brought them along, don't worry they won't attack any dwarf while I'm around." Menma assured them.

"Wait a tick... black hair, blue eyes, dragons. Mate-" He turned to his partner "This him?"

The second dwarf finally lowered his boomstick before inspecting the human more closely. He then reached into his pack and withdrew a paper with a rough portrait of the boy in question. "Well I'll be damned, tha's his alright. Menma Uzumaki, the Dragonrider."

Menma gave the dwarf an odd look, "You... know about me?"

"Damn right we do lad, our cousin from the north recently came down with their gryphons to help clear out the damned orcs once an for all, while here they spoke of a human who would fight with fire and steel atop one of the orcs very dragons!" The first dwarf spoke as he pointed at the rough image on the paper. "Gave us a description and everything. Dragonrider they called ye."

"Yeah, I made a bit of an impression on the Wildhammers, didn't think it would reach down here though." Menma said with a shrug, "So... does that mean I'm cool to lead my dragons through then?"

"Ah! Well, on that matter you may need to speak with the commander. While I don't doubt your skill, they still be dragons, I have a pet bear meself but I still respect that she's a big ol' girl." The second dwarf answered this time. "I'm sure ye understand."

"Yeah that makes sense, mind point the way for me?" Menma relented.

"Straight on through into the fortress and then the first building on the left up on the hill." The first dwarf said this time.

"Right, got it, thanks!" With that he quickly jogged across the bridge, gave his name and apparent title to the guards on the other side before being led into the settlement. The commander was actually quite pleased to have him there and thanking him for his part in dealing with the orc menace, allowing him safe passage through the pass and even lodging for him and his team. Though the dragons had to rest outside of the encampment for obvious reasons.

By the time he flew back across the span the team were only a few minutes out and he was able to guide them on through to the other side, giving his two drakes orders to find a place to rest for the night and that he would call them in the morning.

They were able to rent a few rooms at the local inn where they finished off the last of their stakes and calling it a night.

**000**

"So this is it." Jaina said with a hint of dread in her voice. "This... is where you've been the last few months? How?"

"Determination." Menma answered. "Alturus, send the flare."

With a nod, the man muttered a low incantation before sending a special signaling flare that only the members of the Violet Eye knew. Several minutes later a team of ten agents met with them and were told the plan. "We'll leave our mounts with the resting team, guard team if anything even remotely resembling a silithid crawls out I want it dead immediately, understood?"

While they were dubious about taking orders from a junior member of their order he was still the Raid Leader for this mission and they were ordered to aid whoever would lead the expedition to the best of their abilities. "Understood." The lead agent replied readily.

"Alright people, climb on the drakes, two at a time. The gates are all the fuck way up there on that cliff so we'll need to fly." After ferrying the team up to the cliff they were all able to see what Menma meant.

The gates were practically crumbling, the doors long since having burned down during the first assault and the east end of the city gates were completely missing a chunk from where the dome touched it before spanning further into the mountain range further east of the gates.

"I'm gonna be honest, I don't feel super confident in those gates holding up." Rhonin spoke up, making a face at the crumbling walls.

"You know, now that I think about there will probably be a lot of damage to the hallway. The dragons kind of made a mess of it during their escape. Probably a lot of scorched or melted stone." Menma mused. "Should be fine deeper in though, just head towards the eastern side of the city."

Liadrin scoffed. "Easy for you to say."

"Well no use crying about it now, buff up and let's do this." Menma ordered to which the priests reluctantly blessed the party with Fortitude and Shadow Protection. The two paladins used their Aura of Devotion and Concentration to make sure their casters were able to keep up. "Alright, try not to die before the hour mark!"

Without even bother to wait for a response he remounted Hinata and took off to the skies. A sheepish Vereesa could only give them an awkward smile "Best of luck to you all!" Was all she said before following after he lover.

"Well..." Rhonin said with a huff. "Best get this over with, if I never have to see this damned city again my lifetime it'll be all too soon."

The group of eight ventured into the crumbling gates and carefully navigated the debris until they reached the inner city. For the most part it was a little dark and empty but they were still outside of the barrier. They couldn't so much see the dome as it was mostly above ground but they could certain feel that hungering darkness further in.

"At least we're fortunate enough that a trench runs along the middle of the street, so our right flank should be protected." Angela mused as she looked over the edge. That was a long way down.

Buzan gripped his sword a bit tighter as they traversed further in, hearing the odd skitter now and then. "We should be near now."

"Just about, I reckon." Rhonin agreed. "Lights up." He cast a longer lasting Magelight spell followed by his fellows while the Faithful all began glowing a bright golden. "Well that's not obnoxiously distracting."

They could practically feel the change in the air as they crossed under the dome. It felt as if a heavy, all-encompassingweight was placed on their respective shoulders. The once brilliant light surrounding the clerics dimmed to a light glow while their lights were only barely enough to keep ahead of the group so they could see in front of them.

Liadrin couldn't help the could sweat running down her brow. Never had she been under such an oppressive darkness. It felt as if all hope had drained from her body and she could feel warmth being sapped from her body.

"It's cold here." Jaina mused gaining the priest's attention. The frost mage let out a breath which turned into visible vapor. "We must'n tarry here long. We'll draw their attention until our time is up and then we must leave, the cold will slowly debilitate us the longer we stay in this place."

Buzan laughed "Well if the frost mage suggests we not stay in the cold for overlong then I'll have to take her word for it. So, shall we start?"

"Yes, but how shall we draw their attention?" Angela mused.

"Simple." Buzan mused spotting a metal pan which he picked up. "OI, YOU SIX-LEGGED ATROCITIES, COME AN GET US!" He shouted while smacking the pan against the side of his sword.

"Have you gone mad!? Has all sense finally left you, boy?" Gavinrad chastised the young paladin who had made all that racket.

Buzan laughed. "Perhaps, perhaps not." He then took a moment to listen, all was silent still. "I believe we'll find out soon enough."

***SCREEEEEEE***

"Well that's one way to die." Rhonin chirped as his hands suddenly lit aflame. "Come on then, let's get this party started!"

Gavinrad unclasped his war-hammer from his back and prepared himself while the others all took battle stances themselves. Then they came.

Monstrous creatures of nightmare reminiscent of the demon hounds orc warlocks would keep. They came in droves, unrelenting and vicious. For every beast killed, three would take its place.

Then came the glowing ones, shining a bright venomous green. "I don't like the look of those!" Rhonin shouted before hurling a fireball at it. The resulting explosion took out a good chunk of the creatures before more took their place.

The flying ones were the next annoyances, too quick for fire spells to hit but a sudden icicle from a pissed off navy princess did them in well.

"I hope we're nearing our time because I'm starting to get low on mana!" Angela called out as she sent another frostfirebolt that tore through three of the beasts before exploding in a nova of fire and ice.

"There's just no end to them!" Eris bemoaned as she cast another Holy Nova as another group of the creatures leapt at them, thankfully the nova blasted them back and seared their skin given their shrieks of pain as they writhed on the ground.

Seeing that they were getting overrun Liadrin concentrated for a moment as she chanted her words of power before shouting out "**Barrier!**"

Suddenly a dome of golden energy encompassed them and throwing back any of the creatures that were in range. They halted briefly, snapping their mandibles at the barrier before trying to rush through it. The first few attempts turned to ash.

"Catch your breaths, it won't last very long." Liadrin breathed out, reaching for a potion that she quickly gulped down. Her face scrunched up at the taste but she force the liquid magic down all the same.

The rest of the team followed suit and took the time to rest while the barrier held. Jaina was kind enough to help bandage one of Buzan's arms which had taken a nasty bite that had yet to fully heal. They were all beat up but still alive and in fighting shape for the most part. "What's our time?"

"Twenty-seven minutes." Alturus answered. "I believe we should take this time to plan a tactical retreat."

Gavinrad nodded. "Healers first, then the mages, we'll cover the rear. Everyone ready?" He asked as the barrier began flickering as more and more bugs threw themselves at it.

_*THUNK*_

_..._

_*THUNK* *THUNK*_

_..._

_*THUNK**THUNK**THUNK*_

"Wh-What was that?" Angela asked, wide-eyed as the floor shook slightly with each lumbering sound.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me..." Rhonin moaned as he sent his mage light higher and higher. A massive beast slowly made their way to them. Giant armored spikes covered its back with what looked like massive scythe like mandibles protruding out in front of it. "Is... is that a fucking Nerubian!?"

It walked towards them on four legs with slow deliberate steps and made it no less terrifying. The grand beast roared as it reared back on two legs, looming over them. "Yup, I'm done!" He was the first to turn tail and run.

"RUN!" Jaina shouted and followed after Rhonin. The others soon wised up and ran after them just as the massive beast slammed down, completely shattering the Barrier. The shock wave soon caught up with the group as they all stumbled but managed to catch their footing besides Liadrin who tripped on her own robes and fell over.

Buzan seeing this made a split second decision and ran back to help her up only for one of the monsters to latch on to his arm. "AH!" He screamed as he drove his sword into its head. Two more were soon upon them with the paladin using his body to block them from reaching the elf, dropping his sword in the process.

Pulling the blade from the dead creature she was about to aid him only to be stopped by the look in his eyes. "Go!" He commanded as they tore armor.

She gripped the blade harder "Bu-"

"GO!" He screamed, flipping his body over to cast a spell "**CONSECRATION!**"

All around Buzan the floor burned with righteous fire scorching the feet of any monsters that dare tread it, slowing down their assault. Liadrin watched in horror as the monsters tore him apart limb from limb uncaring of the holy fire burning them as they feasted on his corpse.

"Come on, we have to go!" Eris urged as she pulled her friend along with her. She could feel her body moving but could only look back as those beasts ravaged his body. Even in the face of death he remained fearless, a noble paladin till the end.

Turning forward once more Liadrin could only send a silent prayer for him as she gripped his sword tighter. Rest well, Buzan the Fearless.

**000**

High above the center point of the dome Menma and Vereesa were hovering on their mounts. "It's time." Vereesa said solemnly as she hung her bottle around her neck.

He nodded back, "Let's go assassinate us a queen. HINATA!" The female drake roared her challenge followed by Frank as they dived into the dome. She wasn't able to see in the pitch black but he was able to guide her through it while having Frank follow after them using their bond as a tether.

They flew into the sinkhole where the queen had made her chamber, eggs littering the walls with workers moving about. "Fire!" He commanded and Hinata instantly responded with a gout of flame that reached the ground as she went clockwise around the room while Frank went counter-clockwise leaving ring of fire with the queen in the center.

Both Menma and Vereesa had landed in the circle while their drakes went off to clear the rest of the room of its inhabitants. "Alright ugly, it's time to die."

It was nearing twenty feet tall, standing on six clawed legs with an almost humanoid torso with a pair of arms and ending in a crowned head. Behind it was a large abdomen with visible eggs at the top. _"__**Fools!**__" _Its warbly voice shouted _"__**You tread upon the grounds of Zagara, Overqueen of the Zerg and I shall devour you for your IMPUDENCE**__!"_

"Looking over at Vereesa he gestured for her to get ready. "I don't know who or what the fuck a Zerg is but all I know is that you're fugly and some very rich people are going to be me a whole mess of money to get rid of ya!"

_"__**I will feast on your- GAH!**__" _Zagara reeled back as an arrow struck her right eye courtesy of Vereesa.

"Enough chit-chat bug, it's time to finish this quest." She quickly looked another arrow which was unfortunately batted away by the Overqueen who was ready this time.

"Cover me!" Menma called out as he drew his tanto which burst into a lash of fire as his fire nature was poured into the chakra receptive blade. He didn't need to look over at the elf to confirm she had heard him as the volley of arrows that soon assaulted the queen was telling enough.

Narrowing his eyes at the queen's unprotected back he figured that was his target. He sprinted around the edge of the fire ring while Vereesa distracted the queen and when he was directly behind the beast he launched forward.

Right into a glowing green ball. "What the fu-" *BOOM*

Luckily Menma had managed to bring his arms up in time to shield himself from the blast but his singed forearms still stung like a bitch. "Oh you fucking BITCH!" He growled before tossing aside his sword and instead going into a string of handseal. "Fine, you wanna play that way? THEN LET'S PLAY!"

Rearing his head back he drew in a deep breath, the Tora sign held before his lips "**Grand Fireball Jutsu!**"

Zagara turned her head slightly before shooting another three green balls from her ass which met the fireball with explosive force, cancelling out the technique. "Oh come the fuck on!" Menma shouted in annoyance.

The queen paid them no mind as she instead let out a piercing shriek that reverberated throughout the halls. The cry stunned the two fighters momentarily before Menma regained his balanced and charged at the spider-thing once more.

Vereesa seeing the beast turn her back on her prepared an arrow only to flinch as a needle pierced her shoulder. "What?" *BOOM* Without warning the needle suddenly exploded with a minor blast which was enough to knock her to the floor.

Menma grit his teeth as he watched Vereesa fall before turning back to the queen. "Why the fuck does everything here explode!?" He didn't much care for the answer however as he instead went into a diagonal slash across her chest only to feint, duck under her swing and cleave clean through her two front legs.

_**"GRAH!" **_The queen howled in agony which seemed to draw in more reinforcements as two blue egg sac looking things fell from the roof and exploded in a shower of what looked like smaller un-evolved forms of the main forces.

"Oh well that's just fucking perfect." Ramping up the fire chakra going through his blade he swung in wide-arcs letting the fire do most of the work as he cleared through the small swarm of bugs while the queen recomposed herself.

Meanwhile Vereesa was not having an easier time as after experiencing the first needle she then had to constantly stay on the move from further needle shots coming from what looked like one of those beasts if it suddenly had the lower body of a naga.

She returned fire of course but her arrows did little against its armored skull which it used to protect the rest of its body. Loading another arrow she suddenly had a thought, looking down at her bottle she quickly looked back up in time to dodge another spike.

She had to time this just right. Every time that creature attacked it would stay upright with its eyes complete open, that would be her shot. The monster reared back just as she finished her thought and she quickly activated the lightburstmode from her bottle with temporarily blinded the creature given its keening wails.

Drawing her short sword she quickly ran towards the monster while it was still stunned, sliding under a swipe from its arm before driving the blade up through the neck into the monster's skull before it was stopped by the armor shell.

It gurgled in pain for a moment before falling over limp.

Vereesa couldn't help but fall back in relief. Overall it wasn't very difficult but in a ranged battle it held superiority over her due to its armor-plated defense. Wincing she finally took a moment to inspect her shoulder, the pad was blown clean off and the skin below was badly burned but luckily it was mostly just a minor wound.

Looking over at the other fight going on she could see that Menma had dealt the queen a significant blow and she likely had time to quickly patch herself up before rejoining the fight. From her pack she withdrew a balm to help with irritation and infection and a roll of heavy silk bandages. The cool silk felt nice against burn wound as the balm worked its magic, she tested the shoulder and winced slightly. It wouldn't hamper her overmuch but it certain wouldn't help with her draw either.

Retrieving her sword she swiped the blood off the blade before sheathing it and picking up her bow. Taking a knee she held her body stead with her injured arm, mentally ignoring the pain as she lined up her shot.

Deep breath.

She ignored the pain.

Exhale.

She forgot the heat from the fires.

Breath in.

She drew back the string.

Breath out.

Her vision suddenly went blurry as her eyes hyper-focused on one point.

She held her next breath.

A rune on her bow lit up with a red glow igniting the arrowhead.

The arrow loosed with her breath as it flew straight and true directly into one of the green eggs on the queen's back.

***BOOOOOOM***

Menma was flung back from the explosion but managed to right himself mid-air, catching a glorious sight before him. That fucking queen wasn't just dead, she was super dead.

Aaaaaaand then the rest of the bugs started going absolutely apeshit.

They few that were left rushed him once again and he made short work of them before glancing over at his partner. "Nice work Vereesa."

She sent him a smile, even covered in dirt blood and soot it was still as radiant as ever. "Thanks, but I think we should go now. The sounds I can hear all around us aren't very reassuring."

"No complaints here." Pulling her close he flew straight up and out of the sink hole while whistling for the two drakes. "Frank, take Vereesa to the meeting point. Hinata you go with them."

The two drakes barked and quickly flew off towards the gates. "Alright... Kurama can you sense Samehada anywhere?"

_**Did you just ask me if I could sense... a sword.**_

"Imma... take that as a no?"

_**That's a no.**_

"Well shitballs." Alright. Plan B. "SAME-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Nothing.

"I mean, she's gotta be nearby right?" Menma asked himself as he flew back into the sinkhole, peering around before calming himself and entering his cosmic sage mode. He tried to feel for the bond he held with the sentient sword, she had to be somewh- there!

Opening his eyes Menma flew deep into the city into an abandoned building where hidden in a corner near the back laid his beautiful Same-chan. "SAMEHADA!"

"Grr?" The sword turned the voice before leaping in delight upon seeing her wielder "GRAAH!" She growled, hurling herself into his open arms.

"Oh I've missed you girl, these fucking bugs didn't hurt you did they?" From their bond he could make out a negative. Apparently Samehada had crawled into her hiding spot when she noticed the creatures exiting a rift that had been created during the forming of the dome.

"Well come on girl, let's burn this fucker to the ground!" At her enthusiastic growl he flew back out, dodging a swipe from some big fucker before making his way back to the sinkhole where the insects seemed to be gathering around their fallen queen.

Good, that just made his job easier.

"Ready girl?"

"Grah!"

"Alright, juice me!" He could feel it, the power of the dragons flowing through his veins. Ooooh that's nice.

Running through a sting of handseals he held the horse seal as he waited for more of the beasties to gather. "Same-chan."

"Gra?"

"Great Fire **ANNIHILATION!**" A veritable sea of flames burst from his mouth and it washed over the insects, against the power of dragons they stood no chance. The majestic flames bathed other the area, turning all to ash as the technique hungrily devoured anything and everything in its path.

From their spot by the gates the rest of the team could see the single burning light source off in the sky as it still continued pouring fire like rain in a storm into the sinkhole.

A minute felt like a lifetime before Menma finally cut off the fires. He flew over to the rest of the team. "Time?"

"Nearing midday." Alturus answered, somehow able to keep time even in the endless dark.

"Good, we'll break for lunch. Rest and recover, do whatever you need to, in two hours we'll run a clean-up for anything my fires missed and then... let's fucking go home." Menma said tiredly, flopping against the stonework with a sigh.

He wasn't really exhausted, hell he was barely even tired but best they didn't know that. "Anyone got some water? Mine kind of evaporated." Luckily his ANBU gear was heat-resistant and ended up only slightly melted.

"Of course!" Angela instantly replied, jogging over to offer him a drink from her waterskin. "Please, take as much as you need. No doubt breathing such intense fires for nearly a minute leaves one's mouth incredibly dry!"

He sent her a grateful smile an greedily gulped down the water, that part he didn't need to fake. She wasn't wrong, he was down-right parched. With a sigh he finally handed the nearly empty skin back to her. "Thanks Angela."

"Oh anytime." She replied with a sly wink. "Perhaps when we return home you could buy me a drink in return?"

He sent her a roguish grin "It would be my distinct honor my Lady."

She giggled behind her hand coquettishly "Oh Menma, you charmer."

Jaina cleared her throat pointedly while sending him a glare. He rolled his eyes before looking around. "Hey, we're one short."

Liadrin gripped the bastard sword in her hand more tightly upon hearing that, still not having let the weapon go after loosing her own. Eris noticing this laid a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Buzan died honorably, he sacrificed his own life for Lady Liadrin's and to further stall the creatures during our retreat." Gavinrad recounted grimly. "If we are to do a sweep, I like to return to that site, to at least retrieve his sigil of the Silver Hand if nothing else."

"I see." Menma grunted. As far as paladins go Buzan wasn't a cunt which meant he was alright in his books. "We'll sweep through that area."

"My... thanks, mage." Gavinrad forced out. Eris meanwhile sent him a grateful nod before they all returned to their rest in whatever way they seen fit.

The clean-up was mostly just wading through smoldering ash piles and finished off the rare surviving bug. When they reached the site of Buzan's death the only things left were his melted armor but no sigil.

Venturing further in he lead the team to where the queen made her lair which went even further into the abandoned city but thankfully it was pretty much cleared of any lifeforms. "I think we can call this quest complete and thank fucking Kami for that." He grumbled as they exited the dome and then left Grim Batol through the gates.

**000**

With a heaving cough a man dug himself out of the ash filled house he had made his last stand in. It was only his magical strength and senses that saved him from a similar fate. When he sensed the great magical fire surging through the streets he had called forth his strongest fire ward and kept feeding magic into it, rapidly draining his reserves but thankfully it ended before he his body had given out.

Now, several hours later he stumbled out of the ruined gates with another hacking cough. Seeing the night sky once again he couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

He was alive.

He had seen hell and he survived.

"So that is what it means to truly live on the brink of death..." Suddenly so many things made sense to him. Seeing an old on an old stump he launched a bolt of dark magical at it, killing the poor unsuspecting bird.

With a new viewpoint on life and death he once more tried the spell that had eluded him so. "**Rise!**"

Slowly, the dead owl stood on two feet once more, only this time its eyes glowed a bright blue.

"Hm. Hmnmnmnm hahahahahaah HAHAHAHAAHAH**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!**"

* * *

**AN - **So, there's that done. The next chapter might be a long one as well because it will pretty much span about 7 years worth of events. Also, at one point this chapter had a lemon... which I deleted. Because it was shite. Now, I won't stop writing somewhat erotic scenes but I just for the fucking life of me can't write lemons and to be honest just trying to write the fucking lemon took longer than the rest of the chapter combined. So no lemons, limes sure but no lemonade here.

Anyway I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving and I'll see you Christmas day!

**Next update 12/25**


	12. Road to Kingship - I

**AN - **Happy Holidays Motherfuckers!

Now you may be wondering why I'm uploading this chapter so late in the day and let me tell you, even though I said it would be a long chapter it actually went past long into stupidly long.

The chapter was pushing 20k words and I wouldn't dare make any of you sit through my shit ass writing for that long so I decided about five minutes ago to split the chapter in half, quickly give it an edit read and put it out or else I would never get the chapter out by tonight _because I'm still writing the fucking thing, yeah it's getting **longer.**_ So to keep my promise to release a chapter tonight I've cut it in half at a good stopping point and I'll be finishing the second half of the chapter which I'll release on new years eve. Cheers and I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!

* * *

**Chapter XII: Road to Kingship - I**

**13 ADP, 12th Day of the First Moon**

It had been four months since they had joined the group of bandits that were terrorizing the Arathi highlands. In that time they had joined a hidden faction under the banished noble Lord Falconcrest to eventually wrestle control of the Syndicate from Aliden Perenolde.

Luckily the Void was able to connected them to their creator on a higher level than before and they could simply feed off his magic directly. Their integration was flawless, with their skills they were able to instruct the others in the ways of the shinobi or rogues as they're called here.

With that they were able to reach the top within a short time and drawing Falconcrest's attention who had a similar goal in mind to them. Assassinating the banished prince of Alterac.

Meanwhile further north was the elder Perenolde, deep in the throes of passion as she moaned the name of her lover "Oh Menma~"

"Fuck, I'm close!" Menma groaned out as he pounded the woman from behind. Her perky breasts bouncing erratically as he slammed into the woman relentlessly. "Take it Beve!"

"YES! Give it to me! Give me your child!" She cried in pleasure as he filled her up once more before exhaustion racked her body and the princess allowed herself to fall limp upon their bed.

Her sweaty blonde hair clung matted to her face as she lazily turned her head to face him, a content smile upon her pretty face. "Thank you my love, I needed that."

Menma smiled roguishly at her, "Pleasure to be of service, my Lady."

"Oh hush you!" She giggled before fully turning on her side and curling into his embrace. Beve treasured the time she spent with her lover greatly, living the life she lived it was a welcome reprieve to feel so safe in her man's arms.

Not since she was a child being held in her mother's arms had she felt so safe, especially after her fool of a father had betrayed the Alliance five years ago and she had to leave her magic lessons in Lordaeron to go on the run with her younger twin brother Aliden.

Lost, angry and scattered, the nobles of Alterac had roamed the lands, begging on the streets or stealing food just to survive. At least until Aliden got it into his mind that they would no longer beg or plead but take and with the aid of Lord Falconcrest they became the group of bandits they were today.

She didn't hate the life she lived now but in these past five years Beve had only known adaption and survival. Then _he _arrived in their little town. Young, charismatic, skilled, cunning, handsome and magically gifted.

She had fallen. Hard.

Menma had soon become a corner-stone of their operation, being another of their precious few magicals. He had even volunteered to help further her own magical education by teaching her his brand of magic, the Shadow Arts.

They had spent many a late night entwined in shadows as they grew closer ever still. It was no wonder she fell for him and all he had done for her and her people. She didn't even care that he had other women because she knew that unlike those whores - that Menma used as pawns for _their _master plan - what she and her beloved had was _real_.

He had told her of his plans, to destroy the Alliance and take it for himself. She had been on board from the moment he promised her Alterac. While she loved her brother dearly, he wasn't fit to lead... not like she was. Aliden had neither the mind nor the will to do whatever necessary to restore their people, under him they would rot away as lowly bandits.

Under Menma however she would be Queen, His queen, and together they would restore her people to their proper place.

"When will we be moving forward my Love?" Beve asked the shinobi who ran his fingers through the woman's short hair.

Beve was strong, ambitious, smart and most importantly ruthless woman who also happened to be the rightful heir to the crown of Alterac that hopefully soon would be his crown.

"Our man on the inside will soon be ready Beve." He promised with a kiss. "By mid-year the cell in Arathi will be ready to launch their assault on Stromgarde and in the chaos of the battle my clones will assassinate Falconcrest, his men and your brother."

She gave a hesitant nod into his chest. "Will you stay with me tonight?" The twenty-eight year old woman asked pleadingly.

He considered it for a moment before nodding. "Sure, I don't have anything going on back in Dalaran until about midday."

"Thank you." Was her reply as she burrowed deeper into his embrace. Beve well and truly loved her twin brother but this was about more than just them, this was about returning all of their people to their rightful home. Menma had convinced her that this was the best course of action to save the lives of many of their people from a civil war should her brother oppose her rightful headship and Menma was not wrong, Aliden would desire the crown for himself.

Beve only hoped that their mother would forgive her when she joined the rest of her family in the afterlife.

As she curled into his chest and settled in for the night she missed the look of smug victory that flit across his face before leaving just as quickly.

The woman was deluded in her own loneliness that there was mutual love between them. He would not correct her on that notion, she was a valuable pawn who even came equipped with the knowledge on how to run his first kingdom for him.

He grinned, pulling her in closer into his embrace. _Soon indeed..._

**000**

**13 ADP, 13th Day of the First Moon**

Menma knocked on the door of a rather nice looking two-story home and the reason he was in Dalaran today. A few moments later the door was opened by an elf who sent him a small smile. "Ah Menma, come in, please."

"Thanks." He replied, following the man inside. "So, are we in business?"

"We are in fact." The man replied as he waved about a small scroll in his hand. They sat down at a table near the kitchen a few moments later and he passed the scroll over. "Officially you are now my apprentice and all the perks it comes with it."

"So our deal still stands then? I'll trade you my knowledge of Cosmic Energy and flight in exchange for an expedited apprenticeship through the wizarding curriculum." Menma spoke as he quickly read over the documents marking him as the official apprentice to the Archmage Kael'thas.

"That's the plan." The man nodded happily. "How should we start this?"

"Well, first I'll need to see if I can even teach you how to harness the Energy. You're already an exceptionally powerful person but Cosmic Energy is poisonous to those not meant to have it." Menma explained "So before we start I just need to re-iterate that this might kill you."

The man chuckled and nodded, "I've been practicing the mystical arts for near a century now and I've learned that most of the things worth learning could very well kill me."

Menma laughed as he reached into his pack and withdrew a scroll that held one of his prize possessions in it. "Alright I just wanted to make sure that Quel'Thalas wouldn't suddenly declare war on me for accidentally killing their prince."

He unfurled the scroll on the table and gestured for Kael'thas to take a few steps back. "Back up a bit more, this baby radiates energy that was poisonous even to normal chakra users. I don't know what it'll do to you so best you stay back and slowly come forward, if you don't immediately start projectile vomiting in agony then we should be good to go."

"Well that certain sounds unpleasant." The man said with a chuckle but moved away as far as he could within the kitchen. "Ready when you are."

"Alright... three, two, one!" He unsealed the meteorite which began glowing an ominous purple and exposing the two to dangerous level of radiation. "How you doing over there Kael?"

"Uh... *cough* not, not great." The man said with an expression of discomfort. "It doesn't feel good by any stretch of the imagination but I don't feel myself dying at least."

"Alright, well that's promising I guess." Menma shrugged. "The next step is meditation. Just sit down and concentrate on slowly gathering the radiation into your body. For my people it enhanced and altered our chakra into being able to channel Cosmic Energy but for a normal magic user I'm hoping it alters your magic instead."

Walking over to the sink where Kael was set under he sat beside him and slowly entered a meditative trance. "Considering I've already mastered Cosmic Energy I haven't had a chance to check what effect it had on my magic but I'll keep an eye how both of our magic is reacting to the radiation and stop it if need be."

"Understood." Was all Kael'thas said before delving into his meditation. While at first the very presence of the space rock made him feel disoriented and nauseous it was quickly passing as he slowly drew the power into himself and for lack of a better word strained it through his magic like one ran water through a wicker basket.

A thin layer of magic began covering his body as the metaphor stuck in his mind and slowly the sickness disappeared and instead he could almost feel his magic strengthening. "I can feel it."

"Good, I can sense your body accepting the radiation and I'm not noticing any adverse affects." Menma replied at he stood back up and sealed away the stone. "Tonight will be the real test."

"Tonight?" Kael'thas asked in confusion.

"The stone is much more powerful under the light of the many stars. That will be your true test, if you can withstand that then I think we'll be clear to move on."

"I see. Very well then, now for my end of the bargain?"

"Not yet." Menma interrupted. "Remember when I said that I could clone myself?"

"I do recall that during our many talks, yes." Kael nodded, not entirely sure where the young man was going with this.

"Well I didn't tell you the best part about that. Whatever one of my shadow clones learns, the memories return to me when they dispel. It obviously doesn't work for physical training but for mental disciplines?"

"You could increase your rate of learning... exponentially." The man finished with a wide-eyed look before laughing. "So that's what you meant when you said you would finish your wizarding training in record time."

"Yep." Menma replied with a smirk "And you're going to learn it." Through much trial and error Menma had eventually succeeded in recreating the Shadow Clone technique using Shadow magic and due to the Element being aligned with the mind it naturally contained the memory transfer trick.

Kael'thas couldn't help the small eager smile that graced his lips. He truly loved magic and learning all he could and now he had someone who was clearly exceptional in their field of study who could show him the way of Shadow magic. He'd been leery of learning the ways from Kel'thuzad and his ilk but considering that here he was trading information he felt much more comfortable.

"Alright, so I'm going to use the spell a few times and I want you to just look at how I channel the magic. As you know I don't use incantations most times and instead use hand signs to guide my power before intoning my spells, this is a simple one with only a single handsign." He said before crossing his fingers and using his Shadow Word. "**Clone!**"

Instead of a poof of smoke like his chakra would create, parts of his own shadow split off before rising from the floor. At first they looked like dark opaque versions of himself before fading into color and now three versions of Menma stood in the room perfectly identical to the others.

"Impressive." Kael'thas said, eyes glowing with power as he activated his magesight combined with his race's natural attunement to the mystical arts he was easily able to follow how Menma created the shadow constructs. "I see... shall I give it a try?"

"Go for it, they're a bit magic intensive however so perhaps go for one first then we'll see how many you can comfortable keep going at once. Also keep in mind that when they dispel the memories return so try not to dispel say a hundred at once unless you want to go brain-dead." Menma said as he took a seat near the table.

With an acknowledging nod Kael'thas prepared himself, channeling the magic through himself in the same way Menma did with the experience of an Archmage before intoning "**Clone.**"

Slowly at first given his inexperience with the shadow arts but steadily his shadow rose into a facsimile of himself. It was a bit _off _but an exceptionally good first try. "Hmm. Not quite right."

"Perhaps not but it was a better first attempt than mine was." Menma complimented. "So while you work on that, mind telling me and the gang here what to start on?" He asked, pointing at the ten other Menmas out in the hallway.

Wondering how he missed the creation of the many clones he could only chuckle ruefully. Truly Menma was a master at his chosen craft and Kael had chosen his teacher into the Shadow Arts well. "Well, you brought the required reading I hope? What have you chosen as your areas of study?"

"I picked Evocation, Illusion and Abjuration as my main three with Inscription and Runes as my electives." Menma had picked evocation and abjuration for the obvious combat potential while illusions would help make up his genjutsu deficit, aided further with his shadow magicks.

Meanwhile inscription and runes seemed similar enough to his seal to perhaps be worthwhile endeavors into money-making opportunities.

Kael'thas nodded "Well luckily I'm a master abjurer myself so that will be simple enough to teach. Evocation similarly, I'm not too great with illusions but I'll help where possible and as for your chosen elective I unfortunately have no experience with either but I'm more than willing to learn alongside you and help that way." The elf said as he looked over the starter books for Menma's chosen classes.

"Ugh. I'd rather not attend class if at all possible." Menma groaned.

"Nor shall we, I will hire us a pair of tutors for the studies. As for illusions? Well... there is one person who owes me a favor."

**000**

**13 ADP, 18th Day of the First Moon**

"Surely you jest?" The young woman growled in annoyance. "You are of course aware of my own coming exams, yes?"

"If you can bring my dear apprentice here up to an acceptable level in illusion magic then I will consider your debt to me repaid." The elven prince told the girl with his full regal aura on display.

Her eye twitched as she grit her teeth, taking a moment to look at the shorter man. He didn't look like much at a glance, his bearing was closer to that of a cutthroat than a wielder of the arcane. It was only after she focused deeper did she feel the very same darkness slowly corrupting his soul much like her own.

Her jaw slowly unclenched as she inspected the boy who looked to be a year or two younger than herself. Black of hair and blue of eyes with nice musculature and defined cheek bones on an admittedly handsome roguish face, only enhanced by the wild whisker-like tattoos on his... wait a second... whisker marks? "You wouldn't happen to be Menma Uzumaki would you?"

He nodded once not bothering to pretend to be surprised. He'd be more surprised if his name and likeness wasn't pretty widespread by now. While not ideal, building his own fame would be an important goal towards legitimizing his rule over Alterac. "That's right. I don't believe we've met?" The shinobi said politely as he stuck out his hand not really bothered by her own acerbic attitude.

The girl frowned at the hand for a moment before shaking it. "Jandice Barov. Call me Jen." She then smirked at him, having to look up a tad given their height difference. "Or you can call me Teacher, given that I've just agreed to tutoring you in the art of illusions."

"Oh?" He asked lightly "You seemed rather against the idea."

"Master spoke highly of you after your entrance exam." She replied easily. "If you are half as skilled as Lord Kel'thuzad seems convinced of then you may be the ideal student for my to practice my teaching techniques on."

Menma tilted his head slightly with an inquisitive look on his face "Are you trying to become a teacher or something?"

She smirked slightly "Indeed. I'll need to obtain my mastery qualification for Illusions before being allowed to teach formally but as a tutor? Yes... I believe this will be a mutually beneficial relationship."

Menma raised an eyebrow at her, seeing her smirk rise slightly. His lips curled up in amusement. "Sounds good."

Kael'thas clapped once, loudly, to draw their attention. "At the risk of interrupting any further flirting, I believe we shall be off for the day. What days work for you?"

"Like I said, I need to prioritize my own studies at this time but I am free on the weekends." She said before taking out a scrap piece of parchment and writing something on it before handing it over to Menma. "That's my address, show up on Saturday at noon."

Menma read over the address and nodded "Will do."

"Good, now let us be off Menma, we have to begin planning the rest of your education." Kael'thas said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and nodded his departure at the young illusion mistress.

**000**

**13 ADP, 22nd Day of the First Moon**

"I've spent years crafting my Mirror Image spell and here you are simply summoning near twenty clones of pure shadow that can also share memories with you as if it were some cheap parlor trick?" Jandice said with both disgust and awe as she looked upon the many clones he had set upon reading the formal material meanwhile her own meager three clones also scowled their displeasure. "Truly you are beyond the pale, Menma."

Menma shrugged from beside her "Work with what ya got." He said with a grin, "If you're nice I may just show you how I do it."

The young woman scoffed "I am Jandice Barov, a woman of nineteen already nearing her mastery in Illusions, if I of all people require your aid in the art of smoke and mirror I will inform thee."

Menma gave her an amused look coupled with a chuckle "As you say Milady."

She glared at him for a moment before huffing once more and dispelling her clones that she had thought to use as a way to awe the young magi her Master spoke so highly of. Clearly that plan had backfired quite spectacularly. "Very well, seeing as you come equipped with a way to simply _bypass _all the required reading we shall begin with the basics. Has Lord Kael'thas explained the requirements for passing the standard course?"

"Read and comprehend the required seven years of textbooks and reach an acceptable level of competency in the art of Illusions." Menma recited.

Jandice nodded "Indeed. To become a mage you simply need to complete the standard course for three of the seven main subjects taught at Dalaran and any other two side studies. That being said the standard courses actually aren't very difficult with those skilled enough to even enter Dalaran, they are simply time-consuming."

He grinned at her "Something that doesn't entirely apply to me."

She gave him the stink eye, crossing her arms in annoyance as she caught sight of the studying clones in her peripheral. All whom seemed to be studying the same introductory first year book, apparently multiple memories still count as repetition studying? Such utter bollocks. "Quite."

Leading him to another room away from the clones she gestured for him to sit in the seat across from her. "Lord Kael'thas said that illusions were neither yours or his strong suits which is fine, as I mentioned before basic competency is all that is required."

"Works for me, how do we start?"

"The same way my Master taught me," She smirked evilly at him "Before one can cast illusions, one must first learn how to detect them." Her voice modulated and became distorted as the world slowly began bleeding away into an endless void.

"Huh, neat. Might have even worried me if I wasn't, you know, a shadowmancer." He said, taking a casual look around the unending darkness. An unnatural cold began seeping into his bones as horrid voices began whispering in his ears. "Yep, pretty much just business as usual."

With an almost bored air Menma calmly rose his fingers into a ram seal to attempt the standard genjutsu release "Kai!" In a burst of chakra that completely flooded his system he didn't exactly flush the opposing magic from his system so much as brute force it out.

With a blink he was sat in front of Jandice once more who was simply looking at him in abject anger at him escaping her illusion so easily. "What? I only mentioned being shit as casting illusions, I can dispel them just fine."

Truth be told he didn't actually know if that would work but thankfully magical illusions were close enough to genjutsu that similar release methods worked. He could tell that she was visibly reigning herself in from lunging at him, she was actually pretty cute when she was mad. In a 'I want to mindfuck you until you're a drooling mess' kind of way.

He smiled "You remind me of an old friend of mine, her outer persona was that of a meek wall-flower but that just hid the psychopath who got off on breaking the minds of her enemies. Fucking nut case that one, damn good lay though." Menma chuckled thinking back on Ino. _I hope I remembered to tell her when I was going to bomb Konoha, it'd be a damn shame for that tight ass to have been vaporized._

His words seemed to have taken the wind out of her sails as the anger just vanished into bewilderment before the anger came back. "I do not need nor want to know about your sexual conquests, now if you are done playing the fool perhaps we can resume your lesson?"

Menma held his hands up in defense, "My bad, I was just trying to lighten the mood. You're a pretty angry person you know that? All that scowling is no good for you Jandice, it'll give ya wrinkles."

Looking at her balled up first and clenched teeth he backed off. "Alright, alright, I know when to stop. So what's next?"

It took her a few moments of intense breathing before she calmed down enough to resume the lesson.

They continued like that for the next few hours, Menma took the lesson seriously for the most part even if he did tease the girl now and again. Seriously, all the stress from her upcoming exams have her wound up too tight.

Luckily for her he knew a great way to blowing off some steam.

**000**

**13 ADP, 12th Day of the Second Moon**

The light from the pale moon shone through her window, highlighting her body in a thin sheen of glow. The light of the torches mirrored on their bodies as she sighed in pleasure. Her hips gyrated, slowly, sensually as much a dance as any she had performed at a ball.

And at this moment her partner followed her rhythm perfectly, rarely did he allow such a thing but when he did she savored it. It wasn't their usual fair, wild rutting that left her sated and windless.

Nor the harsh fucking he would deliver when his temper flared and he took her like an animal in heat leaving her sore and bruised yet never without a delighted smile.

No, tonight she was in control. She had teased him at first, perhaps riling him up was never the best of ideas but it was her night and he had endured. They had spent a time simply grinding their bodies as their tongues lashed at each other but she had eventually grown bored and mounted him like the stallion he was.

Her hands roamed his body, packed in corded muscle and scar tissue. Powerful and intimidating much like himself and yet she was the one on top, she had set the pace. And yet even her experience and technique could not trump his ungodly stamina.

She clenched on him tightly as another sigh left her body, vaguely she could feel him spill inside her once again. The woman was thankful she had the presence of mind to cast the contraception charm before they had begun.

"I... think that is enough for tonight?" She panted, smiling down at her lover.

He grinned that devilish grin of his "Are you sure? I think I have a few more in me."

She chuckled lightly and lowered herself so she could rest upon his chest, mindful of the fact that he was still hardened inside of her. "I am absolutely certain."

He laughed, it was low and mirthful yet like all of his laughed it always hid that undertone of malicious glee hidden deep within. He waved a hand at a pair of goblets on her nightstand which once held some of Dalaran's finest wine. "Drink." He said, offering her the cup.

"My thanks." The cool water felt refreshing and invigorating as she greedily drank from the cup, even the droplets that fell from around her mouth did not bother her as they served to cool her overheated body.

There was silence as she simply allowed his hands to roam her body, he always did seem fond of her breasts. Being a pursuer of the female form herself she could understand his obsession with a really nice pair of tits and in her humble opinion, her tits were fantastic.

"So do you plan on getting off of me any time soon or shall we sleep like this?"

The woman smiled at him as she finished her second cup after he kindly refilled it. "You know how much I enjoy sleeping while we remain connected." She admonished, setting the cup back down and placing her head upon his chest, content to listen to the strong and steady beat of his heart.

"Are you sure the bait will work?"

"Not entirely." She answered, referring to an earlier conversation. "Runeweaver undoubtedly wishes for her return but he will likely settle for the dagger."

He chuckled, the rumble causing a pleasant vibration across his chest. "To think that old man Runeweaver had a rebellious daughter who ran off to play pirate."

"I didn't believe it myself when I first heard but considering how much of stickler for the rules that man is, he was almost certainly suffocating the poor girl and she lashed out."

"I'll go talk to him in the morning then. If we have him on board then that will be three of the council plus Antonidas. With majority vote I'll have Dalaran's backing to make a claim for Alterac." He said, wrapping his arms around his lover.

She smiled as planted a soft kiss on his chest. "To my future King." Her words were playful but no less sincere. "Good night Menma."

"Night Angie."

**000**

**13 ADP, 12th Day of the Second Moon**

Menma stretched, popping his back with a sigh. Looking to the side of the bed was Angela curled up in a ball of blankets and pillows, having gathered as much of his heat as possible after he had vacated the bed.

He briefly considered waking the woman but decided to let her rest, they'd been going at it until early morning after all and not everyone had his jinchuuriki enhanced stamina. He left the city in a jog going out towards the lake for a light workout.

After finishing his morning routine and taking a refreshing dip in the lake he glanced up at the position of the sun and estimated it to be around ten in the morning. Redressing he made his way back to the city and towards the Violet Citadel.

He nodded at the mage guards outside and approached one "Is Lord Runeweaver in this morning?"

The guard nodded "Yes, he arrived near an hour ago."

"Thanks." He said with a short wave and allowed himself in. Making his way up to the third story which according to Angela was the man's usual haunt. Seeing the man off in a corner reading from some tome he approached him.

"Ah," The man began, glancing up from his book. "Dragonslayer. What do you need of me this fine morning?"

"Would you like the flowery version or the vague and mysterious one?" Menma began, taking a seat as Ansirem motioned to the empty chair across from him.

The man smiled mildly, "The straight-forward one if you wouldn't mind."

"I plan to make a bid for Alterac using the money I earned from slaying Deathwing. However to gain Dalaran's vote I must gain a majority favor from the council." Menma began. "So the real question is... what I can I do for you?"

The man chuckled and he glanced back down at his book. "I have a feeling you already know full well."

"Angela mentioned that retrieving some special cargo may earn your vote?"

"Was she on her knees or her back while doing so?" The old runemage asked blandly drawing a chuckle from Menma.

"Actually she was upside down, I'll let you figure that one out."

Runeweaver's eyes grew pensive for just a split second before shaking his head and giving Menma his full attention. "My daughter, Catelyn has always been a willful sort. I somehow doubt she will return of her own volition and forcing her will only result in her running away again."

Menma raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet as the man continued. "She does however - hopefully - still have the dagger I gifted her upon her fifteenth birthday. That dagger is a troll relic and would make for a very interesting piece to add to this tome I am writing on the Gurubashi Empire." He said gesturing to the book in front of him along with the writing utensils and research papers neatly organized around it.

"Alright so, convince Catelyn to return of her own free will or failing that retrieve the dagger?" Menma surmised.

"Not quite, you see the dagger was used in a ritual combined with the Stone of the Tides at the Altar of the Tides to control water elementals. If you can retrieve this stone for me then you will have my vote of favor." Ansirem told him.

"Well that sounds fun, anything else I should know about the Altar?" Menma questioned.

"It may summon a krakken." Ansirem said dryly. At his disbelieving stare he shook his head "No, I'm not joking."

In an effort to better prepare the young Shadowmancer for a quest that may or may not lead to his untimely demise he gave the young man a brief history lesson on the ancient troll shaman Min'loth and the doomed city of I'lalai that led to the fall of the Gurubashi Empire.

"Hmm." Menma rubbed his chin before nodding, "Alright so just don't try to challenge an Elemental Lord for control over his domain, got it. I should be back within the month hopefully."

"Best of luck, Dragonslayer." With that Menma exited the citadel and made his way back towards the residential area of the city to speak with his high-strung teacher and tell her of his absence for the following weeks before he made his way to another section of the district.

Knocking upon the door a young voice called back 'coming!' soon after the door was opened to show the slightly disheveled state of Jaina, eyes sunken and looking like she hadn't slept in days. "Uh... hey Jaina, you doing ok?"

"Oh, umm, yes! Apologies, I must look a fright." She said patting her hair down ineffectually, blushing as she looked so shabby in front of her dear friend. "W-Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah, if that's fine?" He said following her in, he could tell from all the books scattered about on her table and the cup of tea nearby that she was studying intensely. "I hope I'm not interrupting?"

"No! I- I mean of course not, you are always welcome Menma." She said perhaps a little too quickly.

He smiled down at her, "When was the last time you slept?"

"I-" She paused, embarrassed "Perhaps... two days past?"

"Jaina, I understand that this is important to you but you need to take better care of yourself. How are you supposed to become not only the youngest wizard but the youngest _female_ wizard in recent history if you collapse from exhaustion in the middle of the exam?" He scolded, leading her away from the kitchen and towards her bed.

"But I-"

"Jaina." He interrupted, giving her a stern look "You're ready. You at the age of sixteen are one of the most skilled sorceresses in the land and soon you will ace that exam for wizardship and become a full-fledged mage and probably within the decade become an Archmage."

He spoke softly, drawing her into an embrace but making sure to keep eye contact with her. "I believe in you Jaina, so stop stressing alright?"

"I..." She began, moving to protest once more before pausing and instead laid her head on his chest in surrender. "You're right, of course. I think I just needed to hear that... thank you."

"Good." He said with finality "Now I dropped by because I wanted to see you before I took off on a quest but it looks like I'll need to postpone it so I can help you properly... _relax_." Menma whispered into her ear, placing extra emphasis on the last word.

She blushed brightly hearing his words and pulled back slightly to look at him once more but lost her thoughts as his lips captured hers. He caught her off guard briefly before she returned the kiss with equal if not more fervor, her hands entwining themselves among his raven locks.

Menma shifted her so she was sat across his lap, one arm reached around her back to cup her left breast while his right hand stroked her thigh. Jaina moaned into his mouth in appreciation, her nipples quickly becoming erect from his experienced touch.

With a twist she yelped in both pain and pleasure, a flush going across her face as shame overcame the girl.

"Menma!" She admonished.

"Oh?" He replied unapologetically "Being obstinate again are we?"

"I-" She blushed a deeper red, "Such things are not... proper..."

He laughed deeply before flipping them around and pinning her to the bed, hands holding tightly to her wrists. "And what, if anything about me is ever _proper_?" Menma asked, practically sneering out the word.

"I should not- feel _that _way, it is wrong." She replied in a quiet voice.

The shinobi snorted "And since when has Jaina Proudmoore ever submitted to the petty whims of others... well besides me of course?" He asked with a grin.

"This and that are... different."

"In what way Jaina?" He questioned, lowering his body so he laid on top of her face close enough to feel the excited breathing coming from the girl. "Just because society frowns upon something doesn't mean you should feel shame for it. No, embrace it in fact, make it yours and it can never be used against you."

He released one of her wrists to run it along her hair. "I was once shunned for my beliefs, they thought me mad because I wanted to bring about my master's dream of peace in my own way. They thought me a dissident and an anarchist because I had lost faith in the status quo and labeled me a threat, and for what? Wishing to bring peace to my home? Well let me tell you that not once did I ever feel shame in my actions."

Menma stared into her eyes, drawing the back of his hand across her delicate cheek. "You love your home of Kul Tirasdo you not Beautiful? Would you not wish the best for it? Wish for it to be peaceful and prosperous?"

"Of- Of course." She murmured softly, still entranced by his soulful eyes.

"So did I, the old system was killing us off at an alarming rate. Soon enough my people would have forced themselves to extinction with the amount of in-fighting going on. But I had a dream, Jaina, to unite all the warring tribes under one banner and bring peace to my home once and for all." He told her, his free hand sliding down to trace her collar-bone. "Do you think me mad Jaina? For wishing to save my doomed homeland?"

"No." She breathed out, reaching out with her released hand to place it upon his cheek. Tracing the rough lines of his facial scars with her thumb.

"I failed once before..." He looked away, allowing a fake tear to slide across his cheek and fall on her. "But I have another chance, here, with Alterac. I can see it happening again Jaina... the Alliance is splintering but I... _we_, can stop it! We can save our homes, I just need you to stand by my side."

"Yes," Jaina said, tears beginning to well in her eyes as well. She moved her still captured wrist and Menma released it without a thought, reaching up she pulled him down into a passionate kiss. "Even if the world turns against you... I will stand by your side." The sorceress whispered as they separated.

"Thank you Jaina." He said leaning down for another kiss which grew even more heated as she tugged at his shirt and he pulled it off without protest. Jaina trailed her hands across his chest as she always did placing a few kisses before shrugging off her own top and bindings.

Jaina arched her back in ecstasy as Menma bit down on one of her hardened nipples while twisting the other. Menma spent some time simply worshiping her amazing tits but eventually allowed his hand to leave her plump breast to travel past the hem of her pants to stroke at her covered womanhood.

She hissed in pleasure as he found her nub, rolling it and twisting it slightly before suddenly giving it a sharp pinch. Jaina screwed her eyes shut in that moment, toes curling and back arched as she climaxed with a cry of "AHHHH~"

Jaina panted as she slumped on her bed, gazing up at her - lover? - through hooded eyes. He smiled down at her licking her juices off his hand. "Just because you enjoy different things doesn't make you wrong Jaina, it just makes you unique. It means that you're your own person and no one can tell you otherwise."

She smiled gratefully, feeling days of stress practically melting away gazing down at his tented trouser, her smile turning into a nervous smirk. "Would- would you like me to return the favor?"

"Hmm." He thought about it, considering the pros and cons on how to play this encounter. "No. I have something else in mind."

"Huh?" She voice before yelping as Menma yanked off her pants with a swift pull along with her underclothes. "M-Menma?"

"Relax." He chuckled. "You've already made it perfectly clear that you are not ready for sex but much like your little masochistic kink, there are other ways to experience pleasure than just straight up fucking."

Jaina had instantly covered her womanhood and clamped her legs shut after his little stunt but relaxed slightly at his words. "S-Such as?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I..." With a sigh she allowed her body to relax as he placed his hands upon her knees and spread her legs apart. "I do." She finally decided, drawing her hands away.

Her pale skin was nicely contrasted by the pink of her pussy, here lips had puffed up from her arousal but were actually quite small compared to some of the other women he'd been with. Finally her mound was topped with a shock of blonde hair.

He maintained eye contact the whole time before giving her a knowing grin and ran his tongue along her outer lips before swirling it around her clit. Jaina clutched her sheets in pleasure as he gave a new kind of pleasure she had never known before, even the few times she had taken care of herself after one of their kissing sessions had turned more heated paled in comparison to what Menma was doing to her now.

Head thrown back Jaina moaned wantonly, no longer conscious enough to be embarrassed as the pleasure had overturned her shame and now all she could do was _feel_. One hand subconsciously pulled his head in further into herself, as if sensing her growing need Menma used the hand that wasn't busy playing her nub like a lute to paw at her breast none too lightly but the flashes of pain one enhanced her pleasure even further.

Jaina had lost herself in a haze of lust and it seemed like time had blended together in swirls of pain, pleasure and delirium before everything faded to black.

Blinking to clear some of the haze from her mind Jaina sat up from her bed groggily, holding up a hand to block the morning sun's rays. She looked around in confusion wondering where Menma had gone or if her sleep deprived mind had simply dreamed that wonderful night up.

It wouldn't be the first time.

Turning to her nightstand she noticed a note with a glass of water next to it. She smiled and noticed that she was quite parched, she sipped at the water while reading the note he had left her.

A smile gracing her lips as she read it,

_Beautiful,_

_I'm off on a quest for Runeweaver. I don't know how long it will take but it shouldn't take longer than a month. I should be back in time for your exams so don't go off becoming a Wizard without me alright?_

_On the very likely chance that something does go wrong and keeps me longer though, I know that you can do it and I know that you know you can do it so just do it, got it? Show those old fuckers who'll be the best damn mage of this generation!_

_Just remember that I'll stand by your side too._

_Love,_

_Menma_

She couldn't help the relieved laugh that escaped her along with a few tears as she clutched the note to her chest. It was a silly thing, written in that irreverent tone that was so very Menma that she could practically hear his voice reciting it in her mind.

And yet...

And yet it filled her with such confidence and hope that she couldn't help but marvel at how such a simple gesture from him meant so much for her. She carefully folded the note and opened a locked drawer on her nightstand.

Inside laid a box that held special mementos to her; a photograph of her family from before her brother's death, letters she had exchanged with her mother who always moved heaven and earth for her sake and lastly a sketching of herself that Derek had drawn when they were young.

Carefully she laid the note down among her treasured possessions. Truly it was a silly thing but it was important to her nonetheless. Closing the box she placed it back in the drawer and with a newfound confidence returned to her studies.

Even if he could not be here she would keep his words in mind and make her family, her master, her dearest friend and most importantly herself proud.

**000**

**13 ADP, 13th Day of the Second Moon**

Menma was glad he had started getting used to riding on a saddle as Hinata soared through the skies. It was nearing midday and they were already nearing the dwarven city of Ironforge at the pace they were going.

Figuring he could use a break Menma had Hinata fly them over the giant stone entryway to the dwarven city and drop him off while she went off to hunt for her food. Needless to say the dwarven guards were not amused but allowed him passage into the great forge after learning who he was.

It didn't take too long to find a decent inn after asking around, dwarves were for the most part of a jovial nature and given the promise of an ale he had bribed one of them into guiding him to a good spot.

"So mage, what brings ye to Ironforge?" The dwarf, Rodrim asked.

"Early dinner." Menma answered with a grin. "Truthfully I'm just passing through for a spot of food and drink before heading further south."

"Aye? Heading to Stormwind are ye?" Rodrim questioned before taking a swig of his ale.

"Bit further south actually, I have business in Booty Bay but I may drop by to see how Stormwind's construction is going." Menma said, not really bothered with sharing the information.

The dwarf scoffed "Too slow if ya ask me, should've hired dwarven architects I tell ye, but then again the young king Wrynn still has time to learn, eh?" He finished with a joking laugh.

"Indeed. Seeing the magnificent city that is Ironforge, king Wrynn is remiss not to have called upon his dwarven allies for aid in reconstructing his city." Menma agreed readily.

"Oh, aye, finally a human with a good eye!" The dwarf laughed once more "In any case-" Menma gave the dwarf and off look when he stopped mid-sentence and turned to where he was looking.

A pair of guards in black versions of the standard uniform had entered the inn and were making their way towards them. "You didn't anger anyone did you?" Menma asked cautiously "I only agreed to buy you a drink but if you have trouble with the law, you're on your own."

The dwarf gave him an affronted look "If anyone they're here for you!"

The guards reached their table, not having taken their eyes off Menma. "Are you the Dragonrider Menma Uzumaki?"

"Shite." He cursed under his breath before nodding "I am, I don't believe I've done anything to garner the attention ofthe city guard however?"

The other guard who had remained silent looked annoyed at something but kept his tongue. While his senior took the lead. "You have not." The guard agreed "However His Majesty, King Magni Bronzebeard requests your presence in the royal audience chambers."

"God dammit, I just wanted some food." Menma cursed softly, though he was pretty sure the guards heard him. So instead he put on a clearly fake smile and said "Well then? We mustn't keep the good king waiting should we?"

"Please follow us." The talkative guard said as they turned and exited the inn.

"Fucking hell." Menma grumbled as he reached into his pocket and dropped a few silvers on the table to cover his tab. _If I can get in good with the dwarven king it could help my bid for Alterac but knowing my track record of being disrespectful towards the crowned fuckers, I'll have to swallow my pride and not fuck it up this time._

_**Ha! That's a good one.**_

_Fuck off Kurama. Also aren't you supposed to be sleeping or something?_

_**I can always spare a moment to mock you Menma.**_

_Piece of shit._

_**You say that as if you aren't one as well.**_

_Whatever, go back to sleep if you've got nothing useful to add._

_**If you need to fight your way out, wake me.**_

_God dammit stop jinxing me you fucking asshole!_

"We've arrived." The talkative guard said as they neared a large building across from the giant forge where the city likely got its name from.

"Yeah thanks." He said sarcastically. "So do I just show myself in or do you announce me or something?"

"The King is expecting you."

"Right, best get it over then." Walking into the open room he could see a throne on a raised dais that seemed to leak lava from its armrests. "Alright I gotta admit, that's a pretty cool design as far as thrones go."

The dwarf sat upon the throne chuckled good-naturedly, standing instead of remaining seated as Menma reached the middle of the room. "Dragonrider! Be welcome in my home!" He declared.

Glancing around he could see more of the black armored guards, likely the elite kings-guard. There were also some normally dressed people near the dais who likely functioned as the king's advisers.

Menma cleared his throat and bowed his head towards the dwarf. "My thanks, King Bronzebeard." He said before going upright once more. "Though I do admit I wasn't expecting a royal audience while making a short stop in your lovely city for some dinner."

"Ah," He chuckled once more "I seem to have caught you at a bad time it seems? I hope you were at least able to eat your fill before my guards likely dragged you away?"

"Admittedly the food had not even arrived yet before I was... summoned." Menma answered.

The king made a disgruntled voice. "I swear, I make one off-handed comment about wishing to meet you after hearing you are in my city and these fools likely chased you down like some criminal. Loyal as all get my men are but damn if they could use some tact at times."

"That is quite alright your Majesty." Menma said with a charming smile, allowing his mask to slip on, having mentally prepared himself to act like some posh little noble fuck.

"Nonsense!" The king bellowed, "I have disturbed your meal so it is only right that I make that right! Come, you shall dine with me tonight." Without even asking for his opinion the king jumped down from the raised platform and made his way deeper into the building.

"Uh." Menma, completely caught off-guard could only look at the nearest guards for help. One shrugged while the other let out a low chuckle.

"Ah, Lord Dragonrider?" One of the fancily dressed dwarves approached him. "I am Thurgood, His Majesty's adviser. If I may escort you to the royal dinning area?"

"That would be appreciated, thank you." With a suitably stuffy answer he followed the dwarf deeper into the building and after a few corridors filled with even more guards he entered a large dinning room. _How fucking big is this place? I'm pretty those hallways were sloped and we were going down._

"Ah, Dragonsl- ahem rider," The king coughed, stopping himself briefly from using his true title. "Come, come, have a seat."

"You honor me your Grace." Menma responded as he took the offered chair next to the king. He spotted a guard in every corner of the room and one down the halfway point of the wall on each side.

"Thank you for leading him here, Thurgood, you are dismissed. There are a few matters I wish to discuss with the Dragonrider in private." The king told his adviser with a pointed look when the man-made to sit.

"Of course, your Majesty." The dwarf replied easily enough and with a bow left the hall.

"Now then Dragonslayer, if I may speak frankly, I believe I will need your aid in the near future." If nothing else King Magni was at least direct and that was one point in his favor.

"And does this relate to my unique way of dealing with dragons?" Menma questioned, feeling the hint given how often the king had used his titles.

"Indeed." The king confirmed "I believe you've met my younger brother Muradin?"

"We met, had a bit of a disagreement."

"He said you were an areshole." The king deadpanned.

"Yeah that's fair." Menma shrugged, not exactly insulted by the admittedly correct labeling of himself. The king stared at him for a moment before letting out another bellow of laughter, this time thumping his meaty hand on the stone table.

"Aye, perhaps, but at least ye be conscious of the fact. Most people are too up their own arse to poke fun at themselves." The king said with a mirthful smile before he schooled himself once more. "I digress, soon Muradin and detachment of the Explorer's Guild will be making a venture southward to the Blackrock mountain. There have been reports of a large black dragon being spotted making its roost at the top of the mountain."

Menma hummed "The only two fully grown black dragons I know about that still live are Deathwing's twin children Nefarian and Onyxia."

The king nodded solemnly "We have reason to believe it is the former, Nefarian. At the moment we only plan to scout the mountain as having one of Deathwing's children so close to my kingdom does make me a wee bit antsy. We only ask you be there should the worst arise and the dragon decide to attack."

Menma scratched at chin with a contemplative look. "See, your Grace, that leaves me in a bit of a bind. I was actually already on my way south to Stranglethorn on a quest for one of the Six."

The king looked momentarily displeased but ultimately nodded his understanding "And how long do ye figure that one should take?"

"A week, perhaps two at most but then I would need to return said item to the client." Menma answered truthfully.

"I see, I see." The king said as he continued nodding "Very well, if we were to postpone our expedition a month would you be amenable?"

"I would, but on one condition, if I may?" The king waved at him to continue "Truth be told King Bronzebeard I soon plan to make a bid for the ruins of Alterac and will be offering the reward gold from the Black One's slaying returned to their respective kingdoms to pay for it."

The king gave him a shrewd look before letting out a loud guffaw "Interesting, and I suppose your price would be my vote?"

"If you would be so kind as to oblige my selfish request?" Menma said with a grin.

"You're a tricky one Dragonslayer," The king said with a nod of respect "Very well, insurance for insurance, keep my brother and his men safe and I will speak in your favor."

With a shake of their hands and a deal made they settled for idle talk during which the king's wife and young daughter had joined them and had introduced themselves as Eimear and Moira respectively.

He had thankfully been able to charm the royal family and was allowed to spend the night as their guest. After breaking his fast with the king and his daughter he made his way out of the city to call for Hinata once more.

**000**

**13 ADP, 14th Day of the Second Moon**

Menma couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips as the cold air buffeted his face.

Stromgarde would soon be under his influence after they launch the coup. Dalaran would vote in his favor for his and their benefit as one of their own would soon rule the land that Dalaran sat upon. Jaina had already convinced her father to vote in his favor so that secured Kul Tiras.

With Kael'thas acting in his father's place on the Alliance's council that gave him Quel'thalas and he was already friends with Falstad of the Wildhammers. Finally after that quest for the dwarven king he would secure Ironforge's vote and the gnome king would have no reason to vote against him and likely follow his dwaven cousins.

This would net him a clear majority with the only kingdoms potentially voting against him being Gilneas who had made their own bid for the ruined kingdom during Deathwing's Prestor days. The others being Lordaeron ruled by that old cunt of a king and his protegé and the Alliance's newest king Varian Wrynn who would more than likely follow his mentor's example.

Luckily for him their vote wouldn't matter for shit against his six or potentially seven given the gnome's leaning.

As they soared through the sky he couldn't help but begin laughing. Sometimes life fucked you hard in the ass and other times? Other times she made sweet, sweet love to you.

* * *

**AN - **If it isn't already obvious the next couple of chapters will be either quick day changes or time skips over several months as I chug along towards the warcraft 3 timeline and the introduction of the Scourge. See ya'll on new years for part 2 of this chapter!


	13. Road to Kingship - II

**AN - **Happy New Years everyone!

I was supposed to post this last night but I got shitface drunk and passed out. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter XIII: Road to Kingship - II**

**13 ADP, 16th Day of the Second Moon**

Did he mean to cause a small panic from the sudden appearance of a red drake circling around the skies of Booty Bay this fine evening? No, but it was funny, and that was just as good an excuse as any for him to pull this stupid ass stunt.

"I think I'll be good from here girl, I'll jump off, you go and nom on some tasty raptors alright?" Menma said as he patted the dragon on the side of her neck.

_Understood! _He heard her mental reply chirp happily, most likely eager to feast on some of the local wildlife.

He stood up on her saddle and without even a moment's hesitation leapt off, feet first into the bay. Menma was very rapidly descending and was mindful to cover his entire body with a thick layer of chakra before smashing into the water and nearly touching the bed.

He took a moment to orient himself before swimming towards the pier and lifting himself onto the docks.

He had long since sealed his cloak away due to the humidity and just flew around with only his trousers on and his two back pouches were he kept his stuff.

Good thing going bare-chested was socially acceptable in pirate society because he really didn't want to walk around in fully soaked clothing.

Taking in the shocked and weary looks the goblin guards sent him in stride he kept walking along the boardwalk, dripping water as he went. After wandering around for a bit to dry himself off as he passively ran fire chakra under his skin he eventually approached one of the guards and asked for the best bar in town.

Ten minutes later he was entering a dingy building off in the corner of the cove with a sign out front stating 'Salty Sailor Tavern'. Walking in he ignored the looks and silence as he entered with practiced ease and approached the bar dropping a few silvers on the counter. "Get me something strong."

The bartender goblin grinned seeing the money and pulled a bottle from behind him along with a cup. "An exclusive sold only here in the Salty Sailor." The goblin announced proudly as he poured a dark green liquid into the goblet. "Junglevine Wine." He said with a flourish as he corked the bottle once more and slid over the drink.

"Thanks." Menma said before taking a sip of the odd liquid. It didn't smell like poison, well no more than alcohol normally poisoned you at least, he took a swig and swirled it around for a bit to test if it would numb his mouth before swallowing. "That's pretty good."

It was strong and really fruity but it was actually pretty good. The goblin grinned at him "Names Nixxrax Fillamug but you can call me Nixx, so what brings ya to the bay?"

Menma slid over a few more silvers. "Looking for someone, well more accurately I'm looking for someone who has a dagger I need."

"A dagger huh?" The goblin said, palming the money and slipping it into a pocket. "Not much to go on. You're in a pirate bay friend, everyone here carries a blade."

"I have a name." He said sliding over another five coins. "Catelyn Runeweaver."

Suddenly the tavern went quiet again. Menma looked around before nodding. "So she is here." He slammed the last of his drink before standing up.

"And what, pray tell, have I done to garner the Dragonrider's attention?" A young yet sultry voice asked from above, in the shadowed corners of the second floor a woman no older than twenty stepped into the light. "No, let me guess, my father send you?"

Putting a hand on the banister she leaped over the railing and landed on the first floor with a graceful roll. Now that she was fully in the light he could see that she might actually be a little younger than he first guessed, perhaps eighteen or nineteen?

She had luscious red hair, fair skin wrapped in a tight blouse that showed off her perky tits. Sculpted sea legs wrapped into tight trousers that accentuated her firm ass and more than a few scars littering her arms and body with one going across her left cheek.

Menma raised an impressed eyebrow, having to consciously fight his growing erection. Damn his sex-crazed body. "Catelyn I presume?"

"You presume rightly, friend." She said, striding up to him, her heeled boots clacking along the wood floors in the tense silence. "Whatcha doing here Flyboy? I already told dear ol' dad I wasn't going back."

Menma shook his head "I'm not here for you, well that's not my main goal at least, I'm here for the dagger."

"Oh?" Her hand went to her hips where she suggestively played with the handle of an intricate dagger before sliding it out of its sheath. "You mean, this dagger?" She asked, playfully running her tongue along the edge as she gave him an appraising look.

"That's the one." He said with a sly grin, "So, am I buying it off you or taking it from you?"

Suddenly barks of laughter rang out around the tavern while Catelyn sent him her own amused look before holding up a hand which quieted down the other patrons.

She closed the distance and ran a finger along his very well-defined abs with an appreciative hum before gazing into his eyes with her vibrant greens. "Are you calling me to a knife fight?"

Menma smirked and twirled his fingers where a kunai suddenly appeared through sleight of hand. "Well I ain't calling you for dinner," He said before visibly giving her another once over "But play your cards right and I might call you for breakfast."

She let out her own peal of laughter at his innuendo before nodding and backing up a bit. "Alright then Flyboy, let's see if you've got the skills to back up that pretty mouth of yours and maybe if _you're _lucky I'll let you put that slick tongue of yours good use."

He just smirked in response "I'm not really seeing the downsides here? That just sounds like a win-win situation for me." Menma with as he lowered his center of gravity and held his kunai in a reverse grip.

"Hmph." She snorted out with a grin, showing her somewhat yellowing teeth. "Tell ya what Handsome, you make it outta this alive and I'll kiss your boo-boo's until they're all better."

"Counter offer." Menma said as they began circling each other. "After I cut you up some and take that dagger, I'll just kiss you and then we can make each other feel a whole lot better?"

"Mmnn," She moaned in agreement, holding her blade at the ready with a matching grin "Now you're talking my language, Flyboy."

Sparks ignited the dark tavern from their first swing. "Not bad." Menma complimented "You've got some good reflexes."

She laughed gleefully "Aye, 'tis the only thing that saved me from an embarrassing loss in the opening salvo." Tightening the grip of her blade, Menma was able to sense a subtle change in the air around them.

Is that how she won? She used magic to enhance herself just enough to surpass her challengers? How droll.

With a pointed smirk he let her know that he caught on to what she was doing. "Alright then, looks like we're putting on a show from the get-go huh?"

"Wouldn't want to disappoint my adoring fans!" She called out earning a round of cheers from the sailors. "Just from that first strike I could tell that you, Dragonrider, are someone who I need to take seriously."

"Well don't worry," He said nearly blurring in front of her, his own dagger stopped mid-swipe with hers though he was only putting enough strength into the blow to push her back slightly. A knife fight was about skill, cunning and agility after all, not brute strength. "I'll make sure to relieve you of that tension tonight."

"Promises, promises." She replied, enjoying the banter with the young man. She pulled back just enough to allow her blade to slide across his and went for a slash across his arm but Menma pulled back and dropped into a spin on one knee while swiping at her leg.

Thankfully Catelyn was able to also spin out-of-the-way and avoided what would have likely been an annoying but not exactly debilitating flesh wound. Well at least he was honorable enough to not harm her unnecessarily, if nothing else she figured that was worth a good sucking after their match.

They continued like that, trading japes and barbs to match with stabs and slashes. Until about five minutes into the fight Menma figured it was time to end it and with a flourish he slid his blade from her lock and twisted it in a way that cut the back of her hand deeply enough to make the young woman flinch and drop her dagger.

Suddenly cries of despair and victory rang out across the tavern as money quickly exchanged hands. Catelyn stared down at the fallen dagger and then her bleeding hand before chuckling and giving him a defeated but not entirely perturbed look "Guess you win Flyboy."

"Guess so." Menma said, reaching down to pick up the blade while his other hand reached his travel pack behind him and retrieved a roll of silk bandages. "Come on." He said leading her to the bar.

"Three shots of vodka." He told the goblin who quickly set out three glasses and poured the drinks.

Menma took one and handed it to Catelyn's good hand while taking the other. "Cheers." They clinked glasses and slammed the shots before he took the still bleeding hand and raised the third glass.

Seeing what was coming Catelyn undid the knot holding her dagger's sheath and bit down before giving Menma a nod. Her teeth clenched as the wound burned with pain but she refused to let out a sound other than a muffled groan.

After disinfecting the wound Menma began wrapping her hand in the bandages that he learned were actually infused with healing magic so they didn't just bind and dress wounds but actively healed them as well.

With a playful grin he gave the back of her hand a light kiss. "Better?"

Catelyn couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips, "My Hero." She said with a wink.

"Oh, and does the hero get a reward?" He countered.

Giving him a sultry look she replied, "Naturally."

Soon they were entwined in a steamy kiss as the rest of the patrons all whistled or howled in encouragement. Catelyn was the first to break it off with a few lingering pecks, a smile adorning her flushed cheeks. "Oh my, I suppose I shouldn't have underestimated that silver tongue of yours Flyboy."

"Name's Menma by the way but I'd venture you already knew that given you knew my title." He said, adjusting her to a somewhat more comfortable position as she had at some point during their kiss sat herself on his lap.

Catelyn shrugged, a smirk in place "Rather difficult to mistake you given that we only know of two non-orcs that ride dragons and pretty as you are you ain't no big-tittied elf."

"A shame really." Menma joked. "So, I have to ask, how does one go from sorceress to pirate?"

"Hmm," She hummed, arms still wrapped around his neck. "Boredom I suppose. Wasn't much for sitting around dusty books and dustier old cunts, I preferred being outside and feeling the wind in my hair."

Catelyn smiled as if remembering an old memory "I remember a trip I took with my mum when I was a child, it had been the first time I had ever been on a ship but I loved it. After her death my father became insufferable, pushing me to study more and keeping me locked up 'for my safety' and eventually I just said 'fuck this' and ran-away." She finished with a shrug. "Took some money I saved up, my trusty dagger and the clothes on my back then chartered the next ship to Booty Bay. It was pretty rough at first and there were a bunch of assholes that tried to take advantage of me but they quickly learned not to fuck with the crazy redhead that could geld ya with invisible blades of wind."

"Anyone foolish enough to get de-cocked?" He asked with an amused smile.

She giggled lightly "A few, eventually they learned to respect me and I put together a crew. We're still small time right now but we'll have a real ship soon enough."

The bartender brought them over two bottles of Rumsey brand rum. "What shall we toast to?"

He thought about it for a moment before giving her his trademark grin "To the future Captain Catelyn."

She let out a mirthful bellow before happily clinking his bottle "To the future Captain Catelyn!" The young woman called out loudly which drew a round of cheers and laughs from the other.

The rest of the night went similarly as Menma partied pirate style before Catelyn dragged him upstairs to her permanently rented room where the feisty red-head rode him until she collapsed.

**000**

**13 ADP, 17th Day of the Second Moon**

Menma awoke with the dawn, the beautiful pirate he'd met the day before entwined in his arms. He laid his head down on the pillow with a sigh and just let himself rest for a few more minutes, absent-mindedly kissing at his bedmate's neck while playing with one of her tits.

"Stop." Her voice came out in a giggle.

"Oh," Menma teased, running a hand up her slender side making her skin raise in goosebumps. "Is the big bad pirate... _ticklish?_"

Catelyn turned her head to look him in the eye "Don't you dare!" She warned.

Menma smirked "Fine, fine, but in exchange you'll have to take care of my friend down here who's very happy to see you."

Feeling what he was talking about she reach behind herself to stroke him, letting out a pleased hum "Gladly."

An hour and a shared bath later Menma was making his way out of the Salty Sailor with Catelyn by his side. After telling her what he would be using the dagger for she had wanted to go, having found the idea of a quick adventure agreeable. "Well take my vessel out to the island."

Menma blinked in confusion "Wait, I thought you weren't a captain yet?"

"I ain't. Any ol' somebody can own a boat but only those with real ships can be named captains. I have a cutter out on the docks, I'll have the boys prepare it." She said, now fully dressed and calling down to her crew to get the ship ready.

"So... breakfast?" Menma asked once she came back in. Hearing a grumble from the woman's stomach he laughed.

"Breakfast." She agreed.

**000**

"We're headed for an island near the northern edge of Stranglethorn right?" Catelyn asked as they walked down the docks towards her Cutter. He nodded in response while she guided them to a comparatively small ship that had a few people milling about. "She ain't much but she's mine."

"What is she called?" Menma asked as they boarded the ship, her small crew moving about doing their jobs.

"Blade's Edge." Menma gave her a look. "What?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "Your cutter is called Blade's Edge and you're a knife fighter. Little on the nose don't you think? Next thing you're going to tell me is you won her in a duel."

Catelyn looked away with a slight blush as she rubbed the back of her head. "Of course you did." He said, amusement coloring his tone. "That's fine though, she'll do, speed and maneuverability would be more useful on our little trip than firepower."

She guided him to her captain's quarters and they sat down at her desk. Menma pulled out a small map Ansirem had given him and pointed at one of the two islands in northern Stranglethorn. "We're technically not going to the island itself, I'm simply using it as a marker. No, the altar is actually underwater in an old sunken troll ruin nearby."

Catelyn frowned seeing the area they were headed to, "That's dangerously close to the Vile Reef. The damn place is infested with particularly vicious murlocs and while they aren't to difficult to deal with individually, their numbers are vast in that area."

"You can leave the majority of the fighting, if it comes to that, to me." Menma assured her. "Just keep your ship safe and I'll keep them occupied with my shadow clones."

Catelyn tilted in confusion having never heard of that spell before but getting the gist of what it did from the name. "Alright, we can do that."

Walking back out she gave her order to the navigator and set them on their course. Turning towards Menma, as he joined her above deck leaning over the railing as they set off. "So why is my father so concerned with this altar thing?"

"He's writing a book on the Gurubashi Empire and it's fall." Menma answered her, "It actually sounded pretty interesting so I asked him more about it, apparently that altar was where some ancient troll shaman conducted rituals in trying tosubjugate the Tidehunter."

Catelyn snorted in amusement "That ended well for him."

Menma nodded "Neptulon sent his fleet of krakken along with Ozumat to sink the troll city, Illia or something like that. Supposedly the shaman was one of the very few to wound a krakken so he at least had that going for him before the ocean crashed down on him and the majority of the Gurubashi Empire, pretty much putting an end to that chapter in troll history."

"Ohh," She gave a notably fake surprised expression. "Fascinating."

"You don't actually care in the slightest do you?"

"Nope." She shook her head, "We just had a few minutes to kill before shove-off so I thought I'd chat you up for a bit."

Menma shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Ma'am, we're ready to set sail!" Her navigator called out.

"Well, I'll catch you later Menma." She waved and walked up the stairs to the wheel and took command.

Seeing as they were ready to go he let out a sharp whistle and soon after he heard a responding roar as Hinata flew towards them spooking the sailors. "Calm down, she's with me."

"Mister Teak take control for a bit." Catelyn said, as she looked at the magnificently terrifying creature skimming the water not ten meters from her ship. Walking back down the stairs towards Menma she couldn't help but say "Never seen a dragon up close."

"Well most would roast and eat you before you get the chance but Hinata is a sweetheart." Menma joked. "Care for a ride on our way back?"

"I may just take you up on that." She said before tearing her gaze away from the red drake who had snatched up a shark out of the dark waters in her sharp talons before flinging it up and taking a chunk out of it like a falcon would a salmon.

With a shake of her head she returned to her wheel a mirthful smile on her face "Come on then ye salty dogs, sing us a song!"

**000**

It had only taken roughly an hour before they neared the Vile Reef. Even in his relaxed state Menma was able to catch the movement underwater. Summoning a team of ten shadow clones he sent them to intercept the coming enemies.

He was actually rather surprised when two of them popped. The other eight took the hint to stop fucking around after that and proceeded to slaughter the naga and murlocs that were chasing them.

They held the edge in underwater combat but their unarmored bodies did nothing to protect them from wind-enhanced tantos slicing clean through them.

The sailors were rather amazed at the sight of the Dragonrider's clones running on top of the water and keeping pace with their ship even when they had to stop to take care of any enemies that approached the ship.

"We're nearing the city." Menma shouted out pointed in the direction where his clones told him there were ruins deep beneath the waves. Jumping off the ship and into the water he walked around for a bit before allowing himself to sink into the water and look around.

Using a new trick Kael'thas had taught him he focused his senses like he would in sage mode but instead of focusing on drawing cosmic energy he was sensing the magic around him. Almost like sonar he felt a faint ping half a kilometer away.

"Menma!" Catelyn shouted getting his attention "Any luck?"

"I felt something distinctly magical half a kilometer north of here and about a hundred down." Menma called back as he stood on the water once more and leapt to the ship. "My money says that's where our altar is."

Catelyn let out whistle in surprise. "A hundred meters is not an easy dive." Looking over at her navigator she called out "Mister Teak, take us there!"

"Aye-aye Ma'am!" He called back before steering the ship in that direction.

Catelyn took a moment to admire the water dripping off his solid frame before turning back to the ocean. "Do you know the water breathing spell?" She questioned Menma who shook his head. "Then it's a good thing I do. A goblin shaman joined up with the raiders for a while and I asked him to show it to me, come."

Menma followed the woman back to her quarters watching her open the wardrobe bolted into the wall and pulling out a drawstring sack. She laid it on the table and pulled out some shiny... flakes? "What's that?"

"Fish scales." She answered, "Well more specifically they're what we call Shiny Fish Scales, most fish have at least one on their bodies and this is the reagent needed for the spell."

"Oh, neat. Haven't done any spells that have required a reagent yet." Menma commented as he approached the desk.

Taking three scales she pressed them to her neck and incants "Water Breathing!" A flash of magic glowed around her neck before disappearing along with the scales. "Every scale allows ten minutes of water breathing. Thirty minutes should be enough but I'll take a small pouch of them with me just in case."

"Interesting, I'll have to ask you to teach me that next time I'm in Booty Bay." Menma said. It was a useful utility spell to have considering how much of the world was covered in water.

"Sure thing." She said with a wink before doing the same to him. "There we go, we'll need to keep a mental count of the time however because when the spell ends, you'll find out immediately."

"Because of the sudden drowning?" He replied dryly.

"Because of the drowning." She affirmed with a smile at his snark.

"Noted." He said before walking back out to the deck. "My clones will keep the inhabitants off of us and I'll call more as needed while we retrieve the stone."

After a couple of minutes they anchored near the altar with Menma's guidance. "Alright, ready to go?"

"See you in the drink!" Catelyn called out mid vault as she leapt over the side of the ship and dived into the water. Laughing Menma followed after her and created another ten clones to deal with the pests while he and Catelyn swam down to the altar. "Is it me or is it glowing?"

"It's the stone." Menma tested, not having know that the water breathing spell could somehow allow them to speak normally underwater. Which really made no sense if you thought about it but fuck it 'magic.' "It's radiating a faint magical aura. Back during it's prime that thing must have been a fucking beacon of magic."

Reaching the altar Catelyn tried to move the oddly shaped stone to no avail. Menma looked at it oddly before remembering the dagger and touched it to the stone. Apparently that had been the correct course of action as one the blade touched the stone it began to crack and underneath the rubble was what looked like a dark green scale that shimmered as the water flowed around it. "The hell is it?"

"How should I know? You're the mage here." Catelyn replied with a shrug, "Should we take it?"

"Might as well seeing as the stone kinda broke." Menma answered with an equal shrug and snatched the giant scale before the two swam back to the surface close to the ship. "Well as far as adventures go, that one was pretty tame."

Catelyn looked back down at the company of clones still at war with the many murlocs that were starting to swarm their position. "That likely has to do with your personal army down there keeping the pests away, speaking of which we should probably leave, it looks like even they are starting to lose ground... err water."

"Noted." With a sharp whistle he called down his dragon that had circled overhead, stood on the water, picked up Catelyn bridal-style and leapt on to Hinata's back all within the span of ten seconds. "Now then, I believe I mention something about giving you a ride back?"

She grinned with a glimmer of excitement in her eyes. "Mister Teak, take her home, I'll see you lot there!" The young pirate called down to her nav before turning her sights back on Menma. "You ever have fun while riding your winged friend here?"

Menma grinned at her recalling the few repeats he'd had with Vereesa over the past couple months. "On more than one occasion my dear."

"Oh?" She slowly drew her arms around his neck, "Do tell."

"Well," He drew her in closer until their noses were only inches apart. "It started like this."

Hinata having gotten a mental command from her master took the scenic route and flew them over the treetops and past a few ruins. She had long since gotten used to her Master taking his elven mate on her back and it no longer bothered her... overmuch so this wasn't much different.

She wondered when he would next visit the elf so that she may spend time with her own mate Frank. An odd name for a dragon to be sure but her Master was rather _eccentric._

**000**

**13 ADP, 18th Day of the Second Moon**

After spending another night in Booty Bay with the lovely miss Catelyn he was ready to depart and complete his quest that would secure him Dalaran's vote.

"Must you leave so soon?" She asked, taking a sultry tone to her voice. "And with my dagger to boot? How am I supposed to fight without a blade?"

Menma chuckled, "I do, and sorry babe but the blade was part of the package deal for your father... so if you ever want it back you'll know who to talk to."

Catelyn grumbled and crossed her arms. "I thought you weren't trying to bring me back to him?"

Menma shook his pointed finger in admonishment "No I said that getting you back to him wasn't my primary mission, I didn't say it wasn't a side-objective."

Catelyn huffed blowing a bang from her eyes. "Fiiiiine, I'll go see the old man. You're lucky I like you so much."

Menma smirked before pulling her into a deep kiss that left the pirate weak in the knees. "I'll catch you around Kitty Cat."

"Me-ow." She said with a wink and a raised claw. "Don't be a stranger Flyboy."

With a sigh she went back to her room and laid down on the bed which still held the lingering musk of their morning activities. She chuckled lightly to herself "He was a damn fine lay... I'm gonna miss him."

**000**

**13 ADP, 20th Day of the Second Moon**

Without any distraction the trick back up to Dalaran had only taken two days and he had just finished putting Hinata into her special stable. He nodded at the guards briefly and made his way to his house in the residential district.

Homes in Dalaran had stupidly high prices due to limited space and the general exclusivity of Dalaran so most people choose to rent single room apartments or were people like Jaina who blew all of their money on reagents, books, scrolls and other magical paraphernalia to even consider affording a home. And she was technically the princess of a very prosperous port nation.

Rich girls aside he was thankful that the extermination quest and his other less than legal activities with the Syndicate earned him enough money to buy a modest two-story home in the middle-class area.

Even if he did need to dip into his dragonslaying money for the initial cost he had been able to make up the money. As he entered his home he paused and noticed that something was off. Scanning the living room carefully he found nothing of note before taking a whiff of the air.

It smelled slightly tart but also sweet. Lilac and gooseberries, the distinct scent of sorceress. "Jaina."

Making his way upstairs he briefly considered searching his bedroom before ridding himself of the silly thought. This was Jaina. He made his way to the other side of the hall to his study and there laid out on his desk atop a pile of papers was the slumbering would-be wizard with books strewn out all around her.

"Of course." With a shake of his head he picked up the sleeping girl and carried her to his bedroom where he laid her down and began divesting her of her garments until she was only in her underclothes. "Fuck it." He took those off too and took a moment to admire her womanly body despite being only sixteen.

He quickly stripped down himself and joined her in bed, putting an arm around her to both pull her in and and take the chance to cup her somehow still growing breasts. A stray thought compared her to Ino in size and if she grew any larger then she'd be rivaling Hinata.

Jaina had instinctively burrowed herself deeper into his embrace, having always enjoyed being the little spoon when they slept together.

**000**

**13 ADP, 21st Day of the Second Moon**

Jaina opened her eyes with a soft smile, having gotten the most restful night of sleep this week and she knew exactly why. She turned her body so she could gaze upon the visage of her lover, his sleeping face was one of the few rare times she could look upon him without that guarded look in his eyes.

Sure he could laugh and express himself freely but it was always the eyes that gave him away, he never truly let his guard down as if constantly expecting something or someone to attack him.

In respect for his privacy she had never asked what made him this way but he wasn't the first person with that look in his eyes, she'd seen many veteran sailors from the Second War, her father included with that look in their eyes.

The look of a man who had seen far too much, her mother had once told her. But right now, he wasn't the hardened warrior who rides dragons into battle or the exceptionally talented Shadowmancer who could solidify his very power into sentient clones of himself.

He was just a young man, like any other. Vulnerable... and he trusted her enough to see this side of himself. Placing a palm on his cheek she wasn't surprised to see his hand shoot up only to stop just before his instinct kicked in to attack and he instead gently cupped her hand, running a thumb across her knuckles.

She smiled softly. "Good morning Menma."

"Morning Beautiful." Was his groggy reply, opening his eyes blearily. "What time is it?"

A quick Tempus spell gave the answer. "Just after nine."

Menma groaned and buried his face into his pillow. "Wake me up in an hour."

Jaina giggled but settled back in with him, blushing a little now that she realized they were naked but then again it also wasn't anything she hadn't already allowed him to see. "Have you forgotten what day it is?"

"Uhh..." His muffled voice came from under the pillow before he turned to face her "Thursday?"

She giggled once more before shaking her head, now staring into his dark blue and ever so guarded eyes. "It's Sunday and to my knowledge you don't have anything going on today."

"Sun...day?" He said slowly before grinning and closing his eyes. "Oh thank Kami, I can sleep in. Hinata and I just got in late last night after flying for damn near fifteen hours straight and I can use the rest."

Jaina smiled at his bout of childishness, taking her hand off his cheek and slowly running it through his wild mane of raven spikes just the way he liked it. His pleased hum encouraged her to continue.

Is this what her mother had meant in her letters? Was it true? She knew she liked Menma, a lot, but had she fallen in love with him?

Her mother had said that love was being able to share joy in the simple things and finding happiness in the other's own happiness.

But her mother had also cautioned her that if she was developing true feeling for her lover that it would only hurt all the more when they would need to break it off due to her betrothal. Mother had understood and had promised not to tell her father about her as of yet still minor infidelity towards Arthas as she had yet to allow Menma to penetrate her but everyday became harder as her heart, mind and body all yearned for the boy beside her.

"Menma?"

"Uh?" He sleepily responded but still cracked one eye open to show her he was paying attention.

"You... do you remember what I told you about me, and Prince Arthas?"

"Yeah," He nodded slowly "You're engaged or something right?"

"Yes, after the end of the Second War and as a condition for allowing me to come to Dalaran to study magecraft my father made me agree to a betrothal between myself and Prince Arthas. King Terenas had been pushing pretty hard to join our two houses especially after the birth of my younger brother as he could take up the Admiralty." She said, still absent-mindedly stroking his hair. "My father had insisted it was my choice but after Derek's death he didn't want me off-nation so father gave me an ultimatum, he would allow me to study in Dalaran but when I came of age Arthas and I would wed."

"Mmm." He nodded slowly, eyes having closed again. "So why are you telling me this now? Isn't the age of majority eighteen?"

"It is, but that isn't the problem... well it's part of the problem but not the main problem." She spoke anxiously. "I don't think I can go through with it... I- I don't think I can marry Arthas." _Especially not when my heart calls for you. _Jaina mentally added.

"Well we all do things we do want to sometimes." Menma said with a shrug "But also from what I've gather Arthas is an impulsive and hot-headed idiot who rushes headlong into danger because of his fluffed up sense of pride and honor. Chances are he'll bite off more he can chew one of these days and get himself killed. Problem solved."

Jaina looked scandalized as she slapped his shoulder "Menma! While I may not particularly like Arthas, I would not wish death upon him. Truly, sometimes you go too far."

Menma rolled his eyes, finally sitting up and looking her in the eye. "Well the only other way I think of to get you out of this betrothal is to take this raging hard-on I've had from having your sexy naked body pressed up against me and using it to make you cry my name so loud all of Dalaran will be talking about it until it reach's the bitchboy prince's ears and he comes here to defend your honor after I put a baby in you only for me to slit his throat for thinking he could fight against me and then bam I've got all of Lordaeron after my head!"

Rant done he had to take a moment to breathe before continuing at a normal pace. "But given that you have yet to give me permission to have sex with you I have to ask, what exactly is it that you want Jaina because I've given you two scenarios and while the second would leave me in a bind concerning Alterac it wouldn't be too difficult to arrange for the prince to suffer an unfortunate accident."

"I- neither!" She exclaimed, not entirely sure how their conversation had taken this turn. "I'm not asking you to surrender your goal of Alterac for my sake and I most certainly am not asking you to m-murder Arthas!"

"Then I don't know how to help you Jaina." He said with an exasperated sigh. "I mean it's not like I particularly want to get married either but it's something I'll need to do by year's end."

Jaina blinked. "Wait... what?"

"I said that I don't know how to help you."

"No, no, after that? What do you mean you're getting married?" Jaina asked, feeling as if her heart just had a chunk of it ripped out.

"Huh? Oh... yeah, I'll need to marry the crown princess Beve Perenolde to smooth over my ascent to King of Alterac. With her as my wife I can gain the loyalty of the old nobility while those that still remain in Alterac and decried Aiden's actions will swear fealty to me as their newblood King." Menma told her, more than aware of what this information would do to her in the clearly confused and vulnerable state of mind she was in.

Reaching out a hand to cup her chin he calmly stated "Like I said, I don't particularly like the idea of marriage but sometimes we have to do things we don't want to, and as I'm sure you know I absolutely hate doing shit I don't want to."

Jaina scoffed and looked away "Yes and where is that Menma today?"

"Pride will only take us so far, Beautiful." Menma told her firmly "I ruined my chances with Lordaeron due to my foolish pride acting up at the worst of times. Even I know when concessions need to be made to further my goals."

"Goals... is that all your marriage will be? A mean to an end?" Jaina asked, turning back to him, eyes starting to redwith unshed tears.

"Aren't all marriages?" Menma rebutted "Normal people may have the chance to marry for love but for people like us? Everything is just another advantage to be exploited, Jaina, that is the life of nobles. Why do you think you were engaged in the first place? Because your fathers thought you would be a good match? Perhaps, but more importantly they were solidifying their alliance through marriage for the coming storm and further securing an heir for Arthas should he fall in the coming fallout."

He pulled her into a hug as his voice dropped to just above a whisper "I'm not telling you to take this lying down or to just resign yourself to your fate, I'm saying that you should turn this to your favor. You need to take control of the situation, Arthas is obviously smitten with you and for damn good reason but this is also an opportunity in your favor.

As his fiance and future queen you will have a lot of power over Arthas and using that power will be what will help you get through this. I mean you've kept me from ravishing that delectable body of yours so far with just a few simple words, what do you think you can get Arthas doing when he'll be even more invested in your approval and happiness?"

"Menma..." She looked shocked at his words "I- I don't think I could ever do something like that? I... I'm not that kind of person."

"Everyone is that kind of person Jaina, deep down its ingrained into our very being to ensure our own survival, you only need to become aware of the fact that those instincts linger in you to let them out." Menma pushed her back slightly so he could look at her once more "Like every other challenge you've faced, you'll overcome this as well. If you really hold no love for Arthas then it will be all the easier to manipulate him, and you may as well put the alliance between your two nations to good use and give further aid to your family."

"It's no different from say buying a loaf of bread, someone has something you want and you have something they want so you exchange. People use each other in small ways to further their own goals everyday even if that goal is as simple as gathering food for dinner, this is just the way of the world." Menma told the woman who seemed enraptured by his speech. "Do you understand what I'm saying Jaina? Your engagement may be unwanted but it's only a negative if you let it be and you're too strong to allow something like this to rule you."

Jaina smiled briefly before looking away, her cheeks having flushed at his words. "One day, I'd like to meet this Jaina girl you put so much faith into."

"Sure." Menma started as he pointed at a corner of his room where a large stand-up mirror stood. "She's right there in all of her naked glory and god damn if she isn't glorious."

As she looked into the mirror she could both see and feel Menma kissing her neck while his hands slowly caressed her body. He nipped at her earlobe and whispered "It's a shame you still aren't ready, I could introduce you to a world of pleasure that you've only scratched the surface of."

His hot and breathy words sent shivers up her spine as did the feel of his impressive manhood resting on her bum and lower back. She craned her head back to taste at his neck as well his slight musk smelled heavenly to her and only further increase her already noticeable arousal.

"Oh~" She moaned as his fingers brushed along her womanhood, already slick with her juices. "More, please!"

Having had enough of the foreplay Menma pushed her forward suddenly and gently kneaded her bubbly ass cheeks for a moment before giving one a tight slap. "Ah~" He heard but ignored it, instead lowering his body to better position himself.

He took a moment to breathe in her heady scent of arousal before parting her lower lips. Menma was glad he had installed a control-matrix for his silencing seals on the nightstand because Jaina really just didn't care anymore and moaned her little heart out for all to hear.

**000**

Two hours later a still flustered but satisfied Jaina left his home with her few books in hand after cleaning up. She was slowly but surely starting to get more comfortable with her sexuality and he was more that sure that she will eventually break and want to go all the way.

Patience seemed to be the key here and he would not destroy all of his progress so far simply because of some lust filled urge. Patience.

Menma sat back, not exactly satisfied but he was willing to at least acknowledge her efforts. She had offered to pay him back their previous night but he had refused then, this time he had accepted and well... it was less of a blowjob and more of a really awkward first attempt to make-out with his dick?

It was weird but she had eventually gotten the hang out of with a few tips... even if she had almost made herself throw up on two occasions from suddenly going in too deep and activating her gag reflex.

Practice, it would come to her with practice. Practice and patience, these were the key to Jaina.

He took a quick shower and got ready to start his day, making sure the dagger and weird scale thing were still in his back he set out for the spire to complete his quest.

"Marvelous..." Ansirem whispered as he held up the scale to the light. "And you say that the dagger revealed this, from the stone?"

"Yep, the stone wouldn't budge so I gave it a whack with the dagger and the stone parts cracked away with this being left behind." Menma answered with a shrug. "I figured this was what you were really after since I can definitely feel the magic soaked into, whatever that thing is."

"I believe, and I may be wrong here, but I'm almost certain that this is one of Neptulon's scales and that Min'loth had used it as a conduit to try to control the Tidehunter." Runeweaver spoke with fascination "And you are correct of course, the latent magic so deeply enchanted into this scale could only come from a titanic being like Neptulon!"

"Ah, right, well let me know what you find out." Menma said, trying to just get his reward and leave. "Oh and here's Catelyn's dagger, I managed to convince her that if she wanted it back that she would have to come retrieve it herself so, you'll at least get to see her again."

"Ah yes," The man blinked as he accepted the sheathed dagger with a smile. "In truth I had not anticipated nor expected as much. You have earned my vote in favor and more, Kael'thas had made some inquiries on tutors in the ways of runecraft, yes?"

"That's right." Menma nodded "Do you happen to know someone willing?"

Ansirem nodded "Two of my former students, yes." He scribbled the names and addresses on a piece of paper before handing over to Menma "Rise is a master of Runic Magic while Veredis is an expert in Inscription. Tell them both that this is a personal request from me."

Menma took the paper with a grateful nod. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is the difference between the two disciplines? They both use runes don't they?"

"Yes." Ansirem answered, slipping into a more lecturing tone "However it is in the execution of the magic where they differ. Scribes are more classical spellcasters in that they use runes to enhance their spells even further or inscribe those powerful runes on weapons or armor.

While Runemasters are similar to the Pandaren monks in that they are mystical spellfighters, ritualistically inscribing those runes upon their very bodies and using themselves as the conduit through which they cast their magics."

"Isn't that kind of like how Wizards and Sorcs differ?" Menma questioned.

"Yes, that's a very apt comparison. A scribe, much like a Wizard use tools to further enhance their abilities but that precision costs them time, while Sorcerers and Runemasters skip having to channel their spells through a conduit and simply mold the power within themselves." Ansirem confirmed readily. "I often made that very comparison when I used to teach my students."

"Huh, well thanks for the impromptu lesson, until next time Lord Runeweaver." Menma said with a bow of his head.

Ansirem bowed his head back "Until next we meet Dragonslayer."

**000**

**13 ADP, 27th Day of the Second Moon**

Knocking on the apartment door of his Illusions tutor he was met with the visibly annoyed and almost haggard looking Jandice. "What!?"

"...Hey Jen, should I come back next week?"

She blinked a moment before finally taking him in "Oh, it's you. Very well then, come in, I can use the distraction I suppose."

"Stressed out huh?" Menma asked as they walked into her apartment.

"No, what could possibly have given you that idea?" She asked sarcastically, squinted eyes and everything before leading him towards her study.

"The sunken eyes, pale pallor of your skin and the scattered papers." Menma listed off casually.

She suddenly rounded on him, fury in her eyes as she got in his face "Why you insufferable, annoying little pissant! You should be grovelling at my feet for the mere oppourtun- mhm!" Jandice was interrupted mid-sentence as he suddenly locked lips with her, it had caught her off-guard for a few moments before she eagerly reciprocated hooking one of her long legs around him.

He had pinned her to the wall but she had quickly switched their positions with a yank of his hair before pushing him into the hallway wall. "Naughty, naughty." She chastised in between increasingly heated kisses, her hands making short work of his shirt, practically tearing it shreds. "Naughty boys must be punished."

She went for a slap only for her wrist to be caught and pinned above her head followed be her other one. "And what about naughty girls? What do they deserve?" Menma asked into her neck as he began leaving bite marks all along her slender shoulder.

Jandice struggled for a bit against superior strength before settling on wrapping her legs around his midsection "Naughty girls get the one thing they always want." She replied, looking into his eyes with a glare "To be fucked like the little whores they are. Now shut your idiotic trap and fuck me!"

Menma didn't need any further prompting to return her earlier favor by tearing her button-up blouse apart and just as easily tearing away the silky cloth underneath. She gasped in horror "You damnable brute, those were my favorite pair!"

"Shut up bitch." He replied with a sneer before kissing her full on again which she complied with but only after harshly biting his lips first, her tongue eagerly lapping at his blood.

Menma carried her to the only other door he hadn't been in and kicked it open before carelessly tossing the woman on the bed. He tore off the last dregs of his shirt and unbuckled his pants "Oh, I'm going to enjoy fucking the bitch out of you Jenny."

"Call me Jenny again and I'll make you think you were the sex slave for a tribe of orcs!" She hissed in returned but quickly shunted off her own trousers.

"We'll see who turns who into a sex slave!" He grinned, no longer hiding the depths of his malice which he could see only turned her on even more.

"I thought I told you to shut up and fuck me! I can see I'll have to show you your place you filthy swine!"

**000**

Jandice panted lightly, her heavy chest rising and falling as she tried to calm her racing heart. Elegant pipe in hand as she blew out another satisfying rush of smoke. She glanced over at her partner who was simply lounging there with his eyes closed. "Want a hit?"

"What is it?" Menma asked opening his eyes. "I don't recognize the smell so I know it's not Flushbloom."

The woman handed him the pipe "It's Moonleaf, from Gilneas. It's like Flushbloom but not as potent or addictive."

Menma lit the tip of his finger with a bit of fire magic, a little trick Beve had taught him and held it to the end where the herb was packed into. He breathed in deeply and almost instantly felt his mind enter into a calming state, holding the smoke in his lungs for a moment before breathing it out steadily. "That's pretty good."

_**What just happened?**_

_What?_

_**Why do I suddenly feel calm?**_

_What the fuck? Are you getting a contact high? I'm pretty sure that never happened with the Flushbloom._

"What exactly does it do?" Menma asked, "Why do I feel so calm?"

"Apparently when ingested or smoked it brings an inner calm to the mind. Said to calm the inner beast within" She recited, taking another drag from the pipe before placing it on a stand next to her bed. "Unfortunately the effect only lasts an hour or so but it is a welcome reprieve upon an over-stressed mind."

Jen said as she laid down on the bed and just relaxed. Menma doing the same as he closed his eyes again and simply laid there. _Guess that's your answer, my inner beast has been quelled._

_**Hmm... I think I'll go back to sleep.**_

_Not a bad idea._

When they awoke it was already night out and Menma popped his back before lifting himself from the bed. "Leaving?" Jandice's normally somber voice when she wasn't enraged asked.

Looking over he noticed her eyes were still closed as she laid on the bed. "Yeah, I should head back home. I doubt you'd want me to intrude on your Sundays as well."

"I don't particularly mind." She said, this time turning towards him and opening her lavender eyes. In the pale moonlight he could see that they were only a shade or two darker than Hinata's. "If nothing else, you make a decent bedmate."

Menma chuckled "Is that so?"

"It is so." She responded with a huff "Get back over here, I was enjoying your warmth."

He smirked at her which caused her to turn away from him with another huff of indignation. "Very well, if that's milady'swishes."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Not really." Menma responded with a grin as they locked eyes again. "It's part of my charm."

"You would be far more charming if another word never left that talented tongue of yours." She groused, laying on his inviting arm and wrapping a leg over one of his. "Perhaps in time I'll be able to train you into a proper servant."

Menma chuckled "I'd sooner break you and turn you into my willing plaything."

"So you say." She mumbled sleepily before giving up the fight and passing out once more.

**000**

**13 ADP, 28th Day of the Second Moon**

Jandice awoke with a yawn, feeling more relaxed and well rested than she had in months. A glance down at the lump laying next to her revealed the reason. Menma Uzumaki, her temporary student in the Illusory arts and as of last night the best lay she'd ever had.

It had been a long time since she had felt so satisfied and refreshed after a night of carnal desires and she couldn't help but hope it wasn't simply a spur of the moment thing, especially considering how all of her pent-up stress practically melted away overnight and she felt ready to tackle her exams come Monday morning.

Now if only he wasn't so damn infuriating, he would be a worthy match for her. Her parents would not approve of his less than noble status but if she could experience that level of pleasure on a nightly basis? Nobles had abandoned their houses for less.

Her previous trysts could now be called mediocre at best after last night and more importantly he did not shy away from the rougher play that she enjoyed, instead he seemed to revel in it and freely expressed his own inner sadist to combat her own.

While she would have preferred him to be submissive and catering to her whims, having someone fight back was both intriguing and exciting in its own way. Now if only he wasn't such a smug pest.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me like some creepy stalker?" Case in point.

"Get up you fool." She groused but it noticeably lacked her usual bite "Let us get cleaned so that we can make up for last night's missed lesson."

Menma turned towards her, stood there naked as the day she was born with her hip cocked and her arms crossed imperiously, doing wonderful things to her large and pillowy breasts. Her eyebrow was raised in growing annoyance as he simply laid there looking at her. "Well? Either you're joining me or I'll bathe myself but I'm going, It's bad enough I let you spill your seed inside of me but now I need to clean up your mess as well."

Glancing down he noticed that she did have a noticeable amount of dried cum around her privates and staining her dark bush of pubic hair. "You weren't complaining during." He said but got up nonetheless.

She shook her head in exasperation before heading for her bathroom, her face turning to a grimace as she remembered a crucial detail "I forgot to cast the contraceptive spell last night so I'll likely need to drink some Maiden's Anguish in a few weeks given how many times you came inside of me."

"Maiden's Anguish?" Menma asked as he joined her in the bathtub.

"A poisonous herb that can be brewed into a tea and drunk by pregnant women who no longer wish to be." Was her blunt reply. "I've had to drink it once before, I would prefer not to go through that ordeal again. Intentionally drinking poison is not exactly advisable."

"I see, well you don't have to worry about me getting you pregnant." Menma replied casually as he pointed at the tattoo above his penis. "This isn't just some silly looking tattoo, it's a seal that kills my sperm just before I shoot it out. My godfather insisted I learn it after I became sexually active."

Jandice blinked in confusion before taking a second look at the intricate tattoo and nodding slowly as it did resemble some of the runic patterns she had seen before. "Ah, wonderful, and it is always active?"

"Yep."

"Can you turn it off?" She asked, curious, watching him touch the array and seeing it light up before almost fading away with only the outline visible. "Interesting. Is there a female version?"

"Possibly, I never bothered to ask though." Menma replied with a shrug before reactivating the seal. "Never saw the need considering that I can just turn mine off and on at will."

"Quite." She said before a her lips curled up in a challenging smirk. "So does this mean you can spill inside of me as many times as you want and never get me pregnant?"

"Not unless you wanted me to." He replied with a knowing look.

Menma had to brace himself as he tackled him against the shower's tile wall and eagerly mounted herself once again upon his rapidly hardening member.

**000**

**13 ADP, 5th Day of the Third Moon**

Menma was sat on a balcony alongside Kael'thas and Rhonin as they watched this year's graduating class earn their diplomas. "Next we have my very own apprentice and the youngest person to make the rank of Wizard and subsequently Mage in this new age, Jaina Proudmoore!"

There was polite applause from her peers but Menma could easily the envy and anger in their eyes by being shown-up by someone not a year or two but several years their junior.

Menma knew for a fact that Jaina and Jandice to a lesser degree were rare exceptional talents among the already highly skilled class of students who's ages ranged from 20 to 26 compared to their sixteen and nineteen.

An hour later they had moved on to the masteries and Menma watched Jandice confidently walk up to the stadium with poise and grace that she was certainly lacking a week ago as she accepted her mastery in Illusions.

Menma knew that she had only barely passed her own wizarding exams the year before and while her grades in the other disciplines were lackluster at best her skill in illusioncraft was already pushing masterful levels.

Her next goal was according to her to go back and bring up all of her lacking skills in the other disciplines and aim for Archmage. Meanwhile Jaina also had a similar goal though she was far more well-rounded and would likely have an easier time of it.

The ceremony only lasted another twenty minutes before they were all let out. Menma and his group had approached Jaina who waved at them with a beaming smile. "Congratulations Jaina, your hard work finally paid off." He said as they approached.

She gave him a grateful hug and said "I couldn't have done it without your support Menma."

Rhonin smiled and gave the young woman a respect filled nod "Congratulations Lady Proudmoore, you do your family a great honor."

Jaina smiled at the man "Thank you Archmage Rhonin, for your kind words."

Kael'thas also smiled down at the beautiful young woman whose smile shined as brightly as the sun. "Indeed, congratulations Lady Proudmoore, I would not be surprised if you were to join our ranks as a fellow Archmage yourself in a few years."

Jaina laughed heartily. "That's the plan Prince Kael'thas, and thank you for your faith in me."

"I assure you, any praise is well deserve." The elven prince said before turning to Menma. "Now I believe you mentioned something about a small get-together?"

Menma nodded "Yeah, I'm having a small party in honor of our two graduates, Jaina here and Jandice." He said drawing an odd look from the girl.

"Jandice? As in... Jandice Barov?" She asked cautiously.

"That's her." Kael'thas confirmed "I hired her as my dear apprentice's tutor in illusions."

"I see." Jaina nodded before turning to Menma once more "Will just be us?"

"Us three, Jandice, Antonidas as soon as he finishes his official business and oddly enough Angela wanted to congratulate you." Jaina made a displeased face which Menma laughed at "Come on Jaina, I made her promise not to start any fight with you. This is your party after all."

Jaina huffed to the amusement of the three men before nodded "Fine."

"Excellent, let's just pick up my acerbic tutor and we can go." He said as they made their way over to the girl who was just walking off from the revelry by herself. "Oi! Jen!"

Pausing in her step she looked in the direction of whoever called her name before scowling "Oh, it's you."

"Pfft." Rhonin was only barely able to hold in his laugh at the way the girl greeted Menma. From his experience women seemed to just melt in his presence, to see one genuinely look annoyed at seeing him was a refreshing change.

"And why have you chosen to sully my day with your odious self?" Jandice asked with a scowl.

"We're having a small party at my place, you're coming." Menma told her. He didn't bother asking if she wanted to go because that would give her a way out, no he simply told her like it was already an established fact.

Jandice's scowl deepened into a glare "I'm not-"

"Yeah, don't care, you're coming." Menma cut her off and began pushing her in the direction of his apartment.

"Unhand me you brute! I will not be manhandled lik- kyaa!" Menma had gotten tired of her struggling and simply flung her over his shoulder. "How dare you!"

The other three could see her visibly changing from red to purple as her anger grew. "Listen Jen, we're going to celebrate yours and Jaina's achievements. Knowing you, you'd just sit in your apartment by yourself in a corner somewhere all sad that nobody came to congratulate you on your mastery, so being the good friend that I am, I'm removing that possibility by forcing you to go to the party."

"I- I AM NOT SAD!" She exploded and swiftly elbowed him in the back of the head before bashing in his chin with a knee. Jandice landed a bit unsteadily but was able to quickly regain her balance and glare at the shadowmancer. "Now then, you manner-less swine, ask me like a normal person."

Menma rubbed at his chin "You kneed me."

"You kidnapped me!"

"Fair." He said with a shrug "Jen, want to come to a congratulations party?"

Jandice took a deep breath to reign in her anger before giving him a curt nod, "I will... attend, for a time. Thank you."

"Excellent, now that our haughty noble is done with her hissy fit, let's keep going." Menma said with a mocking grin as he walked away. Rhonin followed him shortly, shaking his head while Kael'thas merely chuckled finding his apprentice's actions highly amusing.

Jaina cleared her throat and pulled up beside Jandice with a hand stretched out "Hello Lady Barov, I don't believed we've formally met, I'm Jaina Proudmoore."

Jandice took the hand with practiced ease of a noble daughter, "Princess Jaina, you honor me."

Jaina gave her an uneasy smile, "Please, just Jaina is fine or Lady Jaina if you must. The Admiralty isn't exactly a monarchy after all."

"Lady Jaina then," Jandice replied smoothly. "I see you've been dragged along by that brute's machinations as well?"

Jaina giggled "While Menma can be difficult to deal with at times, he means well... most of the time. Still, he is a dear friend of mine and I appreciate the effort he's gone through for our sake."

"Hmph." The older girl scoffed and continued on down the street after the men "Do not allow men like Menma to lead you along Lady Jaina. I know what kind of person he is and I can accept it, tolerate it even, but do you know his true nature?"

"I'm guessing you mean his, unkind side?" Jaina asked as they moved along, making sure to keep her own emotions guarded. "That look in his eye, the hint of something darker in his smiles? The way he gauges people as if determining his worth?"

Jandice blinked, having taken this girl to be some naïve toy that Menma enjoyed playing with but maybe she was more perceptive than she had given credit for. "Indeed, and that does not bother you? Most people... 'normal' people would be appalled by such things."

"Perhaps..." Jaina allowed "But that is who Menma is, it's what makes him Menma and I wouldn't change that simply because of social norms. Menma taught me that, to have pride in myself and every facet of my life, even the unsavory ones. So no, it does not bother me."

"I see." Jandice really had nothing to say to that so instead she changed the subject. "How exactly do you know Menma."

Jaina giggled once again as she looked up at the sky, the sun setting behind her and casting a beautiful orange glow across the darkening sky. "Funny enough we met almost exactly a year ago, I was bathing in the Lordamere Lake and suddenly there he was looking me up and down."

Jandice frowned "That sounds like the pervert alright. He's an incorrigible flirt and a shameless rogue."

Jaina laughed again nodding along "Yes, that description matches Menma exactly. Anyway despite our rocky start Menma, in that stupidly charming way of his managed to worm his way into my heart and become one my closest and dearest friends."

The older mage snorted "More like a tapeworm if you ask me, about as hard to get rid of as one to boot." Now that Jaina listened to it however she was able to pick up the slight fondness in the older girl's voice as well.

Menma was like a fire, a flame that could warm and soothe just as readily as it could destroy and devour, and like the flame he gathered moths to him because despite themselves they could only ever hope to be so grossly incandescent.

To Jandice's surprise the small gathering had been a palatable affair. It was simple and respectful, keeping herself and Jaina as the guests of honor in light of their individual achievements.

There had been some light drinks and food but it still remained a mostly quiet and tasteful event given the guests were for the most part all respectable Archmagi. At the end of the night she entered her apartment and smiled slightly. "For an oaf... he's not the worst."

**000**

**13 ADP, 12th Day of the Third Moon**

Just as he had promised Menma returned to Ironforge and after a short meeting with the king he the expedition force set out for the Burning Steppes. Menma had decided to leave Hinata at home since having a red dragon in the middle of black dragon territory was just asking for trouble.

They were making good time as the dwarve's hardy rams were able to carry the supplies upon their persons so they didn't need to wait for a cart to catch up. He really only had on his normal clothes with Samehada unsealed just in case as he flew beside the rams.

"Oi Dragonrider." One of the dwarves called out getting Menma's attention. "Iffen ye can fly, why diya need a dragon?"

"Keeping myself afloat constantly drains my magical reserves, thankfully I have a lot to spare but for long trips I like taking Hinata, my dragon, so I can conserve mana." Menma told the dwarf.

"Oh, aye, that makes sense." The dwarf nodded before continuing right along with his next question "So how exactly did ye tame a dragon?"

"I flew up behind the orc rider, snapped his neck... or kicked him off, I don't remember, then I used my magic to release the brainwashing they held over the dragonflight. This was useful later on during our infiltration of Grim Batol as I was able to free the dragon fleet of the orc's command and let them loose to rampage on the green fuckers." Menma answered, feeling bored enough to entertain the dwarf's questions.

The dwarf laughed loudly along with many of the other dwarves. One particularly scarred and battle worn dwarf spat on the ground "Good riddance to bad garbage. Ye did well wiping out those demon-blooded bastards Dragonrider."

"So I've got to ask," One of the dwarves closer to the back called out so he could be heard "The bloody hell is that thing on yer back?"

Menma smirked as he patted Samehada who was wrapped up in bandages on his back. "This is my sword Samehada, I keep her wrapped up until I need her."

"Why?" One curious dwarf asked.

"Because she's made of sharpened dragonscales." Menma said with a grin "Samehada doesn't cut, she shreds."

"You have a sword." Muradin began, "Made out of dragonscales?" He asked incredulously.

"Yep, if we're unlucky you'll get to see her in action." Menma answered. The group continued to pass the time with conversation and stories as they began warming up to Menma. With Muradin asking about the second mission to Grim Batol.

He seemed saddened at the loss of the lives of his brethren but was satisfied that his team of mages had scorched the damnable bugs to ash. They had traveled for the majority of the day and made camp just outside of the Searing Gorge.

"Alright lads we'll rest up here for the night and make the second leg of the trip in the morning. Ginley, Ironbore you two are on first watch then switch with Steelsprocket and Copperhand." Muradin commanded getting a salute of affirmation from the group. "Dragonrider, a moment if you will?"

Menma raised an eyebrow but nodded and followed the dwarf into his personal tent. "You needed something?"

"I simply need to know if you will be able to keep my men safe." Muradin asked seriously.

"No I cannot." Menma replied without preamble. "Keeping your men safe is your job, I'm only here for when a dragon attacks. Should that happen I'll have to ask you and your men to vacate the area immediately so I won't have to hold back my more destructive magicks and deal with the dragon quickly."

Muradin frowned "That is not what my brother said."

"Perhaps you or the king were mistaken on something but the terms stated were that I only expressly intervene should a dragon appear and those are the conditions under which I joined this expedition. Should your party run afoul some orcs or demons or what have you, then I am under no obligation to give aid."

The middle Bronzebeard brother growled in anger "Are you some honor-less coward?"

"No I'm a mercenary your king hired to deal with any dragon problems that may arise, I'm not your babysitter. If you wish to purchase my services as a protection detail for the duration of our stay in these forsaken lands however, I can offer you a slight discount." Menma offered with a shrug.

"My brother will hear of this." The dwarf threatened.

"Then tell him, in fact, if the contract has come into question I can simply leave now and tell the king myself that a discrepancy in my terms of agreement was found and I had to regrettably end my contract with your group." Menma challenged back "If you feel you can continue on your own without this honor-less coward then please feel free to tell me so that I can go home."

While his Explorers weren't exactly helpless and many of them were in fact good warriors in their own rights including himself, they weren't adventurers or dragonhunters. For whatever reason Magni had seemed convinced that the Dragonrider could handle any dragon they had a run in with and in Nefarian's case hold him off long enough for them to escape. But he wouldn't tell him _why _he had so much faith in him.

And they were indeed intentionally trying to find black dragons and identify them so then could he put his entire expedition in danger simply because of his own grudge with the damn boy? No, he couldn't allow the Dragonrider to end the contract and abandon them in the middle of their mission so he would have to put up with it for now.

But did he really want to be further gouged by the opportunistic bastard? Not particularly but gold was just gold, his men were dwarves with family to go back to. "How much?"

"Let's put it down to an easy thousand and call it even." Menma told the dwarf.

"A thousand!? As in gold?"

"As in gold, yes. Hiring me hires an army, I have a spell that allows me to replicate myself so I am quite literally a one man army." Menma told him. "From what I've heard these badlands are filled with all kind of things that want you dead, not to mention the Dark Iron Dwarves that have made Blackrock their home."

Muradin growled lowly before standing up and tossing a pouch at Menma. "You're a right bastard you know that?"

"So you've told me, or I suppose you've told the king? What was it he said you called me? An arsehole?" Menma responded smugly as he counted the coins. "You're nine hundred coins short."

"Aye well that's all I have so you'll just need to settle then won't ye?"

"Fine, I'll settle for only providing you aid a tenth of the time since you're only paying me a tenth of my price." Menma shrugged. "I hope your enemies decide to attack while I'm on duty, I'd hate to have to stand back and watch as they're killed."

"Listen here you damned mage, you'll get yer money, but It'll have to wait until we return to Ironforge! I can't give you money I don't have on me!" Muradin whisper-shouted so his men wouldn't hear.

"I don't work on good faith Dwarf, especially not after you already tried to change the terms of my contract. No, if you want me to protect your men then I'll need collateral to make sure I actually get paid at the end of this quest." Menma rebutted.

The dwarf scowled at him fiercely "You insult my honor?"

"I don't know you nor do I care for something as nebulous as honor. I deal in gold, favors and knowledge and if you have none of these then I have nothing to do with you." Menma said as he turned to leave before being called to stop.

"Fine ye mage bastard, waddya want as collateral?"

"Knowledge." Menma replied with a grin of victory. "From what I've learned the Explorer's League is quite knowledgeable about the ancient runes of the Titans. I want books describing these runes and what they do."

"And you think I just carry these books on me?"

"No, but you will make an official writ noting that I am owed a copy of any material on titan runes that I may ask fulfillment of to the king. This writ will be my collateral and the gold my initial payment." Menma told the dwarf who looked infuriated but eventually nodded.

"Fine you bloody snake, I'll make the damn writ." The dwarf said as he began writing up an official contract of employment for one Uzumaki Menma to protect the members of the Explorer's League for the entire duration of the mission to the best of his abilities in exchange for a (1) copy of any book that contains information on titan runes.

Menma read over the contract and found it suitable before signing at the bottom. Muradin also signed the contract and stamped it with the official seal of the Explorer's League. Now no one could refute the authenticity of the document. "There, ye happy?"

"Very. Consider your team under my protection."

**000**

**13 ADP, 26th Day of the Third Moon**

It had been two weeks since the start of their mission and so far? It had been a lot of nothing. A few minor attacks by the local wildlife but other than that, nothing. Not even a single Dark Iron dwarf.

Menma had to actually go out and find some of the roaming black dragon-spawn and whelplings to ease his boredom and satiate Samehada when she was hungry.

Returning from a hunt he approached Muradin "So how long are we supposed to be here exactly? I'm starting to think that Nefarian isn't here. Hell I only just killed my first drake this morning and it was a runt."

Muradin grumbled but nodded his agreement "Aye, it's starting to seem that way innit? His Majesty said to report back by month's end so I think it's time to pack it up."

"Alright lads! We've tarried on in this Light forsaken land long enough, let's head home boys." Muradin called out getting a round of cheers from the dwarves.

"W-Wait!" One of the dwarves suddenly pointed south. They all turned and were able to see a large black dragon flying towards Blackrock. Only instead of the expected orange coloring, this one was purple.

"That's not Nefarian." Menma knew, having done his homework on the dragons after the Deathwing thing. "That's Onyxia."

"She came from the south." Muradin said with a tight expression "That means she either had business down there or she's come up for a visit. The only kingdom south is Stormwind."

"I guess we at least have something to report to the king then right? Better something that nothing." Menma offered.

"Aye, pack it up boys, I want us gone in ten minutes!"

**000**

**13 ADP, 27th Day of the Third Moon**

The king took the knowledge of at least Onyxia being in the area in stride. He had found Menma' callousness a bit disconcerting but the lad had held true to his word and every dwarf that had left his city had returned safely.

"With this quest's end you have my vote." The king announced.

"One last thing, your Majesty." Menma said bringing out the writ that Muradin had written. "There is one other reward owed to me." He said handing the paper to one of the advisers.

The king read it over and frowned momentarily before sighing and waving a man over. "This is my Adviser in all Explorers' League matters, Belgrum. He will make sure this debt is paid in full."

The adviser read the document and paled "Sire, is this wise?"

"Perhaps not but Muradin made the deal and as one of the High Explorers he is within his right to issue such a trade." The king replied sternly. "See that the Dragonrider is paid his due."

The adviser held his tongue and bowed "As you wish, your Majesty."

According to Belgrum it could take several weeks to copy all the information for him due to their lack of workers but Menma instead offered the services of his Shadow Clones. "Give them a book and an empty tome and they'll work tirelessly through the night. We should be done in a full day or so."

Astounded by the technique Belgrum could only nod and have the required book summoned as well as blank tomes.

**000**

**13 ADP, 29th Day of the Third Moon**

A happy Menma left Ironforge as the sun began to set but he knew there would be no rest for him, not yet. With his haul safely sealed up in his scrolls he flew north, intent on reaching Arathi by midnight.

The cold wind battered at him but Menma was unperturbed, solely focused on making sure the next stage of his plan would smoothly fall in line.

His clones in Arathi's cell of the Syndicate had thoroughly infiltrated Stromgarde and were able to eventually make contact with the young prince Galen Trollbane who had chaffed under his father's rule.

They were able to tempt him with promises of the throne and soon enough a plan was made. Galen was to take the kingdom's strongest knights and form and expedition to thing the troll numbers down a bit at the end of the month.

Meanwhile the Syndicate along with the Boulderfist ogres that his clones had convinced to join them were to siege the city while its strongest defenders were away. Galen would then return his knights and retake the city from under the Syndicate's rule.

His clones would take care of killing the king and then assassinating Falconcrest, his men, and Aliden. Galen had agreed to the plan seeing it as a way to kill several birds with one stone and all it would cost him was his vote of approval for their leader to claim Alterac for himself and thus earn himself a powerful ally? The deal was far too good to pass up in the young prince's eyes.

Menma eventually touched down on a balcony and knocked on the windowed door. The man inside leapt to action and readied his sword only for Menma to casually wave at him and point to the lock.

Galen thought that his guest looked even more ominous stood against the moonlight as he slowly neared the door and unlocked it, sword still at the ready if he proved hostile. "Greetings Prince Galen, this will be our first time meeting but I assure you we have been in contact."

"Oh? And you are?" The young prince noticed that the person across from him was actually around his age, perhaps younger.

"I'm sure my men have already given you my description but I am Menma Uzumaki." Menma greeted the prince who let out a breath and lowered his weapon.

"I see, apologies for my weariness, I don't usually get night-time visitors of the male kind." The prince joked "It's good to finally meet you Lord Uzumaki." He said as the two shook hands.

"The honor is all mine Prince Galen... or should I say King Galen?" Menma said with a charming grin which his fellow returned.

"Then perhaps I should also address my peer as King Menma?" Galen returned.

"In time yes, but for now I simply wished to come in person to confirm that we are ready to launch the plan." Menma said as he suddenly turned serious.

"Of course," Galen said as he gestured for his companion to sit at his desk and poured them each a drink of his favorite spirit, "A toast to our coming coronations."

Menma clinked his glass and took a swig, taking his time to savor it. "What is this?"

"Bourbon." The prince answered "Now as for your question, we are on track. I mentioned wanting to form an expedition to eradicate the growing number of trolls in Witherbark and taking some of our strongest knights with me, father approved and will be allowing me the use of Trol'kalar."

"Excellent. You leave in the morning right?" At the prince's nod Menma continue "We will attack as night falls then a runner will be sent to 'inform' you of the attack the following morning so be sure not to start your attack on the trolls before noon that way you and your night will be able to return in time and be rested enough to wipe out the Syndicate and the Ogres."

"My men and those I've turned to my cause within the Syndicate will all be wearing this band upon their left arms, the sigil of my new House." Menma said as he showed the prince a cloth band dyed black with a red circle speared through by arrows pointing in all eight directions, those in the cardinal directions being longer than the other four. "They will turn on the Syndicate when your men arrive, try not to get any of mine killed."

"Right, of course." Galen said as he took the band in his hand, feeling the soft material of the cloth but focusing entirely on the symbol sewn into it. Something about it entranced him, the simplicity of the sigil that showed all possible paths drew him in. "I will... keep that in mind, during the counter-attack." He responded absent-mindedly.

"I will leave you to your rest, Prince Galen." Menma said before downing the last of the drink.

"Yes, travel safe, Lord Menma." Galen said as he finally pulled himself away from the entrancing sight of the sigil. Menma walked back out to the balcony and flew off without any further words. The young prince gaped having never seen a man fly before, subconsciously clutching the band in his hand. "It appears I have made a powerful ally indeed."

**000**

**13 ADP, 12th Day of the Tenth Moon**

Menma adjusted his new clothing, trying to get himself comfortable in the stiff garments. "Enough fussing, Dear, you'll be out of them soon enough." A woman chided as she brushed back his hair lovingly.

Said woman was Beve Uzumaki nee Perenolde, Menma's wife going on four months now and noticeably pregnant with their first child and heir. She was dressed in a fine silk dress in dark purple with jewelry to match her station and a diadem of titanium atop her head.

"How much longer?" He asked annoyed.

"Not much beloved," She responded patiently as she continued to comb his wild locks. "Our people have waited this long, they could wait a few minutes more."

Menma huffed before letting his annoyance go, idly scratching at the fancy doublet he had been forced to wear. "There, all done." The woman said as she smiled at him in the mirror before placing the dark blue crown of titanium metal on his head, four arrow-like spikes rose high on each side of his head while four smaller arrows reached up between them. "Come my King, let us greet our people."

"Let's." He said taking her hand and walking over to the balcony that faced the courtyard below the castle. As the doors opened a silence came upon the crowd, everyone looking on in bated breath for the words of their newly crowned King. "My people," Menma began.

"You have all endured hardship but have persevered. To those that were banished, welcome home. To those whose homes were taken by those ogres that dared to move into our lands, your homes will be restored to you. My people are working tirelessly to restore my Kingdom, OUR Kingdom to its rightful glory!" Menma ended passionately getting a rousing cheer from the crowd. He lifted a hand to silence them. "We have taken back what was rightfully ours and we will learn from this experience and grow stronger than ever before!"

Another cheer.

"I am not of noble blood, I was born to a simple family just like all of you but I held a single desire, to see our Kingdom rise again and with the help of my beautiful wife Beve we've made that dream a reality." Menma announced, "And soon we won't just take back what is ours, we'll take everything because that is what we deserve! That is what is _owed _to us! Today we stand upon the ruins of the old Kingdom, tomorrow we stand upon the grounds of a new Empire!"

* * *

**Next Chapter will be release 2/1**


	14. Whispers

**AN - **Sorry about updating so late into the night, I went to go buy a new car today and this dickhead kept me there for damn near three hours while I had to chip away at him to get me down to a decent APR. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter XIV: Whispers**

**13 ADP, 12th Day of the Tenth Moon**

The thunderous applause and cheers rang out across the ruins of old Alterac as he went back inside with Beve. They entered a sitting area that had been cleaned and furnished, waiting for their guests to arrive.

It didn't take long for them to enter. The first one in followed by his guards was King Galen of Stromgarde and his first official ally. His fellow king walked up to him and shook his hand with a grin "A rousing speech Menma, put mine own to shame!" He said good-naturedly.

"Thank you Galen." He said gesturing for his wife "Galen this is my wife Beve Uzumaki formerly Perenolde."

"A pleasure," Beve said, daintily offering her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine milady." Galen said as he placed a simple kiss upon her knuckles before moving back. "I shant keep you any longer my friend, I can see the others are eager to speak with you as well." With a clap to the arm Galen moved off to the side where servants had platters of food and drink lined up along tables.

The next ones to approach were Prince Kael'thas dressed in full regalia, Jaina in a beautiful seagreen dress and Antonidas in fancier robes than usual. "Beve these are Prince Kael'thas of Quel'thalas, Princess Jaina Proudmoore of Kul Tiras and Lord Antonidas of Dalaran. Friends, this is my wife Beve." He could see the slightly tightening in Jaina's smile but she was able to keep her reaction under control.

Beve smiled at them all "It's a pleasure to meet some of Menma friends and confidants, I hope you all continue to look after my darling husband."

"Menma congratulations on your ascension, I only hope my people treat me as kindly when it is my turn to ascend the throne." Kael'thas joked as he shook his student's hand.

"Thanks Kael. Jaina, you're looking lovely, " Menma complimented, noticing the anchor pinned to her dress. "You're representing your father today?" He asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes. The Lord Admiral sends his congratulations as well as an offer of alliance, we can discuss the terms later if you are interested." She replied curtly. "My congratulations as well in achieving your dream Menma." Jaina continued more softly and shared a short embrace with him.

"Thanks." He replied with a smile before turning to the last member "Lord Antonidas, thank you for attending today."

"Oh-ho, and how could I not?" The man said as he shook Menma's hand. "I still remember the lost young man I met a year and a half ago and now look at you, a King! Truly a story for the ages."

Menma laughed "Every ballad starts somewhere right?"

"Quite, quite! Now come along, we must'n tarry, I believe I spotted some of Alterac's famous cheese and it seems to be going quickly!" The old man said as he ushered the other two away. Next to greet them were the representatives for the other nations that he wasn't close friends with.

Ironforge and Gnomeregan had sent people he had never met before. Gilneas actually had the balls to send Isiden Perenolde, Beve's cousin who seemed none too pleased at Menma's ascension but given that he was married to Beve and already had a trueborn heir on the way, his rule was all but set in stone.

Lordaeron had sent prince cuckold who was trying and failing to catch Jaina's attention, what with her already being annoyed at meeting Menma's wife and Arthas making her mood worse, it wasn't long until she lost her patience and stormed out of the room.

Lastly the Kingdom of Azeroth or Stormwind as they've come to rename it sent a most intriguing woman. Tall, black haired and fair skinned. She wore a dressed of red and violet with a design that mimicked scales, that along with her vibrant purple eyes reminded him of Onyxia.

She approached with a swagger to her hips and a charming smile. "King Menma, Queen Beve." The young woman greeted with a low bow, allowing him to clearly see down her cleavage given the boob window in her dress. "My name is Katrana Prestor, adviser and ambassador to my King Varian Wrynn who sends his congratulations and best regards."

That solidified it. Prestor? This was absolutely fucking Onyxia, did she honestly believe she could get away with still using that name after the whole Daval Prestor is Deathwing thing? Is she actually an idiot?

Of course Menma didn't allow his inner thoughts to betray any emotion and simply smiled back and greeted her warmly. "Be welcome in my home Lady Prestor, please enjoy some refreshments."

"By your leave, Majesties." She curtsied and walked off.

"You were checking her out." Beve whispered into his ear.

"That's because she's a dragon." He whispered back with a smile getting a shocked look from his wife. "Easy now dear, let me handle this, show nothing."

"R-Right." She schooled her features and went back to greeting their guests with all of the noble regality she could uphold.

Menma had long since tattooed a permanent seal for both Samehada and Kubikiribocho on each of his wrists so if Onyxia so much as even smiled at him the wrong way, she was getting that pretty little face of her's shaved right off.

Rhonin, Angela, Jandice and Vereesa had all come as well. Rhonin congratulated him earnestly along with Angela who was none too bothered by the fact he was married, after all he had taken her just last week as if nothing had changed.

Jandice seemed a bit put off having to attend the ceremony but she had offered her own congratulations as well as passing off her Master Kel'thuzad's own. Menma briefly wondered if she thought this was a funeral considering she was dressed in black from top to bottom.

Knowing her she would probably find a funeral more enjoyable.

Vereesa had clearly reigned in her emotions upon meeting Beve and was at least able to greet his wife cordially given that he had told her months ago that this would happen, it had only just hit her however. Still she was able to offer her own congratulations before shuffling off.

The rest were mostly just nobles from the Syndicate who had joined his faction and supported his and Beve's rule. The party was a simple affair and he had gotten to talk a bit more with his friends along with Jaina who had returned later on to give him her father's offer of alliance which was more of a trade agreement than anything.

Night soon came and he left his bed, walking down the hall to a certain wing he had cleaned and refurbished for the visiting dignitaries. He had made sure that his servants placed Katrana in this room specifically.

He used his spare key to unlock the door and enter the room, silently closing the door before activating the silencing seals on the door. Katrana's senses picked up the sudden foreign scent in the room and she instantly woke up and reached for her staff.

"Ah-ah-ah," Menma chided pointing Samehada at her, "No sudden movements Lady Prestor... or should I say Onyxia?"

He could feel her shock and could see her gears beginning to turn. "Let's not do anything rash now Last Prestor. Do you know what this is?" Menma asked as he gestured at the strange spiky thing that was snapping its maw at her. With a bit of focus she could tell that it was devouring her ambient magical aura. "This is the sword I used to kill your father, and unless you want to meet a similar fate I'd suggest you sit your ass back down."

"Of- Of course." She said, raising her hands in surrender and gazing at the sword wearily. If that thing had been what slayed her father, Deathwing, one of the Aspects, she had no doubt in her mind that it would make short work of her.

"Why are you here? Surely Varian could have sent someone else?"

"I-" Onyxia took a moment to clear her throat and gave him her full attention. "I came here to investigate you myself. I had learned from Varian that the one who slayed my father had recently successfully installed himself as the King of Alterac and asked that I be allowed to come here." She answered truthfully.

"Why? Revenge?"

"No..." She paused thinking over the correct word she would like to use, "Sanctuary."

Menma raised an eyebrow. "...Sanctuary."

"Yes." She nodded seriously, "The Black Dragonflight is beset on all sides. The Red Queen has ordered her flight to begin purging the black dragons, the Blue and Green Dragonflights have also eagerly set upon my kind."

"Heartbreaking, truly, but what makes you think I care?"

"You are Alexstrasza's champion, you hold a certain sway among her court... if... if you were to grant me amnesty I would be forever in your debt." It looks like it visibly hurt the woman/dragon to say that but she did seem desperate. "With the disappearance of my mother, I am the last chance for my kind to survive. My brother... he's begun rallying his followers and intends to bring the fight to the Queen on Dragonblight but I fear he will merely bring ruin upon us all."

"Again why should I care? If Nefarian goes and gets himself killed along with the rest of your accursed flight, that's all the better." Menma responded.

"Because..." She sighed "If you can convince the Red Queen to spare me, I can lay a clutch of eggs free of my father or brother's corruption. Even if you turn me to a slave and use me as you wish, I only ask that you allow me to continue my Flight."

Her pride broken, she no longer held her arms up and merely slumped in defeat "Every night I hear them, those maddening whispers that took hold of my Father and Brother but you were able to free the Red ones from their control, I was hoping..."

"That I could do the same for you?"

"Yes." She replied in an exhausted tone. "I do not wish to lose myself to their influence, I would sooner take you as a Master than _them."_

Menma lowered his sword and gave her a curious look. "Who is _them?_"

She looked up at him, eyes holding an edge of fear "The Old Ones, the gods that ruled this world before the titans came. They lay sleeping, plotting, it is only a matter of time before they make their move."

Menma frowned. "You do realize that Nefarian has to die right? He's too far gone."

"Y-Yes... I've witnessed my brother's madness first hand. I have visited him multiple times over the past months, begging him not to go through with his plans but he never listens, I fear it is indeed too late for him."

Menma gave the woman a long hard look and to her credit she didn't look away. "I'll see what I can do."

A relieved gasp left the young woman and she laid her head low. "Thank you my Lord." Even if it cost her freedom, her pride and her self-worth, Onyxia refused to allow her race to die out.

"This will hurt." Her eyes shot up as she felt dark power coalesce around the newest king. His smile somehow even darker than the very power of the Void he so casually commanded. "A lot."

It was only due to the silencing seals that the castle was unawoken by the howling screams the future Broodmother of the Void Dragonflight let out. The she-dragon thrashed on the floor in agony as her very being was altered and infused with the powers of the cold dark, it felt like three eternities to her but eventually the endless pain lessened to a numb feeling that seemed to pervade her entire being.

Panting and wide-eyed she could do little more than lie there on the ground and stare at the boots of the person nay monster she had so willingly bound herself to, only now wondering just how erroneous her course of action may have been.

"Get up." He commanded.

With a grunt of effort she was able to push herself to a sitting position but the ever-present numbness remained. Then she noticed something, the whispers, while not gone had instead _shifted? _Instead of the voices of the Old ones she instead heard only the muted mutterings of something else?

They however nearly disappeared if she actively ignored them, that at least she could work with. Glancing up at her new... _Master_ she could only shiver slightly at the hungry look in his eyes. "The Void-" He began, crouching down and taking hold of her chin, moving it this way and that way as if inspecting some great creation. "Has accepted your proposal."

She gave him a questioning look "Th-The Void?" Mentally she cursed how feeble that sounded but she hadn't felt fear like this since she was a child witnessing her Father's rage.

"Mhm." He made a sound of approval before looking over at the mirror by her desk. "See for yourself."

As she stepped in the way of the mirror she had to hold in a gasp. Her skin had paled even more than before, eyes turning a startling blue and her hair had gone from a midnight black to a very dark blue. "What?"

"Congratulations Onyxia you are now a Voidborne, a carrier of the Cold Dark. The Black dragons are a cursed bloodline and destined for ruination, thankfully your children will no longer be Black dragons but Void dragons. This separation of the Dragonflights will be your salvation, and your imprisonment. You no longer serve your own interests but mine and through me the Void." He pointed to an intricate marking across her neck that at first glance could be dismissed as a choker. "This is your Mark of Servitude, bear it well."

With that Menma left the room and returned to his quarters, more than pleased with tonight's events. With a bit of luck and wordplay he should be able to call in a favor with the Red Queen to allow him to keep his new Dragonflight.

**000**

**13 ADP, 15th Day of the Eleventh Moon**

Chromie who had originally been tracking down the anomaly that had appeared in the Prime Timeline over a year a go had been forced to give up her investigation shortly after, being recalled to the Cavern of Time as they needed all of their Dragonflight to help fend off the beings known only as the Infinite Dragonflight.

For the past several weeks now they had been receiving reports of Lost Timelines, subsumed by the Infinite Dragonflight and they were losing the war. Because of this she had no choice but to voice an idea to the Head of her Dragonflight. "I propose we hire adventurers to aid us against these beings, we're losing ground and fast, we're surrounded on all sides. Any longer and we'll be wiped out."

Nozdormu grunted and grumbled as he mulled over her suggestion before nodding. "It shall be so, Alexstrasza has called for meeting in a month's time. Soridormi shall introduce your idea to the council then."

"Understood." Chromie replied before returning to her post, watching the timeline that lead to the alternate Battle for Mount Hyjal, one of the most recent hiccups in the timeline that had taken a drastic change to what it was before.

Alongside her were many other of her kin that were prepared for battle should the Infinite Dragons invade the Primary Timeline through this rift in Time-Space. She could only hope that they would be able to hold-out until help arrived.

**000**

**13 ADP, 20th Day of the Twelfth Moon**

Menma looked at the boy held in Beve's arms with curiosity. Spiky blonde hair, deep blue eyes and born with both some sort of fusion of chakra and mana.

He had actually wondered if his son would retain his own black hair but given that he himself was born blond he figured that might not be the case. More importantly he didn't have Kurama's whisker marks as that would be a dead giveaway to any illegitimate children he may have in the future.

"He doesn't bite, Dear." His wife chuckled, "Well... not yet at least." She finished with a grimace.

"I'm inspecting him." Menma answered. "He has... mana... a lot of it."

"Just like his father."

"Have you thought of a name?" The boy had been born nearly a month ago and still didn't have one.

Beve considered the question for a moment as she cradled her sleeping son closer to her. "Here in Alterac we generally don't name our children until they reach their first birthday... it's less painful that way should they not survive their first winter."

"Hmm." Menma grunted before shaking his head. "He's my blood, he'll survive. Give him a name."

Beve looked unsure but nodded all the same. "Saren... Prince Saren Uzumaki."

Menma rubbed his chin as he thought over the name. "Saren huh?"

"How go the repairs?" Beve asked as she gently rocked her son to sleep.

"Well," Menma answered as he looked out a window that overlooked his kingdom. "My clones are providing the majority of the workforce but by hiring some of the peasantry it will help jump start the economy."

"When do you think?"

"Four... maybe five years?" Menma shrugged "I would have my clones work around the clock but people would get suspicious."

"Humm." Beve nodded, thinking around the same time-frame. "What will you be doing?"

"I'll leave a clone to manage any work I have here while I continue my studies in Dalaran." Menma replied, walking over to lay down beside her. "As soon as you're able you will need to take over as the public face of Alterac, with our plan I won't be able to stay here all of the time."

Beve sighed but nodded. "I know beloved, I will start as soon as I am able to walk well enough again. Thankfully Felicia will be around to help care for Saren."

"I still don't trust her."

"Felicia and I have been my friend and handmaiden since we were children, I trust her." Menma grunted but said nothing. "When does the next stage of the plan begin?"

"That old shit Terenas has begun proposing an increase in taxes to help Varian rebuild Stormwind. Galen and I will oppose his plan but if he pushes the issue then we'll allow it for a few years before seceding from the Alliance and officially starting the Empire."

"And the Dragon?" Beve asked with a scowl.

Menma grinned. "We have something special planned."

**000**

**13 ADP, 11th Day of the Twelfth Moon**

A great beast of luminescent purple coloring soared through the skies of the frozen wasteland, they had been flying for nearly the entire day and even her great size and powerful wings did not make the trip to the frozen tip of the world any shorter.

Night was beginning to fall and with it he began to see the fabled Aurora lights of the Borean Tundra.

He pulled his coat closed as a particularly cold wind hit him. The temperature regulating seals in his coat helped a lot as well as channeling fire nature chakra throughout his body but really they didn't call Northrend the Frozen North for nothing.

It was fucking cold but by his guess they would arrive at the Temple in about an hour or so and would be able to take shelter within for the night.

Menma had sent a letter to Korialstrasz nearly two months ago that he wished to meet with the Dragon Queen and the Council concerning the fate of the Black Dragonflight as well as the Aspect of Earth he still held. He had received word a few weeks later that she would summon the council for him and they would convene on the twelfth day of the twelfth moon.

In that month he and his new Broodmother had devised a plan, with her no longer a Black dragon but now one of the Void she had become immune to the corruption of the Old Ones and thus Menma would propose Onyxia take over as the new Earth-Warder.

Menma allowed his mind to wander as they continued flying through the frozen wasteland, thoughts turning to other plans and schemes until he could finally see a massive structure off in the distance.

"Looks like we've finally arrived."

"**Yes**." The dragon responded in a booming voice, "**I have only been here once before but it is truly a magnificent structure.**"

Ten minutes later they touched down at the entrance to the Temple where Menma jumped off his newest servant while Onyxia reverted back to her human disguise. "It looks... drafty." He mused seeing the massive openings in the building.

"Hopefully the inn's rooms will be warmer." Onyxia agreed, having grown used to her creature comforts and the relatively mild weather of Stormwind. After another wind blew passed she shivered momentarily and pulled her own travelling cloak closer. " I shall check us in with due haste, Master."

Menma sent the retreating dragon an amused look, following her up the stairs after a moment. They approached the guards posted out front and after a few words they stepped aside allowing them both into the sanctum.

Normally guests were flown up to the middle of the Tower where the inn's quarters were but given Menma's ability of flight he simply picked up the disguised dragon in his arms and flew them up there himself.

"Master... is this necessary?" Onyxia asked in embarrassed indignation. Not to mention the fact that Menma took advantage of the situation to grope both her rear and breasts.

"They don't know about the Void Dragonflight yet, best not startle them by allowing you to fully transform in here." Menma reasoned back before landing on the platform where a few young dragons were kept for transportation purposes around the Tower.

The inn keeper seemed surprised at their sudden arrival but quickly greeted them. "Welcome travelers to the Wyrmrest Temple. I am Demestrasz, how may I help you?" The man asked.

"We'll need one room for the night." Menma told the human disguised dragon, "We'll also take our breakfast in the room."

"Very good, sir." The dragon-man replied. "That will be five gold and sixty-four silver please."

Menma reached into his coat and withdrew six gold pieces. Receiving his change and the key the two made their way to the fifth room. The first thing Onyxia did was to walk over to the fireplace and immediately light it along with any torches on the wall.

It was a relatively small room but good enough for a night. The bed seemed comfortable with large fur blankets to help keep the cold away. Looking over at the dragon he smiled seeing that look in her eye.

She begun walking, no sauntering towards him with the light of the fireplace giving her an ethereal glow. The thick cloak came off first with a smirk followed by one of her dress straps giving him a nice preview of her pale flesh.

Menma sat down on the bed as she finally reached him and slipped her other strap off followed her dragon-scale dress. She didn't wear underclothes, didn't believe in them, something about her human body simply being an illusion relative her age but would never sag or mar anywhere.

And given how her heavy breasts remained unnaturally perky even without the aid of the dress, Menma easily believed her claims.

Kneeling before his spread legs Onyxia made quick work of his trousers and began stroking his rapidly hardening length, carefully placing him in her mouth and using her prehensile tongue to slather his rod in her saliva.

Menma groaned as he leaned back and let the she-dragon do her thing. He could say without a shred of doubt that Onyxia gave epic head, easily the best blowjob out of all of his lovers.

Something to do with being able to deep throat him while still maintaining full motion control of her exceptionally long tongue. The only woman who ever came close to something like that was Anko and she hated sucking dudes off.

It only took a few minutes of her tender mercies before he burst in her mouth, shooting his seed directly down her throat given how deep she had taken him. "Oh fuck... god damn Onyxia."

The woman smiled as she slowly withdrew him from her mouth, making sure to keep her suction strong to coax every drop of cum out of his dick, ending with a wet pop and a mischievous grin. "I am always glad to be of service, my Master." She said, licking a stray drop of cum off her lips before swallowing the rest of his load.

Menma growled as his eyes flashed a slitted blue for a moment as his animal instincts took over and he practically tore the shirt off his body before throwing the dragon on the bed belly first. "I hope you're not too tired my dear because you won't be getting much sleep tonight!" Without warning he plunged his full length into her already soaked cunny drawing a pleasure filled moan from the dragon.

Onyxia grunted into the furs as Menma roughly thrust into her, her pussy tightening with every thrust that slammed into her. With a pull of her hair she was on her back happily receiving her Master as he dominated her fully.

She could tell he was close as he swelled even more inside of her and his rutting became ever more frantic. "Yes!" Onyxia cried desperately "Fill me up Master! Swell me with your powerful seed!"

With a primal roar Menma poured his second load into her womb to fertilize another clutch of eggs for their slowly growing Dragonflight. Menma had been surprised when Onyxia had offered herself to him saying that while in her humanoid form she could fertilize her eggs like a mortal could.

She had already successfully laid a fertilized clutch of eggs inside of her new lair of Grim Batol and seemed eager to lay as many eggs as possible to rapidly increase her new race's count. Menma being the man he is was more than happy to help her with her goal of become the Void Dragonflight's Broodmother.

Especially considering that he didn't need to hold back like he did with his other lovers, given that Onyxia even in her humanoid form retained her dragon strength and durability. The fact that she like it rough was just another plus.

Peering down at her own slitted blue eyes he could only smirk at the barely concealed lust in her gaze. "Insatiable bitch aren't you? I swear our Dragonflight will outnumber the other four combined in a few years at the rate we're going."

"Good!" She replied with a manic look to her eyes, pushing him down and mounting herself atop his cock. "Just like your empire, our Dragonflight will reign supreme my King!"

**000**

Onyxia awoke slowly, sore and stiff but content if nothing else. Rising her head from her Master's chest she could only peer down at him in disbelief. How could someone so powerful allow himself to show such vulnerability? The Broodmother thought to herself as she ran a talon-like nail across his exposed jugular.

It would be so simple, so easy, to just cut him from ear to ear. And yet she refrained every time... it wasn't out of love or duty but out of self-preservation she supposed. He kept the Old Ones away and helped her breed strong children not to mention he single-handedly changed her mind on mating with lesser races.

She had at first been repulsed by the idea of lowering herself to mating with a monkey or the mutant offspring of ancient trolls but her Master had proven himself a fine mate and satisfied her thoroughly whenever they coupled.

Idly she noted that she had never stopped gently running her finger across him throat before coming out of her thoughts and laying back down on his chest. Her new life serving under Menma really wasn't that bad after all.

"You know, for a moment there I thought you would actually try it." His voice drew her gaze to his clearly awake visage.

"How long have you been awake Master?"

"Some time before you, I didn't want to wake you up." He replied casually. "I've been anxiously waiting for the day you would try to betray me so I could show you your place, way to disappoint."

She chuckled ruefully, enjoying the dark humor for what it was before straddling the man, amusement fluttering across her face as his eyes immediately drew towards her perfect breasts. "I will not lie and say the thought hasn't crossed my mind a time or two but to be entirely honest, I don't really mind my new lot in life."

Onyxia hummed in pleasure as he expertly tweaked her nipples while his manhood grew in size beneath her. "It certainly has it's perks after all."

Menma grinned ferally. "Oh, I agree wholeheartedly my dear." With a playful growl he tackled the woman who let out a squeal in surprise only to soon be followed by moans of pleasure.

**000**

It was around mid-day when they were finally summoned up to the summit to meet with the council. The unusually tanned high-elf with the crown of horns with Krasus stood beside her gave him enough clear indicators that this was Alexstrasza's humanoid form.

He was saved from any further guessing as the disguised dragons all introduced themselves. The horned night elf with the green armor was Ysera the Dreamer who seemed to be looking his way but her eyes were closed for some reason.

The douchy stuck up high-elf in blue robes who was sneering at him was Malygos the Spell-Weaver, who believes magic should be kept out of mortal hands. Beside him was a younger looking blue-haired high-elven female with blue scale-mail armor and a fancy floating staff.

She gained an intrigued look when they looked eyes and he could tell that she had seen his vast pool of both chakra and magic.

And last but not least was surprisingly not Nozdormu but a female high-elf in a golden dress which seemed sufficiently slutty enough to fit right in with the rest of the people she modeled herself after introducing herself as Soridormi, Nozdormu's Prime Consort and the Aspect's stand-in while the Dragon dealt with 'an internal issue.'

"My champion," Alexstrasza began after Soridormi introduced herself. "We have concluded our own business and will now hear yours."

Menma nodded and stepped forward followed by Onyxia who made sure to stay one step behind and to his left showing her subservience to him. "Queen Alexstrasza, I understand that three of the Dragonflights have turned on the Blackwings."

The Life-Binder frowned solemnly but nodded her confirmation. "That is unfortunately true, for some reason the Black Dragonflight under Nefarian has begun attacking the rest of our Flights and worse yet begun stealing our eggs. I would rather reduce blood shed but the Black Dragonflight has left us no choice."

"I have seen only darkness and mad whispers in his dreams..." Ysera spoke in a dreamy tone.

"Fool's gone mad, just like that bastard Neltharion." Malygos spat hatefully. "Best to be rid of that accursed line once and for all."

"Agreed." Menma said with a nod, "But unfortunately with Deathwing's passing, those that hid in the deepest depths of the planet now stir. Despite his madness a shred of Neltharion inside of Deathwing kept the horrors at bay, using himself as a shield against their corruption but now..."

"The Old Ones..." Ysera whispers, "Nightmares have become more prevalent among those that dream, unspeakable horrors..."

"The Old Ones." Soridormi gasped, "How? We would have known."

"We should have been warned of their awakening, yes..." Malygos said with a snarl, "By the Earth-Warder."

"Which nicely circles around to why I asked for this audience." Menma said as he stepped aside and gestured for Onyxia to stand before him like some prized pet. "This is Onyxia of the Black Dragonflight... or at least it used to be."

"What?" Malygos growled as he turned his attention to the disguised woman. Slowly his eyes begun to widen as he could detect the type of magic that made her what she was now. "This... this... abomination that stands before us is nothing more than a window into the Void! She's a creature of Shadow!"

"AND-" Menma cut in to stop the fuckhead's tirade "More importantly, Onyxia has become immune to the Old God's corruption. The power of the Nether acts as a buffer to stop her from hearing their maddening whispers."

"But... at what cost...?" Ysera questioned, looking at Onyxia with a look for pity.

"Not one I was unwilling to pay." Onyxia spoke for the first time since the meeting started. "I had never heard the voices until two months ago and then suddenly they began, assaulting me with their corrupting influence. I seeked out the one who freed you Ruby Queen for his aid."

"As you can all undoubtedly see now, Onyxia is no longer a Black Dragon but something new. The only thing I knew that could suppress the Old Gods was the Great Void itself, which is why I plan to empower Onyxia here with the Aspect of Earth so that she may become the new barrier between the Old Ones and us." Menma finished, looking directly at Alexstrasza who seemed to be giving the idea due consideration.

"What guarantee do you have that Onyxia will not become like her father?" Soridormi questioned.

"I don't have one, not really, but what I do have is this," Menma paused as he pointed at her choker tattoo. " That is a death seal. A creation of mine where at any point in time should I feel that Onyxia has abandoned her duties as the Earth-Warden, I can activate that seal remotely and separate anything it connects."

"Malygos?" Alexstrasza asked softly.

Said Dragon narrowed his eyes seeing the connection between the mortal and the seal, not fully comprehending the magic behind it, almost as if it were some foreign type of magic but he did understand enough to know that the boy was telling the truth. "It does as he says. If she steps out of line *pop* there goes her head."

"Our vision has been clouded on a great many things recently as events have begun shifting drastically." Soridormi spoke as she approached Onyxia "I can see your strands... hundreds of thousands of possibilities and you always meet your end in one of two ways, at the hands of adventurers or at the hands of Lo'Gosh... but only in this one, only in this timeline do you ever become... this."

"And who meets my end in this timeline?" Onyxia sneered.

Soridormi smiles forlornly. "I cannot see."

Menma snorted. Untimely, cute. "Riddle me this then Time Walker, does she fall to the whispers of the Old Gods?"

"The Prisoners rage and scream against their Warden but nothing comes through." The Prime Consort turned her attention to Menma, confusion marring her face once more before turning to a shocked realization. "So you are the one..."

"...What do you mean Soridormi?" Ysera asked sleepily.

"Near two years ago this timeline was thrown into disarray by an anomaly. The timelines as we see them are flexible and allow for changes by creating diversions into new timelines but the true timeline never changes... never." She narrowed her eyes at the black haired boy who merely smirked back. Turning back to Alexstrasza she bowed her head in deference. "Apologies my Queen but I must ask to be excused, I need to speak to Nozdormu immediately, I will entrust my vote and that of the Bronze Dragonflight to your wisdom Dragon-Mother."

Malygos growled at the rapidly retreating form of Soridormi who didn't even have the decency to ride to the lower levels first before transforming and simply leaping off the summit and transforming mid-fall.

He grunt and turned towards the extremely pale, almost blue skinned dragon with dark blue hair. "What say you Creature? Do you believe you can succeeded where your accursed father failed?"

Onyxia frowned at the Blue Aspect's words but nodded firmly "I will hold true to the Oath of Protecting this world's deep places."

"Tch." Malygos mocked "At this mortal spell caster's behest? Do you think me blind, I can see more than just a kill-switch brand, you are no dragon, you are a slave."

Menma frowned, "Would you dare call Alexstrasza by the same word? She was also enslaved was she not? Onyxia's brand is to ensure her loyalty as I, rightfully so, do not trust the Black Ones. It is insurance, nothing more."

"Quiet yourself spell-thief! You and your kind are what's wrong with this world!" Malygos raged only for a delicate hand to be placed on his shoulder. The Blue Aspect stared at the woman at his side for a moment before stomping off towards the travel drakes. "I refuse to accept that abomination or her Master as the new Earth-Warden."

The woman bowed her head slightly and spoke in a soothing tone, "I apologize for my Father, he has become... temperamental as of late."

"And who might you be, if I may be so bold?" Menma questioned the woman who sent him a tiny smirk.

"Tyri." She answered plainly, sending him a wink as she followed after her father.

"I worry for him sister... I see many unsettling things in his dreams..." Ysera spoke softly, a slight frown to her lips.

"Yes, his sanity has been recovering but unfortunately it has simply shifted his obsessions elsewhere." Alexstrasza spoke before turning back to the pair. "My Champion... Menma, do you know why I named you so?"

"Other than being one of the few people crazy enough to engage Deathwing head on? No, I can't say I do." Menma shrugged, honestly he really didn't know why the Aspect of Life choose him of all people to be her champion.

"It is because of who you are." She responded. "I can smell the blood on you, for one so young it is as if you bathe in the lifeblood of others simply to sate your thirst. I can feel the malice of your soul... so then why does my Aspect guide me towards you?

I can feel the lives of all of Azeroth and I know that uncountable masses would die in the coming years, yet somehow, you, someone who revels in death and destruction would prove the lesser evil... supporting you would save more lives than you would take. That is why I named you my champion."

Menma blinked. "You know that's pretty pragmatic for the Defender of Life."

"I, more than any other, know that not all life can be saved. It wounds my heart every time one of my children fall but in my mission I must choose the best path towards protecting the lives of my children and as of now _you_ are the best chance we have for survival." Alexstrasza said solemnly.

Turning towards the Dreamer he asked "What is it you see when I dream?"

Ysera's eyes opened for the first time since the meeting began and her rainbow shifting eyes trained on him, as if gazing into his very soul while she spoke the following words "... Of war and conquest... of love and lust... of times past with those you once knew... of regret and determination. The stories your dreams tell..."

While a little annoying to note that pretty much all of the Aspects know he's a murderous psychopath, it was at least comforting to know that they seemingly didn't care all that much. Probably had something to do with the casual and rampant manslaughter that happened on a daily basis.

"Alright then, so what's the verdict? Will Onyxia and her Void Dragons be the next Guardians of the Earth?" Menma asked, shrugging off the revelations as unimportant. Most people killed without second thought on his planet as it is and even if they suspect he was from another world he didn't actually care if the minor secret got out. Hell he flat out told Jaina the day they met.

"Void Dragons?" Korialstrasz finally spoke as he looked upon Onyxia. "Are they truly shielded from the Old Ones?"

"Absolutely." Onyxia answered for herself. "With the death of my Father, they Old Gods began whispering to my brother and I in order to turn us to their service. My brother fell to their sway all to easily while I asked King Menma for help. The transformation has completely blocked their attempts to enter my mind."

"Very well then." Alexstrasza nodded. "It is true that the Old One have been showing increased activity as of late so having someone take over as the new Earth-Warden would be a great boon to us. I on behalf of both the Red and Bronze Dragonflights officially vote towards the Void Dragon Onyxia's ascension to Aspect of Earth."

Ysera closed her eyes once again. Taking a few moments of silence to deliberate her decision. "...I too will vote in favor."

"With Malygos voting against that still leaves us three to one in favor for. Menma, if you will?" Alexstrasza voiced regally.

Unsealing Samehada took less that a second and without a moment's hesitation he thrust the sentient sword at Onyxia and allowed Same-chan to clamp down on most of her chest and arm. With a horrifying screech of pain that she hadn't felt since her transformation, the pure and raw strength of Earth flowed into her.

She could barely hold herself up before falling to her knees, feeling as if the weight of the world had suddenly fallen upon her shoulders, crushing her under the weight of her new duty. Then, the supreme power that came with her station allowed her to rise once again.

Samehada had significantly shrunk in size after off-loading Deathwing's former power into Onyxia but in turn he could feel Onyxia's much stronger body quickly adapting to Deathwing's vast power.

Menma nodded towards Alexstrasza and picked up Onyxia who had finally lost her battle with consciousness and fell over. "If that will be all Ruby Queen?"

Alexstrasza shook her head. "There is one other thing." Menma sent her an inquisitive look but kept quiet so she could elaborate. "The young I can feel growing in her belly... they are unlike anything I have ever felt. I would never believe that life could be born from the Void."

Menma snorted. "Life finds a way. Or so the old saying goes."

"Indeed it does." Alexstrasza smiled warmly for a moment before her serene look returned to a blank countenance. "I hear the songs of war in the horizon... when you require our aid, call and we shall come."

"My thanks, Queen Alexstrasza."

**000**

**14 ADP, 7th Day of the Third Moon**

"Hah!" The girl cried out as a fireball twice the size of her body shot from her palm and flew towards her Master at a decent speed. Sadly for her, decent would never be enough to catch Menma off-guard.

"Not good enough!" The shadow clone chastised as he quickly closed the distance and sent a kick towards her chest.

Her eyes widened with a short bout of panic before her body felt like it was completely enveloped by her magic. "Ahhh!" She cried as her mana shield was shattered instantly and she was flung through the air before crashing to the floor painfully, rolling a few times before righting herself and flipping awkwardly but landing solidly enough back on her feet.

Menma narrowed his eyes, simply staring at the girl who panted and held her arm which had begun bleeding but was valiantly ignoring the pain. To her credit she stared right back with a burning intensity to her gaze and were he anyone else they have have even flinched from her glare despite the girl being merely fourteen.

The fire in her eyes grew in intensity and suddenly she let go of her arm before shooting a palm outward. "Fireblast!"

Summoning a mana shield of his own he blocked the normally instant spell but it did take a respectable chunk off his limited mana. Seeing her begin casting he used a spell of his own. "Silence!"

"Fi-" *Wheeze* Sally coughed as she felt as if the very air had been taken from her throat followed soon after by the sight of the sky and her Master looming over her, boot planted firmly on her chest.

"That's enough for today." He ordered and let the girl stand back up. "How's the arm?"

"A little sore but it will heal Master." She replied, rubbing at her arm which had slowly healed itself with her Renew spell.

"You did well today." Menma complimented. "Normal opponents would not be your equal, even with your minimal training your raw battle instincts do much to close the gap."

"Not well enough." The girl groaned. "Until the day I can land a solid hit on you I cannot consider myself anything less than a failure Master."

Menma snorted. "Then you may end up a failure for the rest of your life. I am not a suitable measuring stick for your progress Salamander, our difference in skill is like the distance between the moons and the sun."

The girl grumbled but settled down as he patted her on the head. "Do I really need to continue training under those Heathens?"

"Yes." Menma ordered. "For whatever reason the Light has seen fit to ignore your transgressions against it in being a follower of the Void like myself and as much as it pains me to say, the Light can be a very powerful tool when used correctly."

"But I can use the Void to heal me too!"

"That would first require you to actually land a spell on me first. I'd rather your parents not know that I have you out here at all hours of the night getting beat to holy hell and come home with the bruises to show for it. Your Renew and Holy Light spells have proven invaluable in hiding our training." Menma told her, "I may be one with the Void but that doesn't mean I am not pragmatic enough to suggest you use every weapon at your disposal and you have not only a very powerful Fire affinity but an equally strong Holy affinity. Hell if it wasn't for your Inner Fire spell my kick would have completely pulverized your ribs and liquefied your organs and yet you only came out of it with a scratch and a hit to your mana pool."

The girl grumbled a bit more as teenagers were wont to do but happily accepted the small shows of affection from her Master such as patting her head or when he called her by her nickname of Salamander which he derived from her name and fire affinity.

She'd never seen one before but after hearing that Salamanders were fire-breathing lizards she knew that she would need to acquire one in the future as a pet.

"As you say Master." She acquiesced easily enough. "Same time tomorrow?"

Menma nodded "Same time tomorrow. Good night Salamander."

"Goodnight Master!" With that she silently ran back home, having been taught how to do so long ago by Menma.

As the girl went off for the might Menma turned eastward and made his way towards the nearby keep of Durnholde. It was simple enough to scale the walls and sneak past the patrols to observe a very curious orc.

The curious part was that he could feel the orc slowly bending the elements to his will, not to the point that mages could mold fire and water nor how druids did the same with wind and earth but having the advantage of being able to use all four equally.

The way the orc meditated and felt the nature around him reminded him greatly of sage mode when he would draw in the very essence of the world and the stars beyond.

He was almost tempted to start releasing void magic... into... the air.

Suddenly a very cruel smile came across his lips.

_**Ever the agent of chaos.**_

Kurama always enjoyed calling him that but Menma never refuted the truth behind the demon lord's words.

_Well then mister orc, let's see how you like a little darkness in your life?_

**000**

Meanwhile deep into the early morning a sunken eyed and tired old man loomed over the corpse of his most recent victim. His contacts had made sure that the woman had no family or close friends that would miss her and true enough no one came looking when the woman had disappeared for several months.

Unfortunately for her those several months were spent in horrifying agony as the unhinged mind of Kel'Thuzad used her and a few others for his sick and twisted experiments. They had begun dying off one by one but this one had lasted the longest until just a few hours ago when her body had finally given out.

Going over his notes one last time he made sure the ritual circles were drawn correctly after having altered it from the previous failure. With a check, a double and then a triple check he felt confidant enough to begin chanting the spell that would hopefully rise this human female from the dead.

It took nearly a minute for him to successfully channel the foreign energies and then... nothing.

He waited a few seconds before sighing and rubbing his eyes in disappointment. "Another failure."

"Uhhhh..."

Suddenly the Archmage's eyes shot open as the woman's mouth let out a low moan, her eyes slowly opening. "Yes... yes... YES!"

She slowly crawled to her feet before standing slumped over in front of the aged wizard. "Uhhhh..."

"HAHA MAGNIFI-" *BOOOOOOM* The last thing Kel'Thuzad expected was to suddenly be blown back into a nearby cabinet covered in zombie goo as the woman had literally exploded in front of him. "LIGHT DAMN IT!"

Another failure.

Another lesson.

Another victim needed to be found.

**000**

**14 ADP, 15th Day of the Fourth Moon**

"A-Are you sure about this Menma?" The girl asked nervously as he pushed a cold and slimy substance into her.

"It might feel a bit uncomfortable at first but I have a feeling you will grow to like it. You just need to push out and I go in and try to stay relaxed, don't worry I'll go slowly." Menma explained gently as he kissed at her neck, slowly working his way down her spine before giving her gorgeous ass a nice spank. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied nervously before burying her face into her pillow.

"Here I go." Almost instantly her eyes shot up in panic and she almost jerked away out of instinct but he held her down by her shoulder. "Shush- shuuush, calm down Beautiful, just relax. Relaaaax."

"NNNNGH!" She grunted in discomfort before looking back at him with a short glare "How the hell am I supposed to relax when you're trying to bugger my arse!"

He silenced any further ranting with a sharp slam to her delicious booty. "You're the one that wanted to try sex but still try to pretend you're being loyal to Arthas by keeping your virginity. I mean what the fuck does that matter anyway? It's not like he could tell you weren't one if you just said you tore your hymen during your horse riding lessons or during a heavy training session."

"It's the principle of the matter."

"Principle your fucking ass, you have a married man with a newborn child inside of you right now, or have you forgotten that?" Menma punctuated his statement by sliding a few more inches in drawing a sharp hiss from the girl.

"Fuck, slower!" She pleaded, panting slightly as Jaina had to not adjust herself to his size again.

"Don't worry babe, only a few more inches. Might as well just pull the arrow and push it in all the way."

"NO!" She shouted turning to him with a pleading look "P-Please, just give me a moment."

Menma narrowed his eyes at her. "What's the magic word?"

"Please Sir, show mercy!" She pleaded turning a submissive gaze his way.

He nodded with a smile. "Good girl, fine then I'll give you time to adjust but in the meanwhile I want to play with these fat tits of yours." Menma growled as pulled her flush with his chest, mauling at her breasts which had grown another whole cup size since he had last seen here.

Jaina for her part moaned in equal parts pain and pleasure from the rough treatment. Her still virgin pussy quickly flooding with her liquid attraction as Menma utterly dominated her again.

"For a princess you sure do have a slutty body Jaina." He said while roughly pawing at her tits, occasionally twisting and pulling on her sensitive nipples drawing shuddering gasps and moans from the young woman.

Slowly he began pumping his hips against her own. Jaina turned to look him in the eye as if to give him her silent permission. Leaning forward Menma captured her lips in a passionate kiss which she joyfully returned along with slowly backing her own hips into his own.

It wasn't long until Jaina was screaming her pleasure into her pillow as Menma plowed her tight ass for all it was worth. She knew she would be immensely sore in the morning but that was a problem for future Jaina.

Current Jaina was too busy betraying her oath to Arthas by having the man she loved split her in half while she moaned his name like a cheap whore.

**000**

**14 ADP, 9th Day of the Fifth Moon**

A two-headed ogre was a rare enough sight but a two-headed ogre in Silithus of all places? Now that was beyond abnormal. "Master Cho'gall... what is our plan here?" One of his Twilight Hammer lieutenants asked.

"Something Old be calling to Cho'gall-" "Beneath the sands lies a god." "We will free it." The two heads spoke.

"A God?"

"Enough." "Do not question me." "Come, we have much walking to do."

**000**

**14 ADP, 23rd Day of the Eighth Moon**

The last bastion of the Nerubian Empire fell with Azjol-Nerub as the Traitor King Anub'arak, one of the first casualties of the war, slaughtered his former king by the hundreds and in their desperate attempts to escape the Nerubians dug far too deeply and unleashed an ancient evil that led them to a war on two fronts.

Monstrous creatures with smooth faces ending in writhing tentacles attacked everything they saw including the Lich King's forces. They somehow possessed psychic attacks and could directly attack him through his link with his minions so Ner'zhul ordered for a full retreat and to collapse the tunnels behind them.

After gathering his troops the Lich King began moving upon the other pockets of resistance against his rule aside from the Dragons of the Snowblights. His army was not quite ready to tackle three of the four Aspects as of yet but soon they too would serve the Lich King.

**000**

**14 ADP, 5th Day of the Tenth Moon**

It had been roughly a year since the start of their plan and yet all around him laid hundreds of eggs that would soon be his personal dragon army. The mere sight of them nearly brought a tear to the eye. "No problems so far I hope?"

"No Master, they are all healthy." Onyxia replied obediently, having eventually grown into her role of slave and finding an odd sense of freedom in it. "The Nightfall Valley acts like a window into the Nether and instead of heat our little ones respond well to the endless chill of the Void."

"How long until they hatch and become fighting fit?" Menma asked as he kneeled to one of the eggs and used his magesight to trace the outline of the whelping inside.

"Around five months for them to hatch and after that they age quite rapidly, about the same as you humanoids until their late teens and then their rate of aging slows to nearly nothing." Onyxia answered dutifully even though she knew that Menma planned to use their young for his growing army.

Many of her children would undoubtedly die during their Sire's ambition for conquest but many more would likely be hatch during that time, plus it would still be years yet until they reached their drake forms.

**000**

**14 ADP, 23rd Day of the Eleventh Moon**

Menma opened his eyes and looked down at whatever had crawled on top of him or for him to turn annoyed seeing what it was. "Who let you out of your cell?"

"Brrrbha!" Saren replied in his baby babble as he stared at his father.

"Where's your mom Kid? Or better yet where's Felicia, wasn't she supposed to be watching you?" Menma groused as he picked the boy up and walked over to the boy's crib to set him down. "Now, be a good little parasite and leave daddy alone, he's busy feeding chakra into his network of shadowclones. Got it?"

"Dha! Dha!" The baby replied happily.

Menma palmed his face in return. "I don't even know why I bother."

"Would it kill you to show your son even a shred of affection?" Beve asked as she walked into their master bedroom. "He's your heir for Void's sake, your son, can you really not just hold him for a minute? On his nameday no less?"

"The fuck is a nameday?'

"Do you remember when I told you we traditionally don't name our children until they survive their first winter? Well it's been a year Menma!" Beve asked, frustration coloring her tone.

The now nineteen year old man mere rolled his eyes "The boy will know my affection when he earns it."

"He's a baby!"

"Like I said, when he earns it-" *pop* A sudden shimmer and pop instantly caught his attention and he caught the baby that suddenly appeared before him. Utterly confused Menma looked back at the crib then at his son before back at the crib and then his son again. "Did you just...?"

"Dha! Dha!" Saren said more purposefully this time as he smacked his tiny hand against Menma's chest before giving the teenager a toothless grin.

Menma just looked at his son in shock. "What the actual fuck, did you seriously just blink?"

The baby giggled more before shouting "Muh! Muh!" And shooting across the room into his mother's surprised arms.

"M-Menma?"

"Holy fuck." Menma himself couldn't believe it as he looked at Beve and his son. "Beve, he can use magic. We already knew he had a large mana pool but to already purposefully use magic?"

"Is that even possible?" Beve asked as she held her son tightly, fear spreading across her face. "Will Saren be alright? Channeling magic this early won't hurt him will it?"

"Barring blinking himself into a wall or off the ramparts, no, I don't think so." Menma mused as he looked at his son more intensely now. "I'll need to place a limiter seal on him, the last thing we need is our son blinking himself into mana exhaustion."

Beve's eyes widened "Oh no! Menma hurry!"

"Tch. Calm down, I'll apply it right now." He said with a hint of exasperation. "Boy, come here."

"Dha?" Said child turned his head towards his father who had his outstretched hands. A grin spread across the boy's face "Dha!"

Menma caught the boy just as he appeared before him. He laid Saren down on the bed and stripped him of his clothing before touching a glowing finger to the boy's chest. A swirl pattern began spreading across the boy's chest and taking over a good chunk of his left arm before stopping. "How do you feel?"

"Dha?" The boy asked sleepily before yawning and letting his eyes close.

"Good, it looks like the seal has taken." He said as he bundled the boy back in his thick furs.

Beve let out a sigh of relief and was about to pick up her son but was stopped by Menma. "Dear?"

"Go finish your work, I think I can watch over... Saren, while he sleeps." Menma told his wife, before remembering something important. "Also where the fuck is Felicia? Wasn't that lazy ass supposed to be watching our son?"

"Yes she was su-" Beve was cut off just as Felicia burst into the room.

Apologies my King and Queen but Prince Saren vanished!" The woman said in a panicked tone.

Menma gave the woman a baleful look, picking up his son in the process. "Listen here wench, if you ever lose my son again, you'll also lose your head."

Clearly the woman wasn't at fault seeing as Saren could fucking blink and probably did so if she was saying that he vanished but he was also petty and didn't like her very much so myeh!

Sitting back down on the bed like he had been before he returned to his meditation only this time while holding the bo- no, his son Saren. He allowed a small smirk to cross his lips.

_Being able to consciously use magic before he could even walk or talk... yep he's my blood alright._

Saren would one day grow to be very powerful and thankfully he had already learned from his own father's mistakes. He would not coddle or hold back his son, oh no, he would mold him into the perfect weapon of war.

A grin spread across his lips.

_A weapon loyal only to me._

* * *

**AN -** We're nearing ever closer to WC3 era, the next chapter will deal with Thrall and his exodus from Durnholde and the reformation of the Horde as well as the splintering of the Alliance which starts at 15 ADP and ends at 18 ADP when Thrall receives his vision from Medivh.

**Next chapter, 3/1**


	15. Brotherhoods

**AN - **Apologies about uploading a day late, I passed out while editing the chapter last night and I didn't get a chance to finish before work.

* * *

**Chapter XV: Brotherhoods**

**15 ADP, 7th Day of the Third Moon**

A transformed Hinata soared over the skies of Elwynn Forest as she carried her Master Menma and the Broodmother of her new race and Earth-Warder Onyxia. Her luminescent scales glowed a dim violet in the evening sky as the Earth Aspect told her where to go.

A few minutes later they landed in a clearing in the woods a few minutes out from where they were to find the people Onyxia wanted to meet him.

"As I've told you, we will be meeting with Edwin, the unofficial leader of the Stonemason's guild that rebelled after they weren't paid." Onyxia informed him as they walked, the she-dragon having taken the opportunity to wrap her arms around the crook of his elbow.

"And you think he would be suitable for our plan?"

"He used to be a roofwalker as a child and then an SI:7 agent until he took up stone masonry alongside his father. I have no doubt that he would be able to adapt in the same way that the nobles of the Syndicate did."

"Hmm."

As they neared a small farm by the Mirror Lake he could see a trio of people waiting for them. Two people that looked like peasants and a rather handsome fellow with long black hair and a neatly trimmed goatee. "Edwin VanCleef, I presume?" Menma asked as he extended a hand.

"Aye, I am he." The man looked a bit intimidated given Menma was in full ANBU armor and a Syndicate mask but still gave Menma a firm handshake. May I ask your name, Sir?"

"Menma." Menma replied. "Lady Prestor has informed me of what has taken place here in Stormwind over the past several weeks." Turning to the other two people he nodded his head. "Greetings."

"Greetings milord." The woman curtsied while the man gave a short bow. "I am Rodrik the owner of this farm and a friend of Edwin's, this here is me wife Morgaine."

"Well met." Menma nodded once more before turning back to Edwin, "Shall we?"

"Right this way." Edwin guided them in. Menma held out a seat for Onyxia before sitting down himself.

"Now then, from what I hear you and your friends were cut a raw deal." Menma said as he sat down. "Dreadful what they did, truly."

Edwin frowned as he looked down at the table with a tightening of his fists. "That damn King and his nobles actually had the gall to renege on our deal, even after we rebuilt that bloody city of his in record time!"

Menma nodded in fake sympathy "I know all about being tossed on our heads because of the stupidity and greed of others. Tell me Edwin, did Katrana tell you who I was?"

The man shook his head "No my Lord, Lady Prestor simply mentioned that she knew someone who could help us. During the riot that broke out, Her Majesty the Queen Tiffin who was one of our main supporters for being payed the agreed-upon sum was unfortunately struck by a stray rock and died. Since then we of the Guild have been on the run as that damn king has been rounding us up and throwing any Guild members in the stockades."

Menma nodded slowly as he digested the story. "Well you are in luck. I can sympathize with what you and your fellow guild-members are being put through and I am willing to aid you."

"Truly?" Edwin exclaimed, shocked that a foreign noble would be willing to help people not his own.

"Truly." Menma spoke gravely as he lowered his mask. "I am Menma Uzumaki, King of Alterac... however before that I was Menma the bandit. It wasn't until I met my Queen Beve that we seized control over the Syndicate and then retook our kingdom. I believe you may be capable of the same."

"Me?" Edwin looked confused. "But my Lord, I am but a simple stone-"

"I know about your shadier past VanCleef." Menma cut him off. "Which fortunately for you is exactly the skill set you will need in the years to come. Currently you and your kin are fugitives and your past as an assassin in SI:7 will be what keeps your head intact."

Edwin looked uncomfortable, "I left that life behind."

Menma smirked, a very rogue like smirk that Edwin recognized right away. It was similar to the one Mathias sent his way when Edwin turned in his badge of office. "You can take the man out of the shadows but you can't take the shadows out of the man."

"Even if I still desired such a life, I cannot simply return to a life of blood and murder, I... I have a daughter now. A child of two who will never know the caress of her mother who died the same day she was born, I cannot risk death or imprisonment." Edwin returned emotionally.

"And that is exactly why you must hide in shadow. You are already a criminal as far as Stormwind is concerned, the moment Shaw catches wind of where you are he will come for you, or do you think yourself above your old band? Do you truly think you can simply live your life on some farm now? No, like the cast-out nobles of the Syndicate you're on the run now." Menma told the man firmly. "However unlike my people who had to suffer alone, I have resources and men I can spare to your cause. My people already know how to live on the run, how to survive in the wild and how to thrive as thieves."

The two farmers looked worried as they turned to Edwin who was in quiet contemplation. "Thieves..."

"Think about it Edwin, for your little girl. You need to feed and clothe her somehow. I somehow doubt you'll be able to stroll into the Stormwind bank and retrieve any savings you may have had." Menma continued. "Consider my offer. If you require the aid of my people, then it's yours. Simply send your friend there for Lady Prestor and she will relay a message to me."

Standing up, Menma helped Onyxia to her feet. "Have a good night." With that they left the cottage and walked back over to where they left Hinata. "Give me a moment."

He dispelled his henge and returned to the clothing he was wearing before. A pair of good pants and a majestic looking fur cloak that covered his entire body down to his shins. The only part that stayed the same was the orange bandanna around his neck which he took off and stashed away in a scroll.

Mounting Hinata, his cloak parted and revealed him to be shirtless as always. He pulled Onyxia up behind him and set off for Stormwind, landing just outside of it to the panic of the guards before he sent Hinata away though Onyxia did need to use a magic shield to block some of their arrows.

She quickly dismounted and made her presence known "Halt your fire you fools! It is I, Katrana Prestor and King Varian's guest King Menma of Alterac!"

Suddenly all fire stopped along with the guardsmen that came running towards them. They stopped mid-run and paled considerable at the fact that they fired upon the King's adviser and a foreign King. "M-Milady, a thousand pardons! We did not know, y'see, simply saw that great beast flying towards the gate we did!"

Onyxia snorted but waved off the man's apology. "Silence. Prepare an escort for His Majesty King Menma!"

"R-Right away milady!"

It wasn't long until they were escorted into a private room inside of Stormwind keep where Menma met Varian Wrynn for the first time. "King Wrynn."

"Please, call me Varian." The man said as they shook hands. By his tone an appearance you could tell that the man was going through a lot recently.

"You have my condolences about your wife." Menma said as they sat down. "Katrana told me on our way down here. Truly a tragic event."

The man returned him a grim smile "Thank you."

Menma nodded at him "At least you still have your son and she will live on through him."

"Hmm." Varian stared at him for a moment before returning a thankful nod. "Kat tells me your own was born not to long ago?"

"A year and a half ago now." Menma responded neutrally. "Saren, she named him. Yours?"

"Anduin. We named him after my father's best friend and my mentor, Anduin Lothar." Varian answered. "We just finished rebuilding Stormwind, how fares your city?"

"Quite well in fact, with Alterac also benefiting from the new tax increase to help rebuild our cities we are set to finish reconstruction in about five years." Menma answered truthfully. In a surprise turn of events not only was Alterac exempt from the tax increase but were given a portion of it. "Then again my city is much smaller than Stormwind so it naturally would take less time."

"Naturally." Varian agreed before moving on to the main reason for him being here. "So Kat wishes to permanently move to Alterac then?"

"Indeed Varian." Katrana answered this time. "In a strange turn of events I found happiness by Menma's side and wish to remain so."

"I see." Varian let out a sigh of exhaustion. "I am happy to see you happy Kat, it's just..."

"I understand Varian. With everything going on, I don't plan on leaving you to run this city alone, at least not for some time. Menma and I have spoken about this at length and I will stay to help you deal with this Stonemason's guild problem and quelling the nobles for a time." Onyxia told him, keeping in character of her persona as his childhood friend. "You need time to grieve Varian and I will give you that time, just leave everything to me and go spend some time with your son."

This time Varian allowed a relieved sigh to escape him, "Thanks Kat... with everything going on... I fear it has yet to truly hit me. I've been so busy running the city that I haven't had time to simply sit down and... think."

A servant came in just then with a tray of drinks and everyone took a moment to silently sip at their beverages. "Have you had time to look at my proposals?"

"I have." Varian nodded. "They are acceptable. Hopefully a steady stream of Alterac's famous cheeses and precious metals will help quell those damn nobles."

"Excellent, while we have plenty of raw goods, our farms unfortunately are not ready to feed our numbers once again so the food imports will do much to help us." Menma responded.

They spent some time speaking more about matters of ruling and trivial things before Menma excused himself saying that he had to return to Alterac. Watching him leave Onyxia could only snort in amusement seeing him take off on the newest Void dragon Hinata.

"You know." Varian began as he watched his fellow king fly off. "I never took you for the mistress type."

"Neither did I." Onyxia said mirthfully "Queen Beve seems to tolerate me at the very least so thankfully I don't have to deal with some jealous wife hounding me."

"She knows?"

"Mhm."

"Huh..."

"Enough chatter Varian, let's get to work. We've a city to run." Onyxia said imperiously before walking off.

With a rueful chuckle he followed after his friend. "Indeed."

**000**

**15 ADP, 4th Day of the Fifth Moon**

Onyxia was surprised that it took nearly two months before VanCleef sent his friend to ask her for a meeting. Her Master was unfortunately busy with other matters but she knew their plan for the Stonemason's guild and could execute it on her own.

Once again she traveled to the small farm by Mirror Lake and greeted the owners and Edwin before being ushered into the cottage. "I must apologize for my Lord's absence, he had other prior engagements that he needed to see to but gave me full permission to act on his behalf."

"That's fine." Edwin said with a nod. "I have given your offer much thought... our supplies dwindle day by day and we are nearing the end of the stocks. Some of our members have taken to stealing food from the various farms around Elwynn and have started ignoring my orders not to. I fear that the life of an outlaw is our only option at this point."

"And why shouldn't you?" Onyxia asked rhetorically. "Stormwind stole from you, it's only right that you steal from them back. You and your guild did honest work for promised pay and then you were threatened, abandoned and thrown out of the city! Why shouldn't you take what is owed to you?"

Edwin blinked in realization before nodding slowly, the noble's words ringing true in his ears. "Yeah... you're right."

"Eddie?" His friend asked cautiously. "That's dangerous thinkin' it is!"

"No!" Edwin retorted, standing up suddenly. "Lady Prestor speaks true! We are owed, and not just in gold but in time and hardship... and blood. That damn king sicked his guard dogs on us and killed innocent men who simply wanted their due! Is it not just to demand compensation for honest work? To be paid for services so a man can provide for his family!?"

Onyxia hid her growing smile as Edwin was slowly working himself into a frenzy with just the slightest push. She could tell by the sunken eyes and pale pallor that VanCleef had not slept in some time and he was mentally vulnerable at this moment.

_Now to simply nudge him along a bit more. _Her eyes flashed for a moment as a spell worked its way into Edwin's subconscious making her words more appealing to him. "As I and my Lord have stated before, we are prepared to help your people. We have food, resources and men that we can put towards your cause in exchange for a minor trade."

"A trade?" Edwin asked, turning his full attention back to the woman.

"Yes. You see my King's city was destroyed during the last war and while his people have been doing their part in clearing the rubble and demolishing any unsound buildings, they have no true construction works to rebuild the place. King Menma simply proposes a trade of men, some of his mercenaries in exchange for some of your works who could help rebuild the city. Naturally they will be paid well and upfront." Onyxia spoke frankly as she reached into her satchel and withdrew several items. First was a written contract detailing the trade, the second was a standard quill and inkwell and the last was a satchel of gold.

She had to dip into her own funding to pay out the initial thousand gold but it was a paltry sum in the grand scheme of things. Sliding the contract across the table she let Edwin carefully read it over.

"This seems... too good to be true. Why would the king of Alterac give us so much in exchange for so little? What is his true objective here?" Edwin asked calmly as he stared the woman down.

Onyxia smiled faintly and turned to the two farmers "Would you mind if I spoke to Edwin in private for a few minutes? I'm afraid this is a matter above simply farmers and I would rather not get your family involved in political intrigue."

Rodrik shared a look with his wife before nodding "Of course milady, the missus and I will take a stroll around the lake."

"Please, do be careful, I ran afoul a pack of wolves earlier. Poor creatures looked positively starved." Onyxia responded kindly as the two farmers left the building before she shut the door and cast a magical ward keeping any spoken words from being heard outside of the cabin.

"You're a sorceress?"

"Indeed." Onyxia admitted easily. "It is one of the many things I share in common with my King Menma. While Varian is an old friend, he is brash and short-sighted, terrible qualities in a king."

"You're telling me."

Onyxia chuckles as she took a seat once more. "Menma prefers to approach matters frankly and asked that I do so with you as well, normally I prefer a more subtle approach but what my King wishes is my command."

"What are his aims then? Does he wish to use us to choke Stormwind until they come crawling to the other kings for help?" It wasn't a far off guess admittedly.

"You had the first part right. Menma wishes to see history repeated, he led the Syndicate, a roving band of nobles that had never so much as cooked for themselves before and turned them into a well oiled crime ring. They operated smartly and decisively and took over not only one kingdom but two, Menma wishes for a third with you at the head."

"Me? I'm no king." Edwin denied.

"Not yet." Onyxia corrected. "Who else has a better claim than you? Your mind built that city and your people toiled over it, by all rights it should be yours Edwin. While Varian was my childhood friend, I'm beginning to see what kind of king he is and I will not see my beloved city be destroyed once more because of one man's incompetence!"

Edwin was about to speak before he paused, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "And King Menma would wish an alliance with me then? Should I become king?"

"Not quite. My King wishes for greater things, an Azeroth with no more war, one unified under one banner. Menma wishes to elevate himself from King of Alterac to Emperor of the Eastern Kingdoms and is already making significant progress on that front." Onyxia told him in a grandiose manner. "Dalaran, Stromgarde, Kul Tiras, Aerie Peek and Quel'Thalas. The heirs to all of these prominent kingdoms have shown faith in my King and will follow him in his endeavors to unify this continent and now we wish to extend our hand to you."

Edwin took a moment to let that sink in before asking "Why me?"

"Because you hold traits that Menma values. You are smart, cunning, resourceful and loyal. Your people may have lost some faith but it can be restored and raised higher than ever. Menma has seen your worth and believes that you would be the best choice to lead Stormwind as it's rightful King." As she spoke her eyes flashed once more and the final vestiges of resistance left the man. "Think of your daughter, were you to become king then she would want for not, the best schooling and the best life would be hers. All you need to do... is sign the contract."

Looking over at the piece of parchment that rested of the table innocently. It already held the King of Alterac's name and official stamp and only needed his own signature to go into effect. For a moment he thought about his deceased wife Kadence and their daughter Vanessa.

His wife had known about his past and had never judged him, she knew what he needed to do to put food on the table and now... now that they no longer had food he would once again return to that life of shadows so that he could provide for his baby girl.

He dipped the quill in the ink and signed his name with a flourish. He could only hope that his daughter would not think any less of him for what he would have to do for the sake of her future. _I do this for you Vanessa... it's all for you._

**000**

Meanwhile far to the north Menma was enjoying the hospitality of one Aedelas Blackmoore. A member of the bastard lineage of Proudmoore who had been shunted off to the mainland only for the first Blackmoore to make a name for himself and became a landed noble in service of the then Lordaeron King.

Taking a sip of his wine Menma made himself more comfortable in his chair as he watched two orcs duke it out. He had been invited to a gladiatorial match by Lord Blackmoore and had so far been enjoying the show.

Especially after Blackmoore had introduced a gladiator he had raised from childhood, being no more than fifteen or sixteen now, the young Thrall held a ferocity in the ring that few of his fellow orcs could match.

In recent years the orcs had become slow and lethargic in their imprisonment but Thrall had a viciousness in him that led to many victories. Menma watched with a smile as the young orc ripped the head off of one of his kin with his bare hands.

He knew exactly why Thrall had become the way he had of course, nightly visits of poisoning the orc with his Void magic and blocking out the elements had driven the young orc, not quite mad but far more ruthless.

With a bellow of victory Thrall roared to the heavens before tossing the severed head aside carelessly. "Dramatic, isn't he?"

"Quite." Aedelas sneered. "Regardless, the boy is skilled... for a savage at least."

"Shall we retire to your study and continue our talks?" Menma offered seeing their show at an end.

"Lets. This way if you please, Majesty." Blackmoore said politely as he led Menma further into the keep. Seeing his secretary's daughter pass by he stopped her. "Girl, fetch King Menma and I refreshments, we will be in my study."

"Of course, Lord Blackmoore." The young woman said with a short bow that allowed Menma a glimpse at her cleavage and bountiful chest. Menma kept a trained eye on her backside as the girl rushed off to complete the order.

"My secretary Foxton's daughter, Tabetha or something or other, boring as a plank of wood but at least she's fetching to the eye." Blackmoore scoffed.

Menma snorted. "That so? Well, no matter, shall we?"

"Right." The two reached the Lord's office a minute later and discussed varies things including the sale of the various metals held in the Alterac mountains. He and his clones had been hard at work clearing the mines of any squatters and was at least able to use the yeti's for fur and leather but the kobolds that hid deep in the mines were better off enslaved and used as a free workforce.

Taretha that arrived shortly into their conversation carrying a tray of wine with an assortment of bread, cheese and fruits on a few plates. Setting the tray down on the table, she couldn't help but sneak a glance at the young King of Alterac who having caught her looking sent her a sly wink. "I hope everything is to your liking milords. Will that be all?"

"What about you?" Menma asked drawing her gaze. "Are you on the menu?"

"M-Milord!" Taretha stuttered out with a blush covering her face.

"Go girl," Aedelas dismissed the girl with a wave but kept Menma's interest in her in mind. Perhaps he could use her to his advantage. Once she had left the room he turned to the young King. "Do you fancy her your Majesty? If you wish to spend the night I could have her brought to your chambers."

Menma raised an eyebrow. "I might just take you up on that. Now as I was saying, we have only recently started up our mining operations again and have rationed out portions of ores for sale or trade but..." He smiled crookedly at the man "I think an exception could be made."

Aedelas returned the wicked grin with one of his own "Wonderful!"

**000**

**15 ADP, 23rd Day of the Sixth Moon**

Taretha bit into her pillow to withhold the moan that threatened to tear from her lips as King Menma thrust into her one final time, spilling his hot seed deep inside of her. With a relieved sigh she let body fall to the bed, utterly exhausted.

"You're not going to pass out on me tonight are you?"

"F-Forgive me milord." She pleaded tiredly.

Menma rolled his eyes "Whatever. More importantly how is Thrall doing?"

The young woman sat up with a strain of effort, raising the blanket to cover her body. "Thrall has become... increasingly unhinged. He has always been smart and he had a certain kindness to him but as of recent he has become more withdrawn. More quiet... more ruthless."

"Perhaps with maturity his orcish instincts have started to kick in." Menma snorted "Perhaps his kind will always remain savage."

"I- I don't believe that milord."

"Hmph." Menma scoffed as he redressed himself. "Continue to watch over him, I'll be by tomorrow night as always."

The young woman of nineteen looked down but nodded obediently. "Of course milord."

The now renamed Void Construct that was more void magic than chakra sneered at her meekness for a moment before leaping out of the window and quickly making his way out of Durnholde keep.

At first he had only been created to harass the traders of Southshore during the day and train Sally Paletress at night but recently he had acquired two new hobbies, corrupting Thrall with Void magic and fucking the servant girl every night until she passed out from exhaustion.

Comparatively speaking to the rest of his clone brethren he had the sweet gig and aimed to keep it.

As he leapt off the ramparts and rushed over to his hideout, a small hut in the woods that used to be owned by a lone huntsman he missed the narrowed eyes of a shadow watching him leave Durnholde.

The shadow waited a few minutes before activating his Hearthstone to report back to headquarters. "My Lord, I believe I have found our bandit."

"Oh?"

"I have observed a man coming and going from Durnholde Keep every night at roughly the same time every night. His speed and acrobatic ability demonstrates high levels of training. It would explain how one man has been able keep a hold over a trade hub like Southshore for the better part of a year." The shadow explained.

"Hmm." The man nodded slowly. "Take a team with you tonight and deal with this man."

"As you command my Lord."

With a nod of dismissal Jorach Ravenholdt returned to his book to read the night away after another bout of sleeplessness.

**000**

**15 ADP, 24th Day of the Sixth Moon**

Menma shot up from the sudden influx of memories, startling his wife in the process. "Me-Menma? What's wrong dear?"

Menma scowled as he began to go over the memories in detail. "Nothing Beve, go back to sleep. I need to go take care of something."

"At this time of night?"

"Yes. Go back to sleep." Without another word Menma left their chambers and stormed down his castle until he reached the balcony that led outside, having already swapped his night clothes for his armor with a kawarimi seal, the orange bandanna sitting comfortably around his neck.

His warm breath misted in the cold Alterac morning before he pulled the mask up and took to the air. "Time to find whatever dead motherfuckers dared to attack me."

A band of five assassins jumped his Void Construct that he had assigned to train Sally and had recently taken a few liberties with the nearby orcs and servant girls which he was fine with but apparently ended up being his downfall.

His Void clone had managed to kill four and severely wound the fifth before succumbing to the multiple poisons and injuries they had inflicted on him. Even if the Void clone could only use ten percent of Menma's base strength it still galled him to think that some fucking nobodies dared to assassinate him.

He had been flying as fast as possible to the clearing where they had fought and as luck would have it he found the bleeding elf trying to tend to his wounds beside a tree. Startled by his sudden appearance the elf tossed a knife his way that Menma caught easily and threw back nailing the high-elf in the shoulder and pinning him to the tree. "GUH!" The elf grunted but held in a scream of pain.

"So you're the leader of this little band of assassins huh?" Menma questioned as he walked to the still downed elf.

"Who... who are you?" The elf panted out the question, sweat starting to run down his forehead.

Chancing a glance at the shoulder wound he could see the darkening of the veins around the injury. "Ah, poison. Lovely. I'm guessing you have an antidote for it?"

"You'll get nothing-" A silence spell caught the elf mid sentence causing him to choke on air.

"That's enough out of you." Menma spat. "Now here's how this is going to go down. I'm going to heal you and then you and I are going to spend the next couple of day getting to know each other real well."

Menma twisted the blade - and judging by the elf's face he would have screamed that time if not for the silencing spell - before pulling the knife out and punching the assassin in the face causing his head to hit the tree and knock him out.

Making a replacement Void Construct he had it go fetch Sally while he bandaged the elf's wounds. The girl could heal the internal injuries and... and keep healing the elf... and perhaps learn other skills on his new friend. A cruel and sadistic smile flit across his lips. "Oh yes~ that'll do nicely."

**000**

**15 ADP, 10th Day of the Seventh Moon**

A man screamed in pain as he felt his body burn for what felt like the hundredth time this week. Once the stream of fire cut he let his body slacken, the iron manacles biting into his wrists but he couldn't find it in him to care anymore. Standing upright was beyond him at the moment.

The girl sneered at him, a look of disgust that one could only feel when forced to deal with something unsightly. "So this is what happens to one of those pretty elves after they've been completely burned from head to toe." She spoke with obvious malice in her tone.

"If nothing else I can respect his restraint. You've been torturing him for two weeks straight and he has yet to crack." The man whom he now knew to be the new King of Alterac said with a detached casualty that actually caused more fear in him than the little girl. Something in the older boy's tone told him that he found the girl's efforts mildly amusing at most. "I believe it's time to step it up a notch."

"Oh!" Her eyes glittered with child-like wonder that he almost forgot that this was the same girl who had been putting him through hell for the last several nights as she used him for torture, target and healing practice.

The long, pointed and severed ear that now hung around her neck like a pendant helped remind him that this girl was just as much a monster as her master the King.

"Yes." He spoke with a fond grin, turning his gaze to the still sizzling elf. "Since physical pain isn't having the desired effect then we should try...?"

"Mental anguish!" The girl answered quickly and gleefully before turning to him with a wide-eyed and almost hungry look. "You'll tell me what Master wants to know... one way or another, elf! **PAIN!**"

Myrokos Silentform, master assassin and one of the oldest members of the Assassin's League screamed in pain once more as his mind was made to feel as if it were caught on fire alongside the rest of his body.

**000**

**15 ADP, 25th Day of the Seventh Moon**

The nearly lifeless elf had finally broken at spilled everything they wanted to know in exchange for the mercy of death. "Very well." Menma grinned. "It's just a shame you never specified when we would have to kill you."

Sally couldn't keep the smile off her face "We're keeping him Master?"

"Consider it an early birthday present Salamander."

"Yay!"

Menma chuckled. Sally was crazier than him but at time she still acted her age of fifteen and was pretty excitable when learning something new or getting something new to test her skills on. "I'm going to go take care of our little assassin problem, you enjoy your toy, don't break it too quickly."

"Understood Master!"

Menma hadn't even fully left the room before the elf's hoarse and blood screams started once again. Truly that girl was someone after his own heart. It didn't take long to leave the hidden dungeons beneath his castle and for the cool wind of the very early morning to hit him.

Crossing his fingers he formed a group of Void Constructs in the form of his former ANBU team. "You three will guard the perimeter, keep your senses up and make sure that nobody escapes. I want all of these fuckers dead by daybreak."

"Sir!" The three clones saluted and rushed off towards the mountain where the Ravenholdt manor was hidden. Taking to the air himself he briefly considered calling Hinata to firebomb them but decided against that, also vetoing his amusing idea of simply dropping a Dai Rasenringu on them but figured that would cause too much damage to his own lands.

He descended from the skies in full view of the manor's inhabitants and was met by Lord Jorach Ravenholdt upon touching down. "King Menma, you grace us with your presence but may I ask what you are doing here at this time of night?"

"I am here Lord Ravenholdt to official charge you with treason, attempted murder and conspiracy to commit murder." Menma replied calmly.

"I beg your pardon, Grace?" Jorach said, affronted and utterly confused. "When did I commit such heinous crimes?"

"When you sent a team of five assassins to kill me." Menma said casually as he eyed the ever increasing number of people. "How is that anything but treason? To send people to kill me, your king?"

Suddenly Jorach's eyes widened as he realized what had happened to Myrokos and his team. "I beg your pardon, Grace, this is all a misunderstanding. I fear we had mistaken you for another!"

"And yet the crime still stands." Menma said evenly as he extended his right arm outwards where the massive form of Kubikiribocho suddenly appeared. "I'm sure you know the punishment for treason?"

Jorach's eyes hardened as he slowly reached for the hidden blades on his person. "Death."

Menma nodded. "Death."

**000**

As the sun crested over the mountain Menma could only smile in satisfaction as he rested against his sword which happened to be impaled upon a hill of corpses. The assassin's league had put up an impressive fight and if it weren't for Kurama passively healing and burning away the many poisons the league employed he may have actually died.

Well, not really, if he had gone Cosmic or used Kurama's form he would have wiped them all out in seconds but if he were a normal non-stupidly overpowered person then he might have died. Maybe.

"This is the last one boss." The clone that wore crocodile's mask said as he dropped the last of the runners onto the pile. "The usual?"

"Yep, loot em and loot the mansion then burn the bodies. We'll keep this little hidden mansion as a secret retreat." Menma ordered, finally getting up and pulling out Kubikiribocho from three chests deep. "Are you full girl?"

The sword rumbled slightly in his grip and he figured that meant a yes. "Oh good! Well get to it boys, I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Sir!" The clones saluted once more and Menma flew back to his castle.

As he flew over the city he could already see his citizens starting reconstruction on the city with the aid of VanCleef's men that had arrived a few weeks past. Now the projected five years may actually be more feasible rather than a pipe-dream.

Seeing their King take to the skies had been so common in the almost two years he'd ruled that most people simply ignored it and went about their day while the workers VanCleef had sent over always stopped to gawk as they had yet to grow accustom to it.

Landing on the balcony of his castle he made his way over to the bedroom where he found Beve waiting for him. Taking one good look at his bloody armor she simply asked "I trust your business is settled, Beloved?"

"Unless the dead start walking, yeah, it's pretty settled." Menma returned. "I'm going to have a bit of a lay in, wake me up at midday if you need something from me."

The woman rolled her eyes but strolled past him, stopping only just to place a kiss on his cheek. "Sleep well dear."

"Mm."

"Daddy?" The curious voice of Saren called from his crib. "Daddy back?"

"Oh great, you're awake now too." Menma groaned as he swapped his armor back with his night clothes. "Hey Saren, do daddy a favor and stay quiet alright buddy? Daddy's gonna take a nap."

"Daddy go sleep?"

"Yep. Daddy go sleep." Menma replied as he fell on the bed and pulled the furs over his head.

"Ok." *Pop* "Saren go sleep?"

Damn kid had been getting better with his blinks and could now control whether he wanted to appear on top of the covers or under them. The electric blue eyes staring back at him told him that his son chose the later. "Sure kiddo, we'll both take a nap alright?"

"Ok."

Menma closed his eyes, thankful that the needy little shit would at least grant him some reprieve. "Daddy?" Nevermind.

"...**Sleep.**" The king smiled at the blessed quiet once more.

**000**

**15 ADP, 5th Day of the Tenth Moon**

"What worries you?" Menma asked in a husky voice into her ear.

"What makes you think I'm worried?" A haughty voice returned.

"You only ever ask me to stay with you when you're worried about something. Otherwise you simply tell me to leave before I stink up your place with my odious self." He replied, ending it with an amuse chuckle seeing her pout.

"Have I become that predictable?" Jandice asked as she turned her body to face him.

"Not necessarily. I'm sure most people wouldn't be able to differentiate worried Jandice with the usual ornery and pissed off Jandice." Menma answered as he began lightly stroking her side.

"Well thank the Void for small miracles." She said sarcastically. A few moments later she rested her forehead against his chest. "Master Kel'Thuzad left Dalaran today... or I should say he was ran out."

Blinking in surprise at the news he asked, "Really? What for?"

"Practicing Necromancy. It's long been known that Master has been academically interested in the art ever since the Horde's Death Knights introduced it to our world during the second war. He was actually one of the leading forces in finding ways to combat said necromancy but it was discovered that he has been practicing it for years now." Jandice told him. "The Violet Eye have been seizing his properties and begun questioning his apprentices."

Menma frowned, this being the first he had heard about this. Sure he had left the Violet Eye upon ascending his throne but he still held a good reputation within Dalaran and with Leryda and Keanna. "Have you been practicing necromancy? Is that why you're worried?"

"No, I haven't, but Master did make me the offer... and I'm afraid some of his students took him up on that. Perhaps in the past I may have accept but now-" She gazed up at him "I've found another Dark Art I wish to pursue and thankfully the Void doesn't absolutely reek of death."

Menma snorted "Well then I reckon you'll be fine, even if they search through your stuff they'll only find your notes on Illusions and Void magic."

Seeing her remain quiet he continued, "So then? What worries you?"

"I fear for my reputation. I will begin teaching at the start of the new year and I fear that me being apprentice to Kel'Thuzad may hinder my future as an instructor." She told him.

"Isn't there a way to... I dunno, abandon your apprenticeship under ship? Maybe publicly renounce his actions and distance yourself as much as you can from his image."

"Something I already planned on doing, yes, but the problem lay in the Violet Eye. They may continue to monitor me for some time and ensure that I am not giving... off-topic teachings." Jandice told him to which he nodded.

"Unfortunate seeing as we were hoping to use your status as a teacher to lure more impressionable budding dark wizards to our cause but if you feel the need to lay low then do so. There are others spreading our message after all." Menma assured her.

What they were talking about was a movement Menma had begun a year ago in secret, the movement would seek to spread the way of the Void to people. With the help of Angela retrieving a book called Secrets of the Void, Menma had written a manifesto of a new way of life.

Not quite a religion as they did not worship the Void but more communed with it and gained enlightenment on the greater universe and the true nature of the Void. That, not as a force of chaos or malice but the jailer of the true horrors of the universe.

He had created the Embraced to prepare the world for the ancient evils that were awakening and those further beyond the stars as only those who embrace the Void could learn and be shielded by it.

Menma grunted. "Well, worry not, our plans continue. Onyxia tells me that the one below Silithus is growing in power and I would like to have a company of at least forty when we confront it."

"And I will be there by your side." Jandice promised.

Menma grinned "Someone's getting attached."

"Oh quiet you! You should count yourself lucky I even put up with your crap." Jandice protested.

"Haha, yeah whatever Jen, you know you love me." He said before pulling her into his arms. "Don't worry about it Jen, you'll be fine and you're a great teacher and that will say more for you than your association with Kel'Thuzad ever did."

"Hmph." The woman huffed but allowed the tension to leave her body as she relaxed into his toned chest. "For a ruffian and a scoundrel... you can say some pretty good things once in a while."

"Does that mean I can butt fuck you in the morning?"

"...And you've ruined it."

"Hahaha!"

**000**

**15 ADP, 10th Day of the Eleventh Moon**

Menma smiled as he watched Durnholde burn. His clone had been altering the minds of the orcs and giving them mental nudges to rebel and with the help of that servant girl Thrall had escaped from the prison fortress.

Taretha had been instructed to tell Thrall to head north into the Alterac mountains where the exiled Frostwolf clan had been rumored to be staying. Menma knew this to be fact as he had spotted their camp during his first year as King but felt no need to wipe them out.

He didn't have any settlements there and the iron in the mountains was pretty low quality so he would allow the orcs to use them for the time being before setting them upon the forces of the Alliance.

From what Jaina had told him of Daelin Proudmoore he had a serious bone to pick with the orcs for killing his firstborn son and Menma would use the orc's escape to further ingratiate himself with the man.

He would offer supplies, weapons and armor in Daelin's crusade against the green skins and in exchange he would slowly but surely attain a grasp over Kul Tiras, if not through him then through Jaina.

Flying off towards Southshore he had another meeting planned for tonight. Upon being informed by his clone that Sally would be carted off to Stratholme to further her priestess training he had told the clone to set up a meeting for him.

Reaching the old cabin in the woods that his Void Construct had used he entered it to find Sally already inside. "Salamander, it's good to see you again."

"Master!" The girl cheered as she rushed to embrace him. "I don't want to leave you Master!"

"Be at ease my dear apprentice." He cooed, rubbing her blonde hair affectionately. While also enjoying the feeling of Sally's rapidly growing chest squished against his own "I agree with your parents on this."

Sally took a step back, a look of shock and betrayal crossing her face. "But-"

"We have focused solely on your Fire and Shadow magic Sally but I can do nothing for you on the Holy front. Luckily for you I have secured the aid of an old adventuring friend of mine, a priestess by the name of Eris Havenfire. She's much like yourself in that she can commune with both the Light and Shadow at will and has agreed to take over your training during your stay in Stratholme."

"There is someone else like me?"

"Yes. I want you to follow her instruction as if it were my own, understand? Eris has agreed to do this as a favor to me and because she's just as excited to meet someone else who can hold the balance besides herself." Menma told her sternly "I will need you to become strong because soon the Old Ones will rise again and we must be ready to put them down."

"Of course Master... I understand!" If this was what her beloved master thought was best for her than she would go along with it. After all Menma had never steered her wrong before.

"Good. Now let me tell you what we'll be working on tonight..."

**000**

**16 ADP, 8th Day of the Second Moon**

It was the night before Sally's sixteenth birthday and she had requested to see the real Menma tonight. Entering the cabin he wasn't exactly surprised to see Sally in the bed, very clearly playing with herself beneath the blanket.

Seeing him enter, her eyes dilated as her fingers sped up and one hand dislodged her covering as she began to roughly knead her breast. "Oh Master~"

His clone had been aware of her increasingly affectionate touches and embraces and the smell of her arousal when they sparred and figured it was only a matter of time before she would ask him to take her.

"I see you've been here for a while my dear Salamander," Menma spoke as he pulled off the rest of the blanket seeing the soaked through sheets. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

His hand slid up her womanly thigh and caressed her firm ass before using his other hand to spread her knees apart. Moving her hand away he was greeted by the sight of her weeping cunny slick with juices and what looked like an attemp at trimming her golden pubic hair.

Were he not sure it would crush her spirit he might have laughed at the poor attempt but he also remembered that this world was less technologically advanced than his own. Never mind the fact that he had grown accustom to trimming himself with a knife.

Running a hand up her slit drew a pleasure filled hiss from the girl as did his light rubbing of her clitoris. "Is this what you want my dear?"

"Yessss!" Sally moaned as his thumb pressed harder on her button. "I want you Master! I crave only you!"

"That's what I like to hear." Climbing onto the bed he lowered himself and slowly licked at her petals.

"MASTER!" Sally screamed as just that minor bit of stimulation was enough to drive her over the edge once more.

"Normally I would properly prepare my girls but..." He stared down at her sopping wet pussy and shrugged "Looks like you already took care of that."

Menma activated his clothes switching seal and then simply took off his sleeping bottoms before climbing into bed with Sally, taking a moment to admire her milky white breasts topped with tiny pink nipples.

"Don't think I haven't noticed your growth here as well." Menma said as he began to fondle Sally's c-cups "My clone had to physically restrain himself to just jumping you every night but tonight? Oh tonight I'm going to fully enjoy these!"

Sally moaned as her Master began to suck and nibble on her teets, twisting them this way and that which only increased her pleasure even more. "Yes! More!" She moaned deliriously as he played with her body.

After a moment's reprieve Sally finally looked up at Menma and smiled happily "Take me Master! I belong to you and only you, please do as you wish with me!"

Menma grinned at her words and was actually thankful that Kurama had picked up Sally four years ago. "Very well Sally," He said as he lined himself up "Your mind and soul already belonged to me but now your body will as well."

Sally groaned in pleasure as he slid in inch by inch, popping her barrier before she had the time to fret about it. She was tight like any other virgin but had thankfully prepared herself by essentially turning her snatch into a waterfall by playing with herself for Void knows how long before he had shown up.

"Ah! Yes! Master is inside of me!" Sally cried happily as Menma steadily filled her up until he reached her back wall. "Ohhhhh~" She moaned as he slowly slid halfway out before pushing himself back in.

Menma had to control himself from just full on ravishing the girl as her tight teenage pussy was clamping down hard around him. Slowly he started increasing his tempo while grabbing a firm hold on her hips as he thrust into her.

Instinctively Sally had wrapped her luscious thighs around his waist while her hands went back to teasing and twisting her nipples as Menma began pounding into her in earnest. He could feel his release fast approaching as Sally's constantly orgasming quim milked him for all he was worth.

"Fuck, god damn you're so tight Sally!" Menma grunted as he roughly thrust into her, no longer caring about technique and simply trying to fit as much of his cock into her tight pussy as he could.

Sally didn't respond, having long lost herself into her sex induced delirium and could only moan in pleasure as Menma used her body like a toy.

Dropping he on the bed he pulled her legs until they rested on his shoulders while he folder the girl into herself, using his elevated stated to drive himself into her tight pussy. A few hard thrusts later and he pushed himself inside of her as far as he could, spraying her womb with his hot seed.

Sally had let out a long and loud moan of satisfaction as he came inside of her and could only barely respond to his kiss as he had his way with her.

After breaking the kiss Menma leaned back and let her straighten out once more. The girl was panting heavily as she laid on her back, legs spread open as his thick cum leaked out of her.

It was enough to make him rock hard once again. Seeing the still out of it look in her eyes he figured she probably wouldn't mind if he started their next round early. Flipping Sally on her stomach he grabbed her shapely ass with both hands, squeezing and kneading them before landing a sharp slap on her cheek.

Sally moaned loudly at the rough treatment. "Don't worry Salamander, there's more where that came from!" Pushing inside of her tight pussy once more drew another loud moan from the girl as he laid on top of her while thrusting his hips against her firm ass.

"Ah! Yes, Master! More, give me more!" She cried as he drove himself inside of her. Even in her deepest and most depraved fantasies she had never imaged something like this. To be so utterly dominated and controlled by her beloved Master was driving her to new heights of pleasure.

"Fuck," Menma cursed as he slammed into her pussy which held a vice-like grip on him. "Whose pussy is this?"

"You're Master! Only yours!" Her response only spurred him on further.

"You're! God! Damn! Right! It! Isssssss!" Menma groaned as he came inside of her once again, only to be drowned out by the scream of pleasure from his young apprentice.

Panting, Menma slid out of her and fell on the bed with Sally taking the opportunity to kiss him this time. It was awkward and uncoordinated but Menma had guided her until she go the hand of it.

"Ma... Master?" Sally asked in an exhausted voice.

"Yeah?"

"May... may I be on top this time?"

Menma was surprised that this girl could still go "You want to keep going?"

"Yes! I imagine I will only be able to spend this night with you until quite some time so I want to make the memory last. I want Master to use me as he desires until I pass out, even then Master can keep using my body for his pleasure is he wishes!" Sally told him, her cerulean blue eyes shining with devotion flickered into a deep amber at times before returning to their normal color.

"Well then, let's make it a night to remember."

* * *

**AN - **I had originally wanted this chapter to span into the 18 ADP but I wanted to give more screen time to the new Thrall and his liberation of the orcs so I decided to end the chapter here and focus on the orcs next chapter.

**Next Chapter, 4/2**


	16. New Alliances - Part I

**AN - **Hello everyone! I hope you're all staying safe and healthy and I thank you for your patience and understanding for the lateness of this chapter. I wanted to release it yesterday but during the month I had off I had written down ideas and revisions I thought off in a notepad and wanted to make the changes to the chapter before I put it out.

I have already started work on the next chapter and will release it as soon as I finish so look forward to it as I plan for it to take us into year 20 and thus the start of Warcraft 3!

* * *

**Chapter XVI: New Alliances - Part I**

**16 ADP, 20th Day of the Fourth Moon**

Drek'Thar watched as Thrall sat cross-legged before a bonfire in an attempt to commune with the spirits of flame. After wandering the frozen mountains of Alterac for nearly a month, the Frostwolf clan had found the boy on his last legs in a yeti cave, having used their fur and meat to survive.

Drek'Thar had at first been wary of him, having sensed a growing darkness within the boy but had ultimately decided to bring Go'el into the fold and attempt to teach him the ancient ways of shamanism in order to curb his darker instincts.

Durotan would be saddened to learn what had befallen his son and what the humans had turned him into but the demon blood raged true within Go'el and the more peaceful teachings of shamanism seemed to war against the boy's trained gladiator instincts.

Drek'Thar sighed as Go'el let out an annoyed grunt ten minutes later, clearly having failed to commune with the spirits. Progress was slow going but every once in a while he could see the flames burn brighter for just a moment.

**16 ADP, 5th Day of the Tenth Moon**

Thrall charged at the yeti with a thundering roar and cleaved clean through its belly with a mighty swing of his axe, taking a half-step back to dodge the swing of another. "Snowsong!" He bellowed and a moment later a young direwolf leapt at the creature and clamped down on its arm.

The yeti cried in pain only to be silenced as Thrall removed the beast's head with a powerful swing of his twin-bladed axe.

The young direwolf let go of the beast's arm and barked happily seeing their successful hunt. Thrall chuckled and pat the wolf on her head. "Well done girl."

The wolf yipped happily and wagged her tail as Thrall loaded the two yetis on the sled he had brought with him. While they had only been together for a two weeks now Snowsong had proven to be a faithful and loyal companion.

Thrall strapped his great axe to his back before grabbing the reins of the sled and began his trek back to the clan with his hunt. Looking over at his partner Thrall really was amazed that she wasn't even a month old and already reached his knees.

He smiled down at the wolf "You're growing well Snowsong, I have no doubt that in a few years you'll be the mightiest direwolf in all of the clans."

Snowsong barked her agreement cheerfully, running and yipping around him for added effect before pausing and sniffing around. "What is it girl?"

Snowsong suddenly took an aggressive stance and growled at the deeper woods to their right. Thrall narrowed his eyes and let go of the reins, taking hold of his axe. The two stood tense, ready for an attack only for Snowsong to eventually quiet down.

Thrall frowned for a moment before strapping his axe to his back, picking up the reins once more and taking a more hurried march back to the camp.

**000**

**16 ADP, 7th Day of the Tenth Moon **

"My King," A man said as he took a knee before the throne.

Menma raised an eyebrow at the man he had sent to keep an eye on Thrall. "You're back... early."

"Apologies your Grace, the orc's wolf companion caught my scent and I had to depart early so as not to risk detection."

"Very well, let's hear it." Menma waved his hand at the man so he would get on with it.

"There have been no changes in the boy your Grace. The orc chief has been attempting to teach the boy their magic but he seems to have no aptitude for it, on a martial level however the orc is a mighty warrior and would no doubt prove terrifying on the battle field." The man reported.

"Hmm," Menma nodded silently, "I already knew this having seen his gladiator matches, at least magic seems to be beyond young Thrall's reach at the moment... very well, report to Ryson for your next assignment."

"Yes your Grace." The man rose, bowed and promptly left the throne-room.

Menma was still sat upon his throne going over a few reports when his wife Beve stormed in looking like it was taking a considerable amount of effort not to scream at the top of her lungs.

Trailing behind her were her handmaidens, one holding their son by the hand as he toddled along after his mother. With a huff Beve let herself fall onto the comfy throne with a tired sigh.

Menma turned to her with a raised eyebrow "What happened?"

"That bastard Greymane refused to continue paying the higher taxes and withdrew from the Alliance!" His wife huffed.

Menma stared at her for a moment. "...Right, we knew this would happen, it was part of the plan."

Beve sent her husband an exasperated look, "Yes, of course Dear, but couldn't that tophat wearing bastard have waited one more year!? Now those extra funds will have to come out of _our _budget!"

The corner of Menma's lip quirked in amusement. "A tragedy indeed. " He said before returning to his reports. "Kael?"

"They were the first to secede on the orders of his Father, followed by Gilneas. Trollbane, the fool, didn't know what to do so I simply gave him the go-ahead order before pulling Alterac out of the Alliance as well." Beve groused and placed her forehead in her hand while the other was outstretched, "Wine!" She ordered and was quickly handed a goblet with some of their best Alteraci wine from the Uplands.

"Mama, ok?" Saren asked as he waddled up to his mother.

Beve turned a smile towards her beloved son and handed off her goblet to her closest handmaiden so she could pick up her boy and cradle him. "Yes, mama is fine sweetheart."

"Ok."

Putting aside his last report Menma turned his full attention to Beve. "Antonidas?"

"Kirin Tor has remained with the Alliance for the time being."

"So then he could be pulled away?"

"I believe so." Beve nodded. "The other three however are firmly with Terenas."

Menma scoffed "We'll see about that."

Suddenly a man came running into the hall carrying a letter and kneeled before the throne. "And urgent letter from Dalaran milord!"

Sharing a look with his wife Menma told the man to hand it over. Opening it he quickly scanned the contents before humming to himself. "Well?" Beve asked.

"It's from Jaina. Due to Arthas enlisting with the Silver Hand and her own continued training at Dalaran their courtship had been postponed but due to the fracturing of the Alliance their respective fathers have instead urged them begin their courtship immediately so as to solidify Lordaeron and Kul Tiras as allies." Menma informed her.

"So then it is time." Beve asked with only the faintest of frowns.

"Yes, we have three days until Arthas arrives from Stratholme." Menma said as he stood up. "Might as well get a head start. I should probably talk to Kael'thas while I'm there as well, see if we can't take this opportunity to fully pull Silvermoon to our side."

Beve rolled her eyes but also stood up to give her husband a kiss as he went off to commit adultery. While she understood that having a child of his blood hold the Lordaeron throne was important to their plans it did always sting just a bit every time he went off to be with another woman.

With a sigh she sat back down knowing that it had been this way far before she had ever even been part of the grand plan. "Mama? Papa go bye-bye?"

"Yes my beloved, papa has important things to do so he'll be gone for a while."

Saren gazed at her for a moments before nodding "Ok."

Beve almost let out an unladylike snort at his reply. "If you've gotten anything from your father then it's definately his lax attitude."

"Ok."

**000**

**16 ADP, 10th Day of the Tenth Moon **

Menma groaned lazily as the morning's rays hit his face. "Fuckin' A."

"Hopefully not mine, I'm still sore from last night." A voice that even though saying such things still seemed noble and cultured replied back to him.

Menma chuckled and hugged his bed mate to him. "Morning Beautiful." He said to the no longer virginal woman.

Jaina smiled blissfully as she buried herself deeper in his embrace. "Good morning my Love." She said without opening her eyes, far too comfortable to even deign moving from her spot.

Menma let her cuddle into him for a few minutes longer before letting go. "We should go get ready."

"Do we have to?" She turned to face him, her voice held a hint of pleading to it.

Menma sighed and took hold of her cheek. "We talked about this Jaina."

"I don't want to marry Arthas..."

"You're not _really _marrying him, remember?" Menma assured her with a kiss "You just need to put on a good show as the future queen of Lordaeron. Gain the people's trust while I'm off in Quel'Thalas and pretend to love Arthas_. _You don't even need to spend a single night with him aside from sleeping next to each other with those illusions Jandice taught you and when you do need me to sate your needs I'm just a scry-call away." He ended the sentence with a twist of her light pink nipple that drew a hissed moan from the young woman.

Jaina couldn't believe that this man could still make her blush like a little girl even four years later. "Then sate them for me." She said, swinging one leg over him so she could straddle him fully, forcefully claiming his lips with her own.

Menma gave her tight ass a swat which made the blonde moan in pleasure. "I thought you said you were sore?" He asked, lightly rubbing where she slapped her to ease the sting while he sat up and took one of her nipples into his mouth giving it a nip.

"S-Sore, not... unwilling!" Jaina groaned in pleasure followed by a yelp as he slapped her other cheek. She could feel him rapidly hardening just as quickly as her own body was preparing to receive his impressive length like so many times before.

"Tell me what you want." Menma demanded. He could feel her start to grind her moist folds against his cock, her hips shaking like a belly dancer in heat.

"I- I want _it_!"

"I want you to say it Jaina." He said, putting a halt to her movements with his hands.

"Please!" Jaina whined pitifully. Menma leaned up and began nipping at her neck, renewing the love marks that already coated her ivory skin. The young sorceress breathed heavily as her body began heating up. "P-Ple-"

"Say it." He ordered into her ear, finally breaking the last of her resistance.

"FUCK ME! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!" She yelled wantonly before being picked up by her hips and speared by the very cock she craved. Jaina screamed in pleasure as Menma proceeded to ravage her, her now exceptionally large and full breasts bounced heavily with each thrust of their hips.

Normally either Menma or Jaina would put up a silencing spell to hide their trysts. If you asked anyone in Dalaran they would say that at most the two were friends and fellow apprentices under the Archmages Antonidas and Kael'thas respectively. Such was the level of secrecy they needed to keep for Jaina's sake.

If they were ever caught then the alliance between Lordaeron and Kul'Tiras would likely end which would be counteractive to their plans and Arthas would likely call for both their heads for fucking his betrothed. That would then escalate to him assassinating both Arthas _and _the King causing a massive panic in the city and he really didn't need that.

Three days ago when Jaina had received a letter from Arthas stating that he would be visiting Dalaran for a while and expressed interest in starting an official courtship with her at the behest of his father had made extremely unhappy.

The poor cake cart guy came back to a smoldering pile of ash. A clone of Menma had come around later with an apology and a bank draft for the damages. What made it worse was that Jaina loved his cakes and she cried about burning it down in her fit of rage afterwards.

Thus began two days and three nights of sweaty, raunchy and wholly depraved sex as the little sex kitten he had turned Jaina into became a sexual lioness who wanted to seemingly imprint his semen into her very core.

Menma vaguely noted a knocking on the door but he ignored it in favor of bending over his lover and thrusting deeply into her. Her cries of passion filled his room and soon the incessant knocking stopped thankfully.

An hour and a few orgasms later the two lovers held each other in a tight embrace "Jaina-"

"I know." She interrupted softly. "I have not forgotten."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled sadly at him "As queen it will be easier to accomplish our goal. We all have our roles after all." Jaina said but her words but lacked much conviction.

Menma brought her into a final kiss. "You know what to do."

Without another word Jaina teleported back to her own apartment to prepare to meet with Arthas later today. In her lonely apartment Jaina let a few tears fall before steeling her resolve. "This is necessary..." She assured herself, absentmindedly rubbing her toned stomach. "Only one year."

She was to seduce Arthas and offer herself to him soon into their courtship, only the illusion spells Jandice had taught her would ensure that Menma was the only man to ever touch her. Later she would reveal her pregnancy and rush Arthas into the marriage so 'their' child would not be born a bastard, then Prince Arthas would suffer an unfortunate 'accident' during one of his paladin missions leaving her carrying the only heir to the throne of Lordaeron and then in his sadness over his only son's passing the king would soon too die of a 'broken' heart.

She stood and looked into her standing mirror, wiping her tears with a frown. _'Sometimes we must do wicked deeds to protect what is precious to us.'_ At times Jaina wondered if she walked the right path.

Would her father hate her for usurping a crown in order to secure her own family's prosperity? Surely he would understand that her actions were out of love. Love for her family, love for the one that claimed her heart and now out of love for the child they would bare.

Her second mission would be somewhat more difficult on her own. She walked over to a hidden compartment in her dresser and withdrew a plain black book.

The Book of Shadows written by her own Love was a grimoire that went into detail the intricacies of the Shadow Arts as well as the theology of the Embraced, the group she and Menma had created in secret after he began instructing her in channeling the powers of the Void.

An Embraced's true power came from the Void, which demanded only one thing in exchange, that they devour in it's name. Something that suited her lover just fine as he planned on conquering this world and reforming the Black Empire under his rule and those that opposed his rule would become food.

At the moment however their operation was still in its infancy and they must hide in shadows from the watchful eyes of the Council of Six. They held near four hundred inside of Alterac not counting the Syndicate or Defias mages and another forty Dalaran mages in their group and her mission after becoming queen would be to bolster their ranks even further among those who lived in Lordaeron.

While capable of teaching the shadow arts she was no where near as prolific as Menma nor did she exude his raw charisma that turned their order into something more akin to a cult as they revered Menma as the Lord of Shadows.

Her final mission was to find the location of the body of one Natalie Seline. Someone the Church dubbed a heretic for her beliefs and teachings during the height of the second war, one whose story they had learned from and avoided the mistakes she made while spreading her belief of balance between light and dark.

The Embraced however did not preach balance and instead forsook the Light entirely in exchange for a deeper understanding of the Void. Those who tread both sides would be forever pulled by the cosmic forces but by pledging allegiance to one side, there was less of a chance of being torn apart at the seams.

Only the most mentally acute could become an Embraced as one must master their mind and self lest they fall into the endless madness that was the Void. It had scared her at first, terrified her even, but then Menma showed her the way. Guided her to the hidden knowledge that laid within the deepest dark.

She knew the truth of the Void and what it held at bay, knew of the true horrors that lie dormant due only to the will of the Shadows. It was then that she knew that it was only in learning the ways of the Void could they hope to stand a chance against the eldritch horrors dreaming within.

On that day, when she saw the foul creatures that await them, she abandoned the Light and gave herself fully to both Menma and the Void.

Jaina knew her role in their plan and would play it out masterfully because she had absolutely no room for error.

It was widely believed that Seline was murdered for her beliefs and Jaina vowed on her life that she would sooner set the world aflame before anything or anyone harm her baby.

She held a hand to her still flat stomach. "Sometimes we must do wicked deeds to protect what is precious to us." Jaina repeated to herself with a hardened heart.

**000**

Meanwhile Menma had finished washing up and was making his way downstairs where a very sour looking Kael'thas awaited him. "Oh i'm sorry, did I interrupt you? Please don't stop on my behalf."

Menma laughed and clapped the elf on the shoulder. "Sorry Kael just, you know, last day in the city and I had to get my last conquest in before leaving."

The elf scoffed and brushed the hand off. "Whatever you say you man-whore."

Menma laughed again, "Aw, come on Kael! You know you love me!" He said while slinging his whole arm over the elven prince this time.

"Like an elf loves a troll." The archmage groused but let out a huff in amusement as he pushed away his fellow mage.

"Right then," Menma began as he opened the door for the High-elf. "Say your goodbyes to Jaina yet?" He prodded with an elbow.

The elf grumbled irritably. "You know as well as I that she's sworn herself to Prince Arthas."

If Menma could feel remorse he might have felt like an asshole since he was actually giving it to Jaina in secret but in the end she would still end up marrying that fuckstick Arthas and after the golden prince suffered his untimely death Jaina and their child would be free to rule.

Menma let out an overly forlorn sigh "How right you are, what a waste! Such a flower to be wasted on a pretentious little shit like Arthas."

Kael'Thas let out a chuckle in amusement, his previous surly mode slowly fading under the clown's jokes. "And you think yourself a better match?"

"Me? Hell no, have you met me?" The two shared a look before laughing.

"Well, I suppose things that aren't meant to be, aren't meant to be." Kael spoke with a shrug, "At the very least it will be nice to return home for a time."

"I'm honestly excited, you've been talking up Silvermoon so much over the last few years, it better live up to the hype." Menma teased with a grin.

Kael met his smile with a smug look, "But of course, no one knows beauty or fine architecture like the high elves!"

The two shared another laugh as they strolled down the quiet morning street as the merchants began setting up for the day. A few waving at the duo as they walked past on their way to the Hall of Portals.

As a city allied with Dalaran, Silvermoon had a permanently open portal within the hall, the others being Alterac, Stormwind, Lordaeron, Ironforge, Gnomeregan and Kul Tiras while two others were closed seeing as the kingdoms of Stromgarde and Gilneas had gone into isolation.

With a surprisingly low amount of flair from the usually boisterous elf the two walked through the Silvermoon portal and appeared just outside the city. Upon seeing their prince appear from the portal the guards standing watch outside the city immediately saluted and bowed to their lord. "Prince Kael'Thas!" They all intoned in practiced sync.

"Did you arrange that?" Menma whispered to his friend.

Kael smirked, "No, the High Elves simply know of a little thing called discipline, unlike others."

"Oh hardy-har, best watch that smugness lest I begin calling you Arthas." Menma retorted.

Kael simply snorted in amusement but said nothing as he led the way into his city. "Come I'll show you around before we get settled in."

"Might as well keep an eye out for a nice inn." Menma mused as he followed his princely friend.

"Nonsense!" Kael almost looked affronted at his words "As a visiting monarch you will be staying in one of the best suites at Sunfury Spire for however long you decide to stay in Silvermoon. To do any less would be to stain our pride!"

"But-"

"I insist!"

Menma chuckled "Well when you put it like that."

The elf shook his head ruefully "Honestly Menma, be more aware of your station in life now."

The former shinobi only smirked in response but said nothing. As they walked the streets he couldn't help but comment. "They really love you don't they?" He asked seeing the people bow low or call out to them reverently.

"But of course, I am their prince." Kael said thought lacking his usual smugness and instead holding an honest smile. "They are my people and I hold each and every one of them dear to me."

Menma smirked and lightly pushed the elf's shoulder "Alright, enough mushy crap, let's get a move on."

Kael grumbled at being shoved but conceded to his friend's request. "We'll be passing through the Street of Shadows next."

Menma raised an eyebrow. "Should I be keeping an eye on my coin pouch?"

"Most definately." Kael replied with a chuckle.

They passed through the long dark street with little incident, though Menma made note of the elves that lined the streets like beggars. Those that stood shuffled about like drug-addled zombies and those that laid on the floor looked as if all life had left their eyes.

Looking over at Kael he could tell that the Prince hated the situation his people were in judging by how tight his jaw was clenched and the hints of blood that came from his palms as his nails dug into them.

Menma knew full well that the High Elves suffered from an addiction to magic, taking it in like a drug but some like those roaming the streets overdosed one too many times and overindulged to the point that their bodies could no longer handle the arcane overload.

Many a time Kael bemoaned the fate of his people, ever dependent on the Sunwell for sustenance yet slowly killing them at the same time. Something, Menma thought, that he could likely turn to his advantage.

Eventually the two stepped out of the darkened street and onto the Court of the Sun, complete with a fancy waterfall fountain that kids seemed to be enjoying themselves in.

Which soon came to a halt as they began whispering to themselves upon seeing the Prince before quickly leaving the fountain. Kael could only laugh sadly as they continued on up the stairs. "If only they to knew that I did much the same in my youth."

"When five thousand years ago? Fucking fossil." Kael'thas didn't even blink at the insult as it bounced harmlessly against his poise.

"I'd like to see you look half as good as I do at a mere hundred nevermind twenty-one hundred." He bit back calmly but was inwardly thankful that his friend tried to cheer him up in his own weird way.

Menma chuckled "Alright, you win this round elf."

"As you say, apprentice."

"That's _mage _to you now, I'm certified!" Menma replied with a smug tone and nose stuck high in the air which only made the two laugh again.

As they neared the ramp that would lead them into the palace a pair of guards approached them before bowing low. "Pardon our trespass my Prince but his Majesty wishes to speak with you and... _King _Menma... at your earliest convenience."

"I feel like he just insulted me." Menma said softly as they strode past the guards. "Asshat."

He smirked as he was sure the guard heard him from indignant huff he heard behind him. "Menma, please." Seeing the suddenly serious look on Kael's face he settled down.

"What's up?" He asked at the change in demeanor.

"For once Menma I ask that you be respectful." Kael responded. "While I love my father dearly, we don't always see eye to eye and my decision to stay in Dalaran was something he was against from the start."

"Well you know I'm not much for respect so how about a compromise? I'll just keep quiet and try not to piss anyone off." He offered.

Kael smirked "I suppose that's the best anyone could ask of _you _but no, the whole point of you coming was to speak with my father about the Empire was it not?"

"Mm. I suppose, also you say that as if you don't absolutely adore my charming personality."

"Your personality makes a drunken dwarf seem like a delicate peacebloom."

"_Harsh_... but fair."

Finally entering the throne room Kael kneeled before his father as he reach the center of the room while Menma kept back near the door. He sure as fuck wasn't going to kneel or bow before another king but he also didn't want to make things difficult for Kael so it was better to just let his friend take the spotlight. "Father." Kael intoned solemnly.

There sat upon his gaudy throne resplendent in gilded elven steel armor was the High King of Quel'Thalas Anasterian Sunstrider who if judging by human years looked nearing his fifties with long silver hair yet Menma could tell that the elven king was still combat ready judging by the fancy curved sword that laid propped up against his throne.

"Welcome home my son, you have been away far too long." King Anasterian spoke with a hint of warmth. He briefly glanced at Menma who kept to the shadows.

"It has been but a mere ten years father, a blink in an elven eye." Kael'Thas defended, "Though it is always nice to return home for a time, I plan on staying for a few years." The prince then gestured towards the shadowed figure in the back. "And as my letter stated my good friend King Menma of Alterac wished to visit Silvermoon."

The nobles that lined the edges of the throne room all turned to the human who entered with their prince. Menma sighed inwardly when the king turned to him once more. He bowed his head in the barest of nods and conceded a greeting "King Anasterian, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

"King Menma was it? Would you kindly come into the light? These old eyes of mine are not as sharp as they once were."

Menma's lip twitched "Somehow I doubt that." He grumbled under his breath and judging by the slight smirk he saw on the elven king's face the damn fossil clearly heard him too. Still Menma did as he was asked and stepped into the light beam that shone down from the hole cut out in the roof.

Figuring he had to introduce himself he decided to make a show of it. "Menma Uzumaki; highly trained mercenary, part-time assassin, newly minted mage of Dalaran and a connoisseur of fine women, at your service. Oh and I recently came into possession of a little castle up on a snowy mountain I suppose." He ended with a flourished almost mocking bow but not before sending a wink at the hooded woman who stood directly to the throne's right.

Kael'Thas palmed his face. The woman simply raised a delicate golden eyebrow at the fool's words but her face remained impassive otherwise.

The king's slight smirk widened the tiniest fraction. "Is that so?" He asked ominously.

"Yep." He met the king's gaze with a bored look which drew a scowl from one of the elves near the throne.

"INSOLENT- !" A heavily armored elf growled aiming to draw his blade.

Before he even took a single step however a gauntleted hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him back harshly, dropping the elf to the ground. "Stay your place fool, do not be so stupid as to aim a blade against a visiting dignitary!" The woman from before commanded. The elf male looked ready to protest but the frosty look she sent him held his tongue.

"Apologies for my outburst, my king." The man apologized before standing and taking his spot upon the woman's right once more.

King Anasterian did not drop eye contact with Menma for even the briefest of moments "A connoisseur of fine women, eh?" He chuckled before turning towards his son. "You always find the most interesting of characters to surround yourself with my son."

"It's a curse." The elven prince groused as he glared at Menma who only returned a shit-eating grin.

"Well met King Menma Uzumaki, mercenary, assassin, mage and self-proclaimed playboy! I welcome you to my humble city as a guest of the Sunstrider family. I merely ask that you do not cause any unneeded troubles during your stay." The king announced gregariously, humor clearly lacing his tone. "Aside from that may you enjoy our hospitality during your stay and hopefully you can impart some of your experience with women upon my son so that he may marry and prepare to take his place upon this damned uncomfortable chair."

"Thanks." Menma responded with a grin, "You know, most rulers I've met were too far up their own ass to crack a joke but you're alright King Anasterian."

"To think a human approves of me, truly my reign is blessed." The king replied before laughing to himself.

"Ah," Menma suddenly nodded before turning to his friend "So that's where you get your sarcasm from."

"Actually he gets it from his mother, tongue as sharp as elven steel, damn near as uptight as her too." Anasterian recalled fondly. His wife had died during Kael's troubled birth but just before leaving this world she whispered into his ear. _'Kael'Thas.'_

Menma grinned "I think I'm gonna like it here."

**000**

**17 ADP, 3rd Day of the Second Moon **

Thrall was sat alone by a bonfire sharpening his axe with Snowsong sat beside him happily gnawing on a bone. She had already grown to be the size of a normal adult wolf and showed no sign of stopping there.

In the months that he had been with the Frostwolf clan it seemed as if Snowsong was his only friend. The clan didn't exactly dislike him or even ostracize him but it was more of an unspoken thing, especially after the spirits had rejected him and so he kept to himself. He did his part by hunting for the clan, putting his old training to good use but he could see the weary eyes of his clan-mates whenever he was around as if he would snap and go on a rampage at any moment.

Apparently it wasn't uncommon among orcish warriors to lose themselves to the Blood Fury and go into a berserk rage.

As he mulled over his thoughts a cloaked figure approached from his right. "May I share your fire?"

"Have a seat." Thrall invited, reaching for one of the skewers filled with meat and handing it to the other orc. "I'm afraid I only have this and some spring water to offer."

The old orc chuckled and gratefully took a skewer. "That is more than enough for this old man, young warrior."

Thrall nodded before returning to his work, slowly sliding the sharpening stone along the blade of his axe. "I don't believe I've seen you around?"

The old orc grunted. "That's because I am not a Frostwolf. Drek'Thar is an old friend and I wished to see him again."

"Dangerous times to be travelling." Thrall commented offhandedly.

"I am not someone who would hide up on a mountain."

Thrall's hand stopped mid-way down the cutting edge of his weapon and slowly turned to his guest. "And what kind of a person _are _you then?"

"A warrior. An old one to be sure but this old man is still fighting the good fight. It's a shame so many of our kind have become cowardly since crossing the portal. Durotan would be ashamed of what his clan has become." The cloaked orc said callously as he finished his meat skewer.

Narrowing his eyes Thrall pat his wolf on the head and whispered 'stay' before standing, his axe in a loose but ready grip. "Care to say that again old man?"

The old orc chuckled and tossed away his cloak to reveal midnight black armor with gold accents and a rather large war-hammer. Taking a step back into a combat stance Thrall readied himself. "I said," The old orc began, "Your father would be ashamed."

"RRRRRAAAAGH!" Thrall charged instantly and was almost upon the mysterious orc only to stop on a dime and twist out of the swing that almost caught him in the side. Re-establishing his footing Thrall was able to easily parry the other orc's next swing and retaliate with a swift kick to his opponent's suddenly exposed chest.

The orc grunted and stumbled back for a moment before raising his hammer in time to block Thrall's follow up swing and counter with a swift punch to Thrall's face. Turning with the punch Thrall swung his axe low and was momentarily surprised when the heavily armored orc proved more agile than he looked by jumping well over the swing and turning his body mid-air to deliver a crushing blow to Thrall's chest that knocked the younger orc down.

Thrall's fighting instincts and trained gladiator skill told him to roll with the blow and he perfectly tucked himself into a tumble before springing to his feet, mindful of his now likely cracked ribs. "You're spry for an old man."

The armored orc grunted. "I've been warring since before you were alive little pup, the body may be old but the warrior's spirit remains young."

Thrall grinned, his eyes taking a slightly blue sheen. "I see." Reaching deep within him Thrall pulled at that power he kept hidden deep within his soul.

The young orc shivered as he felt as if he was dunked into the frozen lakes of Alterac with the cold wave that washed over his body. His skin raised in bumps as that old power that he had stopped using since his days as a gladiator came back full force like a fond old memory.

He could see the visual confusion on the old orc's face and truth be told Thrall himself didn't know what this hidden power of his was. All he knew was that when he tapped into it his mind felt as if it moved quicker, his body swifter and his decisions more decisive.

"Allow me to show you _my _warrior's spirit." Gripping his axe tightly Thrall charged at his opponent once more, having caught his second wind. His mind whirled as he took in every factor he could think of in the three seconds it took him to reach the other man.

The orc's armor he thought. It covered his chest, shoulder, arms and wrists but there was a large weak point. The biceps were exposed. He could use that.

His enemy's weapons from a glance were the two obvious ones, an orc's natural strength and that war-hammer of his. A secondary weapon seemed to be the throwing axes hanging from his belt, best to be cautious of them.

The snow, his mind pointed out. Their fight had knocked plenty loose a there was and softer patch just before his guest. A plan suddenly sprung to mind in that split second as his body carried it out.

Instead of rushing straight at his fellow orc he tucked into a roll under his opponent's swing and lashed out with his axe in a chop with his axe that would have eviscerated the old orc had he not take a step back. Without letting up Thrall shoulder-checked his enemy hard enough to push him back into the soft patch of snow that made his armored boots suddenly sink in further and causing the old man to stumble for a second.

That one second was all Thrall needed as his axe lashed out and disarmed the old warrior. Quite literally. With a pained grunt the orc fell back, his blood spraying all over the white snow before he quickly covered the wound with his hand.

His arm, still clutched at the war-hammer as it slowly bled into the snow.

Walking a few steps closer Thrall held his axe before the old orc's throat as he stood imperiously before him. "Any last words from a dying warrior?"

The old orc snorted "Catch."

And catch he did, having already been prepared for a sneak attack using the axes Thrall caught the first one and using it to quickly knock away the second hidden behind it. "Thanks for the warning." Pulling his arm holding his axe back Thrall was ready to decapitate the man who dared insult his father's memory.

"That is quite enough Thrall." Drek'Thar said in a calm but firm tone. "You have won quite spectacularly. I'm sure the Warchief is suitably impressed."

Thrall blinked at the blue shimmer left his eyes and warmth slowly returned to his soul. "...What?"

A coughing and haggered laugh escaped the downed orc who once more covered his bleeding stump of an arm. "Impressed? Hah!" Turning to Thrall he allowed a savage grin to cross his bloodied teeth. "Boy, only one man has ever disarmed me before. My best friend, your father. I suppose it is every father's dream for his son to surpass him but I didn't think you would take it so literally."

By now Drek'Thar had dragged the severed arm back over to the man and began using his shamanic magic to knit the bone, muscles and skin back together. "Thrall... allow me to introduce you to Orgrim Doomhammer, Warchief of the Horde." The shaman said before taking off in huff, muttering about foolish and suicidal plans.

Thrall's eyes widened and he took a step back. "I- I apologize, Warchief! I was no aware-"

"Enough boy!" Orgrim growled before raising himself with a grunt of effort after having his arm re-attached by Drek'Thar. "You gave me a battle worthy of your clan's legacy, of your father's memory... be proud of that, I know Durotan would have been."

"But-"

"I said enough." Doomhammer ordered with finality and he lumbered over to the forgotten logs by the fire and plotted himself down with a tired sigh. "Come, sit."

"Yes, sir."

Rolling his eyes at the young orc, Doomhammer leaned his weapon against the log and reached for another skewer that had become slightly burnt from inattention at this point. "Why do they call you Thrall? Surely Drek'Thar would have told you that the name Draka gave you was Go'el."

Thrall scowled deeply as he stared into the fire, remembering the day of his escape in the flames. "Blackmoore gave me the name so I would never forget that I was something he owned, that I belonged to him. I never will. I will keep the name, and one day, when I see him again, he will be the one who remembers what he did to me, and regret it with all his heart."

Orgrim gave Thrall a look before snorting once more. "So be it. Then from today onward you will be known as Thrall, Son of Durotan and second-in-command of the Horde."

Thrall turned a shocked expression towards his people's leader. "Warchief!?"

"You are a fine warrior, there is no doubt in that Thrall but in that last exchange I saw something far more terrifying than any warcry. I saw that frightful intelligence of yours, in those few seconds you had created a plan, laid a trap and perfectly executed your plan of action."

Thrall stayed quite as the Warchief continued speaking. "I need a general, someone I can trust on and off the field to successfully put our plans into action. I believe you, Thrall, are that man. Will you help me free our people from their captivity?"

A grim expression crossed the young orc's face before he gave a firm nod "If that is my Warchief's will then I will serve the Horde!"

Orgrim smiled. "Good. Remember, we as the leaders of the Horde are their beacons of strength just as they are our strength, our people. We are the Horde, just as much as they are, and we must give everything for the Horde!"

The members of the Frostwolf clan that had gathered around suddenly bellowed their reply "FOR THE HORDE!"

Thrall stared at the man in awe for a moment as if something finally clicked in his mind and everything suddenly made sense. His whole life thus far had only been one fight after another with no reason other than to survive but now? Now he had a cause.

With a cold fire burning in his veins he suddenly stood and raised his axe to the sky and shouted with all his might "FOR THE HORDE!"

**000**

**17 ADP, 17th Day of the Second Moon **

A man calmly entered the throne room and kneeled before the throne, "My Queen, it is time. The orcs have begun moving."

The Queen frowned but nodded. "Tell Ryson it is time to execute Operation: Rabid Wolf."

"Yes, your Grace!" Watching the man leave Beve couldn't help but keep the distasteful look on her face.

She naturally had her misgivings about not only allowing the orcs to free themselves and rampage across Hillsbrad but to actively help them? She honestly had no idea what her husband was thinking with this insanity. Had he truly not learned from her father's folly?

Scowling she stuck her hand out for another refill of her wine. "This gambit of yours better pay off Menma."

**000**

**17 ADP, 22nd Day of the Third Moon**

As they neared the third interment camp Thrall and Orgrim had gone over the plan once again. The first two times Thrall had infiltrated into the camps and instigated a rebellion by using his smuggled weapons to dispatch the guards and urging his fellow orcs to freedom where the Frostwolves were lying in wait to provide assistance.

This time they had gone in under the cover of night given the new info they had been given. It was only a matter of time before Lordaeron caught on to them rampaging across their lands but to their great surprise and suspicion a paper had suddenly appeared on top of their war plans the previous night.

The paper held the locations of the other camps a note at the bottom that their old allies in the mountains would be handling the clean-up of any survivors or runners while the orcs focused on freeing their brethren.

Thrall seemed confused before Orgrim snorted in amusement. "It seems as though the new Queen of Alterac wishes to continue its old pact with the Horde. Very well, if these humans wish to cover our tracks then so be it."

"We were allied with a group of humans?" Thrall asked, this being the first he had heard of it.

"During the war, yes, they offered us passage through the Alterac mountains and allowed the Frostwolf clan to set up a base deep in the mountains. They also fed us information and aided in other ways." Orgrim informed the younger orc. "The old Alteraci king aided us until his death and it appears as though his daughter will do the same in revenge for the Alliance banishing her family and nobles from their homes."

"Can they be trusted?"

"One should always be cautious around wolves, they can be tamed but will always be wild at heart.' Your father told me that back during the Second War when I asked him the very same question. These humans can and have proven loyal in the past but can turn on us just as easily as they did on the other humans should the situation change."

"Understood." Thrall would have continued had their scout not returned with his report.

"Warchief, I was able to make contact with Blademaster Hellscream he and his clan are in the western wilds of these foothills, nearing that forest the humans call Silverpine." The scout reported.

"Excellent." The old Warchief grinned "We'll go and pick them up after finishing up here."

A sudden bird call drew their attention to the side for a few moments before a shorter figure slunk out of the shadows. "Warchief Doomhammer..." The man gave a short bow. "Her Majesty sends her regards, we were sent here to deal with the aftermath."

Orgrim eyed the orange masked wearily before grunting. "Why does your queen wish to help the Horde once more?"

"It is not my place to question my Queen's orders but all who live in Alterac hold Lordaeron and it's king in contempt. I won't say that your rebellion hasn't come at an opportune time for us, this is simply an alliance of convenience." The Syndicate captain replied.

"So be it." The orc Warchief replied with a nod. He could respect that much if nothing else. "I will leave the clean-up to your men then."

The Syndicate agent then tossed an oblong shaped item towards Thrall. "That is our call, sound it thrice should you require my presence." He then began slowly walking back into the shadowed woods. "Happy hunting."

Walking back to the main force Orgrim looked over the hundred fighting fit orcs that made up his army. Many were still recovering under the care of the Frostwolf clan but these men and women were ready and willing to fight for their people. "My Horde... tonight we strike at one of the largest camps yet. Two hundred of our kin are held in chains and cages... I say no more! We may approach under cover of night but before the night is over these human dogs will know our warrior's calls!"

The orcs knew better than to shout and roar their agreement but he could see the flames of battle burning brightly in their eyes. "Move out." He ordered.

"Thrall you will take your forces and approach from the rear, find that weakened wall we were informed about and smash through it. I and my company will storm the front." Orgrim ordered.

"Yes, Warchief!" Thrall then split off and waved his axe high in the air "Bloodwolf company, with me!"

A rather sizable group of warriors followed after Thrall, mainly consisting of liberated orcs who began following their charismatic savior. After his many battles the orcs had begun calling Thrall No'ku-wor which roughly translated into the Bloody Wolf considering Thrall ended every encounter covered in the blood of his enemies.

Thus his followers had begun calling themselves the Company of the Bloodwolf, loyal to their ferocious leader first and foremost and the Horde second. Orgrim had seen this but allowed it as the Frostwolf tribe had never fully embraced Thrall despite his father being the former chieftain so forming his own clan seemed like a decent second option.

Besides, every Warchief needed his own force of absolutely loyal blood riders, the Bloodwolves would simply be Thrall's when the boy took his place as the Warchief.

After Thrall's company disappeared into the night he waited another twenty minutes before turning to his warriors once more. "It's time... let's give these damn humans a nice wake-up call! LOK-TAR OGAR!"

"**LOK-TAR OGAR!**"

The nightwatch of the walls, half-asleep as they were only just barely managed to sound the alarm before a hail of arrows and throwing weapons were sent their way followed by the thunderous noise of sixty orcs rushing at the gates.

Meanwhile at the back-end of the fort Thrall heard the alarm and told his warrior to move out. They managed to reach the walls without trouble considering the distraction at the front and a team of ten orcs lugged the trunk of a tree capped with an iron spike towards the wall.

"Our people await for us, break this wall down!"

The orcs cheered and very quickly worked at the weakened wall, only taking a few swings to send a portion of the mortar crumbling down. "Go now my warriors! Storm the keep and slay the guards, the Warchief will rescue our people!"

Roars of bloodlust rang out and soon the company of forty rushed the manor that held this fort's lord, overpowering and outnumbering the still groggy guards before reaching the top where Thrall personally beheaded the human lord who kept his people chained like dogs.

"High Warlord!" One of his warriors saluted "What do we do with his family?" He asked as a crying woman was brought in by her hair and roughly tossed to the floor by one of the Bloodwolves meanwhile another brought a pair of children, summarily dropping them as well.

"Nothing." Thrall said with a look of distaste. "Our allies will deal with them as they see fit."

"The Hu-"

"Enough." Thrall quickly silenced the man with a glare. "Do not speak of such things openly."

"Of course No'ku-wor, my apologies!"

"Come, let us greet our Warchief." With that Thrall and his band of warrior trekked down to the lower areas and met up with Orgrim and his men who had just finished opening all of the cages. "Another successful raid."

"Indeed my young apprentice." Orgrim grinned but winced slightly as he took a step towards Thrall.

"Warchief?" Thrall asked in sudden concern.

"Ah, don't mind this old orc, young wolf. Simply a flesh wound, not the first or the last time I'll get one." Orgrim said as he looked down at his blood calf where one of the guards had cut him as he fell dying. Lucky bastard.

"Can you walk?"

"I'm not invalid just yet Thrall... come let us speak privately."

**000**

"You... want me to take your place as Warchief?" Thrall looked upon his mentor with a stunned expression. "But- But I'm not-"

"No one is every truly ready to lead until you do it, Thrall. In these last few months I've watched you grow but a bloodthirsty boy into a proud man who has even formed his own clan around him, even now you lead your Bloodwolves with courage and honor." Orgrim informed the younger orc as he leaned up against a tree, taking the weight off his injured leg. "I'm getting old Thrall... the old Horde is dead and buried. I believe with you leading it, the new Horde will hold a brighter future."

"I see..." Thrall took a minute to think about it before nodding slowly. "If that is what the Horde requires of me, then I shall give my everything to the Horde."

Orgrim chuckled but gave the young orc a proud smile, "Your father would be proud of the man you became Go'el, go on then Warchief, let us greet your people."

**000**

**17 ADP, 25th Day of the Sixth Moon**

Jaina sighed as she carefully lowered herself to a chair while her hand-maidens fretted around her. "Please leave me for a minute, I must pen a private letter to my father." She all but commanded and the servants were quick to follow the Princess' order.

She took a moment to rub her swollen belly before reaching for her stationary and quill. Her midwife had informed Jaina that she was due any day now and her family wanted to be there for her when she gave birth to their newest family member.

Her mother had been most pleased when she was informed of the pregnancy, her father much less so and had given Arthas a rather undeserved tongue lashing considering it wasn't even his child and she was the one who seduced him even if he was under spell the whole time, thinking that they had actually had sex.

Looking down at her hand she could only frown at the ring on her finger, everyday it symbolized her deceit and dishonor but everyday she bore that weight for the sake of the ones she loved. Still the wedding had gone off without a hitch and her true plans were still hidden.

The only minor hiccup she faced was Terenas trying to convince Arthas to leave the Silver Hand and take up his duties as king but she and Arthas had been able to convince him otherwise and to let Arthas roam for a few years more so he could get the true scope of his lands and people.

Truthfully she just didn't want him around, especially whenever Menma came to visit her.

Considering Arthas hadn't taken the crown yer Menma had adjusted their plans slightly and instead of simply arranging for an accident to happen then he would allow the Prince to roam about as he pleased while Jaina gathered followers for the Embraced while she had this free time.

Looking down she noticed that her hand had already penned the letter she would send her father while she was deep in thought. Reading it over she was satisfied to see it was exactly what she wanted to write to him. Smiling lightly she blew on the ink to help it dry before rolling it up and placing her wax seal on it.

"Beatrix!" She called out and immediately one of her handmaidens came in.

"You called milady?"

"Yes, please have this letter sent to my father as soon as possible." Jaina said as she handed the letter to the servant.

"Of course milady, I'll personally hand it to the captain of the next ship sailing to Kul Tiras!"

Jaina smiled wanly "My thanks."

It was like she was a child again back home in Proudmoore Keep with servants doting on her at every moment and just like back then, she hated every minute of it. With a sigh she got up out of her chair and made her way to the bed, waving off the fussing servants who tried to help her.

Laying down she rested a hand on her stomach and rubbed it lovingly. Just a few more days and her baby boy would be in her arms. The thought of a blonde and blue eyed baby boy with her hair and Menma's smirk brought a pleased smile to her own lips as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**AN - **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and again, sorry it took this long to get it out. Aside from that during my month with no PC I started playing my PS4 again and played both the FF7 remake and Persona 5 Royal. Love both games even despite some of their flaws and I've started making notes for a new game+ sort of story with Joker as the MC but given how I hate dealing with stats and that's what led to the axing of my previous gamer fic this one will be less RPG and more wish-fulfillment dating sim. Look forward to it!


	17. New Alliances - Part II

**AN - **Apologies for the lateness and all that, I've just been dealing with a whole lot of bullshit since the quarantine like finding a new job (which I have now) and now that I can pay the bills I was able to sit down and actually write this fucker out. I hope you're all staying safe out there!

* * *

**Chapter XVII: New Alliances Part II**

**17 ADP, 19th Day of the Seventh Moon**

Arthas fled the room but got an unfortunate vase to the back of the skull thrown by an enraged Jaina.

"ARTHAS GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING COWARD!" She screamed from inside of the delivery room making the young prince go pale. A chuckle followed a hand landing itself on his shoulder.

"Alright there lad?" The rich baritone of Daelin Proudmoore asked, amusement showing on his face along with a hint of sadistic glee at seeing his precious daughter bash the little shit with a vase. Meanwhile a bit away a teenage boy was valiantly holding in his laughter, turning in his seat slightly to hide his grin.

Glancing over at the closed room he chuckled once more "Her mother was much the same during her pregnancies, the rage will pass... eventually. I would keep her out of arms reach of any sharp objects just to be sure however, that's how I got this scar." Daelin said as he pointed at the long scar traveling up one of his arms.

"I... I see." The prince breathed "Lord Daelin... how, how did you prepare for your first son?"

"You know, I asked my father that very same question."

"And what did he say?"

"He said, and I quote 'Man da fuck up boy, are ye a sailor er a landlubber? Take care o' yers er fuck off ta' da deepest trenches o' da sea!' ... my father was never the most eloquent of men but he certainly got his point across nonetheless." The Grand Admiral finished with a light chuckle.

Arthas let out an amused huff but nodded in thanks. "Right, point received. Jaina all but told me to continue as a knight of the Silver Hand seeing as I've already been inducted... I wanted to be here for her and our child but she said that I need to be out there seeing the plight of my people, learning of their sorrows and helping in anyway I can."

Daelin hummed in agreement, "You would do well to heed her advice, women (magical ones especially) are often right about these things, that is why the Queen often takes the role of advisor rather than ruler. In this case Jaina is making sure that the people know you and know that you are on their side and doing everything you can to aid them and they will love you all the more for it. Public relations are an important matter for rulers, learn this lesson well."

After nearly an hour the screaming and loud cursing finally subsided and Katherine exited the delivery room with a proud smile on her face. "Arthas, Tanny, Husband, come greet the newest member of our family."

Daelin turned to his second son and smiled "I'm afraid Tandred is a bit... preoccupied at the moment."

Following his sight Katherine could only sigh in fond exhausperation. "You know he gets that from you."

"I don't believe I know what you speak of my dear wife." Daelin denied smoothly as he passed her and entered the room.

Arthas snorted at the sight of his passed-out fourteen-year-old brother-in-law sprawlled out across three chairs with a line of drool dribbling down the side of his mouth. "Perhaps we should let him rest, it has been a long day."

"Go on ahead dear, I'll wake him up." Katherine said before grabbing one of Tandren's arms and roughly pulling him to the floor.

"AH! Wha- huuh!?"

Meanwhile inside Daelin was beside his daughter holding her hand as she gave him a tired smile. "How are you feeling Starlight?"

"Better... now, daddy." She responded through ragged breaths. "Tired but I'll be ok after a nice long rest." Glancing down at the baby boy craddled in her arm she couldn't help but think it was all worth it.

The child held both of his parent's traits with tufts of bright blonde hair and dark blue eyes from what he'd been told. After eating his first meal the lad had apparantly gone immediately to sleep. "What's his name?"

"We had a few ideas," Arthas said as he joined them and stood at Jaina's other side but his eyes had yet to leave 'his' son's face. "But I rather like the name we decided on."

In a corner of the room Calia smiled at her baby brother's awed look. Maybe one day she would look upon her own child with such love? Right now she was just happy for her little brother and her dear friend Jaina on the successful birth of her nephew.

"Well then?" Daelin huffed "Don't keep an old man in suspence."

Jaina craddled her son closer and smiled faintly "Derek..." She whispered "Derek Menethil."

Daelin's breath hitched for a moment and it was only his wife's touch that calmed him down. Looking down at the woman he eventually grew to love he could also see the faint glimmer of tears at the edges of her own eyes. "I see... a fine name indeed. Your brother... he would have been honored."

Tandred who had just followed his mother in looked at the child in curiosity. He could hardly remember his older brother, faint images of a handsome looking young man in his late teens, already sporting a beard came to mind. He would sometimes take him out to sea with him on his ship but those memories had faded with time as he had only been a child at the time.

He smiled looking upon his nephew. _Grow up well Derek, I'm sure brother will be looking after you from beneath the waves._

**000**

**17 ADP, 8th Day of the Seventh Moon**

"URRRAAAAHHH!" Thrall roared as he brought his axe down, Grom barely having time to bring up his axe to parry the strike before lashing out with a swing of his own. The young warchief backed away as he inspected the cut across his bicep. "Damn." He grunted.

Grom let out a rough chuckle, still in combat stance. "You may be Warchief, but I am a blademaster for a reason pup, maybe in ten years you'll land a blow against me?" He taunted playfully.

Thrall took the playfull jab as just that and readied his weapon "Again?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to stop you there Warchief." Drek'Thar said as he approached the two warriors with an envelope in hand. "A letter, from the Alterac queen."

Thrall nodded and accepted the letter using a small dagger on his belt to neatly cut the end and withdraw the parchment inside. Reading it over he hummed in thought before turning to Grom who gave Thrall an expectant look.

"The king of Stromgarde has finished moving all of his rivals to guard over the interment camps, four in total. He does not care for the state we leave them in so we are allowed to use any means necessary to retrieve our people." Thrall told his High Warlord.

The man snorted "Allowed? These humans presume much, to allow _us _anything."

"Gromm." Thrall sent the veteran warrior a look "Stromgarde is one of the few allies we have in these lands and all the've asked in return is for us to kill off some humans for them? I don't really see the problem considering we would have done that either way."

Grom rolled his eyes but said nothing. Turning to Drek'Thar Thrall handed him the letter, "Show this to Orgrim and have him meet us in the war tent, we move for Arathi as soon as possible."

"Yes, Warchief!"

**000**

Thousands of miles north another pair of warriors sparred, one having temporarily discarded her bow in favor of her twin blades to help repel her opponent's own daggers. Sylvanas ducked under another swipe and lashed out with a swing towards the human's thigh which cut deeply into his skin for a moment only for a puff of smoke to draw her ire.

"Damnable mage!" She quickly spun and placed her blades in an X formation to block the twin-fanged ambush attempt from the Alteraci king. His sudden grin gave her a bad feeling, one which proved prophetic as he kicked her square in the chest and sent her tumbling for a moment before she handsprung into a low crouch and loosed a volley of arrows from her hastily drawn bow.

Menma didn't even slow his charge as he deflected every shot easily before suddenly blinking behind the woman and tossing his kunai at her unprotected back.

Having fallen for that trick once before, Sylvanas grabbed one of the blades she had planted in the ground and swiped the two blades out of the air. With a push of her powerful thighs the elf leaped back in a perfectly executed disengage and charged arcane power into her next arrow.

Menma's eyes narrowed as he skid to a stop and quickly stuck his hand out to conjure a mana shield which blocked the arcane shot followed by a swarm of arcane missles from his other hand.

Unfortunately for him the arcane arrow had merely been a distraction to allow Sylvanas a moment's respite and a chance to retreat into the nearby woods. Now Menma was alone in the clearing with only the faint sounds of nature coming from around him. "Heh, you're pretty good at hiding."

Sylvanas watched from the trees as the human made a show of looking around. "But while talented in the ways of stealth..."

"I'm better." His breathy voice whispered into her ear, drawing an involuntary shudder of both revulsion and arousal in her. The blade to her throat clearly denoted his win this round as the human down in the clearing smirked up at her before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Pulling the blade away Menma hopped down to the forest floor and glanced up at the Ranger-General. He had to admit that Vereesa had not been exagerating when she said that her elder sister Sylvanas was the most beautiful elf in all of Quel'Thalas. "Coming General?"

She eyed him for a moment before shaking her head softly "I believe I will stay among the woods for a time yet."

Menma simply shrugged, knowing how much both kinds of elves loved their trees. "Suit yourself, I'll catch you later." He said, throwing a wave behind him as he left for Silvermoon.

Sylvanas' eyes trailed the human king who despite her better judgement had squirmed his way into her life. He had aparantly been a companion of her little sister Vereesa and had expressed interest in meeting with her after her sister had talked her up.

A faint smile crossed her normally cold expression, Vereesa had always chased after her and Alleria, it had always been a source of amusement for them. Thoughts turning to the annoying clown of a king she had the displeasure of knowing for the past several months brought conflicting emotions to her heart and mind.

Unlike her sisters she had yet to have taken a lover for herself. For a time she had thought that man would have been Nathanos only to meet with his family the day she travelled to the Marris Stead, including his wife. Many had speculated about their relationship after she spent the night at the Stead but in truth she had simply accept the wife's offer to the stay the night as it would soon turn dark.

Her duties as Ranger-General took priority once more and soon she became the feared and respected military leader of the High-Elves, a status that intimidated many men leaving only those that persued her for her great beauty and those shallow men never appealed to her.

Then the Fool came alongside her Prince. Arrogant, prideful, irreverant, and self-assured. At first she dismissed him as another human far too up their own ass to be bothered with... then he began pestering her.

Small talks at first, then the occassional spar and at some point he had convinced her to join him for breakfast on the weekends which eventually became as routine as strapping on her armor every morning.

Much to her shame she had been drawn in by the Fool's charms. The letter she had received from Vereesa after asking for aid in dealing with her sister's companion was equally as shameful as it was more mocking and amused in tone than anything.

Vereesa even the gall to end the letter with a note to remember the words of their mother about falling for the first man they lay with. As if she would ever debase herself by taking that fool to bed!

Sylvanas could feel her face heating up which only served to draw her ire further. "Next time." She scowled. "An arrow to the chest for every embarrassment, I swear this Menma!"

**000**

Elsewhere, strung up in chains and bindings a pair of shining blue eyes opened. Her mind which had slowly been unravelling over the centuries suddenly gained a moment of clarity as the Shadows whispered a name.

"Men... ma...?" Her raspy voice repeated before her eyes closed once more and she fell deep into the oppressive and lonely darkness of her prison cell once more.

**000**

The shinobi's head suddenly snapped up from his meditation, gaze turning to the far off stars in confusion as he took in the night's sky. It seems as though he was deeper in meditation that he thought. "Is something wrong Master?" The voice of his newest apprentice drew his attention back to the her.

"No..." He began slowly. "I simply thought I heard something. How is your progress going?"

The young woman smiled triumphantly as tendrils of shadow enveloped her body until she resembled a walking shadow with glowing blue eyes. "**I have become one****with the Void**."

Menma smirked in satisfaction. "Well done Solarian, you'll unlock the secrets of the greater universe soon enough."

The woman bowed her head in submission "**By your grace Master.**"

"How goes your summoning?" Menma questioned next as he strode behind her, trailing a hand across her shoulders.

"**The little ones respond well to me, Master.**" Solarian demonstrated by summoning a few Lesser Voidcallers with the aid of an orb of crystallized shadow made by compressing a shadow-orb under extreme pressure.

The tiny shadow beings flocked to the young woman like children all vying for their mother's attention. The Astromancer seemed to have an affinity for summoning Voidcallers which when destroyed created a minor rift in space, eventually her connection to the void would grow powerful enough to begin summoning the normal Voidcallers who's purpose was to lure greater inhabitants of the Void and sacrifice themselves to pull them through.

She smiled faintly at the almost child like beings before dismissing them as she could feel her Master's hands roaming her body. "**Shall we move to the bedroom, Master?**"

"Hmm... no." Menma decided as he began stipping her clothes off leaving only the naked shadow of Solaris. "I think I'll take you under the moon's light tonight."

Her Shadowform hid the eagerness in her eyes as he disrobed while she made herself comfortable on the few pillows she kept in the small observatory of her home. "**As you wish my Master.**"

**000**

**17 ADP, 30th Day of the Seventh Moon**

The Orcish Horde had moved at great pace on Thrall's order. The Queen Beeve had sent messenger to inform him that Blackmoore had found out that Taretha had been the one to start the fire that helped him escape and that she was to be publicly executed for her crimes.

Most of the Horde had been left behind in their haste and only his Blood Riders and those with mounts were able to keep pace but when he arrived at the gates of Durnholde he could see the archers lining the walls and Aedelas drunkenly swerving on the battlements.

"BLACKMOORE!" Thrall roared "I GIVE YOU THIS ONE CHANCE TO SURRENDER OR FACE DEATH!"

"Ha- *hic* ha! Thrall, you stupid boy, when did you get so funny?" Aedelas taunted drawing growls of anger from the orcs at the mockery of their Warchief.

Thrall glared at the human. "So you've chosen death." His words weren't shouted this time but still carried across the quiet morning.

"Hmph!" Blackmoore sneered down at the orc and reached for something by his feet before tossing it at Thrall. "Death indeed!"

Thrall looked down at the object only to look on in horror at the sight of Taretha's severed head. Darkness flooded his mind and rage filled his heart once again as his eyes bled red. "Kill... them... all." He whispered before drawing his blade and screaming "**KILL THE ALL!**"

Driven by pure rage and hatred Thrall charged the wooden gate as black smoke seemed to waft off his body, the cold calculating nature of the Void allowing Thrall to keep himself through the demonic rage which turned his body into an unstoppable killing machine.

Thrall only faintly registered the warcries of his riders as they stormed the gates. Most of the battle felt like a blur but Thrall kept the distinct memory of tearing Aedelas in half with his bare hands in the forefront of his mind as the Orcs laid seige to the Hold and freed the last of their bretheren.

**000**

"What now Warchief?" Gromm asked, a satisfied lilt to his voice as they watched the last internment camp burn.

"Now we go west." Thrall told his friend and High Warlord while still looking upon the grave sadly. They stood upon a hill overlooking the burning camp where Thrall had buried Taretha after finding her body.

"West, Warchief?" A new orc asked as he approached the leaders of his people alongside another orc. "What lies west?"

"Kalimdor, Brox." Thrall answered his new arrival before nodding to the other man "Varok. I see you both enjoyed yourselves." He said, glancing at their bloodied axes.

The Sourfang brothers were rescued in the first of the Arathi interment camps where the remains of the Blackrock clan were kept and quickly swore themselves to Thrall as he was Orgrim's successor.

Their ferocity in battle helped win many encounters as their very might and courage inspired their comrades to fight harder.

"What awaits us in Kalimdor, Warchief?" Varok asked, his tone low, being the more quiet of the two brothers.

"Hopefully home Varok. The human queen has sent us missives of possible lands we could call our own. The forests of northern Kalimdor are occupied by the Night Elves and the south are claimed by roaming tribes of all kinds but near the upper coast is a suitable area, a bit south of a land called Azshara." Thrall informed them.

"Bah! Why should we move when there is perfectly good land here?" Hellscream groused.

"Because I do not wish for our people to be fighting the humans for their lands until they decide to wipe us out. The Alterac Queen has advised that we quickly harvest what lumber we can and start constructing ships to sail across the seas, there we will build a new home for our people and I truly belive that is the best coarse of action for us." Thrall returned. "We've only just freed our people, let us not be so quick as to put them in chains once again in unneaded battles against the humans."

Varok nodded "I agree with the Warchief, if we can leave and start a new life peacefully then we should. I do not shy away from battle but neither do I seek it needlessly."

Hellscream huffed in annoyance but nodded his acceptance. "It is as the Warchief wills."

"Best you remember that Gromm." An older but still strong voice joined them, making the four orcs turn to see Orgrim walking up to them. "We should leave soon Warchief, even if the King of these lands is our ally we should not stay here overlong."

"Of course Orgrim. Brox, Varok, Gromm gather the soldiers, we move back for Hillsbrad." Thrall commanded.

"Yes, Warchief!" The three orcs snapped a salute and quickly left to rally the warriors.

"Thrall." Orgrim began drawing the young orc's attention. "Come, we must speak."

Thrall simply nodded and followed the former Warchief to his tent. "What do you wish to speak about Orgrim?"

"This plan of yours to sail west... I do not disagree with it but we must properly plan this, from our knowledge of the Second War the trip across the seas will be roughly five weeks. There are many island chains between Hillsbrad and Kalimdor, not to mention the massive maelstrom in the middle so we need supplies that will last us that long." Orgrim began speaking as he laid out a map across his table. "The other important thing to note is that we'll be sailing past those damned Proudmoores. Their ships will be better made and better equiped than whatever we cobble together and there is a very real possibility that we may lose more than a few ships during our passing through Kul Tiras."

Thrall frowned as he took that information in before asking "What if we went the other way around? Left from the other side of Arathi and sail to the other end of Kalimdor?"

Orgrim gave a thoughtful hum before shrugging "I never sent any ships that way so I'm not sure of what we'll find but it is worth a try I suppose. It will let us avoid the Kul Tiran navy entirely and we could possibly discover a more favorable land than whatever hole that human Queen wished to stick us in."

Thrall nodded slowly before the idea gained more and more traction in his mind. "Unfortunately the only way to the otherside of Arathi is down the path by the Dwarf bridge. They'll never let us through without a fight and their walls are lined with firearms. We could try heading down through the Hinterlands but again that is occupied by the Wildhammer dwarves who are allies with the Alterac and Stromgarde kings."

"And we can't asked them to let us through because officially we're enemies." Orgrim said followed by a snort. "This is why I never liked politics, we may as well fight our way through the Hinterlands, at least if we make a base near the shore we can harvest the forests there for our lumber."

"That may be our best bet." Thrall said quietly as he stroked his chin. "Guard!"

"Yes, Warchief?" An orc asked, having immeditely entered the tent.

"Informed by advisors to gather in ten at my tent, we have important matters to discuss."

**000**

**17 ADP, 12th Day of the Tenth Moon**

Jaina came to attend the Meeting of Lords scheduled today after making sure her son was fed and put to sleep while being minded by two maids and a squad of loyal men.

Today they were discussing the Orc menace which had seemingly disappeared off the face of Azeroth after sacking the interment camps.

She of course knew the truth as Beve told Menma and he told her, a rather round-about way of information trading but she refused to speak with that woman for personal reasons.

Their lack of knowledge was a given considering that Alterac, Stromgarde and Aerie Peak had all seceeded from the Alliance and were 'dealing' with the orcs in the Hinterlands internally within the Empire.

Speaking of which the Empire had recently begun open trading with Quel'thalas and are on track for possibly integrating the Elven kingdom into the Empire.

Technically the Orcs were unofficial allies of the Empire but given her father's disposition towards the green men he would likely try to war with them and Kul Tiras and the Empire may come to blows in the future.

Hopefully she would be able to take the Lordaeron Throne before that happened and leverage her position to make her father see reason but she wasn't holding her breath as Derek's death had hit him the hardest.

**000**

**17 ADP, 27nd Day of the Eleventh Moon**

"I received your note about the weekend." Sylvanas spoke as she entered the range set up for archery training where Menma was trying to pick up the skill. "Where did you wander off to?"

"I took the week to head back to Alterac and to spend time with my family. My son Saren turned four on the twenty-third." Menma answered absentmindedly before taking the shot. A perfect bulleyes on the dummy's head.

"I don't believe you ever mentioned having a son?" Sylvanas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's a child." Menma said before launching another arrow which looped slightly to strike the dummy behind the first one before turning to his friend. "Hasn't really done much worth mentioning."

"Not bad..." Sylvanas began before whiping out her bow and matching the shot with half the time and twice the precision seeing as she shot through it. "-but not great either."

Menma simply stared at her momentarily smug face. "Oh, we're playing the one up game are we? Alright then, loser has to do one thing the winner demands."

Sylvanas frowned at the man "I will not perform any acts that would demean my station as Ranger-General."

Menma laughed and waved her off. "Nah, I was just thinking a date. You know, dinner, maybe a stroll through Eversong during the evening?"

Sylvanas hesitated for a moment before her pride as an archer won through. "Very well but when I win, I desire another of those specialized lessons."

Menma grinned. It was a surprise to him when Sylvanas showed a natural apptitude to the Void but considering her logical and calculating mind he supposed it only made sense, not mention that he had yet to see anyone murder trolls with a cold efficiency quite like her.

All elves hate trolls but it seemed that the Windrunner sisters were especially hateful of species after the murder of their mother and little brother.

"You're on." He concentrated for a moment before launching his arrow which split into three different arrows mid-flight and perfectly sticking in the head, heart and head of the three target dummies.

Sylvanas scowled for a moment before scoffing "We're using magic now? Fine." She said challengingly before drawing four arrows from her quiver.

"Oh for the Sunwell's sake, would you two just fuck and get it over with!?" Vereesa shouted making Sylvanas' shot go wide as she heard her sister's words. "Sun above, it was funny at first but now it's just annoying. Seriously sis, this awkward _thing _you call flirting is causing me physical pain."

"Vereesa! We're in public!" Sylvanas chided, though if one looked closely enough they could spot the hints of a blush on her already pinkish skin.

Menma just laughed seeing where the arrows landed. "Guess this is my win Sylvanas... and you know what that means, right?"

Rounding back on the smug idiot Sylvanas drew up on him with a scowl. "That doesn't count and you know it, Vereesa distracted me!"

"And you know full well that battlefields are distracting, those trolls aren't just gonna stand there looking pretty just because your little sister embarassed you for a moment." Menma told her, "Now are you going to uphold your end of the bet... or not?"

Sylvanas' eye twitched for a moment before she turned away with a huff "Fine. I'm a woman of my word and I will agree to the previous set terms... one... date. Just one!"

Menma grinned widely and nodded "Just one."

Vereesa shook her head and gazed upon her friend fondly. "Sorry sis but all he needs is the one, Menma's a terrible lout and a brute but he has a charm that will draw you in before you know it."

Menma laughed hearing Vereesa's comments about him "Vereesa! I'm hurt, to think you see me so lowly!"

"Oh shut it you," Vereesa said with a smile as she slapped his shoulder "Here I am, having taken a trip all the way up here only to find you trying to court my dear sister! Shame on you!"

"Well it's your fault Vereesa, you're the one that kept going on and on about how Sylvanas that the most beautiful elf in all of Quel'thalas, I just had to see for myself. Gotta say, you weren't wrong." Menma replied with a grin seeing the growing anger in Sylvanas' eyes as they spoke as if she wasn't there.

"Do not make me rescind my word, Idiot!" Sylvanas warned.

Vereesa shared his grin, having never seen this side of her normally cool and composed elder sister... what would Alleria say about this? "Alright, alright sis, come one let's go get you ready!" The younger sister said as she pushed Sylvanas along towards the dragonhawks.

"What? Get ready for what?" Sylavas asked as Vereesa pulled her along.

"For your big date of course! You can borrow one of my dresses!" The retreating voice of Vereesa said enthusiastically.

"DRESS!?"

Menma let out a huff as a smirk flit across his lips. Who would have thought that Vereesa would one day wing-man for him to get with her sister.

Vereesa seemed almost too eager for them to hook-up, on top of making it clear that she was still very interested in... _wait_. The smirk on his face widened into a grin. "Oh Vereesa you naughty little lynx... is that what you're after? Maybe your admiration of Sylvanas ran a little deeper than I first thought."

**000**

**18 ADP, 10th Day of the First Moon**

"The Orcs-"

"To hell with the Orcs!" Genn shouted, "They haven't been spotted in months since Durnholde was destroyed and I am no longer wasting my resources to locate whever they've fucked off to!"

"Genn, be reasonable! The Horde-"

"I am being reasonable! I am doing what is best for my people and right now the Alliance and your obsession with finding those green bastards is not it!" Genn Graymane proclaimed before standing up and storming out of the meeting. "Consider this my resignation."

"It is regrettable but I must inform you that Dalaran too will be leaving the Alliance." Antonidas told his old friend. "The council has voted and we will be joining the Empire by the end of the week."

Terenas' eyes widened as he turned to his old friend "Antonidas?"

"I apologize my old friend but I was outvoted and the council has spoken. Goodbye and good luck Terenas." With that the elderly Archmage teleported out of the meeting room.

Jaina watched all of this quietly from her father's side. Everything was going according to plan. Soon stress, overwork and the sudden loss of his son would prove too much for the old King and leave her the sole ruler of Lordaeron.

Seeking safety in numbers she would then join the Empire and convince her father to join as well. With Terenas gone the dwarves of Ironforge may turn to Menma as the other liberator of their lands and seek to join the Empire.

As soon as the meeting ended she returned to her rooms and laid down on her bed next to the still sleeping Derek (Uzumaki) Menethil and decided that it was time to truly begin spreading the Embrace.

**000**

**18 ADP, 14th Day of the Second Moon**

After many months of sailing, exploring and fighting the Orcish Horde had settled into a ruined city in the middle of a forest that was occupied by all manner of foul creature. The ogres swore fealty to the Warchief after Thrall challenged the former ogre king to Mak'gora and slain him in the middle of the gladiator pit.

Next they had cleared out the demonic infestation that claimed the east wing with the aid of the ogres followed by the culling of the ghosts in the West quarter. There they had discovered a hidden sect of Highborne who turned hostile upon the slaying of their demon master, the few that surrendered were allowed to live and continue living within their sanctum under the caviat that they no longer practice demonology and teach the orcs the ways of magic.

Now after nearly two months, progress was being made and the first orc mages were born. The ogres seemed to have already discovered the ways of magic themselves but it was more instinctual for them than intellectual and they really weren't great teachers.

"Warchief!" A runner came sprinting into the building Thrall had sequestered for himself and his advisors. "I bring news from the gates!"

"Take a breath." Thrall commanded and after letting the runner catch his breath he asked "What news?"

"Elves, Warchief! Purple ones, at the gates!"

"Those must be the Night Elves the human queen warned us about. Is it possible that we sailed further north than we first believed?" Orgrim pondered.

"No, the Tauren traders said we were south of the Barrens, far away from Ashenvale Forest." Thrall answered before turning to the runner, "Brox gather an escort. We shall meet with these elves. Varok, please fetch Evenshade, I hope the sight of another elf will put them at ease."

"At once Warchief." The Sourfang brothers snapped a salute before quickly setting out to follow their Warchief's orders.

"Ten gold says they'll try to lay claim to our home." Gromm grunted from his seat near the far wall where he was now sharpening his axe.

Thrall chuckled a bit "That's a good bet Gromm."

"Hmph. I'd like to see them try."

"Do not instigate anything Gromm, if possible I'd like to set up a peaceful rapport with the Elves like we did the Tauren, if not then so be it but we shall not be the ones to first draw blades, is that clear?" Thrall stated not only to Gromm but the whole room filled with advisors and guards.

"Yes, Warchief!" They all cried out with a snapped salute.

"Good... now let's see what we make of these Night Elves."

It took only a few minutes on wolfback to reach the main gates of Dire Maul where a group of Night Elves were waiting while the Orc and Ogre guards stood firm and oddly enough a small troupe of Tauren who seemed to be speaking with the elves.

As they neared Thrall was actually able to recognize the main Tauren as Cairne Bloodhoof, the leader of the Tauren clans. "Cairne, we were not expecting you back so soon." Thrall spoke as they dismounted and approached the outsiders.

"Ah, young Warchief!" Cairne spoke in a warm and inviting drawl "The spirits spoke to me to make haste south in order to prevent a great tragedy. I believe I have arrived just in time."

"Bloodhoof, who are these... people whom have laid claim to our ancient city?" The lead elf sneered.

Thrall snorted in amusement. "I belive they're called Ogres or have you forgot that Dire Maul hasn't belonged to you since before we arrived?"

The elven woman glared and took a step forward only for Cairne to interpose his massive treetrunk like arms between the two leaders. "Calm." He spoke calmly but assertively. "I believe introductions have yet to be conducted?"

"Thrall Bloodwolf, Warchief of the Horde." The young orc introduced himself easily enough, crossing his arms as if challenging the woman in front of him.

Her glare tightened for a moment before saying "Captain Shandris Feathermoon of the Ashenvale Sentinels."

"A long way from Ashenvale." Gromm grunted.

"It is duty of the Night Elves to safeguard the Sacred Forests." Shandris bit back.

Gromm made to speak again only to be silenced by a wave of Thrall's hand. "Nevertheless we have taken this city through our own merits and unless you wish to war over it, here we shall stay."

"There will be no war." Cairne denied firmly.

"Quite right." A cultured voice said as he approached the gates next to Varok. He looked upon the Night Elves in distaste. "There will be no war as you have no claim to Eldre'Thalas, this is home to the Quel'dorei and you are no noble, commoner."

Shandris's eyes widened upon seeing the Highbourne, "Archmage Evenshade?"

"Hmph. It seems as though even this child recognizes me after all this time." Evenshade said as he stood on Thrall's other side. "The Quel'dorei of Eldre'Thalas have entered into a treaty with Warchief Thrall to share our city in exchange for protection and if you wish you take what is not yours then my people will show you filthy commoners first hand the power of the Arcane. Now run along and play amongst your mud and sticks girl."

Shandri's eye twitched at that before turning to the hulking Orcs and Ogres who had begun to amass. "The Priestess will hear of this."

"Good." Mordent scoffed "Tell Tyrande to keep a tighter leash on her toy soldiers next time. Now begone." With that the elven sorceror turned made back for his sanctum.

Gromm snorted a chuckle seeing the Night Elves leaving. "Did you see the look on her face? I thought for sure they would reach for those twigs on their backs."

"Hmm." Turning towards Cairne Thrall asked "Should we be wary?"

"The High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind has been known to act rashly from time to time." Cairne informed the Warchief. "However I do not believe she will push the issue if in fact the Highbourne living in Dire Maul already lay true claim to it."

"In any case, I assume you've had a long journey? Care to join me for lunch?" Thrall offered kindly to the grandfatherly Tauren who smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, young Warchief, I do believe these old bones could do with a rest."

**000**

**18 ADP, 5th Day of the Third Moon**

Menma slowly awoke with the morning's rays, feeling the familiar weight of his two Windrunners pressed up against him. Sylvanas seemed to rouse moments later, peering into his eyes with a look of untold lust before kissing him deeply as she had taken to doing every morning. "Good morning Sylvanas."

"Mmm." Sylvanas agreed as she sat up, uncaring of her nudity as the sheets slipped off her plump breasts topped with soft pink nipples which were already hard from either the kiss or the morning chill. "A fine morning to you as well my dear Fool."

"Takes a fool to know a fool." Menma countered with a smile.

"Ha." She chuckled lightly but didn't dispute the fact, "Must be true, for who else but a fool would be convinced to bed her own sister and her lover."

"Do you regret it?" Menma asked, last night being the first time he and Vereesa had convinced Sylvanas into a three-way even if it did take copious amounts of alchohol.

Peering over her shoulder at her lover of three months before turning to her still sleeping sister, drool sliding down her cheek as she had often done as child before smiling fondly and shaking her head. "I do not. We three sisters have always shared everything, it seems as though sharing lovers is no different."

"You're better when you smile." Menma noted. "I like Sylvanas the cool and aloof beauty but the Sylvanas that smiles like that around those she cares about is even better." While he would likely never experience love as normal people do, catching glimpses of it during his time with his lovers was more than enough for him.

"Mrhnnn..." Vereesa grumbled and turned on her side. "No more... laps... captain..."

They had both turned to the youngest sister during her sleep talking before Menma turned an amused eye at Sylvanas. "My Little Moon often talks during sleep, during an especially eventful dream she's even been known to walkabout. It seems as though she's recalling her time under Captain Fairleaf's training for Farstrider recruits." Sylvanas provided as she stepped around the bed to Vereesa's side and gently wiped the drool off her sister's face with the sheet. "Honestly, nearly fourty and she still acts a child."

"Vereesa once mentioned that elves mature slower, at what age are they usually considered and adult?" Menma asked as Sylvanas moved around her room to prepare for the day.

"Fourty." Sylvanas answered as she picked a pair of panties from her drawer. "Technically speaking she still is a child but the Farstriders allow trainees as early as thirty and upon graduation you are considered an adult."

"Huh..." Menma blinked taking in the new information as he looked at the still sleeping Vereesa before turning to Sylvanas "I didn't just commit a crime did I?"

"Sylvanas laughed and shook her head "As I said, Vereesa is considered an adult due to her graduation but do be warned, children are very well protected in Elven culture and normally you would be arrested and gelded for your transgressions."

"Ah." Menma nodded, "Well good thing she's a Farstrider then."

"Indeed." Sylvanas agreed as she took the bundle of clothes in her hands and made for one of the side rooms. "For both of our sakes."

**000**

**18 ADP, 12th Day of the Fourth Moon**

Jaina looked down at the group of kneeling acolytes as she finished her last sermon of the night. Two more had joined tonight, increasing their might in Lordaeron to thirty-seven. Her smile was a faint yet proud thing, Menma said that she had a charisma to match his own and only now was she starting to believe him.

The Embraced would grow strong, of this she swore.

* * *

**AN - **So recently I've really gotten into WORM. Haven't had a chance to read the actual webstory yet but I have read through a few fanfics and I really like the setting, it reminded me of The Boys almost from what I've read so I decided to try my hand at a CYOA set up in a new story I posted alongside this chapter so if you get the chance please check it out and give me your feedback!


	18. A Growing Empire

**AN - **Apologies for not having this ready last month, the damn chapter just kept fighting me every step of the way.

* * *

**Chapter XVIII: A Growing Empire**

**18 ADP, 25th Day of the Fifth Moon**

"FORWARD!" Menma commanded as he atop his Void dragon Hinata flew over Zul'Aman followed closely by Vereesa riding on Frank who was still a Red drake. The scent of fires burning soon came across the wind over the walls.

The massive oaken doors that once held the troll fortress secure had been splintered, shattered and wholly blown apart by Menma's Rasenringu. The elves at his back had hidden themselves behind magical dampening barriers at Magister Umbric's behest lest they be overwhelmed by the backdraft of the magical explosion.

Needless to say, they were all stunned and overawed by the sheer power the Dragonrider so casually commanded. Even Umbric himself, who already knew of Menma's power was momentarily taken aback.

"SELAMA ASHAL'ANORE!" Renthar Hawkspear roared as he and Silvermoon's warriors spearheaded the assault into the accursed troll city. He was a companion of Sylvanas and her recommendation to lead the warriors who signed up for the raid on Zul'Aman.

"Alar'annalas, with me!" Sylvanas commanded sharply as she took her personal company of the most elite archers in all of Quel'thalas to the North end of the city where they would deal with the Eagle Avatar Akil'zon.

Meanwhile at the gates Umbric was setting up their home base as Master Menma had commanded. His mages had quickly set up portals to Silvermoon for resupply, reinforcement or retreat.

The priests likewise had been quick to set up a medical center for the injured, this team being headed by Lady Liadrin who apparently had been acquainted with his Lord and was asked by him to lead the healer division, only a few of the more combat oriented priests having left with the assault teams for on-site healing while those more grievously injured would be returned to the fallback point for urgent care.

At the entrance to the city was Lor'themar Theron, Ranger-Lord of the Farstriders and a company of twenty Ranger-Captains. These Farstriders would be acting as reinforcement, messengers and the last line of defense should the assault teams need to retreat but for now they would hold the line.

All around them were the bodies of trolls who were either caught in the initial explosion by Menma or killed by their forces storming the city. Lor'themar stood stalwart as he gazed into the city, already he could see the dragonfire spreading, a grim smile crossing his lips as he remembered the past war when the Orcs brought their dragons to burn the forests of Quel'Thalas at the troll's behest.

Turnabout was only fair play.

Tis' a shame he and his men were assigned to hold the front, but the Ranger-General Sylvanas and Lord Menma gave their orders and he was meant to follow. His keen eyes spotted a runner coming from the right side, carrying a swordsman on his back.

"My Lord, we need two to the Bear Shrine." The runner reported, not stopping to hear his reply as he quickly headed for the med-bay.

"Boldfire, Sharpwind." He called out, not taking his eyes off the city, always on the lookout for any trolls attempting to escape.

""Sir!"" The two snapped a salute and went off to reinforce.

Another runner approached from the opposite side this time. "Brightbow."

"Sir!"

His eyes caught the injuries on the archer and he doubted she would make it past the night. A shame, her sacrifice will not be forgotten. With a deep breath he continued his vigil.

It would be a long day.

**000**

Menma dodged to the side as the abnormally large troll swung his staff at him, missing and bashing the weapon against the floor before raising his arm - Menma immediately switched with one of his clones that was engaging a hulking troll and used its massive body as a shield to tank the Spirit Bolts Malacrass shot at him.

The Spirit Bolts blasted the Hulk to bits which gave Menma enough time to lob a spell of his own, "**Shadowfury!**"

Malacrass was an exceptionally powerful troll and normally would be able to shrug off such spells but when hit by the force of a Void enhanced Shadowfury, the elite troll was brought to his knees instantly. "Gah- grhaghghgghaaa..."

With a flick of the Kubikiribocho, the Menma clone that was waiting in stealth for the right moment to strike took that split second where Malacrass was stunned to cleave most of the way through his neck.

Walking up to the gurgling troll who was still somehow alive even though he mostly decapitated rolling on the floor, panic in his eyes as his hands light up a bright gold. "Oh fucking, no you don't! **Silence!** **Death!**"

The Shadow Words muddled the troll's mind into forgetting how to even mentally chant the words needed for his flash heal while the second one sent him directly into the endless embrace of the Void.

"God damn trolls and their stupid levels of regeneration." Menma grumbled, walking further into the room but not before stabbing his blade into the heart of another Hulk who was crawling on the ground. "Fucking roaches, the lot of them."

It had been nearly a month now, after all of this time the damn Silvermoon council had finally reached a decision on whether or not to join the Empire. Their answer was such 'Prove to us, King Menma, the might of the Empire. Help rid us of our ancient enemy.'

And that's how his campaign against the Amani Empire began, not that he was never _not _down for a fight but it was a bit annoying having to deal with this for them. Still the High elves of Silvermoon were masters of the Arcane and Holy arts, not to mention warriors and archers of great renown.

Quite frankly not having Quel'thalas in his Empire was never an option, which was why he had spent the last several months in the City building a rapport with High King Anasterian... and also subverting a few High elves into his cult. But we don't talk about that.

At first progress had been slow, with only himself Vereesa and Sylvanas slowly taking back lands from the trolls. Then Sylvanas' most loyal Rangers joined them at her behest without a moment's hesitation.

Seeing their continued victories, more and more elves who had lost family or friends to the trolls began volunteering to his cause. One being Renthar Hawkspear the elder brother of Cyndia Hawkspear and a Ranger-Captain well on his way to being a Ranger-Lord.

Next had been the mages who had followed the Call of the Void and saw not only infinite power but also salvation within the Cold Dark. Magister Umbric had been the first High-Elf to truly submit himself to the Will of the Void, though the transformation would be held off until a later and more opportune time.

He had been instrumental in finding like minded mages amongst his people who too would be willing to follow the Call. Sylvanas oddly enough had been intrigued with his Shadow abilities enough to seek him out on her own and soon became another loyal soldier for the Embraced.

She had tried to convince Menma to allow her protege Nathanos to join but he argued that as Marris was not one of his or an elf then it would diminish the whole point of the battle, to prove his and Silvermoon's strength.

The last to join his merry band of troll Slayers had actually been Sylvanas' second-in-command, who also happened to be the asshole who drew his blade on him the first day - Lor'themar Theron.

He didn't seem overly fond of being ordered around by a human but like any good soldier he followed the command of those above him, namely himself and Sylvanas. Being Sylvanas' second, Menma put him in charge of their reserve fighters and their fallback point.

Many more elves were actually stationed outside of the stronghold, those of lower rank who were meant to hold off any troll forces that would arrive in an attempt to aid Zul'Aman.

A piercing cry drew his attention just as a clone popped to tell him the news. Sylvanas and her team had just finished off Akil'zon and were moving to assist Hawkspear with Nalorakk.

With a grunt of effort Menma kicked down the heavy door that barred his entrance into the East section of the city. His Kubikiribocho was already swinging as a horde of trolls swarmed him.

These were noticeably weaker than the ones he had fought before and Menma figured these were just the city's civilians being used as a sacrifice to slow him down somewhat. Hell they didn't even have weapons, they were seriously just trying to take swings at him before he cleaved them in half.

"Everybody always wanna take from us. Now we gonna start takin' back. Anybody who get in our way... gonne drown in dey own blood. Da Amani empire be back now... seekin' vengeance. And we gonna start wit' you." Zul'jin yelled from his pedestal.

Menma snorted in amusement as he decapitated the last troll civilian. "Yeah, ya keep tinkin' dat asshole." He said as he received the memories of Nalorakk's demise.

Before him stood a bridge and several other trolls, these however weren't fighters, he could already tell from they way they shivered in fear and clung to their children.

With a smirk he walked across the bridge, the trolls all fearfully watching his every step as he neared them covered in the dripping blood of their fathers and brothers, his massive cleaver dragged behind him as it noisily dragged across the stone.

As his eyes dragged across the last of the Amani he could only feel a shiver of elation knowing that their deaths would bring him the loyalty of the High elves. As such he didn't waste one more second in letting out a shrill whistle.

None of the trolls knew what was happening until Zul'Jin from his elevated position clearly saw the deep purple visage of Hinata soaring over the wall, a bright blue flame already gathering in her mouth.

Zul'Jin's eyes widened and before he even had the chance warn him people, the dragon's flames washed over them. Only they weren't fire at all, it wasn't heat he felt coming from the blue flames but cold and only a after letting down his remaining arm could he see the rime that coated it and the horror that laid below.

Before him, laid not the worked stone of his people but a frozen wasteland with statues of ice, forever immortalizing the fear in his people's eyes as their iced over forms stood completely still. "No..." Zul'jin breathed out, a slight mist forming in front of his mantle from the cold.

The flapping of wings drew his attention as the drake who was more akin to a small dragon loomed over him primed to attack. Is this was they felt when the orcs and their dragons descended upon the elves? The knowledge that nothing could be done in the face of such might?

It did more to chill his bones that the dragon's fire did.

Ice crunched as the human approached, seemingly unaffected by the sudden drop in temperature even as he shook the frozen pellets of blood off his blade. "I can see it on your face you know?" The human spoke with a mocking arrogance, "Hehe, it's funny you know, before this campaign I didn't much have an opinion on trolls. But now? After you goddamn roaches made me comb these woods day and night for a month to get rid of you all? Well now... I absolutely fucking hate you."

"Dis was our land. troll land. We Amani was here before anyone! Da' elves and dere Alliance came to drive us out. But we never give up. We never forget..." Having said his peace Zul'jin leapt at Menma and swung down with his glaive only for it to harmlessly pass over the face of Kubikiribocho as he parried and shoulder checked the troll away.

"Ooh feisty aren't cha'?" Menma mocked as he locked around, a plan formulating in his head. From the roars he could hear nearby Vereesa and Sylvanas should be engaging Jan'alai while Hawkspear and his warriors ventured into Halazzi's temple.

"Well come on then big boy, come and get me." He said before dashing off to the side and using the flat of his blade to smash the statues of a troll woman and her child to pieces as he went.

Zul'jin saw red and roared out to the heavens as he transformed himself into a bear and started charging at the human. "Oh, this is even better." Menma grinned as he stood in front of a gathering of statues only to dodge out of the way at the last moment, watching as Zul'jin plowed through his own people. "Steeee-rike!"

Zul'jin roared in fury after recognizing what he had done and charged at Menma once again. "What? You didn't like that one? Well how about these ones? **Pain! Voidbolt!" **Thrusting his palms out one at a time he launched the shadow spells which impanted the bear hard enough to make him stumble and fall.

Zul'jin rolled with the fall as he de-shifted forms however and leapt up as he suddenly took the form of an eagle and summoned tornadoes around him. Their strong winds seemed to actually be pushing him away instead of into him and running only made them follow him even harder. "Alright, this is some bullshit! **Void Constructs!**" Drawing directly from the Void he summoned five Void-infused clones and had them spread out.

It seemed to confuse Zul'jin greatly as he couldn't tell which Menma was which and had to pick between four of them to chase which unfortunately left him open to attack from the other two. Abandoning that plan came just as quickly to Zul'jin as he backed away before turning into a Lynx and leaping at the nearest clone.

The other five watched the clone get shredded to ribbons and disappear before looking at each other and going into a more defensive formation. Three more clones had died during the fight and Hinata had to swoop in and pull the Zul'jin away when he had jumped on Menma before blasting him full on with her ice breath.

Zul'jin cried in agony as he de-shifted and turned into a dragonhawk to combat the ice by spinning himself breathing out a stream of fire in all directions. Menma had to pull out Samehada to devour the flames and with it's weakening properties Zul'jin soon was forcefully de-shifted, falling back in exhaustion as he tried crawling away from Menma.

"Mebbe me fall... but da Amani empire... never gonna d- UGH! Uhhh..." Zul'jin sighed out his last breath as Kubikiribocho stuck out of his chest, having been thrust straight through his heart.

"Yeah, yeah..." Menma sighed as he pulled out the blade and swiftly decapitated the troll before placing the head in a bag. "Hopefully the assault teams are done, I've had my fill of trolls for one lifetime."

With a casual wave of his hand a Shadow Crash spell demolished the remaining ice statues as he remounted Hinata and flew back into the city proper. A frown on his face as he took off his coat. "Troll bastards got their blood all over my favorite cloak... this better not stain or I swear I'll go to Gurubashi and nuke the fucking place just out of annoyance."

Seeing Vereesa doing strafing runs on Frank he decided to join her. "What's the situation out here?"

"Sylvas and her team just killed the Dragonhawk avatar. I'm not sure about Hawkspear and his crew though." Vereesa yelled out over the wind before shooting off another arrow that impaled a hidden troll through the eye.

"Alright, I'm going to get started on the exit plan then." Yanking on Hinata's reins they flew off towards the city's perimeter where the Void drake began freezing over the river before moving on to the walls to prevent any troll from escaping.

She had just finished covering the walls by the time Hawkspear's team exited Halazzi's temple. Vereesa had spotted the same and started the plan. She and Frank would begin burning the city behind the assault teams as they made their escape.

Seeing their impending fate, the trolls that had gone into hiding had made a last ditch effort to escape only to be mowed down by Ranger arrows as Sylvanas and her team were already waiting by the entrance just for this moment.

After every elf safely made it out of the city Menma had Hinata freeze over the entrance, the pained screams of the surviving trolls ringing out in the night air like horrid windchimes. Hateful of the trolls as the elves are, many became ill as soon as the overpowering scent of burning flesh became apparent but still they kept their vigil, ensuring no troll escaped their fiery prison.

This went on for half an hour, a mostly silent watch as the night sky soon opened up in to a light rain that was slowly putting out the flames. A hastily erected ward by the mages kept their company dry as soon the storm came down in earnest and put out the burning city within the hour.

The ashes city had been silent for almost ten minutes now and yet no one dared say a word as the human King simply watched on with an impassive look. Until he spoke. "Sylvanas."

"Yes?" The woman asked, tilting her head up slightly to look at her lover still astride his draconic mount.

"What are the odds of survivors?"

"Fire has been known to dampen their regenerative abilities and cauterized wounds never heal properly on trolls. So... unlikely."

"But not certain." Menma huffed. "Theron, take your company and comb the ruins. Kill anything that moves - no prisoners. Sylvanas and I will report our victory to High-King Anasterian." He said, offering a hand down for the she-elf to grasp before pulling her up.

"Vereesa with us." Menma called out his last command before taking off towards Silvermoon. The ride over was mostly quiet and people generally got out of the way when Sylvanas was strolling through the city, far too respectful of their Ranger-General to impede her way.

Especially when they looked like they had just left a battlefield.

"Hey Menma..." Vereesa whispered as they made their way through the city. At his grunt of acknowledgement she continued, "You're leaving as soon as they sign the alliance papers right?"

"Yes. Truthfully I could have left months ago when my diplomats arrived but I wanted to be here to handle the matter personally ." Menma whispered back. "I will be moving back down to Alterac however. Travel between there, Ironforge and Gnomeregan will be much simpler."

Granted he had known how to make portals for some time now and while generally it was far too mana and reagent intensive for normal mages to simply portal around at their leisure, teleportation however was much simpler and he had mastered the art recently thanks to Kael'thas' instruction.

And speaking of chakra he still hadn't had a chance to look into that odd chakra barrier far to the south. The sheer size of the damn thing seemed to cover an entire continent and according to most maps there was _nothing _there.

It was only after looking into some old Kaldorei maps that pre-dated Quel'thalas from the elven journey across the sea did he note that there was in fact a landmass far to the south of the world.

"Will... you visit?" Sylvanas' voice was so low he almost didn't hear it, deep in his own musings as he was. Still if he had to reassure his woman then that's what he'd do.

"Of course. I'll visit when able, now that I've mastered teleportation I should be able to show up every once in a while when not too engrossed in _politics._" The way he practically spat out the word drew a giggle from Vereesa and a small smile from her elder sister.

As they drew up towards the Sunfury Spire they were met along the way by Kael'thas who congratulated them all on a successful campaign. Apparently the Silvermoon council had been scrying the battle and were satisfied with the results.

They all stood around on ceremony for a while, getting all of the formal crap out of the way before the signing of the treaty that marked the official induction of Silvermoon and the High Elves into the Empire.

The Empire, unlike the Alliance of Lordaeron was not a democracy but very much so an autocracy with the Emperor - namely Menma - holding the final say on all dealings while the other kings simply acted as advisors.

Convincing the elven people that rule under him instead of rule under themselves was the main reason Menma had to prove himself to them and ingratiate himself to the high elves and also why it had taken so long.

They had seen it now however, his power, his resourcefulness and his ability to lead. They knew of his various allies, the greatest of course being the Red Dragonflight under the Life-Binder Alexstrasza.

They had deliberated over all of the presented factors and eventually came to the conclusion that the High Elves would be ready and able to pledge themselves to his banner should their forests become secure through the elimination of the Amani tribe.

As the ceremonies ended Anasterian formally bowed at the waist and intoned "Emperor." Soon followed by every other elf falling to one knee and greeting their new ruler.

Menma allowed a small smile to cross his lips as the elves all around him kept their heads bowed in deference. All that was left was Lordaeron and he would become the sole ruler of the Northern Kingdoms.

No... he then thought, there was one small thorn in his side. He mused as the elves all stood once more.

Gilneas.

He would have to deal with them sooner rather than later but for now he would celebrate his newest acquisition.

**000**

**18 ADP, 7th Day of the Eighth Moon**

Menma had been home for a few months now and had spent a good portion of it training his son while sending clones off to help Jaina subvert people to their cabal. Another had been sent to Stratholme to check up on his Salamander and to attempt to enter the Silver Hand where Arthas was training under Uther Lightbringer in the ways of being paladin.

Tis a shame it'll all be for naught after running afoul a bad case of _death_. He wasn't even worried about them resurrecting the little cuck as they can't exactly bring back a headless corpse.

Casually moving his body to the side let the arcane missle completely miss him, only now bothering to focus back on his first son. "Arcane missiles are meant to be fired in rapid succession to cut back on the chance that your target will dodge Saren."

"Right." Saren replied in a calm, almost bored tone before lifting his hand back up and this time sending out a veritable volley of arcane energy. Menma lifted an eyebrow before smirking and merely batting the projectiles away from him with a localized magic shield on his hand.

"You're improving." Was all Menma said in praise. "Keep this up and I'll teach you Arcane Blast soon enough."

A slightly crooked smile that reminded Menma of his own graced Saren's lips before flitting away as the boy returned to his previous demeanor. Saren had learned quickly enough that his father had certain expectations of him and so he would act a certain way around him that he wouldn't with say his mother or the servants.

Father had told him that it was for the sake of training him to one day take up the mantle of King of Alterac, to remain composed and focused even in the face of insurmountable odds - this one being his Father, one of the most powerful men currently alive.

Gifted with a mind far more advanced than those around him, even at the tender age of five Saren knew that he would likely never be a match for his Father. Yet he promised to surpass him no matter what, he would earn his Father's approval even if he had to pry it from his dying hands.

His deep blue eyes lit up with arcane power and once more he sent his arms forward and instead of chanting 'Arcane Missiles' as he had been before, something deep inside told him to instead roar "**ARCANE BARRAGE!"**

The instant cast nearly caught Menma off-guard before throwing up a Mana Shield which blocked the extremely powerful twin bolts of crystalized mana. Seeing a small crack in his shield caused Menma to smirk for the barest of moments. "Enough." He called out seeing his son begin his cast once again. "Go get cleaned up it's almost time for dinner."

"Yes Father!" The boy said, bowing respectfully before scampering off.

Menma snorted at the boy's theatrics, as if he couldn't see right through the child. Regardless the boy was attentive during their lessons and he was already becoming a powerful tool soon to be added to his arsenal and from Jaina's letters Derek had the potential to be even more powerful as he had inherited the famed hydrokinesis of the Proudmoore family along with his and Jaina's abnormally large mana pools.

"Report." Menma said as he remained in the training ring where a man suddenly appeared before him, knelt and head bowed reverently.

"My Emperor, we have discovered the whereabout of the orcs." The Syndicate member replied quickly. "They have taken refuge in an old elven ruin now known as Dire Maul in Feralas."

Menma nodded slowly before asking "And the night elves?"

"They have been receptive to our trade caravans. The land known as Azshara is just as Lady Preston said as well and we have been able to build a fort on the coastlands after clearing some of the local wildlife." The agent answered.

"Excellent, captain. Report to Ryson for further orders." Menma said as a clear dismissal as he walked off towards the castle.

"My Emperor." He heard the man say before the man left to fulfil his orders.

**000**

**18 ADP, 20th Day of the Twelfth Moon**

A black haired young man smirked as he parried his opponents blade before stepping in with a shoulder check that launched the exhausted young man to ground, blade held to his opponents throat. "Yield."

The other young man on the ground grunted in annoyance before saying , "I yield."

The black haired man chuckled before sheathing his blade and offering his hand to his opponent. "You'll have to be better than that your majesty. Can't have the crown prince eating dirt day in and day out, now can we?"

Arthas pushed away his friend good naturedly "Oh, piss off, Uchiha."

The clone of Menma disguised as his old friend and fellow playboy Sasuke Uchiha grinned widely as he caught up to the prince, walking by his side. "So, excited to get back to your wife and child?"

Arthas smiled as he looked off in the distance towards Lordaeron. "I am, it's been nearly half a year since I last saw Jaina and Derek and I've missed them terribly."

A dark look came across Sasuke's eyes which was easily hidden a moment later by his charming smile. "Well, I personally can't wait either, been a while since I've been with a noble lady and Lordaeron's got the finest."

Arthas scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Must you be so crude, Uchiha?"

Menma laughed, "Must I? No, will I be anyway? Absolutely."

"Insufferable." Arthas murmured with a wry grin on his lips as his friend swung his arm over his shoulders. "Who else will be joining us?"

"Just a few of the lads that asked for leave to see the family for the holidays." Menma replied. "Five, maybe six of us?"

Arthas nodded as Menma stepped away having caught sight of something, turning to match his gave he could only let out a very unprincely snort. "Still trying? You know that she'll never give you the time of day right?"

"Oh, ye of little faith." Menma adjusted his collar as he prepared to head towards his target, "Just watch and learn."

"The only thing I'll learn is whatever new and inventive way she'll shoot you down with this time." Arthas called out his jibe before chuckling and continuing on his way to the barracks to prepare his things for the trip back to Lordaeron.

**000**

Menma approached the two woman who were having a late breakfast at a cafe. "Well hello there my dears."

Looking up from her food Eris Havenfire rolled her eyes seeing who it was. "Menma."

Sally Paletress on the other hand however beamed in excitement. "Master!"

"Hello my little Salamander, how goes your training?" Menma asked his first apprentice who grumbled something about the Light before telling him that it was going well. "And you Eris? How are you this lovely morning?"

Eris sighed "I'm well my Lord."

"So I was thinking-"

She rubbed the bridge of her nose "Lord Menma, please understand that I have no interest, I prefer women. You know this."

Menma shrugged, "No, I'm aware. Doesn't mean I'll stop trying regardless but I'll let up for now because I have more important news."

"Oh?" Eris asked, now intrigued. "What is it?"

"It's time." Was all Menma said, a moment passing in silence before Eris and Sally looked at each other then back at him.

"You mean _that _time?" Sally asked for clarification.

"Yes." Menma confirmed as he turned to Eris. "Gather the faithful and set up along the road two days down."

Sally stood immediately followed by Eris and the bowed subtly before taking off towards the church in a brisk but still inconspicuous pace. Laying a gold piece on the table for their meals he also stood up and returned to the barracks.

**000**

**19 ADP, 2nd Day of the First Moon**

The old and tired visage of Terenas Menethil remained steady as he watched the stone casket be sealed, the plaque in front denoting 'Arthas Menethil - Son, Prince, Paladin' Arthas having been knighted by his mentor Uther posthumously.

His daughter Calia crying at the foot of her little brother's casket as it stood there in quiet solemnity next to that of their mother Lianne's.

A little over a week ago his head had been found on the throne, nearly giving the old king a heart attack before he ordered a shut down of the city to look for any possible culprits before starting a hunt for the rest of his son's body which was found a few days later along the road to Stratholme.

It was deemed that Arthas and his companions had been assaulted in the dead of night by practitioners of dark magics, this being confirmed by the Kirin Tor agents dispatched to the scene.

Immediately the old king's thoughts turned to the foul magicks of the orcs and for days his ravings about hunting down the orc menace raged within his audience chamber. The nobles all looking upon the king with looks of pity or discontent.

Turning to his side to take his mind off of his dark thoughts he was graced with the view of the young widow dressed in black and veiled as she mourned the death of her husband. Today being the first he had seen of her since she had locked herself in her rooms out of sheer grief at the news of his son's death.

He could neither fault nor blame the lass as he was of a mind to do much the same, were it not his duty to keep the kingdom running. Reaching out he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as a lone tear slid down her cheek. She was a strong girl, he was glad... the kingdom would need a strong ruler and his grandson a strong mother for he could feel his end nearing.

Jaina had stayed for only a while longer until Derek awoke with a fuss, where she had begged off to care for her son. "Of course dear, please get some rest." Teranas said, seeing the bags under the girl's eyes.

She inclined her head and made way towards her rooms, the stoic look remaining on her in the face of the well-wishers just outside of the mausoleum who all had come out in force to mourn their fallen prince.

She knew that Arthas was well loved by his people but this had simply put it in perspective as she entered the castle proper and made for her chambers, telling the mades to vacate before putting up a silencing spell on the room.

Suddenly she let out a sigh in relief, looking down at her son with a loving smile. "Yes, yes, I know my heart." She said lovingly, already unstrapping her black dress to allow her heavy swollen breasts to pop out which she offered to her son who latched on greedily, taking a moment to move herself to sit on the bed.

"I didn't think you'd be able to cry, that was a nice touch." Menma said from behind her as he rubbed her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"I couldn't." Jaina admitted. "I had to use my hydrokinesis to dry out my eyes and force the tears out that way."

Menma chuckled, "What a heartless woman, couldn't even shed a single tear for your husband?"

Jaina ignored his words as she simply stroked her son's hair. His peaceful face reminding her why she did all of this, at first it had been for a foolish love of the man behind her but with the birth of her son she had been given a new clarity.

Derek was her world now, he was her life and for his sake she would burn this world to the ground if it meant his safety.

A part of her, a large part even, would always love Menma but he was no longer the center of her life and with that she could now focus on what was important to her and securing her son's future kingdom was just one of those things. "When will you execute the next part of the plan?"

"Soon." Menma replied. "The mind-numbing poison is working well in conjunction with the continued nightmares. It won't be long now until the good king falls."

Jaina nodded, her head leaning back against his chest, eyes closed in contentment. "Good."

"Tired?" He asked, slowly massaging her temples and running his hands through her hair in a way that drew a pleased hum from the woman.

She smiled, eyes still closed as she enjoyed his ministrations. "Of course, we just spent the last few days having sex non-stop. We even went further than that first time we had a marathon, quite frankly I'm exhausted."

"We were celebrating." Menma protested, "I also didn't hear you complaining."

"Shush." She pleaded lowly as she relaxed into her lover's chest. "Just hold me for a while."

"Alright."

**000**

**19 ADP, 27th Day of the First Moon**

Jaina had to hand it to the old king, she thought as she sat on the throne. He had held on longer than she or Menma guessed he would, lasting nearly a month before taking his own life in the dead of night.

This had been two days ago, his funeral having taken part last night while this morning she was fast-tracked into the position of Queen-Regent by the simpering nobles hoping to curry favour with her.

Granted a few of those nobles, those who craved power and were cleared to know the deeper secrets of the Void were already on her side. The next step of the plan was to have 'meetings' with the now publicly recognized Emperor Menma where they would 'discuss' a treaty between their kingdoms.

A true smile graced her lips as she rose to her feet and greeted her lover cordially. "Emperor, a pleasure to see you again." She said for the sake of her court who all watched on as the leader of the new Empire entered the throne room.

"Queen Jaina, It's good to see you again." He greeted, taking her offered hand and kissing her knuckles briefly before letting go. "I received your letter and came as soon as I was able. Know that I'll do everything in my power to support you during this difficult time for you Jaina."

"Thank you my old friend." She said kindly before looking up at the balconies full of Lordaeron's aristocracy. "For those not yet aware this is my dear friend and confidant Menma Uzumaki, King of Alterac and Emperor of the new Empire."

Menma smiled widely as he addressed the gathered nobility. "Rest assured that the Empire will do our best to assist Lordaeron during these trying times." His eyes crinkled closed, hiding the deviant look in his eyes as he looked around the throne room. "And together we'll reach new heights of wealth and prosperity!"

The nobles who were already in the Embraced stood and clapped excitedly for their Emperor which drew in the rest of their more hesitant fellows. Menma's smile dipped down to that of a smirk as he basked in their adoration.

It was good to be the Emperor.

**000**

**19 ADP, 3rd Day of the Second Moon**

The haggard and blood-shot eyes of an old man scanned his surroundings, the invisibility spell doing much to hide his appearance and the feather-fall spell hid his footfalls but still he kept a vigilant eye on his surroundings.

A sudden racket drew his attention and he remained perfectly still against the wall he was up against. Slowly a patrol walked past, the light of the moon shining off of the soldier's armor as he let out a loud yawn.

The old man waited several seconds yet before making his move once again, this next part would like prove the most difficult. A frown confirmed his fears, two guards posted in front of the throne room. The moment he would begin casting his enchantments would fade but hopefully the surprise would catch them off-guard and give him time to dispatch the sentries before they raised the alarm.

With a deep breath he suddenly stepped in front of the two guardsmen, the air shimmering slightly where he stood from his sudden movements as the light reflecting off of him tried to keep up with his sudden movements.

"Wha-" Suddenly two dark green bolts shot at the two guards, blasting them square in the chest and knocking them back into the wall, unmoving.

The man winced at the loud sound they had produced and figured that the time for stealth was over. Quickly rushing over to the throne room door he waved his hand and blasted it down before rushing to the back as he could already hear the clamor outside.

Blasting down another door led him further in to the Tomb of Kings where all of the royal family was buried. Bells rang in alarm and heavy footfalls could be heard but he was not an Archwizard for nothing.

Raising powerful defenses where the doors were would hopefully buy him enough time to complete his Master's task. With a huff of hair he ran along the wall passing by several tombs until he came upon two very recently sealed caskets. "Ah, here you are my boy."

Blasting the top off of Arthas' tomb he levitated the body out of the casket, head and all before laying it down on the floor where he quickly began incanting a complicated spell, eldritch runes forming all around him.

The power it would take to traverse to the roof of the world would drain him dearly but he had no time to dawdle as he could feel the magical barriers begin to crack under the heavy swings of paladin hammers.

Still he kept murmuring, hands glowing a deep blue before calling "**Teleport**!"

A few minutes later when Uther, having remained in Lordaeron at Teranas' request to look after his grandson, broke down the barrier he could only look down in both horror and rage. The tomb of his protege - defiled and his body stolen.

He could only grip his hammer in anger. "Even in death you cannot be allowed to rest." He said through gritted teeth. "I _will _find who did this Arthas... and I will have justice brought upon them!"

* * *

**AN - **Short note about something that always bugged me about the Farstrider ranks was that Ranger was somehow the entry level rank with Farstrider being the one above it so instead, I'm changing it to Ranger being above a normal Farstrider captain and below Ranger-Captain. This makes it a little easier for me as well since Sylvanas' personal guard were all Dark Rangers but were somehow her elites? At least this would make them being elites somewhat more believable especially as they would be closer to the Ranger-General than say an entry level grunt.


End file.
